No creo que despertar sea mejor
by ALightInTheDark12
Summary: Si las pequeñas cosas que pasan diario cambian nuestra forma de vivir, ¿qué tal si un golpe en la cabeza puede cambiar para siempre la vida de alguien? AU. Spenson. POV de Mason. Detalles de la trama en cada capítulo.
1. No creo que despertar sea mejor

Y sí, otra historia Spenson, una que también se volverá larga, y con un poco menos del ambiente agradable que ha rodeado a mis otras historias; decidí irme un poco por 'el lado oscuro'.

Géneros: tragedia, drama y romance (en el futuro).

En fin, fav, follow o review, para saber que no le escribo del todo a las paredes :)

* * *

 **No creo que despertar sea mejor**

Una caída.

Después de un mes finalmente recuperé la consciencia, eso para escuchar a personas totalmente angustiadas por mí, dándome por muerto, tratando de adivinar si mi deseo era seguir conectado al mundo con una máquina o si prefería ser libre.

—Por favor, esa es la clase de preguntas que no se formulan —recuerdo que dije, mientras una de las enfermeras quitaba el vendaje que cubría mi cabeza.

Nunca pensé que haciendo una de las mejores cosas que me han pasado en la vida, siendo animador para los Cheerios, traería una de las peores consecuencias que una persona podría afrontar después de años gozando de buena salud. Prometí no entrar en pánico en el momento porque ni siquiera yo estaba seguro de lo que estaba pasando después de un mes de inconsciencia total, pero luego…

—Después de todas las pruebas y estudios que somos capaces de realizar hemos llegado a una conclusión: es ceguera permanente, el daño producido por el golpe en la corteza occipital es irreversible.

Las palabras de los diagnósticos médicos siempre me han parecido las más agresivas, violentas y sin corazón que pueden existir en el mundo, pero sin duda son totalmente acertadas, son las que dictaminan el estilo de vida que una persona debe seguir de ahora en adelante.

El daño en mi cráneo no fue mayor, el seguro de los Cheerios pagó hasta el último centavo, pero una cosa es la única que no pudieron mejorar de ninguna manera, ya que dicen que una profunda invasión y reconstrucción a nivel cerebral provocaría otros daños que ni siquiera ellos podrían prever.

Ahora estoy ciego, y en verdad me habría gustado que me desconectaran de la máquina. Sabiendo que nunca voy a volver a ver lo que suceda a mí alrededor no me parece algo agradable. No creo que despertar sea mejor en una situación así, pero tengo que afrontarlo. Cueste lo que cueste…


	2. Quiero

Sé que el primer capítulo fue muy corto, pero esa solo para dar un poco de contexto, toda la historia comienza a partir de aquí. Dejen fav, follow o review, eso me ayuda a saber que les gusta y lo que les gustaría que haya en la historia :)

* * *

 **Quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes**

Estar consciente de abrir los ojos pero no poder ver más allá que simple y completa oscuridad me parece la sensación más aterradora que puede existir en el mundo. Levantarme de la cama y arrastrarme por mi habitación, arrojando al suelo todo lo que puedo a mi paso en busca del ropero forma parte de mi rutina diaria desde hace dos días.

Cuando finalmente llego me guío por la sensación de la suave tela blanca y roja del uniforme en las puntas de mis dedos, sonrío con nostalgia y una lágrima resbala por mi ojo derecho. Ya no sabré más al respecto, pero quiero seguir sintiendo que soy parte del equipo.

Me pongo el uniforme una vez más, supongo que mamá lavó la sangre después del accidente, bajo las escaleras con pequeños y cortos pasos, trato de hacer un esfuerzo por recordar la cantidad de pasos que daba inconscientemente para ir a la cocina, para moverme a la sala de estar, en mi habitación; el antiguo uso de mi vista para realizar mi vida diaria. Quiero mi vida de regreso.

—Buenos días, Mason —dice Madison, completamente sorprendida. Desde que le prohibí a ella y a nuestras padres el tratarme como a un incapacitado de por vida siempre que logro algo tan pequeño como bajar sin rodar por las escaleras les parece un record que merece mención honorífica.

Giro la cabeza hacia la izquierda y le dedico una sonrisa, extiendo los brazos y encuentro una silla vacía, me siento y una de sus manos se entrelaza con la mía sobre mi rodilla izquierda.

Hace apenas dos días que fui dado de alta en el hospital, en verdad esperaba que hubiera un remedio para mi condición; no hay tal. Los médicos me sugirieron reposo por un buen tiempo, pero me siento bien, dentro de lo que cabe, y no soy la clase de persona que disfrute estar postrado en cama y sin hacer nada, necesito moverme.

El desayuno sigue en silencio, solo se escuchan los choques de los cubiertos en los platos, el aroma del café y chocolate caliente, algo quemándose en la estufa y el crujido del pan tostado espolvoreado con canela que papá adora. Odio que las mañanas se hayan convertido en algo así de horrible.

Después de unos quince minutos en los que me dedico solamente jugar con mi comida, y de dedicarme a gruñir con ganas cada vez que puedo, Madison hace que me levante y subimos rápidamente a terminar con nuestras rutinas de todas las mañanas.

Me quedo de pie frente al lavabo, levanto la mirada y no encuentro más que oscuridad, pero sé que en el espejo frente a mí está mi reflejo. Me pregunto qué variación habrá hoy en mí, quizá haya círculos negros en mis ojos, dormir se ha vuelto algo que no he podido hacer, o quizá tenga una imperfección en alguna parte de las mejillas, incluso podría estar en la nariz. O quizá, que es lo más seguro, está reflejado el sufrimiento que me carcome por dentro.

—¿Listo? —pregunta Madison, entrando sin avisar al baño de mi habitación.

—Da igual —respondo, resoplando y apartando el cabello que me cubre la frente.

No entiendo la razón por la que quiero volver a McKinley, mamá y papá dicen que pueden conseguir un muy buen tutor que trabaje con… personas con capacidades similares a las mías. Creo que todo mi deseo por volver oscila un poco en que no quiero dejar a mis compañeros de los Cheerios, así como a los pocos amigos que he hecho en clases, y Madison dice que sería una buena idea unirnos a New Directions, pero justo después de todo esto no hay algo que me inspire a cantar.

Como sea, en el momento en que subo al auto y comienza a moverse por las calles de Lima me dispongo a no pensar en nada más que en la nueva oscuridad que me rodea. Papá iba a enseñarme a conducir la semana próxima, lo había prometido desde hace meses, y ahora solamente sé que voy a disfrutar de los obligados paseos en el asiento trasero, seguro de que la mirada de Madison no deja de estar sobre mí.

—Detente, ahora —gruño, y su jadeo confirma mi suposición.

—Yo… yo no… no estaba…

—Para ya, ¿quieres? Sigo siendo tu hermano, nada de eso ha cambiado.

La escucho desabrocharse el cinturón, en dos segundos se coloca a mi lado, tomando y estrechando mi mano derecha. Suelto un gruñido combinado con un suspiro y pongo la cabeza sobre su hombro, mirando al frente sin hacerlo en verdad. No siento como si realmente fuera yo a quien le está pasando todo esto, más bien parece una especie de broma de mal gusto. Quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes, te lo pido universo que está demostrando que me detesta.

Cierro los ojos y un poco de cansancio empieza a apoderarse de mí. Lo más que pude dormir en toda la noche fueron cerca de quince minutos, un par de psicólogos especializados en estudios sobre el sueño, con los que tuve que hablar antes de salir del hospital, dijeron que eso es algo normal en personas que pasan por lo mismo que yo. Me dieron sus números, y lo primero que hice fue arrojarlos a la basura. No los necesito, ni a ellos ni a nadie.

Madison entona unas cuantas estrofas de la canción en el radio, no tengo idea de cuál sea. Me pongo a pensar en cómo podrá ser la escuela ahora, la clase de nuevos retos a los que estoy a punto de enfrentarme. Una parte de mí desearía no volver a McKinley, pero no puedo quedarme en casa sin hacer nada, siendo más que el ciego inútil en el que temo convertirme.

—Bien, ya llegamos —dice papá, haciendo una última maniobra y apagando el auto.

—¿Estás seguro sobre esto, hijo? —pregunta mamá. Levanto la vista y me obligo a esbozar la sonrisa más sincera que puedo.

—Totalmente, no quiero seguir perdiendo más días de escuela.

—Pero…

—Cielo, ya lo escuchaste, no podemos obligarlo —interrumpe papá, pero ni él está muy seguro de lo que dice.

Me froto los ojos y los abro, tomo mi mochila y espero a que Madison salga para seguirla. La luz del sol toca mi piel, algunos pájaros pasan sobre mí y el sonido de otros autos también llega a mis oídos. Todas esas imágenes ahora se producen en mi cabeza gracias mi imaginación, aunque no recuerdo que los pájaros tuvieran alas tan plateadas como el metal. Debo controlar mi imaginación.

—Entonces, andando.

Tomo a Madison por el brazo derecho, hacer eso me parece el acto más extraño del mundo, ya que siempre es ella la que lo hace cuando caminamos por los pasillos, o por las calles, incluso en casa. Creo que empiezo a notar por qué el mundo nos considera como raros, pero adoro a mi rara hermana.

El chirrido de montones de zapatos en el suelo, las puertas de los casilleros al abrirse o cerrarse, conversaciones sin sentido realizadas a gritos, el aroma de la escuela. Ah, me he perdido demasiado en el último mes. Tengo que recuperarlo.

—Bien… esto es bastante nuevo… —Madison interrumpe sus palabras, suelto mi mano izquierda y me hace tocar una pequeña placa en la pared cercana.

Indicaciones… en braille. No he tenido el tiempo suficiente para aprenderlo, porque no quiero aprenderlo. Madison me dijo que todavía soy capaz de escribir en línea recta, así que tomar notas no será un problema, aunque no he terminado de escuchar montones de palabras a mis espaldas.

—¿Acaso tengo que ser mayormente evidenciado? —gruño entre dientes mientras Madison toma mi brazo izquierdo.

Muevo mi mano derecha hacia atrás y encuentro el bastón blanco plegable que mamá insistió en conseguir especialmente para mí, el cual tampoco he usado desde el primer día que lo puso en mis manos. Si en algún momento me trago el orgullo y dejo de hacerme el valiente entonces también comenzaré a utilizarlo.

—Después te ayudaré a usar la guía del suelo.

«Hazlo ahora, no quiero seguir dependiendo de ti para moverme», digo para mis adentros, y me regaño por ser tan altanero en mis pensamientos. No soy así, nunca me he considerado esa clase de persona, pero no puedo evitarlo.

Seguimos avanzando hasta que vuelve a quedarse quieta, suelto su brazo y estiro las manos, estamos de pie frente a los casilleros. Estiro las manos otra vez y pongo la combinación, el candado se abre al primer intento, lo cual me permite esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

La puerta se abre y una pequeña nube de polvo se suma a la lista de pruebas de que no he estado aquí en un tiempo. Dejo de escuchar a Madison moviendo sus cosas en su casillero y en segundos está en el mío, sacando libros y arrugando trozos de papel.

—¿Qué son? —pregunto, metiendo las manos en mis bolsillos y dejando que ella siga haciendo eso.

—Notas, algunas de buenos deseos y otras preguntándose dónde has estado.

Me pongo a pensar en el hecho de que quizá no todo el mundo sabe lo que me pasó en uno de los últimos partidos de la temporada antes del invierno, o quizá simplemente lo olvidaron y también me dieron por muerto. Me rasco la parte trasera del cuello y me pongo la mano en la nuca, ahí en donde está esa nueva y horrenda protuberancia.

—¿Podrías leer alguna? —Arqueo una ceja y ella hace un sonido con la garganta—. Por favor, quiero saber a quién le intereso.

Resopla y escucho extiende unos cuantos trozos de papel, los cuales en efecto dicen lo que acaba de mencionar. Algunos tienen firmas, y Kitty es la única que ha estado al tanto sobre lo que sucedió (a veces olvido que ella y Madison son amigas tan cercanas que me siento un poco celoso) y dice que a desde ahora va a llamarme 'pequeño ciego' o 'cieguito' dependiendo de su estado de ánimo.

Es bueno que me lo haya dicho, así podré morderme la lengua cada vez que quiera insultarla por llamarme así, porque no es algo de lo que debería reírse. Además de que si trato de insultarla estará lista con un arsenal de nuevas ofensas con las cuales mi intento de contraatacar serán totalmente en vano.

—Y finalmente… oh… bueno… no creo que deba decir éste en voz alta… —una risa nerviosa sale de su garganta, lo cual me obliga a cruzar los brazos.

—Léelo —le ordeno, pero solamente cierra mi casillero y me toma por el brazo, avanzando por el pasillo a toda velocidad, ella logra esquivar a personas, yo los golpeo con los hombros al pasar.

—No, no, ya es tarde y tienes que ir a clase.

—Eso puede esperar, quiero que me digas lo que había en ese pedazo de papel.

Se detiene y antes de que pueda decir algo siento un empujón, seguido de un insulto que no estoy dispuesto a repetir y una sonora caída, eso es acompañado por los libros que sostenía en los brazos.

—Cómo puede haber personas tan torpes en el universo —lo escucho gruñir y ponerse de pie, al instante me encojo de hombros y saco el bastón de mi mochila—. ¿Podrías ver por dónde…?

La voz es demasiado grave, la he escuchado gritando órdenes en los entrenamientos y en los partidos, pero no recuerdo el nombre de la persona a la que le pertenece.

Me olvido del temor, levanto las cejas y una extraña mezcla entre sonrisa y mueca de desprecio aparece en mi rostro. Desearía poder ver la expresión de uno de los tantos jugadores estrella que tiene el equipo éste año, pero como no puedo me limito a disfrutar de los titubeos.

—Deberías ser tú quien vea por dónde camina, torpe —Madison salta a la defensiva, aunque a mí se me habrían ocurrido otros insultos.

—Yo, lo siento, no creí… bah, olvida todo lo anterior…

El chico levanta mis libros, me los entrega y sigue caminando, tomo a Madison por la mano derecha y ella sigue guiándome por los pasillos, ahora un tanto más vacíos. Supongo que la campana está a punto de sonar, o muchos vieron lo que acaba de suceder, de un modo u otro no me gusta el silencio que se acaba de provocar.

—Todavía quiero saber lo que decía ese papel —insisto, pero el papel está en la mano que sujeta la mía.

—Más tarde te lo diré.

Como si el universo conspirara contra mí, y sé que lo hace, la campana suena, Madison suelta un enorme suspiro de alivio y vuelve a detenerse, abre la puerta de uno de los salones y me deja sano y salvo dentro.

—Volveré cuando termine la clase, ¿entendido? —casi olvido que Geografía es una de las pocas clases que no tenemos juntos.

—Aquí estaré —respondo, con un tono un tanto ofensivo.

Me agita el cabello y se va, por suerte es lo suficientemente despistada como para notar que tomé la nota que sostenía en la mano. Me encojo un poco de hombros y estiro la mano izquierda un poco, ya que casi de inmediato choco contra el brazo de alguien.

—Oh, hola. Sé que esto sonará extraño pero ¿podrías leerme esto? —estrujo la mano de la persona, es horrible no saber a quién estoy intentando mirar a los ojos.

—Por supuesto —responde afortunadamente una chica, tomando el trozo de papel de mi mano y extendiéndolo—. Me llamo Jane, por cierto.

—Disculpa mis pésimos modales, es un gusto. Me llamo Mason.

—Oh, entonces tú eres el chico que… bueno, el chico del accidente del que escuché —suena tan apenada que prefiero cambiar el tema.

—El mismo —sonrío, y escucho una ligera carcajada de su parte—. Y bien…

—Claro, el papel —su risa se va apagando cada vez más, hasta que se queda en silencio—. Dice aquí…

—Muy bien, a partir de éste momento están en mi clase —exclama la señorita Doosenbury en un tono autoritario que nunca había escuchado. Mucho puede cambiar en un mes—. Vaya, vaya, es un placer tenerlo de vuelta con nosotros, señor McCarthy.

—Es todo un gusto haber vuelto de entre los muertos.

La clase se ríe, pero eso no evita que me encoja de hombros y que los deteste un poco, no quiero que las personas estén al tanto de mí, sea lo que sea que pasó conmigo. La señorita Doosenbury dice que recibió los mensajes de mis padres, y un par de chicas detrás de mí comienzan a reírse otra vez, no le veo la gracia.

Resoplo y hundo la cabeza en los brazos, tomando profundas respiraciones para tranquilizar mis paranoicos nervios. «Respira y tranquilízate, es el primer día de tu nueva vida, no podría ser peor».

—El papel dice, y cito —susurra Jane en mi oreja, su cercanía es tan sorpresiva que casi doy un salto al piso de arriba—: lo siento, no quería hacerte daño. Espero que puedas disculparme.

Un escalofrío recorre toda mi espalda, me encojo más de hombros y cierro los ojos, sintiendo que el sueño comienza a apoderarse de mí, pero más que sueño es como si estuviera en una pesadilla dentro de otra. Giro la cabeza y me dispongo a hablar, pero otro susurro me interrumpe.

—Y no tiene firma alguna.


	3. ¿Por qué a mí?

Creí que hacer ésta historia sería un poco más sencilla de escribir pero, como en verdad es algo complicada, decidí volverla también un AU en cuanto a la línea histórica, no a los personajes. Díganme lo que opinan o simplemente den fav, follow o review :)

* * *

 **¿Por qué a mí?**

La última vez que pregunté la hora mamá me dijo que faltaba poco para las once. Me duele el estómago, no he comido nada desde el mediodía, pero el simple hecho de saber que alguien fue el causante de toda esta nueva situación me hace sentir nauseas. Diría que la cabeza también me duele por ello, pero estoy seguro que es por falta de sueño.

Me quedé dormido en clase, y desperté en el mismo salón del primer periodo, y cuando Madison fue a buscarme se sorprendió al ver que la señorita Doosenbury estaba cuidando de mí. Otra persona a la lista de personas que sienten que deben estar al pendiente de todo lo que haga desde ahora.

Resoplo y cruzo las piernas sobre el colchón, estiro los dedos para tomar otra tarjeta, ruedo los ojos y me concentro otra vez.

«Vamos, vamos, son solo un montón de puntitos en un trozo de papel, puedes aprenderlos con los ojos cerrados»… genial, ahora hago bromas de mi propia condición.

Antes de que pueda concentrarme en el pequeño texto con el que tengo que practicar lo poco, si no es que nada, que he aprendido de braille la puerta de mi habitación se abre.

—Mason, mamá dice que vayas a dormir… o al menos que lo intentes —la escucho caminar, y su peso extra en el colchón me hace rodar los ojos de nuevo—. Papá dice que no es bueno que te quedes dormido en clases.

—Tampoco es bueno que le ocultes cosas a tu hermano, y es peor que haya tenido que recurrir a una completa extraña para saberlo.

Se levanta de inmediato que termino de hablar, la escucho gruñir y cerrar la ventana, hace demasiado calor como para dormir con la ventana cerrada pese a ser medianoche. Musita unos cuantos insultos y gruñe por lo bajo, no puedo evitar una sonrisa por la nueva malicia que hay en mí.

Tiene que desaparecer… en algún momento.

—No te lo dije porque te conozco de toda la vida, y esto es exactamente lo que quería evitar —se vuelve a sentar en la cama y me quita las tarjetas para tomarme de las manos—. No quiero que te obsesiones con esto, Mason.

Suelto el agarre de sus manos y me pongo de pie, choco contra mi mesa de noche y tiro todo lo que está en ella; el vaso de agua que normalmente está lleno se hace añicos, pero alcanzo a saltar para esquivar los restos de vidrio.

—Si hay un culpable de todo esto quiero saber quién fue, Madi —susurro, acercándome a la ventana para abrirla. Me quedo de pie frente ella, sintiendo una brisa fría correr por mis pies.

—Ya lo sé, pero también sé que eso no te va a servir de nada, salvo para guardar rencor por lo que te sucedió.

Resopla y se pone de pie, la escucho levantar los pedazos de vidrio y me niego a responder su deseo de buenas noches. Tiene razón, en parte, pero es el simple hecho de saber la razón por la que ahora me encuentro sin ver nada en absoluto lo que me orilla a volverme el mejor detective del universo.

Hay un culpable, tengo que descubrirlo.

* * *

No recuerdo muy bien el rosto de la señorita Bletheim, porque no solía mirar mucho tiempo la pizarra durante las clases de Geometría sin que me doliera la cabeza, pero tampoco recuerdo que fuera una de las profesoras que me pusiera tenso con el simple hecho de hablar.

Estoy seguro que las notas que tomé hoy son un asco mayor a las anteriores cuando podía ver. Madison debería estar en ésta clase conmigo, la haría mucho más amena, y seguramente ella podría entender los garabatos que hago llamar letras.

Trato de concentrarme en el papel sobre la mesa, puedo jurar que tiene letras y números entremezclados, resultados de ecuaciones donde no deberían estar, y probablemente algún trozo de papel rasgado.

No quiero usar esa estúpida máquina, no quiero verme como alguien tan débil, pero a este paso es lo que más necesito.

—Entonces —dice la señorita Bletheim, y me complace saber que no soy el único que gruñe—. Si queremos despejar una segunda potencia, tenemos que…

Me pierdo en sus palabras, dejo caer mi cabeza sobre el papel y cierro los ojos, de inmediato nubes de somnolencia se apoderan de mí, lo cual me obliga a poner los brazos sobre mi cabeza, una especie de refugio del mundo exterior. Ella también sabe que puedo quedarme dormido en cualquier momento, como todos mis profesores y compañeros, además de que tuve la noche más horrible del mundo tratando de adivinar quién podría ser la persona que me hizo esto.

Madison me leyó otro pedazo de papel que apareció en mi casillero ésta mañana, escrito en tinta azul y con una caligrafía casi perfecta: **¿Me has perdonado?** Hay tantas posibilidades para un culpable que ninguna es más probable que la otra, y éste nuevo mensaje me dice que la persona responsable quiere una respuesta, quizá después quiera alguna clase de encuentro para aclarar las cosas. Espero que ella esté montando guardia frente a mi casillero en caso de que otro mensaje aparezca durante las horas de clase.

Nunca había pensado en el hecho de que alguien me odiaría tanto como para lastimarme de ésta manera, soy muy bueno con todo el mundo, además de que Madison es la que habla por los dos y es ella la que a veces me mete en problemas.

Quizá esto haya sido para enseñarle una lección, o quizá solamente estoy siendo paranoico al respecto, tratando de culpar a personas por cosas que no tienen razón de ser.

Bostezo con la cabeza todavía abajo, y no me doy cuenta de que me quedo dormido hasta el momento en que siento que alguien agita mi brazo. Probablemente sea la señorita Bletheim, como la señorita Doosenbury ayer, pero la insistencia y la falta de delicadeza me dicen todo lo contrario.

—Oye, despierta —susurra una voz.

Murmuro por lo bajo y levanto la cabeza, abriendo los ojos para simplemente gastar energía parpadeando. A veces desearía no hacerlo, y hay periodos de horas en los que no lo hago, pero hay otras ocasiones en las que necesito hacerlo.

—Tu clase terminó hace diez minutos.

—¿En serio? —pregunto, estirando la mano para tomar mi mochila y guardar mis cosas.

—Sí, encontré a la señorita Bletheim por el pasillo y me dijo que viniera a despertarte —dice, y puedo detectar un sonido de risa en su voz—. Soy Alistair.

—Mason —respondo y salgo del salón, escuchando el sonido de los pasos de Alistair siguiéndome, arrastra los pies y va tarareando el himno nacional mientras yo estiro el dedo índice y me guío por el mientras avanzo por los pasillos.

—¿Por qué me sigues? —giro sobre los talones.

—No lo sé, creí que necesitarías un poco de ayuda por ser ciego —la risa en su voz sigue estando un tanto presente.

—No necesito tu ayuda, además ¿quién te dijo que soy ciego?

—El hecho de que no has podido atinar a mi rostro para mirarme, y también porque te extendí la mano en el salón y jamás notaste su existencia.

Me encojo de hombros y por fin me digno a sacar el bastón de la mochila, lo extiendo y encuentro la guía en el suelo, pero no encuentro la placa en la pared, así que solamente me quedo ahí parado, pensando que Alistair tiene un muy buen punto a su favor.

—La pizarra de anuncios sigue teniendo ése en blanco sobre New Directions —dice de la nada—, he pensado en unirme pero sigo pensando que es un sitio para perdedores… —arqueo uno ceja y le dedico una expresión de molestia—, y tú vas a audicionar para ellos, ¿no es así?

—Sí, gracias por mencionarlo —le digo, molestia evidente en mi voz mientras giro sobre la guía y apresuro el paso, pero recuerdo que voy caminando sin rumbo y espero a que me alcance.

—Lo lamento, no quería…

—Detente justo ahí —dice la molesta voz de Kitty, es la primera vez que la escucho desde que volví, y no creí desear tanto no volver a hacerlo—. Si sigues al lado de Stoner Brett terminarás inhalando líneas de azúcar.

—Es la segunda vez que me lo dicen, no soy Stoner Brett, me llamo Alistair.

—Me da igual, aléjate —la escucho bufar y me la imagino rodando los ojos—. Cieguito, la entrenadora Washington quiere verte de inmediato —dice Kitty, y bajo la mirada, estoy seguro de que sigue siendo igual de corta de estatura.

—Eso es algo… cruel, ¿no lo crees? —susurra Alistair, parado a mi lado.

—Sigue caminando Bukowski, yo me encargo desde aquí.

—Ya te dije que no soy…

Kitty se apresura y me toma de la mano, caminando a un paso rápido mientras trato de seguirla. Tropiezo de vez en cuando y choco con múltiples personas, pero eso no parece detener a Kitty, de hecho me parece escucharla reírse. En verdad es un ser humano cruel.

—¿Podrías soltarme? —logro frenar con mis pies y me suelto de su agarre—. He empujado a cerca de quince personas.

—¿Y? —pregunta, puedo jurar que está frunciendo los labios, su ademan favorito.

—Que no todo el mundo disfruta haciendo sufrir a los demás —gruñe y yo ruedo los ojos.

—Bien, lo haré solamente porque no quiero que llores y vayas corriendo con Madison, me debe una cena en Breadstix.

Me confunde por eso, porque Madison tiene una política contra Breadstix, pero solamente asiento con la cabeza y uno de sus pequeños brazos se entrelaza con el mío, caminamos a un paso adecuado para que pueda recordar un poco de lo largos que son los pasillos y lo concurridos que son algunos.

—¿Desde cuándo Madison y tú se volvieron tan amigas? —pregunto cuando empezamos a bajar las escaleras, ella lo hace primero.

—No lo sé, sus caras me inspiraron demasiado 'tengo que proteger a este par o van a comérselos vivos' la primera vez que los vi, así que decidí extender mi ala protectora sobre ustedes.

—¿A eso le llamas ala protectora? —se detiene y se ríe por lo bajo, igual que yo.

—A mi manera, por supuesto.

Seguimos caminando sin decir mucho en realidad, solamente me pregunta cómo me ha ido en tan solo dos días de haber vuelto a la escuela, y cuatro de estar de pie. Mis respuestas son las imaginables: bien y espero seguir así de ahora en adelante.

De inmediato percibo el aroma a cloro y el sonido de los chapoteos, casi olvido que la oficina de la entrenadora estaba tan cerca de la piscina.

—Tengo que volver a clase, ¿vas a estar bien? —Kitty hace que ponga la mano sobre la placa con indicaciones. Todavía son un tanto confusas pero empiezo a dominar esto del braille.

—Totalmente, ahora ve.

Me pellizca una mejilla, con lo mucho que detesto que las personas hagan eso conmigo, y escucho sus zapatos caminando a paso apresurado. Si no me cayera bien la habría golpeado con el bastón sin dudarlo.

Sigo las indicaciones de la placa, avanzando por los pasos a desnivel y caminando cuidadosamente cuando paso por los enormes charcos de agua con cloro, hasta que me quedo de pie frente a una amplia puerta totalmente abierta, dentro escucho las maldiciones y susurros de la entrenadora.

—… y no quiero imaginarme lo que le diré a la causa de que todo el presupuesto de las Cheerios se haya ido directo a la… —la entrenadora Washington se queda callada, supongo que acaba de notar que estoy parado como un idiota escuchando.

—Esa razón está justo aquí, entrenadora —titubea un poco, como si tratara de negar el hecho de que acabo de escucharla culparme por la baja en el presupuesto.

—M-McCarthy… —dice, quedándose sin aliento—. Por favor, toma asiento.

No sé qué la orilla a hacerlo, pero me toma de la mano izquierda, la que no sostiene el bastón, y me guía hasta una silla vacía. Extiendo un poco los pies y chocan contra su escritorio, la escucho musitar para sí mientras se mueve por toda la oficina, arrojando un par de cosas al suelo a su paso.

—Primero que nada, y creo que has escuchado esto muy a menudo últimamente, quiero saber cómo te sientes —dice, su voz suena más cercana ahora, creo que acaba de sentarse frente a mí.

Me obligo a sonreír de modo cordial, del mismo modo que suelo hacerlo para todas las personas, 'la sonrisa siempre presente', la cual ha tendido a desaparecer en los últimos días. Agito la mano derecha frente a mi rostro, hacer eso provoca una cierta incomodidad en las personas, según mamá, pero no dejo de medio sonreír al hacerlo.

—Supongo que estoy bien —suspiro rápidamente, encogiéndome un poco de hombros y poniendo mis manos nerviosamente sobre mis rodillas—. No es la clase de vida que uno desearía tener de un día para el otro, pero sigo de pie.

—Me alegro de escuchar que estés bien, aunque lo que estoy a punto de hacer sea algo que va contra todo lo que debería creer la humanidad.

Un escalofrío se apodera de mi cuerpo cuando escucho la lástima en su voz, las manos me sudan y por mi nuca comienza a correr un sudor frío; catástrofe.

—Estás fuera del equipo —espeta, hablando en un tono tan frío que por un segundo me recuerdo en la camilla del hospital con mi diagnóstico siendo leído en voz alta—, voy a necesitar que entregues tu uniforme y…

—¡No lo haré y no tiene ningún derecho para hacer eso! —Me pongo de pie, histérico, azotando las manos contra su escritorio y apretando los dientes—. ¡Me he merecido estar aquí como para que usted simplemente decida que lo mejor es deshacerse de mí!

—Escúchame, no es completamente mi decisión, pero solamente pienso en lo que Sue hizo con la chica Becky —destenso un poco la mandíbula, aunque no conocí a esa chica sé un poco al respecto—. Sue la dejó entrar al equipo por tener síndrome de Down, al igual que su hermana, pero en los partidos se dedicaba a animar a su lado, sin estar siquiera con un pie en el campo.

Me dejo caer de nuevo en la silla, pensando en que quizá tiene un tanto de razón. No quiero que el mundo sienta lástima por mí, pero tampoco quiero ser arrancado del único lugar en el que creo que pertenezco, donde puedo estar con mi hermana fuera de la escuela y donde puedo recordar grandes momentos. No quiero apartarme de esto…

—¿Es eso lo que quieres? —Pregunta, haciendo que me dé cuenta de las cosas—. ¿Quieres animar en una esquina? ¿Quieres que todos sientan lástima por el Cheerio que quedó ciego y que solamente está en el equipo para no hacer sentir mal a los demás?

No respondo, simplemente me pongo de pie y camino a tientas hasta que encuentro un cruce de muros, ahí me desplomo y me suelto a llorar, juntando las piernas lo más que puedo contra mi pecho. Entre sollozos me muerdo las mejillas por dentro, tratando de que el dolor y el sabor de mi propia sangre hagan que despierte de ésta maldita pesadilla. «¿Por qué a mí?»

—Oye, ¿te encuentras bien? —susurra una nueva voz, demasiado cercana, una voz un tanto grave pero también un poquito aguda.

—Estoy bien… —respondo, acercando un poco más las piernas y mirando hacia uno de los muros, o al menos eso creo que hago.

—¿Estás seguro? —pregunta de nuevo, y ésta voz es totalmente conocida. Es de Spencer Porter, el esperanzado chico con deseos por ser mariscal de campo—. Puedo traer a la entrenadora, o a la enfermera, o podría…

—¡Ya te dije que estoy bien! —grito, desesperado y deseoso porque un cráter decida abrirse debajo de mí y llevarme al centro de la Tierra.

Spencer titubea pero finalmente decide quedarse callado. No lo recuerdo muy bien, ya que con el casco y las pocas veces que pasaba por los vestidores nunca me permitieron verlo con detenimiento, ni a él ni a otros tres cuartos del equipo.

—Spencer, estoy bien, ahora déjame solo —me sorbo la nariz pero no dejan de caer lágrimas por mis mejillas.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —Cuestiona, y espero que se dé cuenta lo mucho que agradezco el súbito cambio de tema—. ¿Y cómo es que yo no sé el tuyo?

—Soy Mason, Mason McCarthy si quieres precisión —gruño y ruedo los ojos—, sé el tuyo porque…

—¡Tengo que irme! —exclama, poniéndose de pie y corriendo como una exhalación.

Antes de que pueda detenerlo escucho la voz de la entrenadora Washington al final del pasillo, acercándose y gritando que mañana por la mañana quiere ver mi uniforme sobre su escritorio, sin importar todas las objeciones que pueda poner al respecto y que no le interesa si voy corriendo con la directora Sylvester para seguir manteniendo mi lugar en el equipo.

Me cubro los oídos con las manos y cierro los ojos, obligando a mi imaginación a transportarme a un mejor lugar, a mi lugar favorito en el mundo.

Irónicamente, mi lugar favorito en el mundo es siendo un Cheerio.


	4. Todo eso está bien

Sé que éste capítulo podrá parecer un tanto aburrido, pero creo que contiene un par de cosas importantes, además de que fue de gran ayuda para plantearme algunas cosas nuevas para mantenerlo interesante. Ya lo saben, fav, follow o review sobre lo que opinan sería genial :)

* * *

 **Todo eso está… bien**

Nunca he experimentado la resaca, quizá porque nunca me he sentido tan tentado a probar el alcohol, y en las pocas ocasiones en las que he hecho lo hago en pequeñas cantidades, porque no me gustaría ser una de esas personas que termina en los videos más ridículos de Internet.

Pero por lo que he escuchado puedo asegurar que todo lo que sentía ayer eran sufrimientos parecidos. No quise levantarme de la cama, quería arrancarme la cabeza por el dolor, dejé las cortinas cerradas y simplemente no tenía ánimos para nada.

Ya no soy un Cheerio…

¿Acaso podría…? ¡No! El estúpido universo está esperando a que diga eso para que salga con alguna nueva estupidez que supere millones de veces a la anterior.

Sigo rumiando con las palabras de la entrenadora Washington, que seguramente seguirían vivas en mi cabeza de haberla visto ayer, pero es una suerte que Madison haya cumplido con la desgarradora tarea de entregar mi uniforme. La entrenadora tiene razón, y la odio por ello, pero simplemente quiero volver a estar en el campo y animar como si mi vida dependiera de ello, alentando a los torpes deportistas y pasando un buen rato para librarme de la presión de la escuela.

—Mason, despierta —susurra Madison, abriendo la puerta de mi habitación y entrando con pasos silenciosos, como si en verdad creyera que pude dormir.

—No quiero levantarme —espeto, girando para darle la espalda a la puerta.

—Has estado ahí echado todo el día, tienes que levantarte.

—No tengo una buena razón para hacerlo, además de que prefiero mil veces estar aquí.

La escucho que recorre las cortinas, abre la ventana para dejar que los molestos cantos de los pájaros me ataquen los tímpanos, además de que jala mis mantas desde los pies. Me cubro con ellas hasta la cabeza y la escucho gruñir mientras se sienta a mi lado.

—Creo recordar a un Mason diciendo que no quería quedarse en casa siendo el ciego inútil que…

—Ya cállate.

Me quito las mantas de encima, seguro de que acaban de quedar encima de ella, y me siento en el colchón, estirando la espalda hasta que un poco de la pereza que sigue sobre mí se esfuma. Me duelen los ojos y desearía seguir restregando la cara contra la almohada, pero odio que Madison use mis propias palabras en mi contra. Además de que necesito una ducha.

—¿Qué hora es? —pregunto cuando Madison termina de murmurar.

—Lo suficientemente temprano para que te asees y te veas más o menos decente, por alguna extraña razón apestas a granja —muevo el brazo derecho hacia atrás, chocando contra su cintura y subiendo hasta alcanzar su brazo, ahí es cuando doy un ligero golpe.

Ambos nos reímos por lo bajo y me pongo de pie mientras escucho a Madison abrir y cerrar mis cajones, seguramente haciéndose cargo de la parte en la que me veré más o menos decente como para estar en sociedad, con lo mucho que odio al mundo en estos días.

—Ya no tengo muchos ánimos por volver a McKinley —digo, cayendo de nuevo en el colchón, dispuesto a hundirme en mi autoproclamada miseria.

—Claro que sí, tienes muchas razones por las cuales regresar —su voz suena a la distancia y con eco, supongo que lo que acaba de elegir ya está aguardándome en el baño.

—Es fácil para ti decirlo, sigues usando tu uniforme.

—¿Y qué con eso? —Su peso regresa al colchón y se mueve hasta que se sienta de nuevo junto a mí, tomando mi mano—. Hay muchas otras actividades en las cuales también puedes encajar… —se pierde en sus pensamientos, pero sé a lo que se refiere.

—¿New Directions? —pregunto sin ánimos, y da saltos en su lugar.

—¡Sí! —Aplaude y me abraza, apartándose a los dos segundos al no recibir una respuesta, como lo habría hecho en otras situaciones donde realmente quisiera contacto físico—. Hablé con los directores, Kurt y Rachel, y están muy contentos por saber que queremos audicionar… —se vuelve a perder en sus pensamientos—. Además de que hay dos chicos ahí, y se veían de lo más amigables.

—¿Quiénes? —pregunto, levantando la cabeza en su dirección, con un poco de mucho interés en mí.

—Uno de ellos se llama Roderick —me pongo a pensar, pero no hay ningún rostro que pueda asociar con ése nombre—. Y otra chica, no recuerdo su nombre… ¿Jane…?

—¿Hayward? —vuelvo a preguntar, y justo ahora desearía no haberlo hecho.

—Dime que lo que veo en tus mejillas no es un sonrojo.

Me pongo de pie y arrastro los pies hasta que llego a la pared contraria, tomo el pomo de la puerta y me adentro en el baño, asegurándola detrás de mí para que no decida atormentarme en la ducha.

—¡Mason y Jane sentados en un árbol! —Grita contra la puerta, y antes de que pueda seguir con esa vergonzosa canción abro la puerta—. ¡B-E-S…!

—Mejor ve a hacerme el desayuno —sonrío con malicia, pero no sé si estoy guiando mis ojos hacia ella—, sé la gentil hermana que siempre has sido y que sé que seguirás siendo, o le diré a Kitty que murmuras su nombre mientras duermes.

Se queda callada de inmediato, y es como si el silencio tratara de decirme que acabo de dar justo en el blanco a algo que era una simple suposición, pero justo ahora sé que mis pensamientos no son tan estúpidos como parecen.

—Eso… eso no es cierto —titubea un poco, y como la conozco tan bien sé que ahora tiene una uña entre los dientes, mordisqueándola con nerviosismo.

—Tengo una grabación, si quieres…

—¡Bien! Haré tu maldito desayuno, pero mientras tanto quítate el aromatizante a granja de encima.

Se marcha dando sonoros pisotones, no sin antes murmurar un par de insultos y azotar mi puerta al salir. Sonrío con un poco más y me meto al baño, poniendo el pestillo en la puerta ya que no quiero que vuelva a meterse y lanzar un vaso de agua helada mientras me ducho.

Me pongo de pie frente al espejo, estiro la mano y de inmediato toco las nuevas prendas de ropa que voy a utilizar desde hoy. La sensación de la mezclilla del pantalón y el algodón de la camiseta entre mis dedos parece ser totalmente ajena, casi es como si fuera la primera vez que los toco; áspero y liso, rugoso pero adaptable a los cambios, nuevas sensaciones sumadas a las que ya experimento al seguir pensando que vivo en un sueño.

—Solo te pido una cosa, señor universo que me detesta —musito, y me siento como un chiflado al hablar conmigo mismo en la seguridad de las puertas del baño—: las siguientes cosas que pongas en mi camino, que sean sencillas de superar. Me incitas a rendirme y dejar de sufrir por todo esto.

Y todavía tengo que descubrir al culpable, aunque ahora no ya no parecer ser mi mayor objetivo a cumplir.

* * *

Me quedo firmemente de pie, incómodo por la ropa y por el calor del día, sintiendo pero al mismo tiempo sin poder devolver las miradas que se centran en mí. No sé en que estarán fijándose, quizá en el hecho de que estoy acompañado de una Cheerio, o que mi atuendo seguramente no es el mejor, o porque quizá el bastón está en mi mano libre; sea como sea no me gusta nada lo que pasa.

—Muy bien, entonces, Jane, Roderick —dice Rachel, con evidente júbilo reflejado en la voz—, espero que estén tan felices como Kurt y yo lo estamos al saber que tenemos más integrantes que han decidido unirse a nosotros.

Madison me toma de la mano y damos dos pasos adelante, me limito a sonreír aunque no sé quién esté mirando. Escucho una ligera risilla proveniente de Jane, los chillidos de alegría de Madison porque finalmente consiguió arrastrarme a esto, y el sonido del silencio de Roderick.

—¿Solo… dos? —pregunta un chico, quien supongo es Roderick. No suena petulante ni odioso, más bien parece estar un poco decepcionado de que solo dos personas más hayan respondido al llamado del totalmente nuevo New Directions.

—Había otro nombre en la lista —susurra otra voz, un tanto más aguda que la de Roderick. Supongo que se trata de Kurt, quien toma un par de hojas de papel y susurra mientras creo que las está leyendo—. Sí, hay otro nombre aquí, pero no me sorprende que no haya…

—Lamento mucho la tardanza.

Levanto la cabeza de inmediato, tan rápido y tan repentinamente que algunos de los huesos de mi cuello crujen.

No creí escuchar esa voz por aquí, simplemente por el hecho de que se trata de un deportista, y los deportistas no se unen a la clase de cosas que personas como Madison y yo persiguen a toda costa, pero sin duda escuchar la voz de Spencer entrando al salón del coro y con un tono un tanto apresurado es una de esas cosas que puede volver un día aburrido en algo bastante interesante.

—Bien, supongo que no serán solo dos, Roderick —espeta Rachel y casi puedo escuchar cómo lo llama estúpido entre líneas.

Rachel y Kurt comienzan a susurrar detrás de mí, escucho cuando Kurt se acomoda sobre las teclas del piano que no sabía que existía. La mano de Madison estruja la mía y me suelta, para que luego pueda escuchar su voz charlando animadamente con Jane. Me acercaría a Roderick, si supiera exactamente a dónde ir y las dimensiones precisas del salón del coro.

Lo único que hago es resoplar, encogerme de hombros y sujetar el bastón con fuerza. Me gustaría al menos poder ver sombras, así podría distinguir un poco de lo que me rodea y no estar sumido en la oscuridad total.

—Oye, lamento haberte dejado solo el otro día —susurra Spencer, demasiado cerca. Supongo que acaba de pararse junto a mí—. Quería disculparme ayer, pero no te vi en todo el día.

—Estuve en casa, no quería venir —resoplo, y un pensamiento paranoico de que Spencer observa todo lo que hago no tarda en aparecer en mi cabeza—. No después de la porquería de día que tuve.

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

No respondo, no porque no quiera hacerlo, sino porque no quiero más personas inmiscuidas en mis asuntos. Madison, y algunos médicos, dijeron que si hablaba de lo que me ocurría sería una buena manera para adaptarme y darme cuenta de las cosas que están pasando y pasarán de ahora en adelante, pero sigo renuente a aceptar que mi destino va a ser éste.

—Está bien, no tienes que decirlo si no quieres.

Y se queda en silencio, sé que sigue junto a mí porque puedo escuchar su respiración, pero es porque no me siento cómodo charlando de mis asuntos con alguien que no sea Madison, aunque incluso Jane ha sido una de las pocas personas que me ha escuchado, y siempre tiene algo lindo que decir para que no me sienta tan mal.

—¿Y qué haces aquí? —Pregunto de la nada, y justo entonces me doy cuenta de que es una pregunta un tanto agresiva, así que me aclaro la garganta—. Me refiero a que no imaginaba que alguien como tú en algo como esto.

—¿Alguien como yo? ¿Me has visto últimamente…? —dice, y su voz se va apagando cada vez más. Ruedo ligeramente los ojos pero por alguna extraña razón no puedo evitar una sonrisa—. Sí… olvídalo. El punto es que me levanté con un ánimo de intentar cosas nuevas, y esto fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.

Sonrío de nuevo y me vuelvo a quedar sin decir nada, pero ahora no siento como si lo hubiera tratado mal, más bien parece como ser una de las pocas conversaciones que tengo en las que no parece que detesto todo lo que pasa.

—Muy bien —dice Kurt, y Madison regresa a mi lado, me toma de la mano y mi sonrisa se ensancha un poco más—. Rachel y yo creemos que ésta podría ser una buena canción que todos podríamos interpretar aquí mismo, para escuchar las nuevas voces.

—Además de que un buen número grupal siempre sirve para consolidar lo necesario para comenzar a formar un gran equipo.

Escucho que Rachel entregar unas cuantas hojas de papel, y no sé qué es lo que la orilla a darme un par también, el cual Madison quita rápidamente para que no las destruya. Tengo que mantener a mis voz psíquica interna un tanto más silenciosa.

Madison pone uno de los terriblemente incómodos audífonos de su celular en mi oreja y supongo que entra a YouTube ya que de inmediato pone los fragmentos de la canción que vamos a interpretar, el coro y otros fragmentos de una estrofa, que está dividida con los demás.

Siempre me han gustado y siempre he encontrado reconfortante escuchar canciones antiguas, tan antiguas como nuestros padres, pero _Home_ , además de que la he escuchado montones de veces antes, tiene algo en específico que me hace sentir relajado, como si la letra estuviera diciéndome que no debo de darle tanta importancia a mi condición, que en cualquier lugar me sentiré en un hogar siempre que tenga a las personas indicadas cerca.

Luego de un par de minutos Madison quita los audífonos, y ésta vez los acordes de la guitarra y los silbidos suenan más detalladamente, no sé quién haya comenzado pero es ahora que me doy cuenta de que Rachel y Kurt saben cantar muy bien, pero sigo teniendo en mente lo que dijo Kitty sobre que ellos harán lo posible por imponer lo que a ellos les plazca. Por ahora, y por mí, está bien.

Ahora escuchando cada palabra, cada tono y cada significado que tiene esa gran canción puedo sentirme totalmente relajado, suelto, quizá lo suficiente para que mi voz pueda resaltar entre los coros. Hasta que comenzamos con las partes individuales me percato de que he estado sonriendo en todo momento, un leve codazo en las costillas y la mano de Madison entrelazada con la mía me hacen sentir mejor.

Cuando la canción termina quito de mis hombros la idea de que no tengo una razón para cantar, las voces que conformaremos New Directions trabajamos y sonamos de maravilla, aunque creo que le daría un poco más de trabajo a la voz de Spencer. Fuera de eso me siento realmente feliz de estar aquí.

—Bien, creo que solo me resta decir… —Kurt deja a la mitad su discurso, pero toma una profunda respiración.

—¡Bienvenidos a New Directions! —exclaman Rachel y Kurt al unísono, y eso es suficiente para mí.

Para los demás es la señal para que nos juntemos en el centro del salón de coro, en círculo, uno de los brazos de Madison se coloca sobre mis hombros, y un brazo del cuál no tengo mucha certeza a quién pertenezca también, y la mano al final estruja mi hombro con amabilidad.

—No creí que caerían tan fácil en el juego de New Directions —dice una voz, la misma voz malvada que me ha seguido a mí y Madison desde que fuimos aceptados como Cheerios.

—Kitty —dice Kurt, moviéndose y provocando que el círculo se rompa—. Creí que habías renunciado, pero me alegra que estés aquí ya que…

—Ya sé lo que pedirás, y aunque sigo creyendo que las personas gay deberían ser exitosas en lo que se proponen… —una garganta aclarándose la interrumpe.

—No sé por qué siento eso como una indirecta —gruñe Spencer, y ahora sé que es él quien sujeta mi hombro, y también sé que es gay, un muy interesante cambio en un deportista.

—Como sea —gruñe Kitty, la escucho caminar dando sonoros pisotones—, sigo pensando que no debería de poner siquiera un pie aquí después de todo lo del año anterior —se queda callada un segundo, tomando una profunda respiración para tranquilizarse—. Debo admitir que extraño estar aquí, y es mucho mejor sabiendo que en algún momento podré burlarme de ustedes: chico gordo, chico gay, espeluznantes gemelos incestuosos, otra chica, pero también me complace saber que formaremos un gran equipo.

No me hago a la idea de que me llame así, y supongo que Madison lo tolera por ser su amiga, pero para una chica que fue transferida y otro par que probablemente nunca ha tenido nada que ver con ella seguramente es algo que no van a tolerar mucho, o no sé.

Sin embargo, la escucho unirse y soltar un suspiro cuando el abrazo grupal regresa, y creo que acabamos de recuperar una pieza clave. Supongo que su experiencia, acompañada de un par de insultos de vez en cuando, servirá para volvernos mejores.

Y se siente… bien, me agrada estar dentro de un abrazo grupal, algo totalmente diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado en los Cheerios, pero que sin duda sobrepasa lo bien que se siente. Creo que buscar un nuevo grupo después de haber sido apartado de uno es lo mejor a lo que Madison me pudo haber arrastrado. Las nuevas sensaciones, las nuevas relaciones que se podrían formar, saber que puedo pertenecer a algo de nuevo… todo eso está… bien.

—Ah, y por cierto —dice Kitty de repente, haciendo que el abrazo grupal se separe una vez más—. No sé por qué diantres pero apareció esto en mi casillero, se lo daré a Madison ya que nuestro Pequeño Ciego no puede leerlo —la escucho reír por lo bajo, mientras yo ruedo los ojos.

Escucho un par de movimientos de un trozo de papel viajando entre las manos de Madison, aferro mi mano a su hombro y supongo que sabe que quiero que lo lea en voz alta, con todos los demás aquí. La mano de Spencer deja de apoyarse en mi hombro, y ahora su brazo se coloca entre nosotros, tembloroso, hasta puedo escuchar que sus pies tamborilean en el suelo.

—Dice —respira profundo, y justo ahora quiero que se detenga—: no puedo seguir con esto, tengo que enfrentarlo. Lunes al mediodía, te espero en el salón de coro.


	5. No otra vez

Nunca antes había metido suspenso en mis historias, o al menos no uno que incluso me tuviera a mí deseando más, espero que a ustedes les suceda lo mismo. Fav, follow o review si no es mucho pedir, disfrútenlo :)

* * *

 **No otra vez…**

—Déjame ver si entendí —dice Kitty, con algo más en su voz que cansancio. Creo que podría decir que está realmente preocupada, o al menos interesada, en todo esto—. ¿Dices que hay alguien por ahí dejándote notas en tu casillero que probablemente es quien te hizo… eso?

—Si lo dices así suena estúpido, y un tanto irracional.

Suspiro y ruedo los ojos, frotándome las mejillas y guiando mis manos a mis ojos para tratar de apartar el sueño que se apodera de mí. Por la ventana entra luz solar, Madison me obligó a estar ahí porque según ella no he tenido mucha luz solar en mi cuerpo, aparte de que sirve para que medio sepa la hora del día.

Han pasado dos días desde que la nota apareció en el casillero de Kitty, y desde entonces he podido dormir menos (si es que es humanamente posible) además de que lidiar con los montones de preguntas que han surgido desde entonces no es algo que disfrute mucho. «¿Por qué a mí…?».

—Me sorprende que te hayas desligado de mi ala protectora, ¿es así siempre? —Kitty le dice lo último a alguien que está junto a ella, supongo que es Madison.

—En el último par de días, sí —responde ella, suspirando y supongo que encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pero no tiene sentido —gruñe Roderick, y creo que es la primera vez que lo escucho hablar después de estar casi todo el día en la sala de estar de mi casa—. Quiero decir, y disculpen por la expresión, pero no tienes cara de un cabrón malnacido, ¿por qué alguien querría hacerte daño? No creo que haya sido intencional.

Momento de silencio, uno en el que vuelvo a pensar en mi lista de posibles culpables, pero con las ideas de Kitty y Roderick ahora todo parece perder un tanto de coherencia, si es que la tenía. La mano de Jane se coloca sobre mi hombro derecho (ha estado junto a mí desde que llegamos) y guío una de mis manos hasta que la coloco sobre la suya, giro la cabeza y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa, la cual sé que está siendo correspondida pero jamás seré capaz de ver.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Roderick… —susurra Spencer, pero es un comentario que muere entre el montón de debate que surge a causa de las ideas de Roderick.

No soy una mala persona, nunca he sido una mala persona, siempre me he sometido a las palabras, acciones e ideas de Madison, y rara vez me veo en la obligación de tener que decir algo al respecto.

—¿No se supone que New Directions debería unirnos para conocer nuestras fortalezas y debilidades expresándolas con canciones, y no para jugar a ser policías? —pregunto, pero cuando escucho silencio y siento las miradas sobre mí me encojo de hombros.

—¿No te parece que esto es un poco más importante? —gruñe Kitty, y la escucho bufar.

Madison suponía que yo sería el que se obsesionaría con todo esto, pero estoy en una línea intermedia entre ponerle un fin a mi búsqueda encontrando a un culpable y ponerle fin porque no le veo sentido y me inunda la pereza por continuar. Como sea, ahora sé que no dejaré satisfecho a nadie.

—Yo digo que dejemos todo por la paz —dice Spencer en voz alta, y ahora sé que las miradas se centran en él, incluso la mía. A veces me gustaría saber cómo son las personas que me rodean, además de Kitty y Madison—. De todos modos, sea quien sea que te hizo esto va a dar la cara el lunes, y podrás ver…

Otra vez se le escapa un comentario sobre que seré capaz de ver, aunque no es el segundo. Desde ayer que charlamos en los pasillos se le escaparon unos tantos, y no podía dejar de sentir algo extraño al respecto, quizá porque simplemente yo tampoco me hago a la idea de eso.

—Creo que lo mejor será que me vaya.

Y, como si fuera un pensamiento colectivo, todo el mundo se pone de pie, incluyendo a Jane, lo cual la obliga a quitar su mano de mi hombro. Un pequeño suspiro escapa de mi pecho sin mi permiso, y espero que solamente Madison haya sido la que pudo ver eso.

—Bien, entonces supongo que trabajaremos con la canción luego, ¿no? —pregunto, pero las confirmaciones hechas con la garganta de los demás dejan más que en claro que mi idea ha quedado en un 'veremos'.

Esta es justo la clase de cosas que quería evitar, preocupación ajena en cosas que solamente deberían concernirme a mí. Kitty no debió leer ese papel en primer lugar ni en voz alta ni con todo el nuevo y renovado New Directions ahí, ¡ahora incluso recibo llamadas de Kurt preguntando su todo está en orden!

—Estoy exhausta —dice Madison entre un gruñido y un suspiro, supongo que acaba de estirarse.

—Yo necesito algo de comer, luego podremos seguir con las razones por las que 'inserte el nombre aquí' odia a nuestro querido Cieguito.

—Te escuché —bufo, estirando las piernas y poniéndome de pie.

—Esa era la idea, Cieguito.

Ruedo los ojos y comienzo a caminar con los brazos estirados, evitando tirar la lámpara favorita de mamá, la colección de discos de papá o el florero de cristal soplado que hizo Madison hace un par de años, y cuando llego a las escaleras escucho una risa ensordecedora proveniente de la cocina.

No me gusta que Kitty se quede aquí, ella y Madison son muy ruidosas por las noches, y es la única razón por la que me gustaría que las puertas de nuestras habitaciones no fueran contiguas. Si no es por alguna película romántica es porque encuentran un insecto en el baño, o porque se dedican a llamar a los chicos del equipo solamente para molestar, a veces también cantan.

Aunque lo peor es que Kitty siempre encuentra una manera cruel para despertarme; todavía tengo escalofríos del día que desperté con un balde de agua helada en la cara, y recuerdo la diabólica sonrisa de Madison mientras sostenía la videocámara.

Cierro la puerta y le pongo el pestillo, me arrastro a la cama y me lanzo sobre el colchón con aroma a sábanas limpias. Restriego la nariz contra la funda de la almohada y dejo que mi estómago gruña con fuerza, estoy tan exhausto que ni siquiera me preocupar no haber comido algo.

Solo tres pensamientos se quedan en mi cabeza mientras cierro los ojos: lunes. Mediodía. Todo habrá terminado.

* * *

—¿Estás seguro sobre esto? —la pregunta de toda la mañana de Madison me ha estado taladrando la cabeza desde que llegamos.

—Sí, estoy seguro.

Seguimos caminando por los pasillos para llegar al salón del coro, la guía en el suelo no es de total ayuda, y me ha tocado más de una vez que hay personas colocadas sobre las placas de los muros, así que confío más en el apoyo de Madison para trasladarme.

Sí, hay una parte dentro de mi cabeza que está ansiosa por conocer al culpable, o al menos quiero ser capaz de escuchar una mísera voz y tratar de encontrar una correspondencia, aunque… por otro lado…

Odio que Madison haya hecho esa pregunta en primer lugar, ya que la otra parte, la que quiere mandar a freír espárragos todo el asunto también está jugando un papel importante, y justo ahora hay una contienda sin tregua ni cuartel en mi cabeza para determinar qué es una buena idea y qué no. Sea lo que sea, tengo cerca de diez minutos para decidirlo, el mediodía se acerca.

—No sé por qué sigo creyendo que esto es una mala idea —dice, abriendo una puerta y dejando que entre yo primero.

—No quiero que tus ideas se mezclen con las mías, gracias.

Gruñe y me toma con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria por el brazo, me hace trastabillar un poco pero logro mantenerme de pie para que al final me obligue a sentarme en una de las nada cómodas sillas del salón de coro.

—Tengo Álgebra justo ahora, ¿estás seguro de que…? —ruedo los ojos pero no puedo evitar sonreír. Mi hermana es la mejor.

—Sí, Madison, estaré bien, ahora vete antes de que se te haga más tarde.

Me pellizca una mejilla y me agita el cabello antes de girar sobre los talones y salir del salón, dejándome con la compañía de mi soledad y el bastón, el cual solamente me dedico a hacer rodar en mis manos antes de que la campana del cambio de clases me haga dar un brinco. «Listo, es la hora…».

Me obligo a no morderme las uñas mientras espero, pero la ansiedad y el nerviosismo me están matando. Es una extraña sensación, es como si fuera a conocer a una persona famosa entremezclado con el odio que le tengo al culpable.

Aunque… ¿se puede odiar a alguien que no conozco? ¿Es eso posible?

El chirrido de un par de zapatos detiene mis pensamientos, levanto la cabeza y puedo sentir el ambiente un poco más tenso, como si una nube de terror y angustia de parte de los dos se colocara sobre mi juicio.

—Hola —obligo a una sonrisa a aparecer, pero los pasos siguen avanzando—. Oye —digo, ahora como respuesta los pasos se detienen, pero la apresurada respiración se acelera un poco más—. Oye, está bien, hablemos.

Hay silencio dentro del salón, afuera escucho montones de conversaciones animadas, personas caminando a paso rápido y constante. Detrás de mí puedo escuchar cómo el follaje de los árboles se mueve con el viento, una ligera brisa corre dentro de aquí y también me provoca escalofríos.

—Escucha, sé que no querías hacer esto a propósito, pero en verdad me gustaría…

Dejo de escuchar la respiración, lo más perceptible ahora es lo entrecortado de la mía. Me pongo de pie, estiro el bastón y antes de que pueda dar un paso la persona choca contra un estante, arrojando lo que estaba encima al suelo, incluso algo de vidrio se hace añicos.

—¡Sé que estás ahí! —digo, dejándome caer y aferrándome a mi lugar, apretando la mandíbula y bufando con ganas.

Me quedo en silencio otra vez, y vuelvo a escuchar una respiración acelerada, los intentos de movimiento con huesos que chasquean y algunas palabras musitadas, que no logro descifrar completamente.

—No… —escucho en un susurro, tan bajo que no puedo siquiera diferenciar el tono de voz de un chico o una chica.

Y entonces los pasos se apresuran, los chirridos salen corriendo a máxima velocidad, por poco tropiezo con el bastón pero logro ponerme de pie y correr hasta el marco de la puerta.

—¡Vuelve aquí! —grito, aunque sé que es un intento en vano. Las ruidosas conversaciones se acallan de inmediato que mi grito desesperado inunda el pasillo, me encojo de hombros y comienzo a caminar.

—¿Sí? —pregunta Spencer, arrastrando los pies y soltando un suspiro.

—¿Qué? —arqueo una ceja, sosteniendo temblorosamente el bastón.

—¿Qué? —vuelve a preguntar, y ahora sí gruño con fuerza y ruedo los ojos, aunque él no tenga la culpa.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —doblo el bastón y vuelvo a ponerlo en el bolsillo de mi mochila, cruzo los brazos y me encojo de hombros otro poco, si es que es posible.

—Me dijiste que regresara, aquí estoy —no sé por qué creo que hay una sonrisa en su rostro, y si la hay estoy seguro que lo golpearía para quitársela—. ¿Qué necesitas?

—Había alguien aquí, era él… o ella, no estoy seguro, pero había alguien. El culpable —alguien seguramente pensaría que estoy loco por pensar de esa manera.

—¿Quién? ¿Alistair? —Mis manos tiemblan al igual mi mandíbula, pierdo el equilibrio y una de las manos de Spencer me sujeta con firmeza y delicadeza por el brazo izquierdo—. Espera, ¿no creerás que fue él, o sí?

—Estaba aquí, la hora y el día son los que estaban en la nota. ¡Fue él!

Me suelto de su agarre y empiezo a caminar, chocando y tropezando de vez en cuando con todas las personas que hay a mi alrededor. Escucho a Spencer llamándome, diciéndome que me detenga, aunque en este momento solo hay una sola cosa en mi mente: encontrar a Alistair… y… no sé lo que pueda pasar después de eso.

Me detengo cuando mis pulmones piden un poco más del oxígeno necesario, es horrible que haya perdido la condición física que había logrado después de un par de meses como un Cheerio. Eso tiene que regresar de alguna manera, no puedo quedar exhausto tan rápido.

—¡Mason! —Grita la voz de Spencer—. Estabas a punto de rodar por las escaleras, ¿qué te sucede? —me toma por los dos brazos, y no sé bien quién es el que está temblando.

—Tengo que encontrarlo, ¡tiene que saber lo que tengo que decir al respecto! —trato de soltarme pero sus manos aferran su agarre. Hago una mueca de dolor ya que alcanza los nervios y me suelta de inmediato.

—Alistair estaba ahí buscando a Rachel y Kurt porque quiere audicionar, lo sé porque lo encontré en el pasillo —suelto un largo suspiro, pero no dejo de tener mi guardia en alto, aunque nunca he conocido a Alistair en persona—. Dijo que salió corriendo de ahí porque comenzaste a gritarle.

Me envuelvo en mis propios brazos, avanzo un par de pasos y encuentro un muro, le doy un puñetazo y luego dejo mi cabeza sobre el, pensando en que de nuevo mi manera poco normalizada de controlar mis emociones tomó posesión de mí.

—¿Lo juras? —digo, no moviendo la cabeza.

—Te lo aseguro por completo —una de sus manos se coloca en mi hombro derecho, lo muevo y hago que la aparte—. ¿Por qué esto es tan importante para ti?

Lo escucho colocarse a mi lado, suelta un suspiro no sé por qué. Giro la cabeza y no sé bien lo que sea que se supone que debería estar viendo, pero por alguna razón yo también suelto un suspiro.

—Si te soy honesto, no tengo ni la más mínima idea —lo escucho reír por lo bajo, y una pequeña sonrisa aparece en mi rostro—. Es solo que…

—Chicos, ¿qué sucede? —giro la cabeza al otro lado, en dirección a la voz de Jane. Separo la cabeza del muro y me recargo en ella, cruzando los brazos, como si hubiera estado ahí del modo más casual que sé.

—Nada, estaba a punto de ir a la cafetería, ¿vienes? —le pregunto, y como respuesta entrelaza su brazo con el mío. Estando tan cerca de ella percibo el aroma de un perfume, un aroma tan dulce que no puedo evitar una sonrisa.

—Vayan ustedes, yo estaba a punto de ir al gimnasio cuando me interrumpiste —Spencer me hace cosquillas en la cintura, y me es imposible contener la risa, también me es imposible no notar un cambio en su voz.

—De acuerdo, nos vemos después —bostezo y me froto los ojos con mi mano libre, espero que en algún momento pueda recuperar mis ritmos de sueño.

Jane da la vuelta y comenzamos a bajar los escalones, uno por uno, a paso lento, y no termino ni de apoyar el pie derecho en el siguiente piso cuando su celular comienza a sonar. Suelta nuestros brazos entrelazados y la escucho murmurar mientras saca su celular de su mochila.

—¿Hola? Oh, hola Madison —me encojo de hombros, porque puedo escuchar la voz de preocupación de mi hermana—. Sí, está aquí conmigo. ¿Sucede algo?

Jane se aparta un par de pasos, me obligo a no moverme y entrometerme en la charla que tiene en el teléfono. Podría adivinar de lo que se trata al ser una llamada de Madison, pero la seriedad que inundó su voz no me da muchas pistas.

—Bien, yo se lo diré, nos vemos después —Jane suspira y hace un chasquido con la lengua después casi un minuto de llamada.

—¿Qué ocurre? —digo, todavía encogido de hombros.

—Madison dijo que recibió un mensaje de texto de Kitty, algo sobre una nota escrita en computadora que apareció dentro de su casillero —mi garganta se comprime un poco.

—¿Y te dijo lo que estaba escrito? —no sé cómo mis costillas no se fracturan por estar tanto tiempo encogido de hombros.

—No puedo acercarme con ese mal humor que tienes, me haré y te diré todo cuando sepa que puedes tomarlo con calma —la voz nasal de Kitty a mis espaldas me hace girar sobre los talones en un segundo—. Esto en serio no me gusta para nada, Cieguito.

Más notas, más tiempo de espera, una persona oculta… no otra vez…


	6. No quiero que se vaya

Estuve pensando y me di cuenta de que la historia estaba yendo un poco muy despacio, así que di un salto en el tiempo para llegar a partes más interesantes en la historia. Fav, follow o review por favor, disfrútenlo :)

 **No quiero que se vaya**

" _ **E**_ stuviste tan cerca, pero tuviste tu explosión de mal humor".

" _ **E**_ s mejor que mantenga mi distancia, por tu bien".

" _ **N**_ o juzgues por lo primero que escuchas, sigues culpando a personas que ni siquiera sabían de tu existencia".

"¿ _ **Y**_ si fingimos que nunca te envíe ese primer mensaje y nunca lo recibiste? Sería más sencillo para todos".

" _ **M**_ e preocupo tanto por ti que puedo asegurar lo destruido que vas a estar cuando lo sepas".

Creo que eso es lo más relevante y lo que puede describir mejor la manera en la que el culpable se ha mantenido oculto durante un maldito mes entero, y estoy un noventa y cinco por ciento a punto de mandar al diablo todo el asunto. Sé que nunca podré descubrirlo, aunque intente mostrarme relajado, tranquilo y sereno siempre va a encontrar una razón para no dar la cara.

Pero me observa, y eso no me tiene muy tranquilo.

Estiro la mano y la apoyo contra el vidrio de la ventana, el frío que entra en contacto con ella me recorre el cuerpo a la velocidad de la luz, me encojo de hombros y los dientes me castañean como nunca antes. El repiqueteo de las gotas de lluvia chocando contra los vidrios y llenando toda la casa con un exquisito aroma a tierra húmeda es uno de los mejores aromas que he tenido la oportunidad de percibir.

Siempre me he considerado un adorador del frío tanto como de los climas húmedos, la sensación de estar envuelto en abrigos, bufandas, gorros y guantes es increíble, además de que son las pocas ocasiones en las que puedo quedarme en casa haciendo absolutamente nada.

—Bien, estoy por marcharme —dice Madison, cerrando la cremallera de su abrigo. Me obligo a separar la mano con un suspiro y camino a tientas hasta el marco de la puerta de mi habitación.

Hago un movimiento con la mano para que camine, duda con la garganta pero de todos modos comienza a caminar mientras voy pisándole los talones, estiro el meñique de la mano derecha y lo deslizo por el muro hasta que bajamos las escaleras y se detiene una vez más.

Cuando abre la puerta principal puedo escuchar más nítidamente la lluvia caer, los truenos a la distancia y el aroma de la tierra. Desearía poder ver todo eso de nuevo.

—¿Estás seguro de que puedes quedarte aquí solo? —cruzo los brazos y ruedo los ojos. Es la veinteava vez que me lo pregunta.

—Ya te dije que sí, he estado solo en esta misma casa miles de veces —me encojo de hombros y arqueo una ceja.

—Sí, pero antes no eras… —sonaba segura en el comienzo de su oración, pero al darse cuenta de que arqueo un poco más la ceja cada vez que habla decide quedarse en silencio—. Digamos que me preocupa la seguridad de mi hermanito.

—Lo que digas, ahora finjamos que no escuché tu comentario y regresemos a la parte en la que estabas por irte —estiro las manos y afortunadamente logro atinar en sus hombros, la hago girar y la empujo para que salga.

—¡Mason! Me preocupa que alguien pueda entrar en la casa y apuñalarte por la espalda —dice entre risas, pero no dejo de sentirme un tanto asustado ante esa posibilidad—. Además, podría ser que quién sea que sea el culpable entre sin que lo notes.

—Espero que sea una chica linda —le guiño un ojo, y me da una suave bofetada junto con un sonido de indignación.

—Podría ser un chico, ninguno de los dos sabe algo al respecto.

—Sería una lástima, no juego para ese equipo —me río por lo bajo, pero ella no reacciona igual.

—Ya lo sé, pero nunca está de más plantear muchas posibilidades.

Vuelvo a rodar los ojos y me recargo en el marco de la puerta mientras la escucho escribir en su teléfono y abrir un paraguas. Me preocuparía que salga con la lluvia en auto, pero solamente irá a The Lima Bean con todo el equipo a pasar un rato, al cual fui invitada por absolutamente todo la escuadra, pero hay tantas cosas que me he perdido por no estar ahí que ya no creo que sea un lugar al que pertenezca.

—Todavía puedes ponerte algo decente y acompañarme —me invita con un tono sumamente cordial en la voz, y casi estoy a punto de acceder.

—¿Y perderme todos mis pequeños libros en braille y pasar todo el día encerrado en casa? —resopla, aunque espero que sepa que estoy jugando—. No gracias, prefiero quedarme aquí, también puedo imaginarme lo que pase en los programas de la televisión.

—No digas después que no te invité —me besa en la mejilla y me agita el cabello, luego escucho sus pasos alejándose por el camino que conecta con la acera.

Suelto un suspiro y me trago otra vez mis ánimos por haber ido con toda la escuadra.

Cierro la puerta y me guío por el meñique derecho para llegar a la sala de estar, seguramente mamá y papá estarían viendo algún reality show o algún otro programa al azar si no estuvieran paseando por el centro de la ciudad, como si Lima fuera un sitio que en verdad pudiera tener un atractivo turístico, o para los que habitamos el pueblo.

Casi podría decir que conozco a todo el mundo, es un sitio tan pequeño y tan soso que casi me da dolor de cabeza.

Encuentro a tientas el pequeño libro, ya que mamá me hizo caso al no moverlo de lugar, me hundo en el sillón y acomodo una almohada debajo de mi espalda baja mientras retomo mi lectura de El Principito. Nunca antes había tenido la oportunidad de leerlo, pero en mi ánimo de mejorar mi lectura en braille y mandar al diablo lo difíciles que pueden llegar a ser las ecuaciones matemáticas con pequeños y molestos puntitos prefiero hacer algo que me gusta más.

Me fascina, es una historia tan profunda que es increíble que se trate de una historia infantil. La fantasía que hay en ella, los mensajes que transmite, incluso las ilustraciones son algo que no deja de sorprenderme por cada hoja que termino, aunque de vez en cuando tenga que recurrir a las tarjetas de apoyo que tienen cada una de las letras en el sistema de lectura que ya domino en un ochenta por ciento.

" _ **El**_ quinto planeta era muy curioso. Era el más pequeño de todos, pues apenas cabían en él un farol y el farolero que lo habitaba. El principito no lograba explicarse para qué servirían allí, en el cielo, en un planeta sin casas y sin población. Sin embargo…"

El gruñido de mi estómago hace que me tenga que separar del interesante párrafo y que me levante a la cocina, arrastrando los pies y abriendo las alacenas junto con el refrigerador para terminar con las galletas de nuez y el poco trago de leche que encontré.

Espero que la pizza que ordenó Madison llegue pronto, ese pequeño bocadillo no tendrá entretenido a mi estómago por mucho tiempo.

Regreso a la sala de estar y me acomodo en mi sitio, pero antes de que siquiera pueda encontrar el renglón en el que estaba los fuertes golpes en la puerta me hacen dar un salto y que me levante de inmediato. Seguramente Madison olvidó algo en su habitación, o esto será como una escena de _Scream_ y terminaré con un cuchillo en la garganta y estrangulado con mis propios intestinos.

Gruño y me quedo inmóvil un par de segundos, el tiempo suficiente para que los golpes en la puerta se vuelvan más sonoros e insistentes. Me obligo a levantarme y arrastrar los pies.

—Te escuché las primeras veinte veces, Madison —bufo y finalmente abro la puerta, rodando los ojos pero sonriendo a fin de cuentas—. Si olvidaste algo simplemente tenías que decirlo y…

—¿Madison? —pregunta la voz de Spencer.

Me quedo en el marco de la puerta y dejo de mover los ojos, suelto un suspiro que más bien suena como un resoplido. La próxima vez que abra la puerta tengo que esperar a que la otra persona hable primero.

—Acabo de cruzarme con ella unas calles atrás, ¿necesitas que la traiga de regreso? —ruedo los ojos y ahora cruzo los brazos, resoplo hacia arriba y muevo un poco del cabello que me cubre la frente.

—No gracias, es la primera vez que estoy solo después del accidente—no me gusta llamarlo así, prefiero decirle 'horrible experiencia de la vida'—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí de todos modos?

—Verás, estaba en el gimnasio batiendo mi propio record de levantamiento de pesas cuando la lluvia comenzó, papá se llevó mi auto y tengo que regresar caminando, pero la lluvia decidió volverse loca.

—No es una lluvia tan intensa —y es entonces cuando el universo se pone en mi contra. El sonido de la lluvia se intensifica, los truenos resuenan y hacen que los vidrios de la puerta y las ventanas se sacudan—. Bien, gracias universo. Ya quedó claro que estás en mi contra.

—¿Dijiste algo? —cuestiona Spencer, creí que había mantenido eso para mí.

—Nada, no dije absolutamente nada.

El fuerte viento que sopla trae consigo un poco de rocío de la lluvia, me golpea las mejillas y me cruzo de brazos para mantener un poco el calor. Escucho que los dientes de Spencer castañean y que hace ruidos con la garganta, como si en verdad estuviera muriendo de frío.

—Uh, ¿puedo pasar? —detecto un poco de avergonzamiento en su voz. No sé por qué creo que está rascándose la nuca—. Acabo de ducharme en el gimnasio y me estoy congelando aquí afuera, además de que no quiero tener hipotermia.

«No, no puedes. Da media vuelta y márchate, quiero estar solo».

—Por supuesto, entra.

«¡Maldita sea!».

Me hago a un lado para cederle el paso, deja caer algo pesado y voluminoso cerca del marco de la entrada. Cierro la puerta con el pie y pongo el meñique en la pared, sin la menor preocupación de lo que esté haciendo y en dónde.

—¿Por qué estás solo? —pregunta, su voz suena cerca del sillón en el que acabo de acomodarme.

—¿Acaso no puedo hacerlo? —una voz dentro de mi cabeza me dice que no debo comportarme así, es un invitado sorpresa. Aunque no creo que sea una voz, es el yo que solía ser amable con todo el mundo que se ahoga en mi odio por todo.

—Solo quería…

—Lo sé, lo siento —tomo una profunda respiración y trato de calmar mi repentino mal humor—. Madison salió con la escuadra, y mis padres están de paseo en el centro de la ciudad.

—¿Lima no es demasiado aburrido para esa clase de cosas? —me río por lo bajo, y dejo que la sonrisa permanezca en mi rostro. Spencer se deja caer en el sillón a una distancia considerable entre nosotros, un espacio que sabe que me gusta mantener de la mayoría de las personas.

—¿Qué es esto? —escucho hojas de papel, pero no estoy seguro si se trata del libro o de alguna revista que está en la mesa de centro—. Ah, claro. Parece un libro pero tiene pequeños puntos en el.

—Es un libro, un cuento si quieres precisión.

—¿Y por qué no tiene letras? —me aclaro la garganta y escucho sus movimientos en el sillón, se acomoda como si repentinamente se sintiera incómodo.

—¿Porque no puedo leerlas? — levanto ambas manos y no sé cómo describir la mueca que aparece en mi rostro, sea como sea no es ni siquiera de mi agrado. Nota: debo dejar de hacer sentir mal a las personas, al menos a él.

—Algún día me acostumbraré a todo esto, te lo juro —algo raro inunda su voz.

Sigo escuchando que hojea el libro, los murmuros que escapan de sus labios confirman que no tiene la más mínima idea de lo que hay en el papel, pero describe lo que puede ver con las imágenes.

—¿El Principito? —Asiento con la cabeza, y él lo hace con la garganta—. Es increíble, ¿no… lo crees…? —pregunta entre bostezos, y sus intentos de charla hacen que una risilla escape de mi pecho.

—Demasiado, creo que es el mejor libro que he leído hasta ahora, aunque el repertorio para libros en braille no es tan grande como para indagar mucho en el.

—Supongo que debe haber más libros interesantes para chicos como tú —algo crece en mi pecho y se atora en mi garganta—. En fin, ¿en qué parte de la historia te quedaste?

—Estaba leyendo cuando él llega al quinto planeta hasta que me dio hambre, y después llegaste tú.

—Entonces solo puedo decirte que lo que sigue será igual de genial que lo anterior —una pequeña risa acompaña su oración, y sé que está sonriendo por ello. Me gustaría saber cómo se ve su rostro cuando sonríe.

—Lo continuaré cuando te vayas —un trueno resuena tan cerca que me hace dar un salto, moviéndome a la izquierda y casi cayendo encima de él.

—Si quieres puedo irme, no quiero ser una razón que te moleste —se levanta, y llamaré reflejo al hecho de que mi mano derecha se coloca en su pierna, haciendo que se siente de nuevo.

—No te vayas —contraigo los dedos de inmediato y aparto la mano cuando lo que sea que estaba en mi garganta se vuelve un poco más molesto—. No quiero imaginarme estando en un rincón si otro de esos truenos cae tan cerca —para acompañar eso último el timbre de la puerta inunda el silencio que había en la casa—, además de que la pizza acaba de llegar.

—Creo que simplemente es mi día de suerte —ambos soltamos pequeñas risillas al mismo tiempo que nos ponemos de pie.

«Y el mío también». Me muerdo la lengua ante tal pensamiento.

—¿Puedes recibirla? Hay dinero en mi habitación, iré a buscar algo para beber.

—Yo pagaré, suficiente tienes con tenerme aquí de sorpresa, tú solo ocúpate por buscar las bebidas —me toma por los hombros y me hace girar sobre mis talones.

Un cosquilleo extraño me recorre la columna vertebral, mientras camino me doy cuenta de que estoy sonriendo.

Cuando llego a la cocina tomo dos vasos y dos platos de la alacena sobre la estufa, también tomo la botella a medio terminar de refresco que vive en el fondo del refrigerador, la que Madison cree que no conozco su existencia.

Regreso a la sala de estar levantando los pies un poco más de lo requerido, aunque he pasado por aquí demasiadas veces hoy para saber que no hay y no habrá algún obstáculo a la mitad de mi camino. No termino ni de dejarme caer en el sillón cuando Spencer lo hace primero.

—Acabo de conseguir una pizza gratis, es la ventaja de que el repartidor sea tu vecino —me quita las cosas que sostengo en las manos y las deja en la mesa frente a nosotros. Cuando abre la caja y el aroma del queso derretido junto con el pepperoni y las albóndigas inunda la casa los dos suspiramos al mismo tiempo.

—Creí que habías coqueteado con él, aunque sería muy interesante lo que Alistair diría el respecto —una risa mezclada con su bocado hace que comience a ahogarse. Los golpes secos me dicen que está golpeándose el pecho.

—¿Alistair…? —Respira profundo, el gas saliendo de la botella ahora me dice que acaba de darle un gran trago para recuperar su vida—. ¿Tú también crees que salgo con él?

—¿No lo haces? —estiro la mano para tomar un plato, pero él se me adelanta. Toma mi mano con gentileza, la suya es un poco áspera, y coloca en ella el plato vacío, logrando que mi mano tiemble un poco.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —Quita su mano de la mía y dejo de morderme la mejilla, cosa que no sabía que estaba haciendo—. No me malentiendas, es un chico muy lindo, talentoso y todas esas cosas, pero no es mi tipo.

Le doy una mordida a mi pizza favorita, de la cual he estado privado por meses gracias al estricto régimen alimenticio de la entrenadora Washington para mantener a la escuadra en forma y listos para seguir ganando campeonatos y tener el nombre de McKinley en alto.

—¿Y tú? He visto cómo te sonrojas y te encoges de hombros cuando Jane está cerca —habla con la boca llena, y aunque no he tragado mi primer bocado no me molesta hacer lo mismo.

—¿Soy tan obvio? —una risilla apenada sale de mi garganta.

—Totalmente, pero debo decirte que ese tono rojo se ve bien en lo pálido de tu piel —«un momento, ¿eso fue un cumplido?».

—Creo que tengo que trabajar con eso, al menos para no verme tan obvio.

—O quizá deberías escribirle una carta de amor, como si fuéramos niños pequeños. Aunque no sé si se acostumbraría a leer puntitos, porque no entiendo nada de tu libro.

—Es lo más sencillo que puede haber en el mundo —estiro la mano izquierda y encuentro las tarjetas del alfabeto—. Toma esto, quizá con esto aprendas un poco.

—Bien, tendré algo más interesante que aprender además de escuchar las aburridas charlas del club, además de que las voces de Kurt y Rachel me dan sueño —dice al mismo tiempo que toma las tarjetas.

—¡Oye! —le doy un ligero golpe en el brazo, y no me esperaba golpear algo tan fuerte y musculoso—. Es un sitio increíble, me fascina estar ahí.

—Te daré la razón solo porque estoy teniendo un día increíble contigo.

Me quedo en silencio un momento, antes de que me pregunte si puede encender la televisión, y lo primero que escucho es la molesta y asombrosa voz de Bob Esponja.

Ya sé que quizá sea algo demasiado infantil para nuestra edad, pero vamos, ES Bob Esponja. Las tonterías a las que siempre se enfrenta se vuelven un poco más interesantes cada vez, además de que con esa corbata y su estilo de ñoño de los años sesentas lo vuelve alguien con clase hasta el final.

La pizza desparece en diez minutos más o menos, en los comerciales lo puedo escuchar bostezando cada vez más fuerte, incluso se levanta y le da vueltas a la mesa para no quedarse dormido, pero llega un punto en el que su cabeza se queda recargada sobre mi hombro. Nunca me di cuenta de que la distancia entre nosotros había desaparecido.

Muevo mi brazo derecho al respaldo del sillón y tomo la manta que siempre está ahí para cuando alguien se queda dormido, cosa que pasa siempre ya que los sillones son muy mullidos. La extiendo sobre nosotros y eso hace que Spencer se acurruque más conmigo, su cabeza está totalmente colocada en mi cuello y su corto cabello me hace cosquillas.

Por cada segundo que me quedo inmóvil la somnolencia sube por todo mi cuerpo. No tengo idea de la hora que sea, y es la menor de mis preocupaciones ahora, ahora hay algo extraño en la clase de libertades que Spencer se toma conmigo, y al mismo tiempo es raro que no ponga la misma clase de murallas que pongo con las demás personas. Solamente me comporto de un modo tan libre con mamá y papá, Madison y Jane, y ahora él.

Cierro los ojos y un último pensamiento, quizá no del todo coherente o acorde conmigo, surge en lo profundo de mi imaginación: no quiero que se vaya, Spencer tiene que quedarse conmigo sin importar lo que eso signifique.


	7. Quizá

Bien, un nuevo capítulo. Me vi en la necesidad de incluir ésta pareja para las futuras ideas que están en mi cabeza, pero es solamente por un tiempo. Fav, follow o review, para saber si les agradó el pequeño y corto cambio en la trama :)

* * *

 **Quizá**

Me quedo firmemente de pie frente a la puerta abierta de mi casillero, respiro profundo mientras me balanceo sobre mis talones y trato de pensar en cosas que me distraigan del dueto que tuve con Jane hace un par de semanas junto y todas esas cosas raras que se mezclaban en mi estómago mientras los recuerdos de nuestras voces unidas en los número grupales reaparecen en mi memoria.

Me muerdo la lengua y suspiro mientras deslizo la punta del índice derecho en los lomos de los libros, preparándome para el siguiente periodo de clases. Otra vez tengo que agradecerle a Myron la petición a su tío por toda la ayuda que está dando a la escuela, y que eso mejore un poco lo que representa tener que arrastrar los pies hacia otro día parcialmente horrible de escuela.

Lo único que espero ahora son las vacaciones de invierno.

—¿Qué haces ahí parado, Cieguito? —la voz de Kitty a mi derecha casi me hace saltar dentro del casillero.

—¡Kitty, por favor! ¿Podrías avisarme la próxima vez que te acerques? Así no me matarás del susto —respondo, tratando de mantener al mínimo el terror que se apoderó de mí.

—Lo intentaré, pero no te garantizo nada —su mano encuentra mi mejilla derecha, y la agita como si estuviera sosteniendo la de un bebé—. Además no respondiste mi pregunta, ¿qué haces aquí solo? Te recuerdo que hay alguien por ahí dejando mensajes raros —resoplo y giro la cabeza hacia donde recuerdo que era su altura.

—No he sabido nada al respecto en mucho tiempo, así que me hago a la idea de que nada de eso volverá a repetirse.

Asiente con la garganta mientras sigo sacando y acomodando por tamaños todo lo que hay dentro, para matar tiempo y esperando a que piense que lo que hago es lo suficientemente aburrido como para que se marche.

Pero la insistencia de sus pisotones en el suelo y los quejidos con su garganta que hace junto a mí me obligan a levantar la cabeza, como si alguna especie de señal divina fuera a ayudarme.

—Estoy esperando a que Jane venga, le dije que la vería aquí antes del siguiente periodo.

—¡Lo sabía! —dice, en un tono extremadamente triunfal—. Sabía que esas miradas huecas que le tratabas de dedicar no eran cosa de mi imaginación.

Me río por obligación, aunque de nuevo queda evidenciado lo cómodo y a gusto que me siento al lado de Jane. Spencer fue el primero en dejarlo en claro, y todavía puedo recordar la agradable siesta que tomé con mi cabeza sobre la suya hace un par de días.

—Es raro, ¿sabes? Mi imaginación todavía no se hace a la idea de que un ex-Cheerio quiera salir con la chica transferida de Dalton.

Me quedo en silencio un minuto, regresando la cabeza al frente, donde se supone que debería ver las fotos cuando era animador, los libros y los pequeños trozos de papel con notas escritas en ello.

Esa idea ha pasado por mi cabeza un par de veces, y se me hace uno de esos clichés de los que todo el mundo querría huir, pero que sin duda daría mucho de lo que hablar por un buen tiempo, con especulaciones y todas esas cosas que hace que los chismes sean más grandes.

—Creo que…

—Charlamos después, tu dama se acerca —y antes de marcharse me pellizca ambas mejillas al mismo tiempo. Hago una mueca de desagrado y me suelta después de unos diez segundos.

Hago como si ese último minuto de mi vida nunca hubiese pasado y me paro tan rígido como un soldado, escuchando los rítmicos pasos que se acercan cada vez más.

—Lamento la tardanza, necesitaba ir a la cafetería o si no mi estómago terminaría devorándose a sí mismo.

—Y yo que tenía en mente invitarte el almuerzo —su mano se coloca en mi brazo derecho, trato de no dar un salto hasta el siguiente piso. Debo acostumbrarme a que las personas van a acercarse sin avisar.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —pregunta con un tanto de tristeza reflejado en su voz. Me preocupo por mostrarle una sonrisa sincera.

—Sí, pero eso lo puede sustituir que salgas conmigo esta noche —espeto aunque parezca que se lo ordeno. Me aclaro la garganta cuando no escucho su respuesta—. ¿Breadstix a las ocho?

—Suena genial. Breadstix a las ocho será.

Se acerca, otro de esos momentos en los que las personas deciden invadir mi espacio vital a como dé lugar, y me besa. Sus labios se posan contra mi mejilla derecha, sonríe mientras se queda ahí mientras yo siento que el suelo debajo de mí simplemente acaba de desaparecer, por ahora somos ella y yo.

Después de lo que parecen milenios se aparta, en algún punto una de sus manos se encontró con una de las mías, los dos estamos temblando un poco y nuestros dedos están ligeramente entrelazados.

—Jane —digo, y comienzo a pensar en cómo irá a tomar mi petición.

—¿Sí, Mason? —algo nuevo inunda su voz. Lo puedo comparar con el modo en el que Spencer me habla.

—¿P-podría tocar tu rostro? —me trago el nudo que se formó en mi garganta, y quiero pensar que solamente fui yo el que se puso tenso—. N-no me malentiendas, m-me gustaría saber cómo eres.

—Oh claro, lo entiendo —suspira de modo veloz, puedo escucharla en lo aterradoramente silencioso que está el pasillo—. Adelante.

Separo nuestras manos y las estiro temblorosamente hacia su rostro, aunque no sé bien en dónde está. Ella parece notarlo ya que termina de colocarlas suavemente en sus mejillas, una risa nerviosa escapa de mi pecho.

Madison me ha dicho que Jane es una chica afroamericana: tono de piel moreno oscuro, cabello rizado y ojos marrones, pero nunca me imaginé que su rostro tuviera una forma ovalada tan encantador, ni que sus pómulos estuvieran tan resaltados.

Ahora solo sé que está sonriendo, al igual que yo.

—Eres… —y sí, en un ataque del destino en mi contra la campana del cambio de periodo nos interrumpe.

Tomo los libros que descansaban sobre la puerta del casillero y la cierro con un azote, Jane toma mi brazo derecho y los dos caminamos a Geografía. El día tiene que acabarse ahora, me espera una de las citas que más he ansiado en toda una vida de soltería total gracias a Madison.

* * *

Caminar en solitario por las calles de Lima, la única cosa que le ha quitado el sueño a mamá y papá, a lo que más temen que haga sin la compañía de alguien cercano, pero justo ahora no tienen remedio. Los dos tienen que trabajar mientras Madison está en la práctica con las animadoras.

Es una fortuna que ella me haya obligado a no tomar el autobús de regreso y caminar en su lugar, así sé más o menos la cantidad de pasos que debo dar para llegar a casa.

—Cincuenta y ocho. Cincuenta y nueve. Sesenta —susurro, deteniéndome para escuchar el sonido de los autos antes de cruzar la calle. No hay ninguno.

El sonido del bastón golpeando el pavimento y la siguiente acera es la única música que puede acompañar mi trayecto, eso más los autos, los pajarillos y la fuerza del viento al soplar de vez en cuando.

—Uno. Dos. Tres. Cuatro. Cinco —comienzo a susurrar de nuevo, evitando las grietas de la acera y las rocas que de vez en cuando me hacen perder el equilibrio.

Hago un esfuerzo increíble para que el recién descubierto rostro de Jane no vuelva a acariciar las yemas de mis dedos, además prefiero no pensar en el hecho de que hoy tendré una cita con ella, y su sonrisa…

Me encantaría ser yo quien la recoja en su casa, eso de tener que viajar a Breadstix para salir con el chico que te invitó a salir debería estar hecho en contra de la naturaleza y labrado en letras de oro sobre un enorme libro sobre citas.

—Treinta y cuatro. No, ¿treinta y dos? ¿Treinta y tres? —trago con fuerza otro nudo de mi garganta, no puedo perder la cuenta, es la única manera en la que puedo llegar a casa—. Treinta… ¡maldición! ¡¿Dónde me quedé?!

—Treinta y cuatro —dice una voz a unos cuatro o cinco pasos de distancia—. Te quedaste en treinta y cuatro —vuelve a decir la voz, y me toma un segundo darme cuenta de que se trata de Spencer—. Hola, Mason.

—¿Estás siguiéndome? —cuestiono, aterrado por ser acosado, aliviado por saber el número de pasos que llevaba, y alagado por su preocupación.

Tacharé eso último.

—No, vivo cerca de aquí —responde, como si fuera lo más obvio del universo.

—Claro que no, vives al otro lado de McKinley —me encojo de hombros cuando lo escucho avanzar.

—Mi casa está en esta dirección, o bueno… algo así —se ríe por lo bajo. Dejo de hacer presión sobre el bastón y relajo los hombros.

—Explícate —la orden la acompaña un ligero gruñido, que seguramente se ve de peor manera si ruedo los ojos y niego con la cabeza. «Prometiste no comportarte así con él».

—Vivo dos calles atrás, pero te vi caminando solo y quería saber adónde ibas —otra vez vuelve a hablar como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Ruedo los ojos de nuevo.

—Entonces sí estás siguiéndome —me cruzo de brazos, ahora sí gruño con completa libertad, incluso resoplo para apartar el cabello que me cubre la frente.

—En parte lo hago porque me preocupa que puedas perderte o algo, y no lo haría y dejaría que te perdieras tal como estuviste a punto de hacerlo.

Su mano se coloca sobre mi hombro, pero como su comentario fue un golpe bajo levanto el hombro, pero no entiende mi señal para que deje de tocarme, así que gruño mucho más fuerte y golpeo el suelo junto a mí con el bastón. Ahora su mano tiembla, pero no me suelta.

—No necesito que haya más personas entrometiéndose en mi vida, puedo cuidarme solo.

—Oh sí, claro que puedes —responde, con sorna en la voz.

—Solo mírame.

Me suelto de su agarre y giro sobre los talones, avanzo con paso decidido y lo primero que hago es chocar irremediablemente contra un poste de luz. Mi nariz es lo primero que lo encuentra, seguido por mi frente y el resto de mi cuerpo; la peor parte no es el choque, ni el sonido del metal retumbando hasta silenciarse, lo peor es que Spencer trata de contener sus carcajadas.

—¿Estás… estás bien…? —pregunta entre anormales bocanadas de aire.

—¡Con un carajo! —grito desde lo más profundo de mi garganta, me quito la mochila de los hombros y la lanzo contra el poste, seguido de un par de patadas y puñetazos.

El sonido del metal retumbando me incita a seguir con mi pequeño arranque de ira.

—¡Odio los postes de luz! ¡Odio McKinley! ¡Odio Lima! ¡Odio a todo el universo! —tomo una profunda respiración, y sujeto el poste con las uñas—. ¡ODIO A QUIEN ME HAYA HECHO ESTO!

Y colapso, me dejo caer sobre las rodillas mientras trato de aferrarme al metal del poste, sollozando y sintiendo la garganta áspera por los repentinos gritos. Le doy unos últimos golpes al poste antes de envolverme en mis propios brazos, colocando mi frente contra el metal que hasta hace no mucho estaba pintado de negro.

—Mason, cálmate —susurra él, arrodillándose a mi lado. En su primer intento de colocar su mano en mi hombro lo aparto, pero en el segundo se lo permito, incluso coloco mi cabeza sobre su hombro—. Lamento haberme reído, ¿sí? En verdad lo siento.

—Descuida —digo, conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazan por salir. No he derramado una lágrima al respecto de mi nueva ceguera desde el comienzo, y no pienso hacerlo ahora, y menos frente a él—. Seguramente yo habría hecho lo mismo.

Nos quedamos en silencio un par de minutos mientras un debate se lleva a cabo en mi cabeza. No sé si me gustarían la clase de especulaciones que podría haber si alguno de los vecinos nos ve de ésta manera, pero al mismo tiempo me importa muy poco lo que puedan opinar. Por otro lado, necesito su compañía, necesito saber que hay personas al pendiente de mí, aunque lo deteste.

—¿Podrías llevarme a casa? —suspiro despacio y frunzo los labios un poco, el gesto que solo mi familia ha sido capaz de ver cuando quiero obtener algo.

—Oh Mason, no puedo decirle que no a esa cara —sonrío a manera de triunfo.

Nos levantamos y me repongo del pequeño lapso de sentimentalismo, guardo el bastón en mi mochila y tomo su brazo derecho por la parte superior del codo. Ríe por lo bajo, le indico que tiene que decirme todos los obstáculos que puedan haber en el camino, y con un 'sí' que sale de sus labios comenzamos a caminar.

—¿Y qué tal tu día? —pregunto para eliminar el silencio que se tiende sobre nosotros.

—Nada nuevo, las mismas cosas aburridas. Me quedé dormido en Español y en mi hora de estudio, además de que levanté un poco la voz en Literatura —se ríe de nuevo, como su recordara eso a manera de logro—. Ah, además saqué una A en una prueba de Trigonometría —y se queda callado.

—Oh-oh, ¿acaso el aspirante a mariscal de campo es un matematleta? —le doy un codazo juguetón en las costillas, que responde pinchándome la nariz con sus uñas.

—Espero que no digas una palabra al respecto o dormirás con los peces. Una grieta —se detiene un poco, lo suficiente para que pueda estirar el pie y saltarla—. Mejor dime: ¿qué tan cierto es que Jane y tú estaban besándose en el pasillo?

Me detengo en el acto, casi tropezando con la acera levantada por la raíz de un grueso árbol, la casa de los Smith. Estamos a un par de casas para que pueda descansar un poco antes de la emocionante noche.

—¿Quién te dijo eso? —pregunto. «Nota: no socializar en los pasillos, los rumores corren rápido».

—No fue Kitty, tampoco Madison, ni Alistair —hago una mueca malvada.

—Sabía que tenías algo con él —me río con toda la intención de ser cruel con él. Ésta vez lo puedo permitir.

—¡No estoy saliendo con él! Lo obligaré a decirlo en voz alta, no quiero que ése rumor también llegue a oídos no deseados. Cruce de calle —se detiene y los motores de un par de coches confirman el nuevo obstáculo—. Pero no me respondiste, así que supongo que…

—No, no estaba besando a Jane. La invité a salir a Breadstix esta noche, y como un buen amigo tienes que ayudarme a elegir mi atuendo —suprimo la parte en la que conocí su rostro. No creo que quiera saber tanta información.

—¿Crees que por el hecho de que soy gay sé algo sobre moda? —cuestiona, totalmente indignado, mientras seguimos caminando.

—Uh, ¿sí? —su respuesta es otro pinchazo en mi nariz.

—Te equivocas, no sé nada al respecto. Esa clase de información le corresponde al tipo de chicos gay como Kurt.

Me detengo mientras él se coloca delante de mí para hacerlo de nuevo, ésta vez frunzo un poco más los labios al mismo tiempo que bajo las cejas otro poco.

—Oh no, esta vez no servirá.

—¿Por favor? —silba y da pisotones en su lugar. No sé cómo espera que conozca sus reacciones, o la clase de cosas que debería saber.

—Haré lo que pueda —vuelvo a tomar su brazo y seguimos caminando.

Con su apoyo, además de que Madison llegará hasta tarde a casa, seguramente mi cita saldrá mucho mejor de lo que tengo planeado, y dentro de lo que puedo llegar a hacer.

* * *

—Entonces el tipo le dice a su amigo: esto podría ser peor. Su amigo pregunta: ¿cómo? A lo que él responde: sencillo, mi falda podría no combinar en absoluto con el color de mis uñas.

Jane se ríe, el sonido que sale de su garganta es casi tan armonioso como el de su canto, y puedo imaginarme lo bien que se vería esa risa. La noche ha sido perfecta, me he comportado como todo un caballero; la he alagado, he sido cortés, me he comportado como el Mason que siempre he sido.

Necesito mi vista de regreso, estoy perdiéndome de demasiadas cosas. También necesito volver a ser yo mismo, hasta yo me echo de menos.

—Es sin duda el mejor chiste que he escuchado en mi vida —dice entre pequeñas carcajadas y profundas respiraciones.

Coloco mi mejilla sobre mi mano izquierda, pensando en lo mucho que me gustaría tener su rostro entre mis manos, y mis labios contra los suyos. Esto que siento es tan repentino que no sabría si hay una manera de contabilizarlo, ni lo mucho que podría llegar a durar.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —pregunta después de que termina de reír, empleando un tono más serio al que estoy acostumbrado a escuchar cuando me habla.

—Bien, supongo. ¿O no entendí tu pregunta? —me río, y entonces su mano se encuentra con la que tengo libre.

—Me refiero a tu vida como es ahora. ¿Te sientes bien tal como es?

Cierro el puño de la mano que sostiene, pero no la aparto. Es la clase de cosas que me gusta evitar en una conversación, pero su preocupación me hace querer hablar de todo y romper en llanto, mostrar lo vulnerable que puedo llegar a ser aunque trate de ocultarme en mi cáscara de rudeza, que no me queda nada bien.

—Ya no he recibido mensajes, tampoco he enviado a Madison a vigilar mi casillero por si el culpable aparece —suspiro, abriendo la mano de nuevo para que sus delgados dedos se entrelacen con los míos—. Creo que he perdido el interés por encontrarlo —digo, sonando lo más honesto que soy capaz—. Pero no hablemos de eso, prefiero seguir escuchando todo sobre ti mientras comemos un postre, ¿te parece bien?

—Eso suena increíble —sé que está sonriendo.

Chasqueo los dedos un par de veces, las necesarias para que una mesera se acerque a nosotros, que por la falta del aroma a perfume sé que no se trata de la chica que nos ha estado atendiendo toda la noche.

—Podría decirnos el menú de postres, ¿por favor? —sonrío, y escucho que Jane suspira.

—Recientemente agregamos al menú un pastel de vainilla con rebanadas de fresa encima, que bien podría disfrutarse con una linda chica como la que lo acompaña esta noche —«me encantaría poder verla»—, además de que las malteadas para acompañarlo sería perfectas.

—Eso suena bien, queremos dos.

—Que sean siete —dice la aguda voz de Kitty—, y traiga más de esos pasteles.

—¡Porque somos un equipo y vamos a ganar en las Seccionales! —exclama la grave voz de Alistair. «¿Vamos?».

Como respuesta a mi pregunta, todas y cada una de las familiares voces que compone New Directions se reúne en nuestra mesa, algunos me saludan con las palmas abiertas y las chicas saludan a Jane con besos en las mejillas. La única voz que no logro escuchar es la de Myron, pero no me sorprende ya que es un niño, y los niños de su edad tienen una hora para irse a la cama.

Pero es lo que menos importa, silbo tres notas graves y Madison responde al tomarme de la mano y apartarme de la mesa un segundo.

—¿Qué están haciendo todos aquí? —aprieto la mandíbula mientras destruyo la servilleta de papel con ambas manos—. Sabías que estaría aquí con Jane.

—Es lo que le dije a Kitty, pero respondió que una salida improvisada a Breadstix sería algo increíble.

—Ella puede llegar a ser tan… —me interrumpe una garganta aclarándose.

—Muy bien gente, y porque quiero hacerlo antes de que llegue el postre, ¡selfie de New Directions! —grita Kitty, a lo cual todo el mundo se junta en un solo lugar, como si en verdad fuéramos a caber en las pequeñas mesas del restaurante.

Ruedo los ojos y resoplo con ganas, haciendo que todo el mundo también gruña. Seguramente arruiné la foto, y no me interesa haberlo hecho.

—¿Sabes algo? —susurra Spencer en mi oreja derecha, me encojo de hombros y suelto una risa nerviosa. No me gusta del todo que alguien se me acerque tan de repente—. Nadie te matará por sonreír, te queda bien hacerlo.

—¡Cabeza al frente y arriba, Cieguito!

Su brazo se coloca sobre mis hombros, y antes de que esboce una genuina sonrisa y escuche el sonido del celular de Kitty al tomar la fotografía puedo detectar que por mis mejillas corre un sonrojo mayor al que experimenté cuando Jane besó mi mejilla…

Y todo debido a las palabras de Spencer…

¿Será acaso que él me…? No, claro que no.

O… quizá, solo quizá, me gusta que él me haga sonrojar.


	8. Estoy confundido

Solo para decir que en éste capítulo habrá otro poco de Jane y Mason, pero todo eso terminará en el siguiente. Fav, follow o review :)

* * *

 **Estoy… confundido**

Me muevo en la cama, incómodo y acalorado aunque estamos por empezar el invierno, girando y haciendo un lío totalmente grande con las sábanas que se enredan con mis piernas y pies. Me abrazo a la almohada y ahogo gruñidos en ella, escuchando el alarido de mi estómago por ser alimentado.

Tengo que dejar de enfadarme por cosas tan pequeñas con mamá y papá, gracias a ello me voy a la cama sin cenar.

Finalmente me rindo y salgo de la cama, arrastrando los pies y guiándome con los meñiques de ambas manos para avanzar por el pasillo, las escaleras, la sala de estar y finalmente a la cocina.

Estiro las manos y encuentro el refrigerador, abro la gran puerta y el aire frío que sale sirve para refrescarme un poco. Si fuera un chica pensaría que estoy a la mitad de mi periodo o algo parecido por el acaloramiento.

Remuevo las tapas y abro los contenedores, sacando un par de vegetales (previamente cortados para que no me rebane un dedo en otro intento por utilizar un cuchillo) junto con todo lo necesario para prepararme un enorme sándwich.

Mientras me muevo en la barra de la cocina, untando mayonesa y mostaza en el pan, me pongo a pensar en un par de cosas, la clase de cosas en las que no suelo pensar muy a menudo por la frustración que producen mis limitantes.

Solo una, o más bien dos, son las que persisten: Jane y Spencer.

Jane es la clase de relación, amistosa o romántica, que siempre me habría gustado. Alguien con quien puedo ser cercano, íntimo, con quien puedo abrirme y contar todas mis experiencias, la mayoría de las cosas que se entremezclan en mi cabeza, las conclusiones precipitadas a las que a veces puedo llegar, e incluso hacer preguntas que no le haría a cualquier persona, ni siquiera a mi propia hermana.

Todo eso también lo comparto con Spencer, pero hay algo un poco más restringente en eso, como una barrera de la cual no tengo la mínima idea qué lado es el que es más arduamente difícil de ver. Me gusta que hable conmigo en un tono humano, que aparezca de la nada por los pasillos para acompañarme en el cambio de clases, pero hay algo que no me agrada del todo cuando estamos solos. Supongo que la cercanía va a seguir siendo un problema, al menos conmigo, además de que no comparto las mismas preferencias que él. Quiero pensar que esa es la razón primordial para que ese muro esté ahí.

Me gusta estar oculto entre mis muros, ser solamente yo el único responsable cuando se trata de realizar tareas. Detesto que me ayuden, siempre lo he hecho, quizá porque he vivido un tanto detrás de Madison y todos los cuidados que me da, los cuales estoy seguro que seguiría recibiendo de su parte si mamá y papá no tuvieran que estar al pendiente de mí si ruedo por las escaleras, me casi amputo los dedos tratando de utilizar los cuchillos, o cualquier otro nuevo problema

Suspiro hacia arriba y un poco de mi cabello se mete en mi ojo derecho, pero la comezón no dura tanto. Mientras lo aparto me pongo a pensar en lo complicadas que pueden ser las relaciones humanas, los difícil que es que se formen, lo fácil que se pueden destruir, lo mucho que cuesta guiar una cosa par que el resultado sea fructífero, y la catástrofe que puede conllevar que todo se vaya al diablo.

Dejo un desastre en la barra de la cocina y pongo el sándwich en un plato, lo tomo y doblo en la puerta de la cocina para subir las escaleras.

—¡Sal de mi casa o llamaré a la policía!

La voz de Madison me hace dar un brinco de proporciones olímpicas, como los de los gatos en vídeos de Internet que solía ver de vez en cuando para saciar mi aburrimiento. Pero el golpe que llega directo a mi cabeza casi me hace soltar mi preciada cena, por lo que me aferro al plato y con mi mano libre me cubro la parte superior de la cabeza, para evitar otro golpe.

—¡¿Qué diablos fue eso?! —exclamo, apretando la mandíbula y pensando en cosas que me distraigan para no golpearla y soltar golpes hasta que aseste alguno.

—¡¿Qué diantres estás haciendo despierto a las cuatro de la mañana?! —grita ella, seguramente agitando los brazos y mirándome con ese gesto de odio contenido que no he visto en mucho tiempo.

—¡¿En qué universo crees que un bate de béisbol de plástico va a ayudarte a detener a un ladrón?! —golpeo el muro junto a mí, pensando en que nunca debí contarle que ese bate estaba debajo de mi cama.

Los dos bufamos con fuerza, como si fuera una competencia a ver quién es el que puede hacerlo más sonoro. También pienso que no debí decirle la ubicación del bate, solía atormentarme con el cuando tenía la oportunidad; luego viene la parte en la que me doy cuenta de que debí decirme que era estúpido tratar de defenderme con esa cosa contra un ladrón.

—¡Los dos tenemos ideas estúpidas en muchas ocasiones! —estoy a punto de responderle cuando una puerta, subiendo las escaleras, se abre de golpe.

—¡Mason, Madison, cierren la boca y vayan a dormir en éste mismo instante!

Los dos nos quedamos en un silencio absoluto ante la voz de mamá, esperamos un par de segundos hasta que escuchamos que la puerta de su habitación se cierra con más fuerza de la necesaria. No sé de qué se queja, desde que Madison y yo éramos pequeños ha pasado noches sin dormir, un par más no le harán mucho daño.

Madison toma mi mano libre y me hace caminar, el cambio de la alfombra de la sala de estar a las baldosas blancas impecablemente limpias que siento en los pies me dice que acabamos de volver a la cocina, más precisamente, y porque me empuja, a los bancos de la barra de la cocina.

—¿Tenías que hacer tanto ruido para un sándwich? —como respuesta le doy un mordisco, escuchando que la corteza del pan cruje un poco al igual que las hojas de lechuga.

Un simple sándwich sabe a gloria después de tanto tiempo sin alimentarme.

—Tenía que hacerlo, no podía dormir —le doy otro mordisco, igual de grande y me tardo un par de segundos en masticar y tragar—. ¿En verdad te desperté?

La escucho levantarse y caminar hacia el refrigerador, saca algo y le da como cuatro grandes sorbos. Acaba de directamente de la botella de leche, y a mí suelen castigarme por hacer tal cosa.

—No deberías hacer eso —digo a medio bocado. Ella me responde con un sonido hecho con su garganta y vuelve a los sorbos.

Me quedo en silencio, mirando más a la nada mientras ahora le doy pequeños y humanos mordiscos a mi sándwich, pensando de nuevo en todas las cosas que parecen ser un lío hasta ahora, de las cuales me habría librado de haber aceptado a un tutor personal y especializado en chicos como yo.

¿Qué es lo que siento por las personas ahora? Ahora no sé bien qué rumbo debo llevar con mis relaciones personales, y quizá sea por eso que disfruto que las personas hagan pequeños detalles que me hacen reaccionar de manera totalmente diferente. O quizá me estoy volviendo loco, y ahora el golpe de Madison podría agravar mi condición.

No sé por qué sigo pensando que mi ceguera es como la amnesia, y que con un buen golpe dado en la misma zona podría recuperar mi anteriormente buena y necesitada vista.

¡Mi vida podría recobrar el rumbo que tenía antes!

Solo si todo eso fuera algo tan sencillo.

—¿En qué piensas? —pregunta a una distancia muy corta, la escucho sentarse frente a mí y estira una mano para entrelazarla con mi izquierda.

Me muerdo el labio inferior con un poco de fuerza, no lo suficiente para que haya una herida, pero sí para despertar un poco de preocupación en cualquiera. Eso y que, si antes evitaba un poco el contacto visual, ahora me concentro solamente en el atraco nocturno que yace frente a mí.

—¿Mason? —su mano derecha levanta mi barbilla, pero le dedico una sonrisa débil. ¿Por qué me siento triste de repente?—. ¿Qué sucede?

Dejo que la sonrisa se quede en mi rostro, pero eso no evita que desvíe la mirada de donde sea que estaba situada y un suspiro escapa sin mi permiso. Me aparto un poco de ella, cruzo los brazos sobre la barra y apoyo la barbilla sobre ellos. «¿Qué ocurre conmigo? Me sentía de maravilla hace un segundo, y ésta vez no estoy jugando».

—Estoy…

Mi voz se pierde incluso dentro de mi propia garganta. Quiero conocer el rostro de Spencer, quiero pasar tiempo con Jane. Quiero ambas cosas, quiero eso y mucho más, pero si ni siquiera yo sé lo que quiero en este momento sería como arrojar una piedra a un pozo de los deseos, y desear algo de todos modos.

—Mason, ¿qué…?

—Estoy… confundido.

Confusión. Una palabra que puede significar muchas cosas, algo así como querer, amar, alegría, desesperación, miedo; todas esas palabras que pueden emplearse para abarcar una gran gama de sensaciones.

—¿Confundido? —inquiere, respondo asintiendo con la cabeza todavía sobre mis brazos—. ¿Confundido sobre qué?

Vuelvo a suspirar, una pregunta que no me había planteado.

—No lo sé, simplemente creo que acabo de meterme en un lío sin salida.

Si lo que pasa en mi cabeza pudiera materializarse, si pudiera tomar cualquier forma, sería algo así como la escalera de Escher junto con todos y cada uno de los pasos que se tienen que dar para llegar a un sitio que quizá no sea el mejor.

—¿Todo esto es por Jane? —giro la cabeza de tal forma que mi barbilla queda en mis antebrazos. Me encojo de hombros y ladeo una sonrisa.

—Jane, mi vista, New Directions, nuestro año en McKinley, las aterradoras solicitudes de universidad, eso por mencionar algunas cosas.

¿Haberme escondido en casa habría sido una salida? ¿Estar aislado de todo lo que pudo pasar de no haber regresado a McKinley habría sido la solución? Una parte de mí no dejaría de llamarme cobarde, gallina, idiota que prefiere huir de las cosas antes que enfrentarlas.

Estaría cómodo con todas esas cosas, aunque solo por un tiempo, tendría que contradecirme a mí mismo en algún momento.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —digo de la nada, y creo que la atrapé tratando de dormir, ya que la escucho hacer una especie de ronquido.

—Lo que quieras, solo dilo.

Me muerdo la punta de la lengua, pensando en que quizá estoy extrapolando y exagerando las cosas en cuanto a Spencer. Nunca he tenido esa clase de sensaciones con un chico porque no tiendo a estar rodeado de muchos, fui un Cheerio y pasaba cada segundo de cada día con Madison, no solía acercarme mucho al equipo.

—Supongamos que Kitty un día trata de acercarse mucho a ti, te invita a salir y trata de pasar todo el tiempo posible contigo —«tal como lo hace siempre que puede»—. Si sospecharas que sus acciones tienen una clase de segunda intención, ¿dejarías que continuara?

—¿A qué te refieres exactamente cuando dices 'segundas intenciones'? —me rasco la parte trasera de la oreja derecha.

—No sé, suponiendo que quiere intentar algo contigo —niega con la garganta, aunque creo que en verdad no me estoy dando a entender. Es eso o solamente está fingiendo—. Si creyeras que Kitty quiere conseguir tener una relación contigo, ¿la dejarías?

Sí, tengo que trabajar en mis ejemplos, aunque en verdad me parecía que era bastante obvio en cuanto al planteamiento de la situación. Me vuelvo a rascar detrás de la oreja derecha mientras su silencio sirve como una forma de respuesta previa.

—¿Estás tratando de decirme algo en concreto? —niego con fuerza en el acto.

—No, no, solamente estoy suponiendo.

Hace un sonido en la garganta, está meditando mi planteamiento mientras bosteza y se estira, escucho el crujido de algunos de sus huesos y el suspiro de alivio.

—No lo sé, supongo que no —abro los ojos, un tanto impactado—. Kitty es una chica linda, que puede ser una desgraciada cuando se lo plantea, pero supongo que si tratara eso conmigo, si me mostrara un trato diferente y me hiciera sentir que realmente soy especial para ella entonces no dudaría en darle una oportunidad.

No digo nada más, simplemente me levanto y subo a mi habitación, dejando a Madison, y la mitad de mi sándwich, solos en la cocina. De repente perdí el apetito.

Entro a mi habitación y cierro la puerta detrás de mí con delicadeza, me deslizo entre las sábanas y el cansancio se apodera de mí en segundos, cierro los ojos para dormir una hora más a lo mucho, antes de tener que prepararme para otro brillante día de escuela. Maldición, ni siquiera en mi imaginación puedo sonar sarcástico.

Madison respondió eso porque Kitty es su mejor amiga, la conoce y sabe en qué momentos puede llegar a ser agradable y cuándo una bruja sin alma; la conoce, por eso puede contestar de esa manera.

No puedo reaccionar de la misma manera ante Spencer y lo que sea que despierte en mí cuando está cerca. Además, si pongo en una balanza comodidad, confianza, tiempo de amistad, tipo de charla, todo eso, la balanza se inclinaría al lado de Jane.

El muro con Spencer debe seguir ahí, aunque me siento terriblemente mal por ello.

* * *

—Sé por lo que estás pasando —dice la chirriante voz de Myron mientras supuestamente me acompaña por los pasillos, pero más bien parece que me está arrastrando—, uno de mis primos también es ciego, se cayó de un segundo piso, y afortunadamente no quedó paralítico ni nada, aunque sí con un bulto horrible en la parte trasera de su cabeza.

Como un acto reflejo mi mano se dirige a mi nuca, en donde los médicos tuvieron que abrir el cuero cabelludo para reconstruir esa parte fracturada de mi cuerpo. La zona donde hubo puntadas es casi imperceptible, pero el abultamiento que es algo notorio.

—Es por eso que mi tío implementó todo lo necesario para que pudieras seguir aquí de un modo más ameno, aunque le hace falta un poco de estilo a esas placas metálicas —se detiene, supongo que estamos cerca de una—. Un poco de color no les vendría nada mal.

Ruedo los ojos y sigo caminando a merced de los deseos de Myron, su ser diminuto puede pasar sin problemas entre las personas, mientras que yo, como siempre, tengo que chocar contra hombros, brazos, caderas, piernas y pies, disculpándome cada vez que eso pasa.

—Y bien, llegamos a mi salón de clase —suspiro de alivio, su monólogo me tenía a punto de gritar—. Deberías acompañarme más seguido.

—Tenlo por seguro —le sonrío, casi me siento como si estuviera llevando a un hijo a la escuela, una en la que no pertenece por ninguna razón humanamente posible.

Giro sobre los talones y camino hacia el salón de Geografía tratando de pasar lo más desapercibido posible, lo cual sería un logro absoluto si la punta del bastón no hiciera ruido al chocar con la guía del suelo. Me encojo de hombros y trato de seguir en línea recta, evitando los ya acostumbrados murmullos acerca de que ya no soy un Cheerio y la ceguera.

Por más que intento parece que esas son las únicas palabras que percibo entre los susurros, y más de una vez he pensado en usar tapones para los oídos mientras camino, pero si en éste momento no escuchara la voz de Spencer llamándome entonces seguramente no habría evitado golpear a un chico con el bastón en la espinilla.

—¿Crees que por ser discapacitado puedes hacer lo que se te dé la gana? —la voz es muy grave, lo cual me habla de un chico que debe triplicar mi estatura y musculatura, quizá de último año, y listo para darme un paliza.

—Tú lo dijiste, es discapacitado, así que discúlpalo por ese accidente, cae sobre mí si algo como eso vuelve a suceder.

—Aunque seamos compañeros en el equipo, y si tu amigo aquí vuelve a cometer otra de esas tonterías, te haré pedazos, Porter.

Y el enorme chico se marcha dando sonoros pisotones, gritándole a personas que dudo de conozca y seguramente dejando un rastro de pavor a su paso. Cuando la mano de Spencer se coloca en mi hombro puedo respirar con calma, el nudo en mi garganta desaparece y un calor bochornoso se apodera de mis mejillas.

«El muro, el muro».

—Sí que sabes cómo hacer amigos —dice, a unos centímetros de distancia de mi oreja derecha. Me encojo de hombros.

—Supongo que no era el indicado para charlar de videojuegos y cualquier otra tontería —se ríe por lo bajo, lo acompaño en su gesto.

—¿Yo sería el indicado? —pregunta, y me quedo firme, congelado. Otra pregunta que no me esperaba.

Le dedico una sonrisa y solamente lo tomo por el antebrazo derecho, supongo que entiende a lo que me refiero y a dónde me quiero dirigir ya que comienza a caminar, apartando a las personas que se interponen en nuestro camino.

Me agrada caminar sin que haya estorbos humanos por aquí y por allá.

—Llegamos —dice, golpeando el casillero que está frente a nosotros.

—Gracias —respondo, estirando las manos y palpando la superficie metálica hasta que me acerco al candado. Es ahí cuando me detiene y aparta gentilmente mis manos.

—¿Cuál es la combinación? —formula la pregunta en el tono más amistoso que cualquier persona con poco tiempo de conocerse utilizaría, algo que no me molesta en lo más mínimo.

—2-21-8 —la respuesta es automática, pero vuelvo a estirar las manos al recordar que el candado ha sido cambiado, interpone su cuerpo y mis manos tocan su cintura, las retraigo en el instante y el bochornoso calor toma posesión de mí otra vez—. El candado tiene los números en braille, Spencer.

—Ya lo sé, he estado practicando.

Me quedo mudo, escuchando el repiqueteo del candado al girar para acertar en la combinación. ¿Practicando? ¿Practicando para qué? El ciego en cuestión soy yo, y todavía tengo problemas con la lectura de los malditos puntitos.

—¿P-practicando? —me muerdo el labio inferior con fuerza para no volver a tartamudear.

—Sí, con esa tarjeta que me diste. No entiendo cómo no te frustras después de un tiempo tratando de descifrar lo que dicen.

—Es cosa de habituarse —pequeñas gotas de sudor corren detrás de mi cuello y se deslizan a mi espalda, un tonta sonrisa me traiciona justo ahora.

—Seguiré practicando entonces —para complementar la respuesta escucho que las bisagras de la puertecilla rechinan, lo logró—. Su casillero está abierto, señor McCarthy —pronuncia mi apellido despacio, y creo que es la primera vez que lo escucho decirlo. Me agrada cómo suena cuando proviene de su voz.

—Te lo agradezco mucho —mi mano izquierda encuentra su muñeca derecha, y en lugar de guiarla directamente hasta arriba la deslizo por toda la extensión de su brazo. Es fuerte, musculoso, y muy suave.

Me aparto y hundo la cabeza en el casillero, deseando que el cosquilleo que todavía está en la punta de mis dedos se detenga y deje de sentir los latidos del corazón en las orejas.

—Además de ser tu sirviente para abrir casilleros —su voz logra todo lo contrario a tranquilizarme—, quería… bueno, quería invitarte a…

Giro la cabeza hacia la derecha, el punto donde proviene su voz, y me pongo a rememorar que nunca lo había escuchado nervioso.

—Esto es algo n-nuevo para mí, por eso estoy a-algo nervioso —estiro la mano de nuevo y la coloco en su hombro en el primer intento. Sonrío por mi logro, y porque espero poder tranquilizarlo.

—Dilo y ya —ambos nos reímos entre dientes, aparto la mano y me dedico a sacar los libros que necesito para el último periodo del día.

—¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?

No sé si llamar estado de pánico o avergonzamiento a mi reacción, pero casi podría haber escalado hasta el interior del casillero y ocultarme ahí por días, en su lugar una especie de patada reflejo choca contra los casilleros debajo del mío mientras mis uñas se incrustan en el lomo del enorme libro de Literatura.

—Oh, creo que no lo dije bien —«y acabas de notar que no sé reaccionar bien ante esa clase de cosas»—. Habrá una fiesta el viernes por la noche, y quería saber si te gustaría ir conmigo.

Hago sonidos con la garganta, entre tarareando y simulando que estoy pensando en lo que acaba de decir.

—Me gustaría, pero el viernes tengo planeado un maratón de películas con Madison, y…

—No, no es cierto, Madison va a salir conmigo el viernes —dice Kitty al pasar a nuestro lado, y de haber percibido antes su malvada presencia habría puesto mi pie en su camino.

Un peso extraño se coloca en mis hombros mientras sigo en mi labor con los libros y siento la penetrante mirada de Spencer sobre mí, en silencio, como si estudiara todo lo que estoy haciendo. ¡Deja de observarme!

Después de cinco larguísimos minutos cierro la puerta del casillero y giro sobre mi flanco izquierdo, las puntas de mis zapatos chocan con los suyos, discretamente me muevo medio paso hacia atrás.

—Escucha, no es que no quiera salir contigo —«bien Mason, formula una mentira medio decente. Idiota»—, me gusta pasar los viernes en casa, solo y en mi habitación.

—Sí, lo entiendo —su voz… de nuevo se llena con algo a lo que no quiero ponerle un nombre. Por ahora lo llamaré… decepción—. Será en otra ocasión, ¿qué dices? —le sonrío, aunque no sé si eso remedie lo que acabo de hacer.

—Por supuesto.

—Incluso podría ser en tu casa, otro día de pizza —me da un amistoso golpe en el brazo derecho, aunque la forma en la que habla no cambia en lo más mínimo. «¡Deja de comportarte como un idiota!».

—Cualquier día que aparezcas como un invitado sorpresa —se ríe por lo bajo, me da una palmada más en el hombro derecho y se marcha.

Mi mano viaja a donde se encontraba la suya, y casi parece que puedo sentir que sigue estando ahí, cálida aunque un tanto áspera. Desearía que su mano siguiera ahí, aunque mi lado del muro esté derrumbándose lentamente.

—¡Mason! —borro la expresión que sea que tenía y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa cuando escucho los apresurados pasos de Jane.

Necesito saber qué es lo que quiero.

—Hola, Jane —no pierdo la sonrisa, incluso se ensancha un poco más cuando percibo el aroma de su perfume a centímetros de mí.

—Me alegra encontrarte, quería saber si ¿te gustaría salir conmigo éste viernes por la noche?

Las mismas sensaciones, el mismo estado de pánico se apodera de mí, incluso un poco más que con Spencer. Contraigo los dedos de las manos y los pies, me resisto de gritar por la emoción, aunque también hay algo de avergonzamiento por saber que ella me invitó a salir.

—Suena bien, ¿a dónde iremos?

—Una de mis vecinas fue invitada a The Lima Bean por un chico de Dalton pero me dijo que no quería ir sola, así que pensé que serías mi mejor opción después de… bueno, tú sabes.

Me imagino un sonrojo en su piel, una sonrisa que le tense incluso los músculos de los ojos y un brillo en ellos.

—Eso suena maravilloso… —una garganta aclarándose interrumpe que diga que sí a la 'cita doble', y lo tenso del ambiente me dice que la chica más mala de la escuela acaba de llegar.

—Pero, Otra Chica, tengo que decirte que nuestro Pequeño Ciego tiene planes conmigo y con Madison —Kitty entrelaza uno de sus brazos con los míos y se aferra a mí con total fuerza—, así que supongo que será en otra ocasión.

—Oh, entonces será otro día. Nos vemos para la presentación de la semana.

Escucho los pasos de Jane marchándose, pero más bien va arrastrando los pies, y cuando la campana para iniciar el cambio de clases retumba por toda la escuela Kitty decide soltarme, pero antes de que pueda poner el bastón en la guía ella pone su pie.

—Eres la peor persona que puede haber en el universo —le digo, y cruzo los brazos, me muevo a la derecha pero ella hace lo mismo.

—Espera un segundo —uno de sus dedos se coloca en mi pecho y presiona con fuerza—, ¿acaso fui yo la que rechazó un invitación a salir de un amigo por la de una chica cuando el chico me invitó dos minutos antes que ella?

Me dispongo a contestar, pero sus argumentos son tan verídicos que simplemente me encojo de hombros y me limito a bajar la mirada, si pudiera ver no me atrevería a mirar esos acusadores y aterradores ojos verdes que posee.

—Como una amiga, y ala protectora, debo decirte que eso no está nada bien —bufa, y apuesto que acaba de ponerse las manos en la cadera, como siempre que está molesta—. No pudiste verlo, pero Spencer estaba triste cuando te vio aceptar la invitación de Jane.

—¿É-él vio eso? —pánico corre por mis venas y se manifiesta en sudor frío, mis ojos totalmente abiertos y deseos de saltar por las escaleras.

—Sí, estaba a un par de metros detrás de ti, así que deberías estar seguro cuando vayas a seguir siendo un imbécil que no haya personas a quienes les importes cerca —su dedo finalmente deja de intentar atravesar mi pecho para sacarme el corazón, se va con sonoros pisotones y gruñidos.

Encuentro la guía en el suelo y camino con pasos lentos, odiando a Kitty por negar mi cita con Jane. Pero el odio máximo va directamente contra mí, por ser un imbécil, dudar en las cosas que quiero y por ser la peor persona del universo.


	9. ¿Estamos bien?

Entonces aquí está otro capítulo, lamento no haber actualizado el anterior a tiempo, pero no estaba lista cuando tenía que hacerlo. De todos modos, disfrútenlo :)

* * *

 **¿Estamos bien?**

Giro sobre mi lado derecho en el colchón, de poder hacerlo estaría viendo a la ventana, al enorme árbol que está afuera, con ese nido con pequeños y molestos pajarillos que se dedican a despertarme temprano los fines de semana. También podría ver las gotas de la lluvia al caer, y algunas que se deslizan por las hojas del árbol, las pocas que debe de tener por el cambio de estación.

—Por favor, Mason —dice Madison mientras entra a mi habitación, abriendo la puerta lentamente y sentándose junto a mí.

Una de sus manos se coloca temblorosamente sobre mi hombro pero la aparto de inmediato, ganándome un resoplido combinado con un suspiro de su parte. Cierro los ojos con fuerza para evitar que el llanto salga.

Es injusto que esté molesto con ella cuando solo se preocupa por mí, pero todo es debido a su mejor amiga y todas esas cosas que tuvo que decir para que me diera cuenta que soy un idiota.

Se supone que hoy es un día especial, se supone que esta noche debería estar en las colinas más altas de Lima, con Madison y los demás animadores, viendo la lluvia de estrellas que sucede cada año en nuestro cumpleaños, disfrutando de la compañía de las mejores personas del universo y con un espectáculo natural como cierre glorioso. Qué mierda de existencia.

—Es nuestro cumpleaños, no puedes quedarte aquí todo el día —su mano regresa a mi hombro, dejo que se mueva por mi espalda y me dé una fraternal palmada al terminar.

—Puedo y lo haré —digo entre dientes, Madison suspira de nuevo.

No soy especialista en estas cosas ni nada parecido, además de que solo quiero suponer a lo estúpido, pero puedo decir que todas estas cosas por las que estoy pasando deben ser síntomas de depresión, pero me niego a toda costa a poner un pie en el consultorio de algún psicólogo o psiquiatra simplemente porque no quiero ver a mamá y papá invertir más en mí.

—Eso es irónico, es nuestro cumpleaños pero mamá y papá están fuera de la ciudad —me río con bastante amargura.

—Por eso quiero que vengas conmigo —me toma por el hombro para que quede recostado sobre la espalda—. Es nuestro día.

—No quiero levantarme, Madison —me incorporo solo para cubrirme totalmente con una sábana, dejando un pequeño agujero a la altura de mi cabeza para que circule un poco de aire fresco.

¿Es posible que la brutalidad del lenguaje de una persona pueda hacer que otra persona se sienta como la mayor aberración que puede existir en toda la faz de la Tierra? De ser así que por favor alguien le dé un premio a Kitty, dos por si es que se siente ofendida por solamente recibir uno.

—¿Estás seguro? —sin importarle mi respuesta se levanta, pero no la escucho marcharse.

—Sí, estaré bien —resoplo y cierro los ojos, de nuevo mi voz amenaza con romperse y el llanto me cosquillea los párpados—. Además los chicos vendrán, tenemos que hacerlas morder el polvo en una competencia.

Madi se ríe y se lanza sobre mí, aparta la sábana lo necesario para inundar mi mejilla de montones de besos empalagosos, unas cuantas cosquillas en el cuello y un abrazo en el que desploma todo su cuerpo sobre el mío. Sabe cómo ponerme de buen humor.

—Si no mueres al rodar por las escaleras y llevas un teléfono contigo deja presionado el 'dos' y sabré que debo regresar lo más pronto posible.

—No soy _tan_ estúpido, Madison —me quito la sábana de encima y salgo de la comodidad de mi cama con una genuina sonrisa en mi rostro.

—Ah sí, aquí entre gemelos puedo decirte que difiero mucho con eso.

Antes de que pueda terminar de rodear la cama me detengo, como si me hubiera golpeado el dedo pequeño del pie contra algún mueble, cosa que me ha pasado más que a menudo desde que volví a casa, y milagrosamente no se ha roto. Me cruzo de brazos y me quedo inmóvil a los pies de la cama.

—¿Qué significa eso exactamente?

La escucho salir, caminar por el pasillo, abrir la puerta de su habitación y cerrarla, regresar a mi habitación y pararse frente a mí en algo así como cinco segundos, cosa que no me sorprende del todo. Hemos hecho tantas rarezas juntos que no me aburriría de rememorar todas.

—Toma esto —me ordena, pero en lugar de permitirme hacerlo ella toma mi mano y me entrega una hoja de papel, la cual hace un pequeño corte en el pulgar derecho por la brusquedad con la que me la entrega.

—Estás bromeando, ¿verdad? —extiendo la hoja que acaba de darme y la agito a la altura de mi cabeza, cuando ruedo los ojos ella resopla como por milésima vez en todo el día.

—Quiero que le muestres esto a Spencer cuando puedas tener un momento a solas con él —hay añoranza en su voz, o eso quiero pensar. «¿Añoranza por qué? Tus suposiciones son cada vez más estúpidas, ¿no crees?».

—De acuerdo, aunque no sé lo que quieres lograr de ello —doblo la hoja del mejor modo que puedo—. ¿Al menos podrías darme una pista de lo que hay aquí? —agito de nuevo la hoja y la deslizo dentro de uno de los bolsillos del pantalón deportivo que me obligué a usar. Solía tener estilo para vestirme, aunque con un poco de su ayuda.

—Solo puedo decirte que es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que te veo así de relajado y… —no escucho muy bien lo último, pero me suena a algo similar 'feliz', cosa que no creo que sea posible si lo involucra a él.

Me dejo caer en la cama de nuevo cuando escucho sus pasos alejándose, me desea un feliz cumpleaños desde el piso inferior justo antes de que cierre la puerta principal.

Espero un par de minutos antes de que todos mis enredados pensamientos comiencen a hacer que me duela la parte frontal de la cabeza y trate de buscar refugio en las alborotadas sábanas que ahora me rodean. Debería estar en la colina, debería estar con mis primeros amigos de McKinley, debería poder ver la sábana que tengo enfrente de los ojos, debería volver a ver los tonos azules de mi habitación, debería poder elegir sin tapujos entre Jane y Spencer.

Debería hacer… debería decir… debería ver… no debería… no conseguiré…

—No puedo —digo al fin, aferrándome a la almohada como si fuera el aire que respiro, hundiendo la nariz en ella y ahogando todos esos sentimientos que ahora pueden ser liberados al estar en compañía de la soledad.

Otra vez regresan esas ideas… las ideas oscuras. Volar a través de la ventana, dar un salto mortal invertido en las escaleras, golpearme de nuevo la cabeza contra el pavimento, un corte a lo largo de mi brazo con uno de los afilados cuchillos de la cocina. O simplemente, un corte a lo largo de mi garganta.

Las ideas oscuras, las ocurrencias más estúpidas a las que solamente he recurrido al culpar a mi falta de sueño de buena calidad. Las siestas solían ser una de mis actividades favoritas, pero ahora detesto sentirme como un narcoléptico en cada oportunidad que puedo sentir que estoy a punto de quedarme dormido.

Pensar en las consecuencias de las ideas oscuras hace que me estremezca en mi lugar con la almohada contra mi pecho, ahora totalmente aterrado. No imagino a mamá, papá y Madison teniendo que lidiar con un funeral, y menos debido a que su hijo/hermano fue tan débil como para tomar la salida fácil.

Por dentro estoy implorando por ayuda, por fuera sigo intentando hacerme el fuerte.

* * *

Quizá haya olvidado el pequeño detalle de la adición de los Warblers al grupo, y quizá ahora sea una pésima idea tener a trece chicos en una simple y pequeña sala de estar, gritando y alegando por cuál sería una perfecta combinación de canciones para las Regionales y el siempre presente chicos contra chicas.

Me mantengo lo más alejado posible del sitio de batalla, al lado de Roderick, quien solamente vota a favor o en contra de cualquier sugerencia, pero las sugerencias que murmura cuando a voz se alterna entre Skylar y Spencer son realmente buenas.

—Coldplay es nuestra mejor opción, fin de la discusión —espeta Skylar, Spencer gruñe muy alto y golpea sus manos contra algo, espero que haya sido un muro y no el rostro del antiguo Warbler—. ¿Votos a favor?

Todos votamos diciendo 'yo' y levantando la mano, pero solamente escucho tres voces a favor, cuatro con la mía. Se supone que debo apoyar a New Directions, y lo hago, pero lo que más deseo ahora es que todo el mundo salga de aquí en los próximos cuatro milisegundos.

Contrario a mi idea otra vez se desata el infierno, comienza la discusión por Imagine Dragons, Nirvana, Avicci, Flo Rida, One Direction (sugeridos por Myron), Alistair enlista un par de grupos de música _indie_ , Gary Jules, entre otros tantos. Mis sugerencias son ignoradas junto con las de Roderick, y antes de que la discusión realmente pueda llegar a los puños me pongo de pie y me aclaro la garganta, haciendo que el barullo se acalle de a poco.

—En vista del éxito que no obtuvimos hoy, sugiero que el lunes cada quien lleve una lista de canciones, y las que se repitan son las probables opciones.

—Esa… no es una idea tan mala —Skylar susurra, y los demás solo asienten con la garganta—. Supongo que es todo por hoy.

Después de tres horas de discusión todo parece estar mucho mejor ya que escucho muchos pasos encaminándose y saliendo por la puerta principal, o al menos la parte que le corresponde a los Warblers se marcha. Alistair, Myron, Roderick y Spencer se quedan a hacerme compañía, y estoy más que contento con ello.

—Ahora que esos estorbos se marcharon, ¿qué opinan de una enorme pizza? —dice Alistair.

—Creo que acabas de leer la mente de todos —responde Spencer.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Spencer —intervengo después de horas de silencio, pero me gano un pequeño gruñido de su parte.

Cruzo los brazos y me encojo en mi lugar, recordando una vez más que sigo siendo un idiota ante los ojos de Kitty, y seguramente ante los de él también, quien me ha hablado de un modo bastante rígido desde que llegó. Actúo sin pensar en las consecuencias en muchas ocasiones, y ahora ha quedado más que claro.

—¿Puedo encender la pantalla plana? —pregunta Myron al acomodarse junto a mí.

—Por supuesto —seriedad inunda mi voz después de semejante momento tan incómodo.

Escucho la voz de Spencer a la distancia, haciéndose cargo del pedido, mientras Alistair y Roderick tararean por lo bajo, no sé si Myron esté prestando atención a la televisión o a su teléfono, pero sea como sea, rodeado de todos ellos, no puedo dejar de sentir la aterradora sensación de estar solo en una multitud. No imagino algo que pueda sentirse peor.

—¿Qué tan cierto es que hoy es tu cumpleaños? —pregunta Roderick mientras lo escucho tocar algunos acordes en su guitarra y Alistair continúa tarareando—. Y antes de que pienses cualquier cosa, Kitty lo dijo.

—Totalmente cierto —respondo, sonriendo un poco.

Los tres que se encuentran más cercanos se lanzan sobre mí, estrujándome en un abrazo bastante reconfortante, que sin duda sería mejor si fueran cuatro las personas que invaden mi espacio vital, a la vez que susurran felicitaciones.

—Chicos, el pedido está hecho, pero dicen que tienen problemas con los repartidores así que alguien tendrá que ir a recogerla —la voz de Spencer hace que todos se aparten.

Hay un momento de silencio, unos escasos segundos, en los que me doy cuenta que Spencer no planea ser el encargado de ello, y yo tampoco debido a que supongo que recibiré un trato especial por ser mi cumpleaños.

—Yo voy —indica Roderick mientras se pone de pie.

—Iré contigo —dice Alistair—, así podría ir un segundo a mi casa a solucionar algo que acaba de surgir.

—Entonces yo también voy, tengo que cambiarme de ropa de todos modos.

Cuando Myron termina de hablar los tres se ponen de pie y salen de la casa, escucho el auto de Roderick encenderse y alejarse por la calle, sintiendo que la mirada de Spencer podría ser suficiente para dejar un moretón por la intensidad y el odio que puedo percibir en ella.

Finalmente me levanto del sillón y me estiro, despejando un poco la pereza que se apoderó de mí desde hace media hora, esquivo la pequeña mesa de centro y sigo de largo hacia la cocina, pasando a su lado. Su cuerpo tiene esta clase de aroma único y fresco que casi me hace querer estar a su lado para percibirlo un poco más.

Me sigue, sus pasos van detrás de mí del modo más silencioso posible, viendo cada uno de mis movimientos. Me esfuerzo por no encogerme de hombros y girar sobre los talones para decirle que pare con eso, pero en su lugar me trago ese arranque de desprecio.

—Fue una sesión interesante, ¿no te parece? —digo mientras sirvo dos vasos de agua.

—No llegamos a nada, sigue siendo lo mismo a cuando llegaron a McKinley —resopla pero al mismo tiempo se ríe.

Recuerdo que la primera vez que llegaron al salón del coro había tantas voces que me sentí extraviado en un salón de clase, pero después de una explicación de Kurt y Rachel, junto con unas bombas de brillantina que me habría encantado poder ver totalmente, todo tomó un rumbo más o menos coherente.

—Toma —digo cuando mis zapatos chocan contra las puntas de los suyos y le extiendo un vaso.

—Te lo agradezco —lo toma y lo bebe en tres sorbos, dejándolo en algún sitio de la cocina.

Me hago a un lado y sigo caminando, dando pequeños sorbos y guiado por el poder de mi meñique contra la pared, sin dejar de sentir que su mirada intenta darme un golpe en la nuca o algo similar. No me molestaría en absoluto si decidiera empujarme.

—Tengo algo para ti —exclama, no deja de hablarme en un tono rígido y forzado. «¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirle que lo lamento?». «Cierto, no lo he hecho ni una maldita vez». No sé por qué me gustaría que lo que sea que va a darme sea un puñetazo en la cara.

Lo escucho abrir su mochila, unos segundos después se coloca junto a mí, a mitad de la sala de estar, toma mi mano derecha y coloca algo en ella, algo pequeño y un poco pesado. Lo tomo con las dos manos y me doy cuenta de que hay pequeños relieves en la parte delantera y en el lomo. Acaba de darme un libro.

—¿Qué…? —digo, pero se aclara la garganta.

—Dijiste que el repertorio para libros en braille no era muy grande como para indagar en el, así que pensé que sería algo genial expandirlo un poco —su voz cambia al tono amistoso y cordial con el que se dirige a mí, ¡por fin!

Deslizo el índice derecho en la portada, justo donde comienza el título y el nombre del autor. No sé de dónde haya sacado el formato que los libros en braille necesitan para ser legibles y estilizados. _Carrie_ , de Stephen King. «Acaba de acertar en un regalo perfecto».

—¿Tú… tú lo transcribiste? —deslizo el índice otra vez sobre las letras del título y la imagen que está ahí, pero no la entiendo completamente.

—Oh no, todavía soy un idiota para eso —una risilla se le escapa, y no me siento tan mal al reírme también—. Además de que no tengo esa máquina con la que escribes, pero sí intenté hacer esto.

Toma mi mano derecha otra vez y me entrega un pequeño trozo de papel grueso, cortado de modo totalmente irregular y asimétrico, pero con los puntos necesarios para que sea algo legible para mí. Deslizo el índice sobre el pequeño texto y puedo sentir que me ataca el rubor en las mejillas por lo que dice, pero es tan directo que no puedo evitarlo.

Enuncia: _¡Feliz cumpleaños, Mason! Espero que disfrutes de mi pequeño regalo. Eres un gran amigo, aunque seas malo conmigo, pero te quiero de todos modos._

—Yo también tengo algo para ti —sin escuchar algún tipo de respuesta saco el trozo de papel de mi bolsillo y se lo entrego, aunque al hacerlo puedo sentir que el miedo a la verdad, y a lo que sea que esté ahí dentro, es peor de lo que alguna vez pude haber pensado.

—Bien, bien, qué tenemos aquí —dice, seguro con una sonrisa, mientras deshace los dobleces y tararea un poco. Cuando termina y alisa el papel detiene sus alegres tarareos, y todo se vuelve un silencio que no podría estar presente ni siquiera en un cementerio—. De acuerdo, esto no me lo esperaba.

—¿Qué es? Debo decirte que Madison me lo dio y me dijo que te lo diera cuando pudiera estar a solas contigo —vuelve a reírse con un deje de nerviosismo.

—Es… una foto —mi garganta parece invadida por arena, me cuesta mucho poder tragar e incluso respirar—. De… nosotros…

Me tambaleo en el acto, pero las manos de Spencer me atajan a tiempo antes de que caiga, me toma por los hombros con suma delicadeza, pero eso no evita que por reflejo mueva los hombros para que me suelte.

—¿N-nosotros? —estiro una mano para encontrar un sillón, dejándome caer despacio y dándome cuenta de que tengo un gran talento para exagerar las cosas; él se acomoda a mi lado y su rodilla toca la mía. Me muevo un poco para que haya más contacto.

—Sí, y no creí que pudiéramos vernos tan bien cuando dormimos.

Hago una mueca que refleja todo lo que se acaba de conglomerar en mi cabeza, y como tampoco yo sé lo que trato de mostrar con ella acompaño a Spencer cuando comienza a titubear y reírse con nerviosismo.

—M-me refiero a que los dos somos chicos guapos y… —de la nada uno de sus dedos se desliza lentamente por mi rostro, y en un milisegundo tengo en mente dar un salto por la ventana, pero prefiero tragarme la idea—, no lo sé, la línea de tu mandíbula es muy… única.

Casi me inclino totalmente para que su mano se coloque sobre mi mejilla, pero algo dentro de mi cabeza me dice que no parece ser la idea más brillante después de haberle mentido y ser puesto en evidencia en segundos.

—Podría decir lo mismo, pero no te conozco —algo de remordimiento corre por mis venas. Debí ver el mundo que me rodeaba más fijamente, aunque no esperaba perder esa capacidad en un futuro tan próximo—. ¿Puedo conocerte?

¿Quién formula esa pregunta tan repentina? No estoy muy seguro, pero supongo que lo hace el Mason amistoso de antes, ése que se va de bruces a las cosas y no las medita con la debida necesidad, el torpe pero atrabancado yo que suplica por volver a tomar posesión de mí.

—Supongo que sí, hazlo.

Giro el torso para que mis manos se coloquen temblorosamente en sus mejillas, los dos damos un pequeño respingo ante el contacto del otro. Le dedico una sonrisa y me quedo inmóvil un momento, y le suplico a todas las deidades existentes que el temblor en mis manos se detenga.

—¿Por qué tus ojos se mueven? —pregunta mientras siento cosquilleos en los dedos y me trago la risa nerviosa.

—Siempre lo hacen, con o sin poder ver lo hacen para cualquier cosa.

—¿Y no puedes pasar por una cirugía para recuperar la vista? —niego con la cabeza mientras las puntas de mis dedos siguen sobre sus mejillas.

—El golpe fue directo contra mi cabeza, probablemente si hubiese recibido el daño directo en los ojos sería una opción.

Aparto la mano derecha para tomar su izquierda y guiarla a la parte trasera de mi cabeza, con dos de sus dedos hago que toque el bulto que se asoma en mi nuca. Sus dedos se tensan de inmediato y un ruido extraño sale de su garganta, pero su palma se coloca casi de un modo cálido y fraternal, casi como una suave caricia, en la zona donde el cráneo se vuelve algo que no debería ser.

—Es…

—Horrible, ya lo sé —de no recordar que sus mejillas están entre mis manos seguro habría contraído los dedos con fuerza.

—No tenía pensado decir eso, pero si te hace feliz diré que es horrible —las comisuras de mis labios se tensan en una diminuta sonrisa.

Reúno coraje y los índices de ambas manos comienzan a moverse, inicio por la frente, las arrugas de esa parte se hacen más notorias cuando frunce el ceño. Bajo lentamente por los costados hasta sus ojos, que mantiene cerrados; de ahí desciendo por sus pómulos y la forma de su nariz.

—¿De qué color son tus ojos? —pregunto después de que el silencio que se creó parecía haberse extendido por horas.

—Azules.

—¿Y tu cabello? —mi izquierda vuelve a subir, encontrando la sensación de un cabello tan corto totalmente placentera.

—Rubio —se ríe. Hasta a mí me parecen preguntas estúpidas.

—¿Y tus labios? —en el acto quiero retractarme por eso, pero si mi pulgar derecho no estuviera trazando una curva temblorosa en ellos diría que solo se me ocurrió.

—N-no lo sé, ¿rosa…? —cierro los ojos con fuerza cuando el pensamiento de lanzarme sobre él llega de la nada. «No todavía».

Aparto las manos y las dejo inertes sobre mis muslos, esperando a que el sonrojo que no deja de molestarme decida por fin desaparecer. Pero se intensifica cuando lo escucho suspirar, el sonido más genuino y recién salido del alma que escucho por primera vez de su parte.

—¿No estás enfadado conmigo? —me responde con un sonido hecho en lo profundo de la garganta—. Tú sabes, por rechazar tu invitación a esa fiesta el viernes y eso.

—Oh, bueno, estuve un poco resentido y molesto al principio —me da una palmada en el hombro—, pero luego me puse a pensar que quizá con Jane te sientes más cómodo en lo que corresponde a salidas y esa clase de cosas, así que simplemente me olvidé de ello.

—Creí que seguías molesto hoy —pongo mi derecha sobre su mano.

—En absoluto, solo quería molestarte un poco para que reconsideres ser un tonto la próxima vez.

Ambos nos reímos, dejo caer la cabeza hacia atrás y la giro en su dirección, me empuja con su hombro y yo hago lo mismo, y ese pequeño juego se convierte en una guerra de cosquillas sin cuartel, la cual gano con simplemente colocar las manos en su cintura y exhalar ligeramente en su cuello.

—Entonces, ¿estamos bien? —pregunto cuando puedo recuperar del todo el ritmo normal de mi respiración.

—No sé lo que quieres preguntar exactamente con eso, pero diré que sí —me hace cosquillas en la barbilla—, estamos bien.

Antes de que cualquier otra cosa pueda pasar, si es que iba a ocurrir cualquier otra cosa, la puerta principal se abre. Alistair, Myron y Roderick hacen un completo escándalo para entrar y apartar las cosas que están colocadas sobre la mesa para hacerle espacio a la pizza.

Myron se encarga de la música en la pantalla plana, y los cinco nos quedamos horas ahí, cantando a coro y disfrutando de los placeres de dos pizzas familiares con diversas guarniciones para acompañar.

—¡Por Mason! —dice Spencer de la nada.

—¡Por Mason! —responden los demás y hacemos un brindis con las rebanadas.

Alistair hace que todos nos juntemos para una larga y ridícula sesión de fotos, en las cuales espero que mis muecas sí sean graciosas, pero mis sonrisas son tan reales como el hecho de que el brazo de Spencer no se ha apartado de mis hombros desde que las pizzas llegaron.

Podré no estar en la colina y sin poder ver la lluvia de estrellas, incluso podré no estar con mi familia biológica, pero con ésta mi segunda familia estoy más que dispuesto a seguir pasando un montón de cumpleaños más.


	10. Yo estaba en la cima

Siguiente capítulo, y en éste creo que decidí agregar todo el drama que hasta ahora se había mantenido un tanto oculto o repartido en pequeñas cantidades. Espero que lo disfruten, y un fav, follow o review sería grandioso :)

* * *

 **Yo estaba en la cima**

" _H_ e visto a muchas personas ciegas pasar por las calles, me pregunto por qué él no usa lentes oscuros cuando sale en público".

" _¿_ Y su perro lazarillo? Eso habría hecho mucho más divertido mi último año".

" _H_ áganse a un lado, ahí viene. No quiero ser una razón por la que salude al suelo con la cara".

Si me dieran cinco dólares por cada una de las veces en las que escucho esos comentarios, o cosas muy similares, entonces probablemente podría costearme una vida como un magnate millonario en Nueva York o Chicago. Es tan usual que estoy a punto de golpear a todo el universo con el bastón.

No sé por qué una pequeña parte de mí esperaba que después de haber competido y triunfado en las Regionales, ahora en camino a las Nacionales, todo el asunto se convirtiera en algo un poco menos horrible.

Resoplo y sigo caminando por el pasillo, en extremo silencioso y libre de cualquier estorbo humano durante el último período de clase; culpo de ello a la no planeada siesta que decidió atacarme en lo más profundo de la biblioteca.

—¿No se supone que tienes Geometría justo ahora?

El brazo de Spencer se coloca sin alguna clase de advertencia sobre mis hombros, me quita el bastón de la mano y lo guarda en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, un enfermizo hábito que decidió poner en marcha hace cerca de una semana. Y se ríe por lo bajo, una risilla que no puedo evitar acompañar aunque quisiera.

Sigue creyendo fielmente que puedo memorizar los caminos sin alguna clase de problemas, siendo que no puedo dar más de diez pasos sin chocar contra algo o alguien, además de que me gusta el molesto ruido que hace. Trato de dedicarle una mirada de odio a mi derecha y lo dejo que me acompañe a Geometría, aunque de cualquier manera la señorita Bletheim no me dejará poner un pie dentro del salón.

—Me quedé cómodamente dormido en la biblioteca, supongo que me vieron totalmente en calma como para despertarme.

—Sí, justo ahora no te ves tan cansado —me hace cosquillas en la barbilla, otra de las cosas que ha comenzado a hacer sin alguna clase de remordimiento, y ahora sabe que soy susceptible a las cosquillas.

—¡Deja de mirarme! —le doy un ligero codazo en las costillas, sintiendo algo de tonificado músculo debajo de la chaqueta y la camiseta que probablemente lleva puesta, pero alguien abre la puerta del salón más cercano para hacernos callar.

Nos movemos con total libertad por los desérticos pasillos, como si fuéramos los reyes de la escuela, pero no me imagino siendo atrapado y enviado a detención por tomar semejante libertad. Esa es una de las cosas por las que no puedo culpar a la ceguera, aunque creo que podría encontrar el modo para hacerlo.

—Entonces, ¿a qué salón vamos? —inquiere mientras resoplo sin ganas.

—Bletheim —digo sin más, ya que ella es una especie de monstruosidad conocida por los pasillos, además de que todo el mundo cree que existe algún tipo de conspiración malvada entre ella y Sue.

—Hmm bien, sabes que no dejará que entres a su clase, ¿verdad? —asiento con la cabeza y él solamente me acerca más a él con su brazo.

—Tenía una pequeña esperanza, acabas de asesinarla.

Su mano se mueve a mi cabeza y hace el impensable acto de agitarme el cabello. En otros tiempos seguramente lo habría empujado para decirle que no hiciera tal cosa nunca en su vida, pero justo ahora es algo que me gustaría que haga otra vez.

—Tengo más preguntas para ti —lo escucho buscar en todos los bolsillos que unos vaqueros y la chaqueta pueden contener, para que a fin de cuentas tenga que apartarse y quitarse la mochila de los hombros—. Habría jurado que las tenía en el pantalón, pero aquí las tienes.

Estiro las manos, lo he obligado a dejarme hacer pequeñas cosas por mi cuenta, y accedió, aunque me habría extrañado que no lo hiciera. Sin embargo me guía, va haciendo sonidos con la garganta de negación o confirmación, de vez en cuando me dice 'un poco más a la derecha' u 'otro poco a la izquierda', pero finalmente soy capaz de encontrar otro asimétrico trozo de papel, con un poco más de estilo en las letras que trata de moldear.

—Supongo que ésta es una de las razones por las que me salto Geometría —se detiene en el acto, supongo que todavía soy un buen estudiante para algunas personas, y hace un sonido con la garganta, señal de que está confundido—. Exámenes sorpresa, a eso me refiero.

—No es un examen, solo son saludables preguntas que surgen en mi cabeza —ruedo los ojos de modo amistoso y le sonrío.

—En verdad te estás inmiscuyendo mucho en esto, al braille quiero decir —desdoblo el papel y busco el principio de las preguntas.

—No puedes culparme, Mace, soy demasiado curioso en algunas cosas.

No soy una persona muy familiarizada o entusiasta con los sobrenombres, los que usa Kitty conmigo y Madison no son lo más amistoso que digamos, y mucho menos los que ha decidido usar específicamente conmigo. Pero Mace me gusta, es una buena disminución a mi nombre, porque Mason se me hace un tanto formal, además de que para ser la primera vez que lo menciona es interesante.

Levanto los hombros rápidamente, recordando que no estoy del todo solo, ni física ni emocionalmente hablando, y me dedico a leer el listado de preguntas que acaba de darme.

 _¿Todo lo que te rodea es oscuridad o puedes ver aunque sea un borroso?_

 _¿Hay algún otro libro que quieras que te obsequie?_

 _¿Tu color favorito?_

 _¿Canción favorita? (Si dices que eres fan de 1D como Myron pondré en duda nuestra… amistad)._ En esa última había algo escrito, pero logró 'borrarlo' al tratar de reacomodar los puntos.

—Todo es oscuro, supongo que si todo fuera borroso no me molestaría tanto —asiente con la garganta, pero con un tono extraño, como tembloroso—. No he pensado en títulos, pero ahora lo haré —respondo en el orden en qué preguntó—. Ahora que no los veo no parecen tener mucha importancia, pero supongo que el rojo y el verde.

—¿Verde como tus ojos? —toca mi mejilla, me muevo al lado contrario. El sonrojo no tarda ni dos milisegundos en molestarme.

—Supongo que sí, aunque un poco más oscuro.

—Bien, pero responde las demás en un segundo, tengo que hacer una pequeña escala. No tardo.

Da cerca de cinco pasos y escucho el rechinido de las bisagras de vaivén de las puertas, golpeo las puntas de mis zapatos mientras me balanceo sobre mis talones, una y otra vez, escuchando un par de pasos que se mueven a la distancia, se detienen y deciden avanzar en mi dirección. Como si fuera una especie de escudo me quedo quieto y apoyo la espalda contra el muro detrás de mí.

—Oh, ¡hola! —dice un chico, por el tono de voz creo que es uno de los antiguos Warblers y está conmigo en alguna clase. Si no me equivoco es también el que llamó Julianne Moore a Alistair—. ¿Estás perdido?

—No, estoy esperando a alguien —«ahí van otros cinco dólares a mi cuenta ficticia para vivir en Nueva York o Chicago».

—Ah, entiendo.

Los dos nos quedamos en silencio, él comienza a tararea una canción de cuna que me resulta vagamente familiar mientras yo me pongo a pensar en otro rubro que entre en mi cuenta de ahorros ficticia. "Preocupación por el chico ciego al verlo deambular sin alguien cerca y sin su bastón en las manos", así conseguiré mucho más dinero para solventarme.

—¿Puedo hacerte dos preguntas? —dice el chico la nada, y medio me alegra que haya roto el silencio.

—Claro, o bueno… sí, lo que sea. Dilo —deslizo el papel en los bolsillos traseros de mi pantalón y meto las manos en bolsillos delanteros.

—¿Spencer y tú están saliendo? —«sin duda una excelente pregunta».

¿Spencer y yo estamos saliendo? No, no lo estamos. ¿Spencer y yo somos pareja? No, no lo somos. Últimamente pasamos mucho tiempo juntos al igual que muchas salidas improvisadas, incluso una que otra visita ocasional The Lima Bean, y charlamos DEMASIADO, cualquier cosa es buena para tenernos entretenidos por horas. He salido un par de veces con Jane también, y ahora todo parece un tanto menos turbio en cuanto a… ellos.

—No, solo somos buenos amigos —respondo con total honestidad, pero no niego que esa idea esté un poco materializada en mi imaginación.

—¡Grandioso! —exclama el chico, pero creo que su momento de entusiasmo se iba a mantener para él ya que se aclara la garganta—. Quiero decir —trata de hablar con un tono más grave, no puedo evitar la sonrisa de burla por ello—, ahora que sé que no me golpeará por lo siguiente, ¿te gustaría ir a cenar conmigo el viernes por la noche?

Atónito. Estoy atónito y lo que sea que esté por delante de ello.

Sí, he recibido un par de invitaciones así de directas, pero Madison era la que se dedicaba a ahuyentar a todas las chicas que las hacían alegando cualquier tontería.

Sin embargo, es la segunda vez que me pongo así de tenso al recibir la invitación de un chico, y es simplemente por el hecho de que no sé si esta es la clase de cosas que quiero para mí o simplemente estoy descubriendo lo que podría pasar con un sí o no repentino.

Me aclaro la garganta y me dispongo a hablar cuando las bisagras de vaivén vuelven a rechinar.

—Bien, lamento la espera… —Spencer se coloca a mi lado, demasiado cerca de mí. Un sudor frío corre por la parte trasera de mi cuello y de repente siento ganas de refugiarme detrás de él—. ¿Necesitas algo? —le pregunta al chico con desprecio evidente en su voz.

—N-No, s-solo quería p-preguntarle a-algo sobre Historia a M-Mason.

—Sí, la Primera Guerra Mundial duró de 1914 a 1918 —salto en su defensa, y el apenas audible suspiro que sale de él cuenta como mi buena acción del día—. Tendré en mente tu idea sobre el ensayo, te veo mañana.

—¿M-Mi idea sobre el e-ensayo…? —guiño mi ojo izquierdo, el que creo que Spencer no puede ver—. ¡Ah, c-claro! El ensayo. Sí, sí, nos vemos mañana.

Y la campana del final del día es la que termina con el tenso ambiente y la conversación. El chico sale corriendo como una exhalación mientras Spencer pone su brazo en mis hombros y caminamos hacia mi casillero, que queda de camino al suyo, o eso me ha dicho.

De todos modos iba a decirle al chico que no, cualquier cosa que experimente, sienta o descubra al lado de un chico prefiero que se quede en la confidencialidad que hay entre Spencer y yo.

—¿Ése chico en verdad está en tu clase de Historia? —subimos un conjunto de escaleras y llegamos a un pasillo infestado de personas. Me junto un poco más a él, y en un giro extraño de las cosas parece que todos se hacen a un lado para dejarnos pasar.

—Sí, ¿por qué mentiría sobre ello? —inquiero.

—No lo sé, parecía un poco nervioso cuando me vio llegar —golpea el casillero dos veces y quita su brazo de mis hombros para abrirlo.

Conozco a Spencer lo suficiente para saber que detesta las cosas que muchos podrían denominar como románticas, y prefiere más estar en un mundo donde tiene que ser todo un hombre pese a ser gay. Somos que totalmente opuestos, y no veo más que una combinación rara de nuestras personalidades si fuéramos… algo.

—Mace… —me muevo un paso pero me pongo tenso por el nuevo tono de su voz. Suena aterrado—. Una nota cayó de tu casillero, está escrita en computadora.

Me trago el nudo en la garganta, cierro el casillero y lo único a lo que puedo aferrarme para darme cuenta de que lo que está pasando a mí alrededor está realmente pasando es el lomo de los libros y lo apresurado de nuestra respiración.

«Esto no está pasando, esto no está pasando».

—Mason, Mason, oye, tranquilo —su mano se coloca en mi hombro y eso me da otro poco de realidad.

—¿Q-Qué dice…? —estoy en pánico, total y súbito pánico, peor que cuando las ideas oscuras llegan a mi cabeza—. Solo léela, por favor —asiente y se aclara la garganta.

—Te mereces la verdad, sabrás de mí muy pronto.

* * *

Soy una genialidad y un maestro en esto del braille, lo puedo decir ya que cierro la contraportada del regalo de Spencer después de haberlo leído en un solo fin de semana. Me siento mal por la pobre de Carrie, pero no puedo negar que sus poderes son totalmente geniales. Por un segundo me sentí con las mismas capacidades, pero no creo que pueda caer tanto en un abismo de soledad como para buscar con quién desquitarme.

Balanceo mis pies descalzos en el descansabrazos contrario al que tengo la cabeza, escuchando nada más que las manecillas del enorme reloj de péndulo que está cerca de la pantalla plana, y escucho el momento exacto en el que la hora cambia. Las cuatro de la tarde en punto.

Spencer debe estar por llegar, nunca ha llegado tarde a esta clase de cosas, o no por más de cinco minutos. Aunque no veo el caso de que quiera aprender a usar la máquina Blista, pero por alguna razón el modo en el que logra modificar su voz cuando pide algo me impidió rechazarlo. De nuevo.

La nota… no creí que pasaría un fin de semana entero tratando de atar cabos sueltos de nuevo; todo vuelve a estar en el sitio con el que comenzó mi intento por hallar al culpable, y quien sea que sea la maldita persona decidió hacerlo justo ahora que esa tempestad se había calmado. «Menuda buena suerte que tengo».

Cierro los ojos por un segundo y respiro profundo, tratando de calmar el ligero malestar que ha estado sobre mí desde el viernes. No quiero sentirme así teniendo a mi 'invitado sorpresa' en casa.

Vuelvo a abrir los ojos cuando los desesperados golpecillos en la puerta principal hacen acto de presencia. Me levanto y camino dando pequeños saltos, las comisuras de mis labios tiemblan en un intento por esbozar una sonrisa.

—¿Quién es? —pregunto, algo que de cierta manera me recuerda a cuando tenía cuatro años y preguntaba lo mismo pero no alcanzaba a abrir la puerta cuando había visitas.

—A-Alistair —responden al otro lado de la puerta. Algo dentro de mi pecho parece haber hecho una caída libre y desintegrarse al caer directo en el suelo.

Abro la puerta de todos modos, asegurándome de que en verdad me muestre enfadado. Estaba esperando a un invitado, pero no esperaba que en verdad se tratara de un invitado sorpresa.

—H-Hola, Mason —susurra, en verdad apenas pude escucharlo.

—Al, qué sorpresa —«da la vuelta y márchate. Ahora».

—¿Puedo pasar?

Me mordisqueo el labio inferior por dentro, pensando en que no sé cómo decirle que no sin sonar tan agresivo a como lo hacen las palabras que se formulan dentro de mi cabeza.

—De hecho estoy esperando a Spencer, y…

—Sólo será un momento —continúa hablando entre susurros. Ruedo los ojos, resoplo con ganas y me hago a un lado.

—Adelante.

Pasa a mi lado, pero no avanza más allá del pequeño corredor que conecta la puerta principal con el resto de la casa. Dejo la puerta un poco entreabierta y me quedo sujetando el pomo para cuando salga, dentro de los próximos segundos.

—¿Puedo preguntar qué estás haciendo aquí? —me pellizco el muslo con la mano libre ante tanta rudeza.

—Vengo a que me golpees en la cara. Aquí —habla en un tono normal, al menos al que estoy acostumbrado, toma mi mano y me obliga a formar un puño, lo golpea suavemente contra su mejilla pero me limito a apartarme—, solo golpéame y terminemos con esto.

—¿Por qué habría de golpearte? —el modo veloz con el que habla me pone un tanto nervioso, lo suficiente para no soltar el pomo de la puerta si necesito salir corriendo. «Pero, ¿a dónde?».

—¡Fui yo quien te dejó ciego!

Me quedo…

Ni siquiera soy capaz de identificar lo que sea que comienzo a sentir en estos momentos.

Estoy metido en una combinación de ira descontrolada, deseos de homicidio, un profundo grito de odio se formula en lo más profundo de mis pulmones, la bilis que sube por mi garganta produce un sabor amargo en mi boca. Por otra parte, en las sensaciones contrariadas, me siento aliviado por saberlo finalmente.

Dejo de sujetar con toda mi fuerza el pomo de la puerta cuando siento que mi mano está acalambrada, con la otra hago un puño que no dudaría en descargar contra su nariz, si pudiera verla.

—Por favor, necesito una explicación —suelto la puerta finalmente y cruzo los brazos, mis uñas se encuentran con mis antebrazos y me obligo a no lastimarme a mí mismo para despertar de esta pesadilla.

Lo que hago es dar un pequeño pellizco en el interior de mi codo derecho. Necesitaba hacer eso, de lo contrario creería que me quedé dormido leyendo los últimos capítulos del libro. «¿Dónde está Spencer?».

—No entiendo qué es lo difícil de entender, eres ciego por mi culpa —dice y rompe en llanto. Escucharlo repetirlo solo hace que me encoja de hombros un poco más.

—Te oí. Quiero saber cómo sucedió, mi memoria está un tanto problemática con esa fecha.

Al menos dos psicólogos me dijeron que eso se llamaba amnesia retrógrada, y que sería normal que no pudiera recordar lo que ocurrió esa noche, aunque un par de cosas sí están presentes, aunque borrosas o con huecos.

Sin embargo, la historia de Alistair no tiene ningún sentido. Me habla de un juego que se llevó a cabo a plena luz del día, pero con lluvia, contra una escuela de la cual no tenía la más mínima idea de que existiese, además de que dice que la escuadra estaba dando un calentamiento sobre las gradas, que fue entonces cuando apareció y accidentalmente me empujó, haciéndome caer directamente sobre mi cabeza. Esa última parte todavía podría creerla, lo demás no me lo trago de ninguna manera.

—Es por eso que vine, supuse que esperar hasta el lunes sería algo horrible para ti. Ahora que lo sabes sigo insistiendo en que debes golpearme —su voz se rompe, y eso otra vez casi me hace creer lo que dice.

—Espera, espera —levanto las manos, como si realmente supiera lo que hago con ellas y en qué dirección las muevo, pero algo no me cuadra en ello—. El juego de esa ocasión no fue contra Thurston, ni fue un día de lluvia, así que… —dejo la frase sin terminar a propósito.

—Y-yo… yo… —se queda en silencio, pero eso me permite respirar en paz y volver a encontrar claridad en mis pensamientos.

—Alistair, ¿qué estás tratando de decir exactamente?

—Quiere decir que es un mentiroso terrible.

La puerta se abre de nuevo, ésta vez la dejo ir y chocar sin remedio contra la pared contraria cuando Spencer es quien la empuja. No sé exactamente lo que está pasando justo ahora.

—Oye, creí que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo —Al suena realmente herido.

—Pues no, no lo hacías —no sé por qué creo que Spencer está tensando la mandíbula—, y reconsideraré seriamente la clase de cosas que puedes, o no, hacer la próxima vez que pida tu ayuda.

Me quedo en silencio y de pie, alternando la cabeza entre sus voces, y tal parece que acaban de olvidarse que están discutiendo en la entrada de mi casa y conmigo a unos escasos tres pasos de distancia. Lo único que hago es aclararme la garganta y levantar las cejas para volver a hacerme notar, y los dos medio me hacen caso pero siguen discutiendo.

—Será mejor que te vayas, Al, yo me haré cargo.

Alistair resopla y me da una palmada en el hombro derecho y sale de la casa, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. El entorno se vuelve tenso, algo así como cuando estás en medio de un examen y sabes que no estudiaste absolutamente nada, pero sigues buscando maneras para copiar las respuestas de la persona junto a ti.

Ventaja de la ceguera: no tengo que realizar exámenes, ni tareas, ni trabajos escritos. Desventajas de la ceguera: todo lo que se pueda hacer con el uso de la vista, entiéndase todo.

—Vamos a la sala.

Mis piernas se mueven y me arrastro a la sala de estar, aunque no estoy del todo seguro sobre quién les da la orden para hacerlo. Me concentro en el hecho de que Spencer estaba escuchando lo que Alistair acaba de decirme, y no estoy muy seguro sobre lo que sea que haya escuchado. Quizá todo, o quizá una parte, sea lo que sea, no me gusta en absoluto.

—¿Quieres algo de la cocina? —me levanto pero una de sus manos toma mi derecha, me estremezco por apenas unos segundos mientras pone un poco de fuerza para que vuelva a caer en el sillón.

—Quédate conmigo un segundo.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos, o unos segundos, no sé si el tiempo transcurra igual en un momento como estos. Quiero decir muchas cosas pero al mismo tiempo no quiero decir nada, así que lo único que hago es dejar que mi cabeza se coloque en su hombro.

—¿Por qué dijiste que Alistair es un terrible mentiroso?

—Porque lo es, y porque está encubriendo a alguien más.

Nuestras manos se encuentran a la altura de mi rodilla derecha, la mía se mueve de un modo tembloroso e inseguro, tal como me siento justo ahora que estamos tan cerca. Su palma se desliza sobre la mía, abro los dedos un poco, lo suficiente para que las primeras falanges de los suyos se entrelacen con los míos.

Lo que sucede dentro de mí es incomparable, es como si fuera la primera vez que alguien me toma de la mano de esa manera, igual de pavoroso que yo pero al mismo tiempo con la confianza suficiente que me inspira a no detenerme ni por un segundo.

—¿A quién está encubriendo? —hablo despacio, dudoso de que el día realmente esté transcurriendo así, con demasiadas visitas sorpresa e historias terriblemente inventadas.

—A mí.

La sensación que viene después de esas dos palabras como ese horrible sobresalto que acompaña al común sueño de caer desde una distancia muy, muy elevada, y aunque quieras hacer el intento más grande por querer despertar no lo logras. Ni siquiera el contacto de nuestras manos logra alejar esa sensación.

—¿Qué?

—Mace… —el dorso de uno de sus dedos se desliza por mi mejilla, pero ahora se siente como si fuera un témpano de hielo—. Yo lo hice.

—Spencer, eso no es gracioso —me castañean los dientes.

—No estoy mintiendo, Mace —muevo la cabeza y siento que algo se acaba de tensar en todo mi cuello—. Alistair estaba mintiendo porque se lo pedí. Aquí y ahora estoy confesándote que eres ciego por mi culpa.

—Spencer… —digo a la vez que me quedo sin aire. Quiero creer que está mintiendo, pero su mano sigue apenas entrelazada con la mía, y no tiembla, sino más bien parece aferrar su agarre a mí.

—Te voy a contar una historia tan real que desearía nunca haberla vivido.

El modo en el que Spencer habla hace que los momentos que puedo recordar de esa noche parezcan reproducirse como si el tiempo hubiese vuelto atrás.

El frío de una noche de otoño, los gritos ensordecedores de la multitud detrás de mí, apoyando a los dos equipos y deseando que el equipo de la casa haga trizas al visitante. La escuadra de animadores dando lo mejor de sí para que nuestro equipo vaya en camino a otro campeonato, entonando el acostumbrado "TI-TA-NES, TI-TA-NES", agitando pompones y realizando las mejores acrobacias y saltos mortales invertidos de los que somos capaces, o fui capaz, de realizar para un evento tan importante.

El marcador estaba totalmente de nuestro lado, triplicábamos la puntuación del equipo contrario. Casi podía verlos llorar y suplicar por ser llevados a casa. Las imágenes de ese día parecen reproducirse en una parte de mi cabeza, con saltos en la secuencia y alguna que otra tenebrosa mancha en donde debería haber un rostro.

Recuerdo que unas semanas antes la entrenadora Washington había decidido reorganizar la posición que todos tomaríamos en la pirámide y la presentación final si es que la suerte nos dejaba al menos echarle un vistazo al campeonato. Y ella me eligió para estar en la cima, según ella porque había notado un esfuerzo mayor en mí durante las prácticas.

—El entrenador Beiste gritó que me dirigiera a la línea de anotación, dijo que Johnson estaba a punto de lanzar el balón, así que lo hice.

Recuerdo un poco de esa jugada, y también recuerdo que faltaban cerca de dos minutos en el reloj. El maldito campeonato estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, solo era cosa de que alguien golpeara el balón contra el lado contrario del campo y todo el asunto estaría resuelto.

Y desde ese momento no recuerdo nada más, así que las palabras de Spencer hacen que eso llegue a mi conocimiento.

—Johnson lanzó el balón cuando apenas me estaba moviendo a mi posición pero logré atraparlo, la inercia me hizo seguir avanzando, sin darme cuenta de que detrás de mí la pirámide estaba dando el último espectáculo para acompañar la anotación final. Pero…

—Yo estaba en la cima —decir eso me hace darme cuenta de que estaba en lo alto de la popularidad en McKinley y justo ahora también me doy cuenta de que no soy ni siquiera la sombra de lo que solía ser en esos maravillosos días— fue entonces cuando caí.

Decirlo es casi como hablar de un mal sueño, de esos que supuestamente no puedes contarle a nadie a menos que quieras que se vuelva realidad. De haber tenido una especie de sueño así antes se lo habría contado a quien fuera, incluso a mí mismo, pero cualquier manera habría sido mejor que tenerlo en la cabeza.

—Después todo se quedó… quieto. Levanté la cabeza y ninguno de los jugadores siguió con lo que debía, todos se quedaron en silencio cuando la ovación se detuvo, así que me puse de pie y me alejé de mi desastre —su voz se rompe en esa última parte—. Luego vinieron los gritos y los pedidos de auxilio, me había quitado el casco y girado la cabeza a tiempo para ver a un chico ser levantado del suelo, dejando un charco de su sangre, y ser llevado en la ambulancia a la sala de urgencias más cercana.

Me abraza antes de que siquiera pueda pensar en lo que sea que pueda pensar después de haber escuchado toda su historia, los brazos que solamente he podido sujetar para caminar por los pasillos me envuelven en un abrazo que parece restaurar todas las grietas de mi alma, me hace sentir cálido por dentro y con deseos de nunca querer apartarme de él.

Jane también me ha abrazado, pero jamás he podido sentir lo mismo que ahora cuando lo hace. Spencer es a quien elijo, aunque… ¿podría seguir escogiéndolo después de lo que acaba de decir?

—El entrenador dijo que no era mi culpa, que era él a quien se debería culpar por no haber previsto y notado que no estábamos en las posiciones correctas —los sollozos que salen de Spencer golpean lo más profundo de mi compasión, pero algo no me deja expresarla—. Hubo una semana entera en la que no pude entrar al gimnasio y sentir que todo el peso de ese accidente estaba sobre mí, por más que el entrenador insistía una y mil veces que todo había sido su culpa.

No he tenido la confirmación de Madison, o de mamá y papá sobre esa noche, porque no quiero hablarlo ni ellos tampoco, pero la sinceridad con la que Spencer habla hace que lo que sea que sienta por él se marchite en cuestión de segundos. El aroma de su cuerpo ahora parece similar a la peste de un zorrillo.

—En serio, en serio lamento haberlo hecho, fue el peor error que he cometido en toda mi vida, y me atormenta cada vez que puede —no respiro, no me muevo, no pienso. No hago nada ahora que no sé quién es la víctima en toda la situación—. Por favor di algo —susurra en mi cuello.

Me deshago de mi rígida postura y con mis manos aparto sus brazos despacio, lo tomo por la muñeca de la mano derecha y hago que los dos nos levantemos, lo escucho sorberse la nariz mientras yo me sigo moviendo con una expresión de piedra sobre mi rostro.

Spencer me ha quitado todo.

Tomo el pomo de la puerta y la abro violentamente, seguramente de tener la musculatura que él tiene habría hecho que el mosaico de vidrio que la adorna se hiciera añicos.

—Vete, ahora —le ordeno. La voz que sale de mi garganta, grave, agresiva, seca e insensible, es totalmente ajena a mí. No sé bien lo que me orilla a esto, pero no trato de evitarlo.

—Mace, escúchame… —suelto su mano y pasa a mi lado, el aroma de su cuerpo al pasar me lo dice todo.

—Te escuché, y justo ahora quiero que te vayas lo más lejos posible de mí.

—Mason, por favor…

Estiro las manos y logro empujarlo en el primer intento, un movimiento que lo toma completamente por sorpresa ya que retrocede una gran cantidad de pasos y una especie de sonido extraño sale de su pecho.

—¿Por favor qué? ¿Acaso no terminaste ya de joder mi existencia? —sigo empujándolo, hace chirridos con la garganta cada vez que se aleja.

—Sé que decir lo siento nunca va a poder solucionar lo que hice, y no tienes idea de lo pésimo que me siento al verte caminar por ahí como si fueras solamente algo hueco y sin vida.

Contraigo todas las partes de mi cuerpo que pueden hacerlo, lo empujo con los puños y trato de dar pequeños golpes antes de hacerlo.

—Tú eres la razón, eres horrible, te detesto. Y sobre todo no quiero pensar en la mirada de condescendencia que seguramente me dedicas cada vez que me miras.

—Mason, deja de decir esas cosas —suplica, y justo ahora adoro que lo haga—. Si hubiese una manera en la que pueda devolverte la vista no dudes por un segundo que lo haría.

—Se me ocurre una —lo empujo una última vez, lo escucho caer los tres escalones que llevan al pórtico y se queda en el suelo, quejándose por la caída—. ¡¿Qué tal si regresas el tiempo a esa noche y decides prestar atención a tu patético deporte y así no logras que la vida de las personas tome giros estúpidos?!

—Mace…

Bajo los tres escalones con cuidado, encuentro su cuerpo cuando los dedos de mis pies tocan su ropa. Me coloco a la altura de su torso y me lanzo al frente, logro encontrar su camiseta y hago que se levante, su respiración se apresura como nunca antes y los jadeos logran que una sonrisa aparezca en mi rostro.

—No quiero volver a saber algo sobre ti —y lo empujo una vez más—. No hables conmigo, no pienses en mí, no estés en la misma habitación que yo.

Giro sobre mis talones y regreso a la casa, tomo la puerta con ambas manos y la azoto con toda la fuerza de la que soy posible. Le doy la espalda y me deslizo hasta el suelo, juntando mis piernas lo más que puedo contra mi pecho y conteniendo mis deseos de llanto. No le daré la satisfacción de derramar una lágrima por su culpa.

Pero es… gracioso, tanto que una risilla nerviosa se me escapa. Una puerta acaba de cerrarse y un muro se terminó de construir.


	11. Soy un accidente que camina

Capítulo siguiente, como nota de autor solo diré que acaba de regresar a la universidad, así que tengan un poco de paciencia si de ahora en adelante tardo un poco en actualizar, cosa que espero no suceda. Disfruten el capítulo que les traigo, y no me odien por lo que lean :)

* * *

 **Soy un accidente que camina**

Tengo enfrente el espejo del baño de mi habitación, el reflejo hueco de mis ojos está intentando atravesar en la oscuridad. Estiro la mano para cerciorarme de que está ahí en otro de esos intentos en los que busco darme cuenta de que no estoy soñando, de que todo lo que está pasando a mí alrededor es parte de una serie de eventos que no le desearía ni a mi peor enemigo, y no tengo enemigos.

Si pudiera estaría viendo de frente a alguien con los ojos hinchados por el momento de enojo, la mandíbula apretada, profundos y oscuros círculos alrededor de los ojos, cabello alborotado y lo que sea que conlleve saber la verdad aun cuando ya no es requerido saberla.

—¿Mason? —pregunta mamá desde la planta baja. El tono aterrado de su voz no es totalmente mi imaginación—. Mason, ¿dónde estás?

Quito la mano del espejo y me aferro al lavabo, respiro profundo un par de veces para evitar que las náuseas se apoderen de mí. Todavía tengo ese sabor amargo en la boca, y parece como si nunca fuese a tener fin.

—Hijo, ¿estás en casa? —ahora es papá el que pregunta, y una vez más queda claro que no es muy bueno para hacer preguntas. Él sabe que no puedo salir de la casa sin avisar.

La parte inferior de la casa es un desastre producido en un ataque de ira, el cual puse en marcha apenas cinco minutos después de que escuché a Spencer decir en voz alta que era un idiota y marcharse.

Los cojines del sillón están destrozados, no creí que mis dientes fueran capaces de eso, la mesa de centro quedó sobre uno de los sillones junto con las pequeñas macetas que había en ella. La lámpara de pie que estaba cerca de la ventana, la favorita de mamá, ahora yace hecha pedazos junto con algunas fotografías que colgaban en los muros. Lo único que no sufrió daño alguno fue la pantalla plana, de todos modos me gusta escuchar algunos programas.

—¿Mason? —Madison se suma a la lista de preocupaciones.

Ruedo los ojos y abro silenciosamente la puerta del baño, salgo y esquivo el estante de libros que derribé cuando entré aquí. Entreabro la puerta de mi habitación para escuchar un poco de la histeria que está sucediendo allá abajo.

—Cariño, alguien debió entrar a la casa —la voz de mamá se quiebra—, llama a la policía, no quiero imaginarme que…

—Estoy en mi habitación —digo sin mucho ánimo pero lo suficientemente alto para que mamá deje de hacer especulaciones extrañas. Me encamino a las escaleras cuando escucho muchos pasos apresurándose hacia arriba.

—Oh cariño, la próxima vez quiero que respondas cuando te llamemos —mamá me besa en la frente y me agita el cabello, papá se limita a darme una palmada en el hombro.

—¿Qué ocurrió aquí? —pregunta él mientras me aparto de ambos.

—Tuve un mal día —«horrendo, pésimo, asqueroso, nefasto, confuso, lleno de cosas que no quería escuchar ya nunca más. El peor día de toda una maldita existencia»—. Solo tuve un mal día, lo lamento.

Me obligan a unirme a ellos en un abrazo, pero al ser más una obligación simplemente dejo mis brazos inertes a mis costados, justo como cuando Spencer me abrazó después de confesar todo.

Todavía puedo sentir que algo en verdad se restauró dentro de mí debido a su cercanía, y estoy muy seguro de que en otro momento eso habría sido más que bienvenido, solo era cosa de que se atreviera a hacerlo y yo me mostrara un tanto más receptivo a esa clase de afectos, a su afecto…

Sí, lo estoy admitiendo a base de demasiadas palabras: tengo sentimientos por Spencer, los cuales, sin embargo, no puedo definir del todo.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello? —pregunta mamá cuando los escasos segundos que se asemejan a horas que dura el abrazo por fin llegan a su fin.

—Más tarde quizá, justo ahora tengo un dolor de cabeza que va a matarme.

Mala elección de palabras, una pésima elección de palabras.

—¿En qué parte de la cabeza? ¿Estás seguro de que solo se trata de eso? —las manos de mamá se colocan en mi frente y mis mejillas mientras papá hace sonidos de negación con la garganta—. ¿Te sientes mareado? ¿Cualquier…?

—Nada de eso —me las ingenio para poder tomar sus manos y sostenerlas un momento, dándole una sonrisa que espero parezca reconfortante—. Debe ser solo por la falta de sueño, nada más.

—¿Estás seguro, hijo? —papá vuelve a colocar su mano en mi hombro derecho y comparto un poco de mi sonrisa con él.

—Totalmente.

Con eso basta para que me suelten y caminen al final del pasillo, sosteniendo una angustiosa conversación sobre si es normal que tenga dolores de cabeza sin una razón aparente. Pero la razón es Spencer, y en verdad culpo a la falta de sueño de buena calidad, pero quiero buscar razones para distanciarme un poco más de él.

Una especie de pequeño susurro repentino me hace girar la cabeza un poco a la izquierda, y antes de que pueda sospechar de algún lapso de paranoia percibo la sensación de una pesada mirada colocada directamente sobre mí.

—Tu voz psíquica interna me confunde, dilo y ya.

—En verdad me gustaría escuchar tu definición de, y estoy haciendo comillas, 'tuve un mal día' —ruedo los ojos y estiro la mano de muy mala gana.

La escucho resoplar con un deje de burla y toma mi mano, ambos entramos a mi habitación y cierro la puerta detrás de ella. La escucho musitar un par de cosas sobre la nueva 'decoración' que acabo darle a mi habitación. Supongo que es raro que una decoración casi totalmente perfeccionista y alineada ahora esté decorando la siempre limpia y suave alfombra.

—Espero que no hayas hecho ésta clase de cosas en mi habitación, hermanito —levanta un par de vidrios rotos, seguro de alguna fotografía que encontró un trágico destino contra la pared.

—No tienes de qué preocuparte, solo me deshice de lo que encontré en mi camino hacia aquí —continúa recolectando los trozos de vidrio mientras salto el estante de libros y me dejo caer sobre mi cama.

—Bien, me gusta el nuevo estilo que elegiste para decorar, es muy… explosivo —reflejo falsa modestia y un toque de odio en la mueca que le dedico—, y debo decir que al menos me alegra saber que tu pequeña colección de… libros especiales siguen en buen estado —cierro los párpados y tomo una profunda respiración.

—Si no fueras mi hermana habría puesto mi pie en tu camino y disfrutado el aterrizaje por decir tal cosa —se sienta a mi lado y me pellizca la mejilla del mismo modo en el que la abuela lo hace cada fin de semana que solemos visitarla en el asilo de ancianos; papá sigue inconforme con su decisión de vivir en un lugar así, pero por lo que recuerdo está muy contenta de vivir ahí.

—En verdad eres todo un encanto —deja de jugar con mi indefensa piel y desliza mi dedo índice derecho sobre la portada del libro que tiene en las manos—. ¿Qué dice aquí? —me encojo de hombros.

—Carrie… —digo y la rara imagen táctil que tengo del rostro de Spencer parece tomar posesión de la punta de mis dedos. Siento el cosquilleo pero no sé si ahora me agrada lo que siento al pensar en eso.

—¿King? —asiento con la cabeza como respuesta—. No recuerdo que mamá lo haya comprado.

—Spencer me lo dio en nuestro cumpleaños.

Madison boquea un par de veces mientras aparto la mano, no sé qué gana al hojear el libro si el único que puede entenderlo soy yo, además de Spencer con esa nueva tarea que se dedicó a tomar seguramente porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer más que aprender un lenguaje nuevo.

—Dios mío, ¡eso es tan lindo! —pasa su brazo sobre mis hombros pero de inmediato me pongo tenso y la aparto.

—Cierra la boca, Madison —la seriedad me toma por sorpresa pero eso no evita que de un par de brincos más antes de quedarse completamente inmóvil. Creería que se fue si no estuviera escuchando su respiración a la izquierda.

—Tengo la muy pequeña pero segura sospecha de que todo tu berrinche tiene que ver con él —vuelvo a cerrar los ojos y ésta vez mi labio superior tiembla, seña de llanto. Lo muerdo con la fuerza necesaria para asesinarlo si tuviera vida propia—. ¿Qué sucedió?

Me levanto de la cama y camino arrastrando los pies hasta la ventana, la abro hacia adentro con tanta fuerza que golpea el muro y sin embargo no se rompe. Saco la cabeza para llenar mis pulmones con un poco del aire nocturno y el sonido de los grillos al saltar de un lado al otro. Los molestos pajarillos decidieron ir a dormir por ahora, listos para despertarme mañana a primera hora de la mañana.

—Spencer vino de visita —digo cuando me pongo recto en mi lugar, pensando en que quizá no era una mala idea acompañar a Madison para buscar un color nuevo de pintura para decorar su habitación.

—¿Aprendió a usar la máquina? —pregunta a la distancia, supongo que espera que me vuelva a unir a ella en los próximos segundos, cosa que no voy a hacer.

—Tristemente no se dio la oportunidad —me permito un rápido suspiro antes de sentarme en el marco de la ventana y supuestamente enfocar la mirada a los postes de luz en la acera y las estrellas que deben adornar la noche.

Hace el frío suficiente como para no tener los pies y brazos descubiertos, dormir con la calefacción encendida y montones de cobertores encima, pero ahora es la menor de mis preocupaciones.

—¿Por qué no? —inquiere después de casi un minuto de silencio.

Ahora su voz suena un tanto más cercana, debe haberse movido al otro lado de la cama para cerciorarse de que mi torpeza natural no me juegue una mala broma, aunque justo ahora no me imagino una broma de tan mal gusto.

Si pudiera definirme en un conjunto de palabras podría decir que más o menos soy un accidente que camina, y si soy honesto conmigo mismo de no haber sido Spencer el que causó todo esto entonces muy probablemente habría sido yo el causante de mi propia perdición.

—Porque dijo… cosas… la clase de cosas que cambian la vida de las personas.

Escucho su pesada respiración mientras me balanceo suavemente a la derecha e izquierda, alternando entre si caería sobre la comodidad de la alfombra de mi habitación o sobre el césped que yace debajo en el jardín trasero. No sé por qué encuentro hacer eso como algo totalmente entretenido.

—Oh, Mason —dice, y empiezo a creer que esa es su frase favorita.

—Y como podrás ver, ya que tú sí puedes, no lo tomé de buena manera —levanto la pierna izquierda y la pongo en el marco de la ventana—, pero diré que lo hice cuando estuve bastante seguro de que ya estaba muy lejos.

—Eso no mejora la situación de las cosas, Mason —ahora su tono se vuelve ése tono de regaño que siempre tiene que estar presente. Ya lo echaba de menos—. Ahora Spencer va a pensar que tampoco te gusta, y entonces…

—Hey, hey, espera un segundo —levanto las manos, como si se estuviera moviendo en mi dirección y en verdad pudiera detenerla.

Mi atención se centra en la dirección de donde proviene su voz, me levanto y algo parecido a sorpresa entremezclado con algo de indignación y un poco de burla empieza a hacer erupción dentro de mí. Justo ahora es un momento que no me gustaría que forme parte de la realidad.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —arqueo la ceja un poco más.

—¿Tú de qué estás hablando? —pregunta, y debería saber que odio que use lo que acabo de decir en mi contra aunque lo modifique—. Acabas de decir que en su visita dijo cosas que cambian la vida de las personas, así que supuse que regresaría a casa y mi hermano gemelo tendría un lindo novio a su lado.

—¿L-lo sabías? —mis pensamientos parecen algo así como un choque de trenes y los conductores están a punto de matarse a golpes. No sé si sean los conductores o yo contra ella por ocultarme algo tan grande como eso—. ¡Oh por Dios, Madison! ¡Lo sabías! —la señalo del modo más acusador del que soy capaz, aunque no sé si le estoy apuntando.

—Sé muchas cosas, te agradecería que fueras un poco más específico —detesto la sonrisa que está en su rostro.

—No te hagas la desentendida, ¡sabías que…! —me quedo en silencio por un momento, no estoy muy seguro de lo bien que mamá y papá tomaría eso—. Sabías que Spencer está enamorado de mí.

Se queda en silencio, un momento que solo provoca que mi mal humor siga subiendo como la espuma de un cappuccino. Y ahora que lo pienso, supongo que el nuevo aditamento del café en reiteradas ocasiones también tiene algo que ver con mi falta de sueño. «Gracias Spencer».

—No está enamorado de ti, aunque… —arqueo una ceja y gruño un poco—, no, no lo está, solo le gustas, y en caso de que lo preguntes no es lo mismo.

—Una cosa lleva a la otra, ambos lo sabemos —me dispongo a sentarme junto a ella en la cama pero recuerdo que estoy molesto, o al menos trato de mantener esa compostura—. Pero eso no importa, ¡lo sabías!

—Querido Mason —dice, fingiendo un gracioso acento que solíamos usar cuando teníamos siete años—, he de confesarte que todo el alumnado de McKinley está plenamente consciente de los afectos del susodicho Spencer Porter hacia ti.

—Estás bromeando… ¿no? —pregunto, no muy seguro sobre querer escuchar cualquier tipo de respuesta.

—Acabo de decírtelo, todo el alumnado. Estoy moviendo las manos para decirte que TODO EL MUNDO que preste un poco de atención lo puede notar.

No sé si me guste que me diga lo que hace antes de hablarme.

Me tiemblan las rodillas y de nuevo me siento mareado, no creí que eso fuera posible ahora que no hay estímulos visuales que puedan conseguirlo, aunque creo que uno no tiene que ver con el otro. Como sea, en estos momentos el aire frío que entra por la ventana parece llegar hasta lo más profundo de mi médula espinal y congelar hasta la última de mis terminaciones nerviosas.

—Madison… —me muevo en mi lugar, completamente incómodo.

—Spencer es la persona más obvia de todas las que he conocido, no puede dejar de mirarte en el salón del coro y tampoco en los pasillos, casi podría decir que suspira cuando te tiene cerca… o bueno, cuando te tenía cerca —me encojo de hombros y me balanceo en los dedos de los pies—. ¡Qué más da! Ahora que lo alejaste ya no puedes actuar sobre lo que sientes por él.

—No tengo sentimientos por él.

No sé qué número de silencio sea en el que nos acabamos de sumir, pero sea cual sea se rompe cuando una carcajada sale de Madison, como si realmente se tratara del mejor chiste del universo.

—Te sugiero que antes de dormir repitas eso las veces que sean necesarias hasta que te lo creas.

La escucho levantarse y soltar un largo resoplido, los huesos de todo su cuerpo hacen crujidos mientras supongo que hace un par de flexiones y estiramientos para quitarse un poco de la somnolencia que se provoca siempre que alguien entra en mi habitación. Culpo de ello al color de las paredes.

—No he terminado.

—De acuerdo —regreso a mi posición en el marco de la ventana, ahora mi pierna se balancea libremente en el costado de la casa, y justo ahora esto me parece una adición más a las ideas oscuras—, pero solo respóndeme si…

—Si tu pregunta involucra a Spencer y si es que siento algo por él entonces solo voy a decirte que no lo sé.

—Al menos reconoces que puede haber algo, eso es un avance —ruedo los ojos y gruño con ganas—. Como sea, volviendo a que vino de visita, ¿qué te dijo?

—Dijo que fue él quien me hizo esto —agito la mano derecha frente a mi cara, pero eso no parece sorprenderla demasiado.

—Ah, eso ya lo sabía —me concentro y no recuerdo que estuviera presente en el partido en los últimos diez minutos del juego.

—No estabas al final del partido, lo recuerdo bien —me golpeó la sien derecha con el dedo índice.

—Tuve que ir a tocador, pero cuando volvía pude ver cuando Spencer chocó contra la pirámide y cuando todo colapsó —le tiembla la voz, y no creo que sea por el frío—, yo fui la primera en pedir ayuda.

En vista de que me quedan un par de dudas le digo lo que Spencer vino a contarme, con unos cuantos comentarios estúpidos sobre cómo había sido de exhaustivo ese día y sobre que Kitty en verdad quería que todos nos luciéramos, pero más que nada nosotros tres.

Asiente con la garganta cuando la pregunta es directa, llena un poco los huecos en la secuencia de todo ese día, y ni siquiera con el mejor de mis esfuerzos logro que esa amnesia desaparezca un poco, incluso parece que está decidida a quedarse. Aunque lo entendería, es un evento traumático de todos modos, y en alguna parte leí que el cerebro prefiere deshacerse de eso para seguir como si nada.

—Entonces… es cierto, todo es cierto —concluyo, encogiéndome de hombros y hablándole más al vacío del exterior que a ella.

—Es obvio, ¿crees que se inventaría algo así?

—Alistair lo intentó para tratar de encubrirlo —intervengo como si no fuera la gran cosa, y no lo es en realidad.

—Hmm, creí que sería directo, o al menos eso entendí cuando me pidió un par de consejos.

Gruño muy alto y me muevo de la ventana, camino arrastrando los pies, encontrándome con unas cuantas astillas a mi paso, y pongo las manos sobre el escritorio que está junto a la puerta del baño.

—¿Por qué me ocultas cosas? —pregunto, sintiéndome un tanto herido.

—¿Ahora de qué hablas? —gruñe, desesperada.

—Acabas de decirme que Spencer te pidió consejos para decirme lo que sucedió, eso significa que probablemente también le dijiste que quizá siento algo por él —la acuso de nuevo, y esa última parte si bien tiene un tanto de verdad no quiero que se sepa todavía—. ¿Por qué lo haces?

—¡Por ti, Mason! ¡Lo hago por tu culpa!

Giro sobre el escritorio y me siento en el, aplastando un par de hojas de papel y sintiendo que el mareo vuelve a estar presente. En mi próximo tiempo libre me pondré a dar vueltas para cerciorarme si es posible marearse sin ver alrededor.

Madison oculta cosas por mi culpa, el accidente que camina es el que está buscando sus propias maneras para distanciarse de los demás. El estorbo que camina sigue haciendo de las suyas, y en verdad cree que se trata de actividades altamente entretenidas que divierten a cualquiera, que todo el mundo puede tolerar.

Las personas tiene límites, los míos han estado muy bajos desde que desperté hace un par de meses, y la tolerancia de los demás hacia mis tonterías no va a durar para siempre. Quiero cambiar, pero no puedo.

—Hay personas que están tratando de ser cercanas a ti y estar al pendiente de ti, como tu familia o Spencer, y tú solamente te dedicas a apartarlos del peor modo del que eres capaz —su voz se quiebra a la mitad de la frase pero sigue intentando sonar como si nada estuviera pasando.

Si pudiera desviaría la mirada y la centraría en la alfombra, donde mis pies, que no dejan de moverse, tratan de buscar una manera de cavar el agujero más profundo y me lleve al otro lado del mundo, lejos de las personas a quienes estoy hiriendo y alejando.

—Si no fuésemos hermanos no dudes que te habría mandado al diablo desde que decidiste comportarte así.

—Madison…

Suelta un chillido agudo y se marcha, apresura el paso y patea (si no es que tropieza) con el estante de libros antes de azotar la puerta al salir. El sonido retumba por toda la habitación, incluso parece que los vidrios de la ventana estuvieran a punto de ceder por la onda expansiva.

Deslizo la manos en el escritorio y arrojo lo que sea que esté ahí al suelo, me muevo a la derecha y tomo la puerta, encerrándome de nuevo en el baño, con todo y el pestillo. Estiro las manos y me aferro al lavabo, le gruño a mi reflejo y le muestro los dientes, como el animal rabioso que ahora soy.

—¡Te odio! —tomo la jabonera de porcelana que mamá compró en Texas y la lanzo contra el espejo, escuchando que se rompe en miles de pedazos. Al caer unos cuantos hacen pequeños cortes en mis pies.

«Soy tan estúpido, tan ajeno de mí mismo, alguien que solo está para hacer sentir mal al mundo. Un accidente que anda, algo que no tiene utilidad; un estorbo más en la lista de montones de personas que mantienen sobrepoblado al mundo».

Uno menos no hace la diferencia. Ahora las ideas oscuras parecen lo mejor.

Tomo un trozo de vidrio roto y sin pensarlo siquiera una sola vez hago un corte por toda la extensión del antebrazo derecho, los cálidos caminos escarlata llegan a la palma de mi mano y comienzan a gotear antes de que pueda cambiar el trozo de espejo a la mano contraria y hacer la mitad de otro corte en el antebrazo izquierdo; el vidrio cae al suelo y salpica un poco.

Se siente bien, es una sensación hasta cierto punto liberadora, aunque el cosquilleo de la sangre resbalando no cesa, pero es lo que menos me preocupa ahora. No más necesidad de herir a otros, no más deseos por la verdad, nada de palabras no dichas y actos no realizados; no más nada, eso si no me sintiera decaído, repentinamente tan pesado y con el frío que se tiende sobre mí como una manta que lo hace mil veces peor.

—Mierda, mierda, mierda —tomo la toalla que cuelga junto al lavabo, demasiado pequeña como para representar un buen vendaje.

Abro mucho los ojos cuando una somnolencia repentina se apodera de mí, mucho peor que las ocasiones en las que duermo en clase o en la biblioteca, cien mil veces peor de lo que podría imaginar, sudor frío corre por la parte trasera de mi cuello mientras me parece que el baño se gira rápido y despacio a tiempos desiguales, otra vez vuelvo a preguntarme si es posible que pueda sentirme mareado, pero ésta vez no hay duda alguna de que eso está pasando.

—Mason —dice Madison después de llamar un par de veces en la puerta. Estoy tan mareado que no dudo si pudiera ver que la puerta se movería en ángulos raros—, mamá quiere saber si quieres papas fritas con tu cena.

Abro la boca pero no emito sonido alguno, el dolor de cabeza parece tomar el control sobre mí y se decide por hacer que suelte chillidos de dolor y bufe como si acabara de vomitar, cosa que haré en cualquier momento.

—Mason, te estoy hablando.

Respiro lo más profundo de lo que soy posible y avanzo un paso hacia la puerta, pero al avanzar el otro resbalo con el enorme charco que representa la sangre que sale de mis brazos, el cual no deja de crecer.

—Si no quieres bajar a cenar entonces solo dilo.

Me muevo otro par de pasos temblorosos, lo suficiente para estar un poco más cerca de la puerta. Ahora trato de hablar pero no salen más que aterradas exhalaciones de mí, si tuviera vista se nublaría cada vez más y el frío polar que parece envolver a toda la casa parece centrarse nada más en mí.

—M-Madison… —logro susurrar y estiro el brazo en dirección al pestillo de la puerta, listo para salir y pedir ayuda… eso justo antes de caer.

Levanto la cabeza un poco, lo suficiente para escuchar por la ranura debajo de la puerta a Madison yendo de un lado al otro detrás de la puerta, sintiendo también que la sangre que sale de mi brazo no cesa.

«¿Ves lo que sucede? Ésta es la clase de cosas que ocurren cuando decides tomar decisiones estúpidas e ir por el camino fácil. Las ideas oscuras pueden ser poderosas, aunque jurabas no hacerles caso… no tiene sentido seguir charlando contigo», espeta mi voz interna en lugar de decirle lo que ocurre.

—Ma-… —cierro los ojos cuando escucho que se coloca frente a la puerta de nuevo y retrocede un par de pasos—. ¡Mamá, papá, algo sucedió con Mason!

Los sonidos de sus pasos al correr son graves y profundos, su voz se volvió un poco más distante con cada palabra, hasta el punto en el que sonaba a millones de kilómetros de distancia… el punto donde, supuestamente, estaré viendo lo que hacen, donde veré cómo sufren por el accidente que camina. Sufriendo por mí, algo totalmente injusto.

Cuando la puerta se abre de golpe es como si el calor volviera a entrar, radiante y haciendo que todo a mí alrededor pierda la consistencia, haciendo que todo flote; estoy al final de mi túnel. No estoy listo para irme, aunque creo que no depende de mí…

Adiós mamá… adiós papá… adiós Madison…

Adiós… adiós Spencer…


	12. Necesito ayuda

Lamento que éste capítulo sea algo corto, pero creo que pude sacar algo bueno. Fav, follow o review, disfrútenlo :)

* * *

 **Necesito ayuda**

De cierta manera todo pareció surreal, como si ese pequeño incidente le hubiese sucedido a alguien totalmente diferente a mí: la visita a urgencias en el hospital, las puntadas en mis brazos, la inserción de sangre, estar internado, tener en mente un millón de veces quienes irían a mi funeral en el dado caso de morir, y esperar, y esperar, y esperar…

Sin embargo aquí estoy, moviéndome en mi mullido y espacioso lugar, incómodo y disgustado, recordando la conversación que Madison tuvo con mamá y papá sobre lo que pasó a principios de la semana en Seattle, en el camino antes de llegar aquí: nuestra lista de canciones para la presentación a base de Little Mix. Arcade Fire y Coldplay, lo bien que la pasamos y cómo fue que obtuvimos el primer lugar en las Nacionales.

Algo de lo más raro fue cuando momentos antes del anuncio del ganador pude encontrar y tomar la mano de Jane, mi cabeza se movió como un acto reflejo por el tacto repentino pero le pude dedicar una sonrisa, aunque… sea lo que sea que había entre nosotros ahora se ha esfumado de un modo muy repentino, como si se soplara en una vela.

Escucho un pequeño clicketeo antes de que una pluma se deslice sobre un trozo de papel, seguro ella está escribiendo algo.

—Puede insistir todo lo que quiera, no voy a decir una sola palabra al respecto —junto las piernas lo más que puedo al pecho y me concentro en no guiar mis ojos al frente.

—Claro, lo que sea para que estés cómodo —la doctora Watson habla, diciendo cada palabra con un tono amistoso, y lo detesto demasiado—, pero me alegra que estés aquí hoy.

No sé si sea su horrible acto de buena voluntad o qué, pero todo esto me molesta, me hace sentir más incómodo de lo que ya me siento. Sus buenas intenciones no evitan que ruede los ojos, resople y estire las piernas con ganas, golpeando el escritorio que está entre nosotros.

Aunque pudiera ver eso habría sido un acto intencional.

—Lo siento —digo de todas maneras.

—No te preocupes, Mason, de todos modos sigo buscando maneras para deshacerme de esta vieja cosa —golpea la madera con sus nudillos y suelta una risilla. Le respondo con una sonrisa torcida.

Meredith Anne Watson, una mujer de unos cuarenta y algo de edad, doctora del servicio psicológico financiado por el seguro de las Cheerios, especializada en psicología clínica e intervención en crisis. Justo en el blanco con mayor puntuación.

Mamá y papá no dudaron un segundo cuando la entrenadora Washington sugirió esto, según ellos, y creen que no los escuché, porque piensan que ahora tengo pensamientos suicidas.

Quizá tengan razón, demasiada, porque al principio todo parecía fascinante y genial, pero después pude notar que fue otra de esas cosas estúpidas que sólo a mí se me pueden ocurrir, demasiado doloroso y lento; un accidente, como yo, y uno que no volverá a suceder.

—Entonces, hablemos de...

—Como ya lo dije antes, Meredith, no es de su incumbencia —me encojo de hombros.

No me gusta mucho hablar con extraños, aunque respeto mucho el trabajo que personas como ella se dedican a hacer y en el que invierten una gran parte si no es que toda su vida. Aunque no esperaba estar del otro lado del escritorio en algún punto. Y es estúpido, si una persona no habla con extraños entonces no se puede socializar.

—Mason, es muy común que en personas con tu misma discapacidad surjan ideas y pensamientos de ese tipo —dice, como dudando si decirlo o no.

—Pensamientos suicidas —continúo con su frase—, pero fue un simple error porque creo que se me habrían ocurrido mil maneras más rápidas y menos dolorosas si mi intención era morir.

—En un momento como esos no se piensa con mucha claridad —concluye, atinando en un buen punto.

—Entonces diré que fue un accidente que no volverá a suceder —hago una cruz sobre mi corazón con la mano izquierda y levanto la mano derecha—, lo juro por mi ceguera.

Escucho otra vez el clicketeo y más anotaciones, ahora parece que su mano se mueve a mayor velocidad. Froto una mano contra la otra, como si realmente el clima fuera frío, y me muevo en mi sitio, ahora curioso por saber qué de lo que digo es tan importante.

—¿Por qué escribes? —se detiene, como si apenas se diera cuenta de que puedo escuchar.

—Oh, no me prestes mucha atención, solo son algunas ocurrencias y cosas que considero importantes.

—¿Como qué?

No me responde, o creo que ignora la pregunta, porque comienza a tararear una canción de cuna, una que he escuchado en una saga de videojuegos y me resulta altamente tranquilizadora.

—Mencionaste algo sobre tu ceguera, ¿naciste así? —niego con la cabeza y tenso una pequeña sonrisa—. La información que recibí es incorrecta entonces... pero no importa, me gustaría escuchar qué sucedió.

Un espasmo invade mi cuerpo, como un choque eléctrico tan violento que podría someter a cualquiera, el cual hace que me encoja más en el cómodo asiento en el que llevo moviéndome más o menos veinte minutos. Lo único que hago es desperdiciar tiempo para salir de aquí lo más pronto posible, y los gritos desesperados que se escuchan en la habitación contigua no mejora en lo más mínimo la situación.

—Fue por una caída en un partido de fútbol.

—Vaya, no sabía que eras deportista.

—En realidad era porrista, uno de los mejores si puedo presumir —me acompaña con mi pequeña carcajada.

—Entiendo, entiendo —se aclara la garganta y suelta un suspiro muy veloz—, entonces, ¿una caída? —asiento como respuesta.

—Sí, estaba en la cima de la pirámide humana y un chico se estrelló contra nosotros.

—¿Conoces al causante? —resoplo y me encojo de hombros.

—Sí —respondo, pero el silencio que sigue a eso me dice que la doctora Watson quiere escuchar un poco más—, es uno de mi compañeros de escuela, eso es obvio, y también fuimos compañeros en el club Glee.

—¿También cantas? —pregunta un tanto maravillada, le respondo asintiendo con la cabeza—. Nunca había tenido a un paciente tan talentoso.

«¿Eso soy ahora? ¿Un paciente? ¿Una fuente de ingresos? ¿Alguien a quien puede pegarse como una sanguijuela para conseguir todo el dinero que sea capaz de obtener? Si esto no fuera pagado el dinero del seguro de las Cheerios habría salido de aquí en los primeros cinco minutos que no hubo más que silencio».

—Dijiste que _fueron_ compañeros en el club Glee, ¿qué ocurrió para que eso sucediera?

Cierro los párpados y todavía me parece escuchar los aplausos y los gritos de la multitud, e incluso puedo recordar lo bien que sonaban las voces de todos al unirse en los últimos acordes de _Viva la Vida_. Spencer y yo tuvimos segmentos de la canción en la que entonábamos juntos la melodía, y era una sensación extraña ya que nunca tuvimos una sesión para practicar juntos.

—Digamos que no estamos en muy buenos términos, fue él mismo quien me confesó lo ocurrido —me aclaro la garganta cuando un pequeño malestar me invade.

—Leí eso en tu expediente, un ligero grado de amnesia retrógrada —ladeo una sonrisa y respondo con otro asentimiento—. ¿Tienes resentimiento contra él por lo que sucedió?

Muchas cosas se alborotan dentro de mis pensamientos, pero la mayoría oscila en los roces, momentos incómodos y silencios raros que ha habido entre Spencer y yo, demasiado notorios como para que puedan pasar desapercibidos; un viernes charlábamos como viejos amigos y al lunes siguiente la línea divisora era más notoria que el muro de Berlín.

Decir que sí definitivamente levantaría algo que mantendría a Spencer lo más alejado de mí, pero decir que no tengo resentimiento sería una gran mentira. Estoy en un punto medio.

—No lo sé —respondo sin más, y vuelve a escribir.

No puedo tolerar estar cerca de él, trato de no contar el tiempo cuando estamos en el salón del coro, o cuando charlamos todos en los pasillos y sé que está ahí, callado y acatando las órdenes que le di. Aunque tengo que admitirlo, extraño un poquito tenerlo cerca. Solo un poquito.

—Cuando estuve en la universidad estuve tentada a entrar en el club Glee, ¿qué hacen ahí? —dejo salir un largo suspiro.

—Cantamos lo que nuestros directores quieren, pero supongo que de ser diferente cantaríamos algo que nosotros quisiéramos —no me imagino lo que pensaría Kurt y Rachel si escucharan que me estoy quejando—. Hacemos tareas semanales y de vez en cuando hacemos competencias entre nosotros y contra otras escuelas.

—¿Y tienes amigos ahí?

—Sí, los seis miembros principales de este año: Roderick, Jane, Spencer, mi hermana Madison y Kitty, después llegaron Myron y Alistair, y al final los odiosos Warblers.

—De acuerdo, ahora me gustaría escuchar un poco sobre tu familia y su dinámica en casa.

No sé bien a lo que se refiere con eso, pero lo único que hago es hablarle sobre lo que hacemos todos los días, desde que nos levantamos para ir a la escuela hasta que regresamos a casa, cuando Madison y yo terminamos con las tareas (cosas que ya no hago más) pasamos lo que resta de la tarde en la sala de estar, ellos mirando televisión y yo metido en _Carrie_ y _El Principito_ , como por quinta vez cada uno.

Le digo que de vez en cuando salimos a cenar a Breadstix y en muy raras ocasiones vamos a Columbus a pasar un rato como familia. Le digo que ellos se quejan de que no me han escuchado cantar en la ducha desde hace mucho tiempo y que, según ellos, mis conversaciones se han vuelto de largas y enteras letanías a simples monosílabos, negaciones con la cabeza y asentimientos.

En todo el tiempo que hablo escucho pasar una hoja de papel tras otra, seguramente llenas de información que creo que se quedará en un archivo clasificado y entre nosotros. Agradezco que no esté haciendo esto en la universidad comunitaria, no me gustaría saber que hay personas detrás de un cristal escuchándome y tomando notas para luego discutir qué tan perdido puedo estar, o si tengo oportunidad de salvación.

—¿Y tus amigos? —pregunta, sonando un poco exhausta.

Tomo una profunda respiración y le digo lo más relevante de cada uno, aunque no es mucha información que digamos ya que no he pasado tanto tiempo a solas con cada uno. La mayor información se la lleva Madison, por obvias razones, Jane al ser la primera en tratarme bien en mi primer día de regreso a McKinley, y Spencer por ser… Spencer, el causante de la ceguera, de sentimientos que nunca había tenido, y creo que puedo decir que mi amigo más cercano.

—¿Actualmente te encuentras en una relación? —pregunta sin que deje de escuchar la pluma moviéndose en el papel.

—¿De qué tipo de relación estamos hablando? —finjo, de nuevo en mi tarea de llegar al tiempo límite. En algún punto he escuchado que esta clase de situaciones no duran más de cuarenta y cinco minutos.

—Relación amorosa, ¿actualmente te encuentras en una? —recupera el tono amistoso con el que se ha dirigido a mí todo el tiempo.

—No entiendo eso qué tiene que ver con el hecho de que hay vendajes en mis brazos —los estiro como prueba pero ella solo golpea el escritorio. Creí que yo era el impaciente, aunque entiendo que esté de ese ánimo después de tratar conmigo.

—Pasemos a otra cosa entonces, ¿has estado…?

—No, doctora Meredith, no me encuentro en una relación amorosa justo ahora.

Decirlo parece quitarme un peso de encima, pero trae a la luz el hecho de que extraño sentir los ligeramente gruesos dedos de Spencer entrelazarse con los míos, mi cabeza sobre su hombro, disfrutar de su cercanía y de lo bien que me hacía sentir. Quiero que vuelva a sanar mi alma.

—¿Hay alguna razón en específico por la que no te encuentres en una?

—Creo que no —otro silencio: quiere escuchar más—. Solía sentir algo por Jane, aunque no podría definir exactamente qué sentía por ello.

—¿Alguna aproximación? —inquiere.

—Fue la primera chica que me dio un buen trato cuando volví a la escuela, pasaba mucho tiempo con ella e incluso hubo un par de citas involucradas.

—¿Y qué cambió en su relación?

«Spencer, eso cambió», pienso, luego me arrepiento.

—¿Dijiste algo? —pregunta. Me cubro la boca con la mano derecha, sintiendo una especie de tensión en el antebrazo. Muevo los dedos para evitar la sensación.

—Decía que nos distanciamos un poco… fue como un momento en el que alguien se interpone y surgen nuevos sentimientos por esa nueva persona.

—¿La nueva persona a la que te refieres tiene un nombre en específico?

Me quedo mudo por un segundo, un poco anonadado, pensando en que lo que pueda decir a continuación podría marcar el rumbo de mi vida. Aunque debería ser como Spencer y no caer en la actividad de todo humano de ponerle nombres a las cosas y buscar explicaciones, estereotipos y buscar razones para despreciar a las diferencias.

—Acabo de decirlo —vuelvo a ponerme en mi postura de fastidio.

—Me dijiste que lo que había con Jane es…

—Lo dije después de que preguntó qué había cambiado entre nosotros —parece notarlo ya que hace un sonido raro, como si boqueara pero al mismo tiempo estuviera impactada.

—¿Spencer? —pregunta—. ¿Tienes sentimientos por Spencer?

—Eso creo… —me preparo para una conversación que ni siquiera he podido tener con mis padres, aunque no creo que sea una brillante idea ponerme de pie frente a ellos y decirles 'mamá, papá, creo que soy gay y quizá siento algo por Spencer'—. Nunca antes había dudado de mi orientación sexual hasta que él llegó a mi vida.

Eso suena a dramatismo barato de series mal producidas de televisión, pero justo ahora eso parece ser toda mi existencia.

—Es común que alguien de tu edad pueda sentir curiosidad o incluso el deseo de actuar sobre cierto tipo de deseos, no es algo por lo que debas avergonzarte o de lo que debas temer o huir.

—¿Pero tiene sentido? No me podido ver a ninguna de las dos personas por las que he desarrollado sentimientos pero sé que había y hay algo por ellos justo ahora, ¿eso puede ser?

—Cualquier persona te diría que sí porque es una sensación que viene directo del corazón, yo podría darte una explicación fisiológica de lo que ocurre en el proceso de enamoramiento pero hasta a mí me resulta aburrido —se ríe, como si confesara un gran secreto.

—Entonces mi corazón es un idiota y quiere verme sufrir al no poder decidirse —me rasco el vendaje derecho, la pequeña cinta con la que las vendas están adheridas me producen comezón, pero dejo de rascarme cuando pienso en que no quiero regresar al hospital por los puntos rotos.

—Creo que puedo ayudarte un poco con eso en los últimos minutos que tenemos de ésta sesión —suspiro de alivio, tanto por saber que 'puede ayudarme' como por saber que estamos por terminar.

—Eso sería de mucha ayuda —deshago mi nudo de extremidades y relajo los hombros.

—Cierra los párpados —«supongo que habría hecho eso en otro contexto para que me relajara un poco»—. Ahora respira profundo. Inhala y exhala despacio. Inhala… exhala… inhala… exhala…

Lo hago y me siento un tanto relajado, en verdad siento los brazos destensados e incluso ahora me parece escuchar a los pájaros que vuelan y silban afuera de la ventana del consultorio. Estuve internado por tres días, justo a tiempo para las Nacionales, y ahora los pájaros me resultan casi nuevos, aunque cuando vuelva a casa y escuche a ese nido del árbol afuera de la ventana volveré a detestarlos.

—¿Conoces los rostros de las personas que te rodean?

—No de todos —ambos suspiramos. Yo lo hago un poco por sentirme derrotado, no estoy muy seguro por qué lo hace ella—. Sólo de mi familia y algunas otras personas que he visto caminando por ahí, aunque todos empiezan a volverse borrosos.

Me aterra el súbito pensamiento de que en algún momento podría olvidar cómo se ve mi propio rostro.

—¿Tienes alguna manera para lograr conocer lo que te rodea?

—Sí, por el tacto, aunque no se consigue una buena definición con eso —levanto las manos y las agito, recordando que los médicos dijeron que no debo hacer movimientos muy veloces todavía.

—Eso funcionará —dice, recuperando un poco su buen ánimo—. Quiero que pienses en el mejor lugar que puede existir en el mundo; tu lugar favorito en el mundo.

Aunque me solía gustar mucho viajar, conocer todo lo que podía ofrecer un sitio nuevo al que iba a vacacionar, conocer a muchas nuevas personas y todo eso, mi lugar favorito es mi habitación. Ahí está todo lo que me gusta escuchar, leer, comer e incluso ignorar, ahí tengo privacidad, puedo hacer mil cosas ahí y seguir sintiéndome cómodo.

—Lo tengo —digo, sintiéndome un tanto relajado al pensar que estoy sentado en el colchón de mi cama y no aquí.

—Ahora quiero que concentres todas tus sensaciones en las puntas de tus dedos así como en todo tu cuerpo, siente cómo circula la sangre y cómo cada parte tiene vida propia, aunque no le tomemos mucha atención a nuestro cuerpo.

Me concentro, y lo logro, me concentro en saber qué es lo que sienten mis pies, sintiéndose atrapados en mis tenis favoritos, la sensación del pantalón vaquero en mis piernas, la holgada camiseta en mi pecho y las vendas en mis brazos, el movimiento de mis ojos muertos y un cosquilleo en los dedos. Es una sensación bastante interesante, lo haré más seguido cuando no esté haciendo algo.

—Ahora, imagina que alguien entra a tu lugar favorito, la persona con la que estás dispuesto a compartir tu espacio.

Escucho la puerta abrirse lentamente, tan lento que casi me desespera. Un par de pasos se aproximan a un ritmo un tanto más veloz, me deslizo al suelo, sentándome sobre mis rodillas, y la persona que acaba de entrar hace lo mismo. Los dos respiramos un tanto agitados y ahora el cosquilleo se extiende por todo mi cuerpo.

—De acuerdo —digo, despacio.

—Concéntrate en tus manos, deja que tu cuerpo y lo que la presencia de esa persona te haga sentir te diga todo lo que tu cabeza está tratando de descifrar.

Levanto el brazo derecho, encaminándolo al frente, justo antes de que la persona haga lo mismo y las palmas de nuestras manos se encuentren. En la mano derecha puedo sentir algo corto y áspero, restregándose como un gato cuando quiere que alguien lo mime.

Abro un poco los dedos y la otra persona entrelaza temblorosamente sus dedos con los míos, gruesos y ásperos por los ejercicios a los que les dedica tanto tiempo y dedicación. Spencer está en mi lugar favorito en el mundo, es más que bienvenido.

—¿Quién es la persona que te acompaña en tu lugar favorito?

—No puedo decirlo —respondo, porque de nuevo temo a lo que puedan decir las personas al respecto. Mi antiguo yo se apodera de mí por un momento—. Pero lo he descifrado, estoy seguro de eso.

—Ahora puedes abrir los párpados, la sesión ha terminado.

No sé por qué creí que al hacerlo también recuperaría la vista y podría ver a la mujer que ha estado haciendo su entrevista de aproximación conmigo desde lo que parecían ser horas, pero restriego las manos contra mis muslos para eliminar la sensación del cosquilleo y volver a ser el bastardo que nadie soporta que he sido últimamente.

—Entonces, ¿qué tengo? —cuestiono, moviéndome un poco hacia adelante, como si realmente me interesara—. ¿Tendré que estar medicado?

—Los psicólogos no recetan medicamentos —dice, sonando un poco dura y algo ofendida—. Pero tienes una familia y un grupo de amigos que se preocupa mucho por ti, además de personas para quienes resultas atractivo por diversas razones.

—No me gusta que…

—Lo que viene ahora es una pregunta muy directa —me interrumpe, no sé si pueda hacer eso, pero de cualquier manera me muerdo el labio inferior un poco—, y trabajaremos con la respuesta durante todas las sesiones que tengamos disponibles —se aclara la garganta y los resortes de su asiento ceden ante su peso, supongo que se movió al frente—. ¿Cuál consideras tú que es el problema?

Me dispongo a soltar la primera cosa que me viene a la cabeza, todo el mundo, cuando algo me detiene, como un impulso a no cometer una acto estúpido y pensar las cosas bien.

Ella y Madison lo dijeron, las personas están ahí para mí, pero soy yo el que quiere tenerlas lejos, el que quiere mantener una línea divisora entre dónde las personas pueden entrometerse y hasta dónde tienen dejarme en paz. Mi frontera por hacer las cosas solo se expande en proporciones horribles, y eso aleja a todo el mundo. El problema…

—Soy yo —respondo, mi voz se quiebra y me hundo en mi lugar, dejando que todo salga transformado en llanto—. Estoy molesto, estoy extremadamente triste, me siento solitario, confundido, asustado y con deseos de gritar —me muerdo el labio inferior con fuerza y vuelvo a patear el escritorio, ésta vez aceptando las consecuencias de lo que pueda decirme—. Necesito ayuda.

Cruzo los brazos, mis manos se encuentran con los vendajes que todavía cubren las puntadas y eso hace que me encoja en mi lugar, al borde de caer al suelo, que justo ahora me suena como un sitio muy cómodo.

Me parece que algo peor que ir por la calle completamente desnudo es esto, tener un colapso emocional frente a una completa extraña, dando información que ni siquiera yo quería concluir y escuchando algunas cosas que en pocas palabras me dicen 'eres una horrible persona'.

—Estoy aquí para ayudarte —dice, ahora su voz suena muy cerca.

Muevo la cabeza hacia la derecha, de donde proviene su voz, y separa una de mis manos para entregarme una caja de pañuelos de papel. Su mano se queda un segundo sujetando la mía, y me hace dudar de nuevo en sus protocolos, pero no obstante hago eso a un lado y me lanzo al frente, envolviendo a una completa extraña en un abrazo.

—Yo, tu círculo de amigos y toda tu familia está aquí para ayudarte, no tienes por qué seguir sintiéndote solo.

Se queda inmóvil mientras sollozo sobre su hombro, después de un minuto o dos su mano comienza a moverse de arriba hacia abajo por mi espalda, trazando círculos y susurrando que todo estará bien, como cuando mamá hacía eso cuando me caía de la bicicleta y me raspaba las rodillas.

Llaman a la puerta y se abre de inmediato, una de sus recepcionistas le dice que su siguiente paciente, a quien nombran como 'señorita Rose' ha llegado para su sesión, además de que mis padres llegaron para responder la serie de preguntas que habían prometido al finalizar conmigo. Ocupo la caja de pañuelos hasta asegurarme de que no hay más lágrimas resbalando por mis ojos y que mi nariz tampoco es una fuente excesiva de mucosidad.

—Espero seguir viéndote por aquí, Mason —dice, con algo de emoción desbordada en su voz mientras me acompaña a la sala de espera del consultorio.

—Necesito ayuda, ¿lo recuerda? —digo, arqueando una ceja.

—Así es, pero… —divaga un poco, tratando de enlazar un par de ideas y musitando alguna que otra cosa que no logro entender—. Espero verte la próxima semana, ¿de acuerdo?

—Por supuesto, doctora Watson —estiro el bastón y estrecho su mano con mi mano izquierda, mi mano libre.

Papá me pone una mano en el hombro y hace que me siente en una de las sillas cercanas a la salida, regresa con la doctora Watson y él y mamá entran a su consultorio.

Muevo la pierna en el suelo mientras Madison me habla quién sabe de qué, dejé de escucharla cuando un par de cosas llegaron a mi cabeza. Puedo encontrar mi propia salida, y en verdad voy a necesitar el apoyo de la doctora Watson, todo volverá a su sitio si dejo de comportarme como un idiota…

Madison toma mi mano derecha y me encojo de hombros, pensando en el último momento de la sesión.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —asiento con la cabeza y una sonrisa como respuesta, pero supongo que algunas cosas van a seguir pendientes…


	13. No debí regresar

Capítulo siguiente, y con las ideas que tengo en mente ésta historia terminará en un par de capítulos más, así que sigan disfrutándolo mientras dure. Fav, follow o review :) (Lamento no haber actualizado ayer pero FF se volvió loco).

* * *

 **No debí regresar**

Aunque en teoría no debía enterarme del diagnóstico de la doctora Watson, según porque empezaría a creerlo y podría comenzar a hacer cosas para que realmente crea que tengo su veredicto, además de que tuve que chantajear a papá para que me lo leyera, me parece que es muy acertado y preciso, casi como las suposiciones en las que estuve trabajando por un par de días antes de recurrir a las ahora ya nada brillantes ideas oscuras.

Lo que más puedo recordar son indicios de depresión y ansiedad, conflicto de identidad y preferencias (en las cuales afortunadamente él no hizo ninguna pregunta), problemas en la socialización previa y actual, olvido parcial de los pensamientos suicidas (pude haber puesto total en esa parte) y, según papá remarcado en gruesas letras negras, disposición al cambio y la intervención.

Sus sugerencias indican dormir y descanso, cosa que hice ayer durmiendo casi todo el día, despertando simplemente para comer algo y visitar el sanitario, interacción en el núcleo familiar, como siempre, y un alejamiento de un par de días del ambiente escolar.

Tengo cartas que justificarían perfectamente mis ausencias, sin embargo termino de ponerme encima la chaqueta más gruesa que tengo a mi disposición junto con un gorro escarlata que mamá me regalo simplemente porque quiso. Sin importar que sea temprano el clima decidió volverse loco, aunque no hubo una nevada.

Será mi primera Navidad en la que no podré ver absolutamente nada de lo que más disfruto en mi fecha favorita.

Ahora no tengo deseos de atribuírselo a Spencer, y ahora que lo pienso no tengo deseos de muchas cosas, ni siquiera del delicioso desayuno que mamá está cocinando abajo. Creo que eso también estaba en su lista de diagnósticos.

—¡Madison! —grito, y en dos segundos entra a mi habitación—. ¿Cómo dijo la doctora Watson que se llamaba eso cuando no quería hacer nada?

—Anhedonia —responde, suspirando.

—Eso —digo, y aunque no veo el punto dejo que un mechón de mi cabello se quede en mi frente. Necesito un corte lo más pronto posible.

—Creo que deberías escuchar a la doctora Watson y quedarte en casa, McKinley va a seguir ahí y va a seguir siendo igual de aburrido.

—También lo es estar aquí encerrado todo el tiempo.

—No estás encerrado todo el tiempo, salimos a caminar y de vez en cuando vamos al centro de la ciudad.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero.

Pero para ser honesto ni siquiera yo sé de lo que estoy hablando.

Supongo que la falta de sueño es algo que me hace desvariar un poco, aunque ahora no es a causa de que no tenga al sol, y la innumerable cantidad de relojes que hay en la casa, para decirme el momento del día en el que vivo. No, es algo más, como esa sensación de algo pendiente que es muy importante que se tiene que hacer antes que cualquier otra cosa.

Luego lo descubriré.

—¿Decías? —susurra, y en lugar de disculparme sobre mi soliloquio me limito a seguir con mi rutina matutina.

—Decía que estoy hambriento, vamos abajo.

Tomo mi mochila y arrastro los pies para salir, encuentro la puerta al rozarla con el índice derecho y también me encuentro con Madison, pero en lugar de tomar su brazo simplemente paso de largo y bajo las escaleras, doblo en el pasillo y me adentro en la cocina, escuchando a mi estómago gruñir libremente por el aroma del delicioso desayuno que seguramente yace sobre la mesa.

Lo que interrumpe el choque de cubiertos contra el material de los platos son los bufidos y comentarios denigrantes de papá por el último partido de los Cuervos de Baltimore contra los Pieles Rojas de Washington.

Insiste en que fue un robo y que sus favoritos, los Cuervos, debieron ganar ya que fue una victoria aplastante. Aunque solía dedicarme a animar los partidos nunca le puse la debida atención o le encontré el gran interés de muchos a tal deporte, aunque no niego que son unas bestias que saben muy bien lo que hacen.

O bueno… algunos, otros se dedican a lastimar accidentalmente a otros.

En el auto para encaminarnos a McKinley todo es diferente, mamá y papá traen de regreso las Nacionales, vuelven a hacerle preguntas a Madison casi en el mismo orden en el que lo hacen siempre. Supongo que esperan a que diga o comente algo, pero anoche decidí que sería mejor si escucho antes de responder.

—En verdad odiamos no haber estado presentes en las Nacionales, pero saben que teníamos que trabajar —dice papá, lamentándose como por veinteava vez en lo que va de la semana, y apenas está comenzando.

—Podemos ver los vídeos más tarde —todos se quedan en silencio, esperando a que comente cualquier cosa con respecto a eso.

—Como sea, está bien.

Mi respuesta parece se satisfactoria para todos ya que suspiran de alivio y el camino se sume en un silencio absoluto, de esos en los que todos tienen algo que decir pero a fin de cuentas nadie se atreve a decir nada.

Estiro el gorro hasta que me cubre la nariz, cosa que a mamá nunca le ha molestado que haga, y pongo la cabeza contra la ventanilla, pensando en cómo se verían las personas afuera del auto y en los semáforos con la luz roja encima, todos tiritando y deseando estar en un mejor sitio. Probablemente enfrente de la chimenea, o quizá con chocolate caliente en las manos, o simplemente estando metidos en cama sin moverse.

Preferiría hacer eso y mucho más en lugar de ir en camino a la escuela, pero otra vez lo contradictorio de mis pensamientos haría que gruña como mil veces por estar encerrado en las amplias y solitarias paredes de casa. ¿Qué me hace falta?

—Por fin llegamos —anuncia papá girando en 'u' y estacionándose. Abro los párpados y me quito el gorro, dándome cuenta por el cansancio que se vertió sobre mí que me quede dormido cerca de quince minutos, casi un record en mi marcador de siestas.

—Mason, cariño, sabes que no tienes que…

—Lo sé mamá, pero quiero hacerlo —Madison abre la puerta derecha del auto, el sitio en el que siempre ha viajado desde que tengo uso de razón, y rodea el auto hasta que abre mi puerta.

—Sabes que si necesitas algo puedes ir a la enfermería y estaremos aquí en un parpadeo.

—Sí, sí, que tengan un buen día en el trabajo.

—Ten un buen día, hijo —papá me quita el gorro un momento y me agita el cabello, dejando el mechón de cabello justo donde lo quería—. Y espero que te vaya genial en la práctica, princesa.

—Sí papá, nos vemos más tarde.

Salgo del auto y tomo a Madison por el brazo derecho, me da indicaciones de pequeños charcos que quedaron congelados por el súbito descenso de temperatura y me evito de resbalamientos innecesarios así como de tropiezos.

Estar de vuelta en circulación es bueno, por poco me olvido de los sonidos de los casilleros azotándose por doquier, las voces de todo el mundo saludando a todo el mundo para reflejar lo populares que son. Y sí, tampoco faltan los barullos al respecto de que estoy de regreso así como las personas que susurran que algo raro pasa entre Madison y yo, como siempre.

Simplemente somos los mejores gemelos del mundo, ¡supérenlo!

—Creí que Kitty bromeaba cuando dijo que volverías —dice Roderick cuando llegamos a un punto que jamás podré descubrir por mi cuenta en los pasillos.

Estiro la mano derecha, por ende separándome de Madison, y me responde con un firme agarre y un ligero abrazo, Alistair hace lo mismo y Myron agita mi mano cerca de cien mil veces, expresando lo mucho que le alegra que esté de regreso y que por fin alguien va a poder entender un poco de sus gustos. No sé si eso signifique que tengo la edad mental de un niño o los mismos gustos de un niño de la edad de Myron. Sea lo que sea, no es bueno.

—¡Mason! —dice la voz de Jane, tan de repente que me hace dar un brinco.

Se acerca y me abraza con fuerza, pero ya no siento más ése cosquilleo en el estómago, el calor bochornoso en las mejillas ni la cálida sensación por todo mi cuerpo. Todo se ha terminado aquí, y terminó de buena manera, sin charlas extremadamente largas y redundantes.

Me pongo a pensar en que todos ellos fueron a visitarme durante mi nueva estancia en el hospital, aunque las enfermeras eran demasiado duras con ellos y no los dejaban quedarse más de un minuto o dos, así que es bueno volver a estar entre todos ellos.

—Me pregunto qué habrá sido tan interesante para que Spencer saliera corriendo tan rápido —dice Alistair, y eso también me recuerda que no todos saben lo que ocurrió entre nosotros—, estaba aquí hace un segundo.

—Ha estado actuando raro últimamente —susurra Roderick, como para sí pero al mismo tiempo fallando increíblemente.

—Lo sé —dice Jane a mi izquierda, continuando con su idea—, también he notado que se escabulle cuando puede, ¿qué traerá entre manos?

—Es un gran misterio que nunca podremos resolver, aunque quizá ahora haya ido a dejar sordo a alguien —soy el único que se ríe ante eso.

Todo se queda en un silencio raro e incómodo, totalmente ajeno al ruido del pasillo, las fuertes conversaciones, los azotes de los casilleros; extraño en la rutina matutina de una escuela. La conversación se vuelve en preguntas directas y respuestas con monosílabos y sonidos con la garganta.

Muevo la punta del pie derecho sobre el suelo, pensando en que si lo hago con la suficiente fuerza y velocidad podré cavar un agujero y vivir como un topo en las entrañas de la Tierra, quien no dudaría en escupirme por comportarme como el semejante idiota que soy ahora.

Madison me pide la combinación de mi casillero y cuestión de segundos tengo un par de pesados libros en las manos y un peso extra en los hombros, el peso de mis tonterías y pleitos sin razón de existir.

Me despido del grupo y Madison me lleva al salón de Geografía, me deja en mi lugar y se marcha sin decir palabra alguna. Dejo mis libros sobre la mesa y pongo los brazos sobre ellos, luego mi cabeza encuentra un cómodo lugar y cierro los párpados, escuchando cómo el sonido de las conversaciones, la campana del inicio de clases y el sonido de la voz de la señorita Doosenbury se va apagando lentamente y cada vez más…

* * *

—Los Warblers en verdad son nefastos, Cieguito —gruñe Kitty mientras caminamos por el pasillo, atestado de gente como siempre sucede en el cambio de clase.

No recuerdo en qué momento se volvió su tiempo para cuidar de mí, terminé a su lado después de escuchar una larga conversación entre ella y Madi sobre si sería una buena idea una ocurrencia de la antigua entrenadora Sylvester sobre lanzar a porristas desde un cañón.

Lo peor que puede pasar es que alguien termine desintegrado entre restos de pólvora y humo.

Contrario a lo que sucede cuando caminaba con Spencer por el pasillo, Kitty aparta a todo el mundo a base de insultos y uno que otro comentario que hace llorar a más de uno, que otros cuantos musiten que es una desgraciada, y que otros, por extraño que parezca, descubran más adoración por ella.

Entiendo sus intentos por aspirar a ser como la majestuosa y por siempre conocida Quinn Fabray, y no sé por qué creo que quiere que Madison y yo nos volvamos el mismo trío que tuvo ella con Brittany y Santana. Son puestos que ni Madison ni yo seremos capaces de llenar en esta vida ni en la siguiente.

—Creo que deberíamos aprender sus nombres, se supone que ahora somos un numeroso y gran equipo vencedor —digo mientras nos dirigimos a la planta baja.

—Hasta que se me ocurra un buen nombre para ellos seguirán siendo Warblers —concluye mientras hace que me quede de pie frente a mi casillero—, y ahora por lo que estoy viendo ahora mi odio se vuelve cada vez peor.

—¿Ahora de qué estás hablando? —aunque estoy en mi mayor disposición para no ser un idiota creo que prefiero la charla sin fin de Myron a tener que ser partícipe en esta conversación.

—¿Recuerdas al chico que le dijo Julianne Moore a Alistair?

—Sí, y creo que eso será algo que recordaré toda la vida —sonrío de manera genuina y escucho algo como una pequeña carcajada saliendo de su garganta.

—Bueno, justo ahora está charlando con el frustrado deseoso de ser mariscal de campo y… ¡oh por Dios! ¡Está tocando sus músculos! —exclama en voz baja mientras trago con fuerza y siento como si me hubiesen golpeado en el estómago.

—¿E-en serio? —me aclaro la garganta y suelto mi firme agarre del libro de Álgebra. Las marcas de mis uñas se quedarán ahí por siempre.

—Sí, lo peor es que el tipo parece una colegiala irremediablemente enamorada del mariscal de campo.

Me encojo de hombros por cada una de sus palabras, mi expresión seguro refleja el hecho de que quizá volver fue demasiado apresurado y algo así como un suspiro de derrota escapa sin mi autorización. Pero esto que ocurre dentro de mí…

¿Estoy… estoy celoso? No, no puede ser, nunca hubo algo establecido u oficial, pero justo ahora lo único que deseo es arrancarle la cabeza a éste tipo y apartarlo de él, echarlo de la escuela si es posible. Nadie puede interponerse en lo que sea que hay entre nosotros, si es que sigue ahí.

—¿Y qué hace Spencer? —pregunto mientras cierro la puerta del casillero. Mi intento de pasar desapercibido se queda en ser un mal intento.

—Flexiona y deja que el chico toque sus brazos, aunque no deja de fruncir el ceño —suspiro un poco de alivio aunque eso no evita que sienta algo atorado en la garganta—. Y justo ahora está mirando hacia acá, salúdalo.

Pongo los brazos firmes a mis costados, meto las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y juego con una piedrecilla invisible cercana de mi pie izquierdo, deseando que el gorro que está sobre mi cabello sea una especie de portal a una dimensión en la que mi yo idiota sea brutalmente asesinado.

Disposición al cambio, tengo que tener eso en mente.

—Supongo que por eso ha estado actuando raro, según ustedes —digo, experimentando algo extraño en el tono de mi voz. No hablo con el odio que debería de tener contra él, hablo con algo más, algo que no puedo describir.

—Sea lo que sea, no me gusta —espeta, como si supiera lo que ocurre en mi cabeza.

—No podemos hacer nada si Spencer quiere conseguir algo con él.

—Veamos si eso es cierto.

Kitty me toma por la muñeca derecha y me obliga a caminar, mis talones tratan de buscar maneras de cómo aferrarse a las baldosas del suelo, pero el rechinido de mis tenis no hace más que decirme que mi intento, al igual que muchas cosas ahora, van a ser realizados en vano.

—Tú, largo —ordena Kitty después de chasquear los dedos. El chico anónimo simplemente bufa por la nariz.

—¿Perdona? —pregunta, indignado. Kitty chasquea los dedos de nuevo un par de veces.

—Ya me escuchaste, largo.

—El hecho de que seas una alumna de aquí no significa que puedes darle órdenes a todo el mundo —trata de decir a la defensiva. Mala jugada.

—Oh, claro que puede —dice Spencer, sonando un tanto aliviado—. Privilegios como capitana de las porristas y esa clase de cosas.

—Como sea, no quiero marcharme, quiero escuchar todo sobre cómo puedo conseguir músculos así —responde el anónimo, supongo que tocándolo de nuevo. «Deja de tocarlo, ahora».

—Hay un vestidor lleno de chicos fornidos, puedes ir a preguntarles a ellos, por ahora da media vuelta y lárgate.

El chico anónimo vuelve a bufar y supongo que se marcha ya que escucho fuertes y apresurados pisadas que son seguidas por risas al final del pasillo, un comentario poco halagador se dirige hacia ella y siento su agarre en mi muñeca. Es la primera vez que algo así sucede, regularmente ella es la que logra hacer eso.

—No tienes idea cuánto te lo agradezco, estaba empezando a…

—Hablemos mejor de tu aspecto, estoy segura de que un niño pequeño puede comer mejor que tú, ¡eres un desastre! —Kitty gruñe de la nada, cosa que siempre es seguida por rodar los ojos—. No creí que alguien de tu edad estaría sucio con… ¿qué es eso blanco en las comisuras de tus labios? —el pensamiento más morboso surca mi imaginación y, sin embargo, me encojo de hombros como nunca antes, casi rompiéndome la columna vertebral.

—Hubo roles de canela glaseados en la cafetería, son mis favoritos… no pude comer solo uno, y tiendo a comer como un troglodita cuando se trata de algo que es mi favorito.

—Se supone que eres un deportista —digo, dirigiéndole la palabra por primera vez en días, con un tono de voz que hace que Kitty me pise con sumo odio.

—Sí, pero puedo tropezar con roles de canela de vez en cuando —me responde con el mismo tono frío de la última vez que estuvo molesto conmigo.

Me encojo más de hombros, recordando ese nada agradable momento.

«Lo siento, no quise decir eso. A decir verdad… lamento todo lo anterior, TODO. Volvamos a ser como antes, ¿te parece?», son cosas que se formulan en mi cabeza, y mi maldito orgullo hace que se queden ahí atrapadas.

—En fin, ¿listo para la canción de la semana? —pregunta Kitty para tratar de aligerar la atmósfera que se generó entre los tres.

—Es bueno que lo menciones, no puedo ir hoy, probablemente el resto de la semana tampoco —arqueo una ceja al notar el desinterés con el que dice eso.

—¿Por qué no? —pregunto de modo casi involuntario, sintiendo que algo se apaga dentro de mí.

—Porque no quiero, simplemente por eso —la sonora campana interrumpe la conversación, la que marca el inicio del último periodo de clases, finalmente.

—Pero somos un equipo, tienes que estar ahí —intento persuadir, aunque el tono de mi voz no ayuda en lo más mínimo, lo rígido del suyo tampoco.

—Sí, y en ése equipo hay cantantes mucho mejores que yo, además eso es lo que quieres, ¿no? ¿No tenerme cerca? Hecho.

La puerta de su casillero se azota con tanta fuerza que tenso la mandíbula y doy un sobresalto que me pudo llevar de regreso al primer piso de la escuela. Se despide de Kitty con un seco adiós y se marcha, caminando a paso apresurado para finalmente terminar de irse corriendo.

Ella tira de mi brazo y caminamos por varios minutos y por varios pasillos, el hecho de no escucharla por un momento me hace pensar que seguramente tiene algo en mente, aunque nunca voy a poder saber lo que es simplemente porque es una chica, y la mayoría de las chicas son incomprensibles.

—No puedo estar cerca de ti, simplemente no puedo —dice cuando finalmente se detiene y suelta mi brazo—. No soporto estar cerca de ti después de ver lo roto que está Spencer.

—¿Disculpa? —muevo la mano para dejar de sentirla entumecida. Para tener un cuerpo tan pequeño es bastante fuerte—. Por si no lo sabes fue él quien causó esto —agito la mano derecha frente a mi rostro—, así que tengo todo el derecho de sentirme molesto con él.

—Sí, Cieguito, eso ya lo sé, como toda persona en ésta escuela, pero eso no le impide seguir buscando maneras de…

—¡Deja de llamarme así! ¡Tengo un maldito nombre! ¡Soy Mason!

Mi grito retumba por todo el pasillo vacío, quién sabe a qué extremo de la escuela llegamos para que sea tan silencioso, sin embargo, escucho que toma una profunda respiración y hace un chasquido con la lengua, lista para soltar todo de lo que es capaz cuando quiere volver trizas a alguien.

—Me tiene sin importancia tu nombre, justo ahora lo único que puedo ver es a un chico ciego, completamente estúpido, arrogante, en verdad creyente de que puede ser alguien independiente, dedicado a no hacer más que ahuyentar a las personas que intentan ser cercanas a él, quienes tratan de ser maneras de apoyo para que su vida deje de ser la misma porquería de la que se da cuenta que es cada vez que despierta —retrocedo hasta que choco contra una pared y obligo a mis rodillas a que se mantengan firmes.

—Basta… —me quedo sin aliento, es la primera vez que me habla como si fuera su peor enemigo—. Basta, solo… no digas más…

Muevo la cabeza a la derecha y parpadeo un par de veces, tratando de ahuyentar a las lágrimas que cosquillean y siguen escalando por salir, para evidenciarme, para demostrar que en verdad estoy lamentando todo esto.

«Soy un idiota, soy un idiota, soy un idiota».

—No debí regresar —digo, respirando profundo para impedir que mi voz se quiebre del todo—. Es demasiado, esto es demasiado, darme cuenta de lo que he hecho me quita el aliento, todo está mal. Es demasiado pronto.

—Quizá sea muy pronto, pero no puedes seguir huyendo de las cosas.

—Escapar es sencillo.

—Y es el camino que toman los cobardes, justo como lo estás haciendo tú ahora —habla con tanta seriedad que casi no puedo creer que sea ella.

—No estoy huyendo de Spencer si es lo que piensas, ahora pudiste ver que estoy intentando acercarme para remediar todo.

—Estás huyendo de lo que sientes por él, esa es la barrera que limita todo.

Un nudo se forma en mi garganta, la charla sobre los sentimientos vuelve a ser presente, y ésta vez corro el riesgo de decir algo que podría llegar a sus oídos en cuestión de segundos. Niego con la cabeza y los puños que se forman a la altura de mis muslos se cierran con tanta fuerza que se llevan un poco de piel.

—No estoy admitiendo nada acerca de sentimientos de cualquier tipo —hace un sonido con la garganta, no me cree—, y puedes pensar lo que quieras, no voy a admitir nada.

—Esto es como si estuvieras en un grupo de AA, el primer paso es aceptarlo.

Acaricia mi mejilla, el acto que siempre hace que de un salto, y se marcha, gruñendo por lo alto y musitando que es imposible tratar conmigo, que no entiende cómo es posible que Madison lo siga haciendo después de tanto tiempo. Ella es mi hermana y es su obligación, los demás pueden darme golpes con lo mejor que puedan y marcharse, dejándome herido.

Me pregunto por qué Spencer no hace lo mismo.

—Por cierto, estamos en el pasillo de la puerta principal, para que puedas ir a donde quieras. Mi recomendación es que salgas y no regreses hasta que en verdad estés preparado para afrontar todo de lo que estás huyendo.

Me quedo en el pasillo, solo, juntando las piernas lo más que puedo a mi pecho y hundiendo la cara entre mis rodillas, sollozando y dejando que finalmente otra parte pueda salir. El llanto en verdad es útil.

No entiendo muy bien cómo es que funciona esto que se desarrolló por él, supuestamente debería sentir odio por él, desprecio, igual que en las primeras horas en las que me confesó todo. Pero ahora todo se siente como el síndrome de Estocolmo, o algo por el estilo, y estoy desarrollando sentimientos por alguien que me ha hecho daño, incluso si no pensaba hacerlo. ¿Es eso normal? Se lo preguntaré a la doctora Watson en la próxima ocasión que tenga que verla.

—Lo lamento, Spencer —musito muy por lo bajo pero no lo necesario para que sea un susurro. Hablo con el tono suficiente para que si alguien está rondando por ahí pueda escucharlo y esparcir el rumor como una mecha a punto de encender un barril de pólvora—. Vuelve, por favor.


	14. Quiero disculparme

Bueno, me alegra ver que después de todo sí ha habido nuevos lectores, espero que les guste éste y los capítulos que están por venir, porque aquí comienza la parte sentimental. Fav, follow o review, seis capítulos más y contando :)

* * *

 **Quiero disculparme**

Con una llamada de emergencia a punto de terminar el primer lunes de regreso en circulación tuve que volver a casa, el martes me dediqué a dormir todo el día, sin siquiera levantarme por un pequeño bocadillo, el miércoles estuve a punto de bajar del auto y de nuevo sucedió que entré en un pequeño momento de desprecio propio, teniendo que volver a casa.

El jueves simplemente no quise asistir a la escuela, el viernes se repitió la misma historia. El sábado se vuelve un día más de ocio con _El Principito_ , _Carrie_ y _Álgebra_ de Baldor, porque Bletheim insiste en que no puedo retrasarme más en clases, mensaje convenientemente enviado con Madison. Me gustaría verla intentando resolver ecuaciones cuadráticas con puntitos, veamos si es tan valiente, y me gustaría saber cómo hicieron mamá y papá para encontrar semejante cosa en una librería. Es jueves, después de una semana, y me dispongo a ponerle fin a eso.

Conclusión de esa semana y media: estar encerrado es lo peor que puede suceder en el universo, me siento como un león enjaulado, dispuesto a morder la mano que me alimenta y lanzarme contra los domadores. Segunda conclusión: incluso con la enorme y seguramente costosa enciclopedia matemática no seguiré estudiando Álgebra, ¡es horrible!

Contrario a todo eso, ya me siento un poco mejor, más tranquilo y descansado, justo ahora entiendo que la crueldad de Kitty tiene un objetivo, aunque no creo que sea la mejor manera para lograr que alguien pueda darse cuenta de las cosas.

Alguien llama a la puerta de mi habitación, muevo la cabeza en esa dirección y no hago el mínimo esfuerzo por moverme. Si respirar no fuera un proceso autónomo seguramente dejaría de serlo, la pereza que se ha cernido sobre mí desde el jueves se rehúsa a marcharse.

—Adelante —digo en un gruñido, apenas lo suficientemente alto para que no llamen de nuevo.

—Hola cariño —la dulce voz de mamá dice al entrar y cerrar la puerta con gentileza. El tono de su voz, tiempo para una charla. Horror.

—Hola mamá —se sienta a mi lado, doy un sobresalto cuando me acaricia la mejilla derecha con el dorso de la suave piel de sus dedos y comienza a hacer caricias en mi cabello. Recuerdo que hacía eso cuando era pequeño y quería lograr que me quedara dormido, y el mismo efecto somnífero sigue estando presente después de tantos años.

—No has salido de aquí en todo el día, ni siquiera bajaste para almorzar. ¿Está todo en orden, dulzura? —sonrío cuando toca mi nariz.

—Sí, todo en orden —suspiro y dejo la sonrisa en mi rostro—, es solo que no tengo la más mínima intención de ponerme de pie.

De inmediato que termino de hablar me muerdo la mejilla derecha por dentro. Mala elección de palabras, ahora no quiero no imaginarme la clase de cosas que deben estar girando dentro de su cabeza.

—¿Crees que tengamos que llamar a la doctora Watson para…? —se detiene cuando nota que niego con la cabeza.

—No es necesario, simplemente tengo pereza extrema —se queda en silencio, su mano deja de hacer caricias en mi cabello y me obligo a no rodar los ojos—. Mamá, lo digo en serio, estoy de maravilla. Exhausto, pero genial.

Asiente con la garganta y vuelve a su labor de provocar que me dé sueño y sienta que si tomo una siesta despertaré completamente descansado, cosa que no estaría nada mal. Ahora incluso mueve la mano con un ritmo un poco más lento, haciendo que mis párpados se sientan un poco más pesados con el pasar del tiempo. Si fuera un gato entonces estaría ronroneando, o algo por el estilo.

—Eres un muchacho muy fuerte, cariño —eso, lo estaba esperando. Hace días que no me habla al respecto sobre—: eres muy valiente al afrontar todo lo que te ocurre en este momento, hasta ahora has encontrado maneras de sobrellevar las cosas y eso me enorgullece demasiado.

Mis manos están entrelazadas detrás de mi cabeza, así que estiro los brazos y los agito un poco, como si fueran sonajas, y supongo que sabe a lo que me refiero. Los vendajes ya no están ahí a causa de la visita al hospital de ayer, por simple revisión, y supuestamente he sanado muy rápido, pero algunos puntos siguen ahí para garantizar que no cometa algo estúpido, de nuevo. ¿Sería posible? Sí, lo sería.

—He tropezado un par de veces, pero creo que podría ser peor.

—Incluso después de tu pequeño… incidente, sigues estando de pie, y eso es algo remarcable.

Supongo que mamá en verdad quiere que crea lo que dice, pero en realidad no me trago ni una sola palabra. Soy todo lo contrario a lo que ha dicho, soy débil y simplemente me he amoldado a todo esto porque es una necesidad, además de que no quiero quedarme en casa todo el tiempo.

Necesito estar afuera, incluso aunque ahora esté en un encierro que yo mismo establecí.

—Pero bueno, también venía a preguntarte por qué no he visto a tu amigo Spencer en días, solían llevarse muy bien.

Incluso estando recostado sobre todas mis mantas me encojo de hombros, cruzo los brazos sobre mi estómago y me pongo a recordar el color de las paredes del exterior de la casa, lo verde del césped y el vapor que se levantaba del pavimento a causa de la lluvia.

—¿Mason? —pregunta, usando ése tono de regaño que comparte con Madison. Pero ahora no es un regaño, o eso creo, sino que quiere una respuesta.

—No lo sé, mamá, sinceramente no lo sé —no dudo que Madison haya dicho algo y ahora quiera una explicación larga y coherente—. Lo último que escuché de él fue que los roles de canela glaseados son sus favoritos —«y que soy un idiota, aunque eso último no lo dijo directamente».

—Es una lástima, siempre parecías estar de muy buen humor cuando venía de visita —hay algo que quiere decirme, estoy seguro, pero simplemente se lo guarda.

Ladeo una sonrisa y levanto los hombros, haciendo de lado un poco todo al respecto. Quizá pueda solucionar todo cuando vuelva a McKinley, mi objetivo es hacerlo el lunes por la mañana, y a ver cómo se dan las cosas después de eso y una charla seria que no me gustaría tener al respeto de… otras cosas.

Antes de que pueda hacer otra cosa escucho el crujir de una pequeña envoltura de celofán que termina deslizándose entre mis manos.

—Aunque sea contrario a las reglas de los dulces antes de la cena, creo que al menos podrías comer un chocolate por ahora.

Se lo agradezco cerca de un millón de veces, no he comido uno en semanas, lo abro y le entrego la mitad ya que es un chocolate amargo, el favorito de ambos, y los dos le damos un gran mordisco antes de que ella me agite el cabello, me diga que la cena estará lista en cualquier momento, y salga de la habitación.

Lo único que se mueve es mi mano derecha al encaminar el chocolate a mi boca, y es el chocolate más amargo, suave y delicioso que he probado hasta ahora. Mientras me dedico a engordar un poco me pongo a pensar en el hecho de que la obviedad en todo el asunto que nos involucra a Spencer y a mí es demasiada, es apabullante, me está matando, y de todas maneras no quiero actuar sobre nada de eso, no ahora por lo menos.

¿Cómo es que un perfecto extraño puede hacer que dude de mí mismo siendo que antes no ocurría nada de eso? O quizá… sí, lo más probable es que siempre he vivido con falsos pilares, y con mi enfermiza tendencia a satisfacer a todo el mundo. Supongo que ya estoy harto de eso y quiero saber quién puedo llegar a ser en realidad… si mi realidad no me detestara.

—Oye, Mason —digo en un susurro, como si fuera alguien más el que me habla—, eres un idiota.

Sonrío ante mi carencia de auto adulación y me pongo de pie, caminando con los brazos estirados para entrar al baño y darme una merecida ducha para después solo cenar, cepillarme los dientes y encontrarme con mis sábanas en otro vano intento de dormir un poco.

Una vez dentro del baño me quito la camiseta y todo lo que hay debajo, levantando la cabeza hacia el espejo y supuestamente encontrándome con mi amenazante, arrogante y desnudo reflejo.

—¿Estarías dispuesto a aceptar que también sientes algo por Spencer? —le pregunto al reflejo en un tono que usaría el viejo Mason, el que no se atrevería a verse desnudo en el espejo porque no le gusta su delgado cuerpo.

En lugar de responderme a mí mismo camino hacia la parte del baño que le corresponde a la ducha, porque quería la habitación con bañera pero Madison se adueñó de ella a base de chantajes, y abro el grifo derecho para que el agua comience a calentarse de a poco, y una vez que la ajusto a una temperatura que no me escaldará la piel me coloco debajo de los pequeños y constantes chorros cálidos.

Me dedico a hacer lo que todo el mundo hace estando en la ducha, incluso entono unas cuantas partes de _I Want To Break Free_ mientras moldeo mi cabello con la espuma del shampoo, creando los estilos que nunca sería capaz de utilizar en público, y asegurándome de estar aseado en todo lugar.

Sí, estoy muy dispuesto a aceptar lo que sea que hay entre Spencer y yo, por mí no hay problema, pero a diferencia de la valentía y la actitud sin importancia de lo que digan las personas sobre él, a mí sí me sería un tanto extraño que las personas dijeran algo si me ven tomado de la mano de un chico (ya de por sí era un tanto molesto cuando me acompañaba en los pasillos para llevarme a clase) siendo que antes solía intentar algo con una chica. Supongo que Jane lo tomaría de buena manera, aunque quizá también debería de ser una charla importante que debería de tener con ella.

Hoy decido no acatar mi política de no más de siete minutos en la ducha, ya que el calentador de agua puede seguir funcionando por toda una vida además mamá usualmente se queja de la cuenta del agua, porque simplemente necesito una manera metafórica en la que pueda sentir que todos mis problemas se deslizan desde mi cabeza y por todo mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi pies y perderse en el drenaje.

Es raro saber que alguien gusta de ti cuando no sabes cómo corresponder esos sentimientos.

Finalmente me decido por salir y enfrentarme al frío de las noches de invierno, saco la mano por el costado derecho de la cortina plástica de baño, una con un estampado de círculos y cuadrados negros que solía verse amenazante en la tienda, y encuentro que el pequeño gancho donde suele estar mi toalla junto con mi bata está vacío. Seguramente mamá está lavando ropa y olvidó decírmelo.

—¿Hola? —grito y golpeo el muro frente a mí, el que creo que conecta con la habitación de Madison, ¿o es el muro que da al exterior? Quién sabe, el punto es salir de aquí—. Hay alguien que necesita una toalla, ¿me escuchan?

Me pongo a pensar que las pocas cosas que traía puestas no sería suficientes para poder secarme, y me rehúso totalmente a volver a usar ropa tanto externa como interior sucia, pero afortunadamente recordé traer uno de mis calzoncillos favoritos, uno ajustado de suave tela negra.

—¿Alguien podría…?

Antes de que pueda terminar de suplicar por ayuda alguien llama a la puerta y se abre después de tres golpes, saco la mano por uno de los costados de la cortina y la toalla por fin llega a mí.

Cuando la puerta vuelve a cerrarse termino con mi rutina en el baño, que involucra desodorante, una crema humectante de almendras que mamá me dio ya que dice que mi piel es demasiado sensible y… bueno, me cepillaría los dientes si no supiera que la cena estará lista en cualquier momento. Muero de hambre.

—¿Qué hizo que te demoraras tanto? —pregunto cuando pongo un pie fuera del baño y hablo en un tono juguetón, y espero que mi querida hermana lo tome así.

—Madison me lo pidió.

Me quedo inmóvil y me sujeto a la toalla con ambas manos, aunque no hay nada que exhibir en el remoto caso de que caiga ya que el calzoncillo está ahí, pero es el hecho de escuchar la voz de Spencer dentro de mi habitación mientras no llevo puesto nada más que una toalla y calzoncillos lo que hace que un escalofrío recorra todas las terminales nerviosas de mi cuerpo. ¡Eso es lo que mamá estaba ocultando! ¡Madison le dijo todo! ¡Traición!

Estoy en una encrucijada entre lo que sea que pueda pasar si lo que llevo puesto despareciera o si simplemente lo obligo a salir de mi habitación a base de insultos al estilo Kitty, cosa que no lograré ni en esta vida ni en las que sigan.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?! —pregunto, completamente sorprendido.

—Madison está redecorando su habitación y me pidió que le ayudara a mover sus muebles porque dice que soy el primero que no ha intentado conseguir una cita con ella, cosa que nunca pasará —habla de modo rígido, como mi postura.

—Me refiero a aquí, en mi habitación.

—Querías una toalla, ¿no? Ella me pidió que la trajera mientras está en el teléfono con Kitty —dice, entre serio y enojado. Me rasco el antebrazo derecho hasta que noto que estoy demasiado cerca de las puntadas de esa zona—. Un simple y sencillo, además imagina que hago comillas, 'gracias' sería suficiente.

Surge un deseo por tragarme toda la vociferación que surge en mi cabeza, y lo hago, pero la parte estúpida de mi personalidad decide optar por las palabras hirientes y los comentarios estúpidos.

—No necesito que me expliques lo que ocurre en el mundo, o lo que haces.

—Claro que sí, de otro modo estarías enfadado, como siempre —habla como si estuviera desesperado y deseoso de no hablar conmigo, cosa que yo también haría.

—No estaría enfadado si pudiera ver lo que haces justo ahora.

Nos quedamos en silencio, él no sé qué haga y no me interesa en absoluto, lo que ocurre dentro de mí me preocupa. Estoy arrepintiéndome de cada una de mis palabras, todo lo que le he dicho que lo ha lastimado; no se merece convivir con alguien como yo, soy una piedra en la existencia de las personas ahora con todo mi nuevo ser.

—Me voy —da apenas cuatro sonoros pisotones cuando me interpongo en su camino y me dispongo a hablar cuando no hago más que tartamudear. Me toma por los hombros y me acerca un poco a él, aunque siento que sus manos tiemblan por la furia—. Apártate.

—Intento decirte a-algo —logro gesticular, aunque no estoy muy seguro de ello, ni de que en verdad quiera hablarle de nuevo.

—No me interesa, apártate o… —divaga y el agarre de sus manos se pierde un poco—, no quiero hacerte daño, o lo que sea.

—¿Podrías hacerlo más? —respondo, y me suelta.

Eso fue un golpe bajo, de esos con los que suelen descalificar a quienes practican deportes de contacto y todo eso. No quiero ser así, ya no. Si no estuviera presente me golpearía la frente contra una pared hasta que solo vuelva a estar en mí el modo raro en el que me gusta vivir.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres obtener de todo esto? —pregunta, seguramente levantando los brazos o haciendo cualquier cosa que le permita sacar un poco de su frustración. Afortunadamente no fue un golpe en mi rostro—. ¿Quieres odiarme? Hazlo. ¿Quieres que dejemos de ser amigos? Está bien, dejaremos de serlo. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Desvío la vacía mirada y la centro en mis pies, o al menos supongo que debería estar centrada ahí, respirando profundo y luchando para no encogerme de hombros.

—¡Respóndeme! —me encojo de hombros y retrocedo dos pasos, los cuales son seguidos por él, lo sé porque casi me pisa. Sin embargo uno de sus dedos se coloca debajo de mi barbilla y me hace levantar la cabeza, supongo que estaría viendo a sus ojos azules justo ahora—. Por favor, dime qué es lo que quieres.

«A ti, te quiero a ti. También quiero volver a ver el mundo, pero mientras te tenga a ti no pediré nada más». Asesino a esos pensamientos en el acto.

—Quiero disculparme —dice el Mason que ha estado a merced del otro Mason, el idiota que ha estado presente durante todo este tiempo. Sigo luchando por superar mis propias barreras—. Quiero disculparme por lo que dije, por todo lo que te he dicho. No quiero perderte, sea como sea que pueda perderte, pero es… muy difícil.

—¿Qué es difícil? —pregunta, sonando no tan molesto.

—No sentirme mal con respecto a ti, mostrarme resentido por ello —muevo la cabeza para que sus dedos dejen de hacer contacto con mi piel. De inmediato quiero que me toque de nuevo—. Llámalo como quieras, el punto es que no puedo evitarlo.

—Lo entiendo a la perfección, así que si quieres un poco de distanciamiento de mi parte entonces voy a…

—No, no quiero eso —tomo una profunda respiración y con eso llega una mísera parte de claridad a mis pensamientos—. Quiero olvidar lo que pasó en el último par de días.

Una de sus manos acuna mi mejilla, haciendo que me sobresalte como siempre, flexiona los dedos un poco y la sensación es totalmente placentera, tanto que casi dejo salir el suspiro que se estaba formando en lo más profundo de mi ser.

—Además supongo que debe ser difícil considerando que estás enamorado de mí.

Su mano se pone rígida un segundo, como si lo descubriera después de que estuvo intentando mantener eso en secreto durante mucho tiempo. Me resulta extraño que no haya notado que todo el trato que me daba y esas cosas eran las señales precisas para denotar que sentía algo por mí.

Torpe nuevo Mason, por odiar no te concentras en todo lo demás que puedes percibir con tus sentidos intactos.

—N-no estoy e-enamorado de ti —si pudiera suspirar sin que se sintiera ofendido definitivamente lo haría, la forma en la que tartamudea es indescriptible.

—Oh vamos, por supuesto que sí.

—E-es mentira —su mano comienza a temblar y eso no hace más que orillarme a seguir con mi enfermizo juego.

—Está bien, no diré nada ya que no creo que Alistair o ese Warbler quieran responder preguntas incómodas.

—Me gustas _tú_ , Mason, ellos no —escucho un sonido, como si una de sus manos cubriera su boca de repente, cosa que acaba de hacer. Sonrío con malicia.

—¡Lo sabía! —exclamo en un tono triunfal, cosa que lo hace gruñir—. Esos rumores corren rápido.

—Bah, maldigo a Kitty porque seguramente ella te lo dijo —resopla con ganas y eso me hace sonreír todavía más—. Como sea, no es como si fueras a hacer algo al respecto, ¿verdad?

Me quedo con la boca seca y sin comentarios, ni siquiera el torpe nuevo Mason tiene alguna estupidez que decir ya que simplemente no esperaba que una confesión de ese tipo se realizara tan a la ligera, es eso o que quizá mi fascinación por exagerar las cosas esperaba que fuera uno de esos momentos de lo más tensos e incómodos.

Me acaricio los antebrazos y el hilo de las puntadas me hace pequeños cortes en los dedos, pero decido no hacerles caso y simplemente dejar mis brazos inertes a mis costados, como lo suelo hacer cuando no sé para qué usarlos, y cruzarlos no es una opción viable ahora.

—Saltemos eso ya que no hay respuesta —me disponía a hablar, para tartamudear casi como él y que no llegáramos a ningún lado en un rato—, pero… ¿entonces? ¿Estamos bien? —esa pregunta debería haberla hecho yo, pero estoy más que contento con su iniciativa.

—Sí, supongo —finalmente camino hacia mi cajonera y me pongo la primera camiseta que encuentro encima, además de que me la pongo al revés la brisa nocturna me congela hasta los nervios—. Estamos bien.

—Lo que sigue ahora es completamente estúpido e irracional, pero lo diré de todas maneras —toma una profunda respiración y suspira de modo tembloroso—. ¿Me d-das un a-abrazo? —titubea, el acto más adorable del universo.

Me quedo inmóvil, seguro de que está a una distancia en la cual solo tengo que estirar los brazos para volver a tenerlo cerca, aunque me sorprende que haya hecho esa pregunta. Se supone que él está en contra de esa clase de cosas, pero el dulce tono de voz que emplea y cómo está dispuesto a seguir mis estúpidas indicaciones no me permiten negarme y me hacen pensar sobre él en otra manera, en el contexto sentimental. Me gusta esta actitud.

—Creí que el que tenía una existencia horrible y necesitaba un abrazo era yo —sonrío y escucho una pequeña risa proviniendo de él.

—¿Entonces no me darás un abrazo? —ruedo los ojos y me acerco un par de centímetros.

—Ven aquí —extiendo los brazos y en dos milisegundos me encuentro con el calor de su cuerpo.

Sus brazos, los grandes, fuertes y musculosos brazos que ese idiota tuvo el privilegio de tocar, me envuelven, me juntan a él y de nuevo las fisuras de mi existencia comienzan a sanar una vez más, ahora lo hacen con mayor velocidad al encontrar una fuente de tranquilidad en lo que sea que puede ofrecer la cercanía de una persona.

Sus manos se juntan en mi espalda baja y se entrelazan ahí, quedándose inmóviles mientras las mías se mueven de arriba hacia abajo a lo largo de su espalda, sintiendo los músculos que hay debajo de su camiseta. Mi cabeza queda orientada al lado izquierdo, apoyada sobre su hombro, y la suya hacia el derecho, pero en un movimiento simultaneo la respiración de uno choca contra el cuello del otro. Me pongo tenso y él lo nota ya que traza círculos pequeños y lentos en mi espalda baja. No quiero que se detenga por los próximos cinco mil años, mi sonrisa de idiota lo sabe a la perfección.

—¿Esto significa que…? —pregunta mientras por alguna extraña razón mi cabeza comienza a moverse un poco hacia adelante, buscando sus…

—Mason, dice mamá que la cena… oh, lo siento.

En cuanto la voz de Madison pronuncia la primera palabra me aparto de Spencer de un salto, casi llegando al otro extremo de su habitación, un salto que las Cheerios no lograrían en un campeonato. El agradable calor que se compartía entre nosotros se enfría a un ritmo tan acelerado que lo único que quiero hacer es tenerlo cerca de mí, sintiendo su respiración contra mi cuello y todo ese agradable sentimiento que acaba de despertarse.

Pero… no sé cómo lo tomaría ella, aunque se ha mostrado un tanto aceptable ante nuestra rareza de relación. Pero no sé qué pensarán mamá y papá… después, sí, después.

—¿En verdad era tan importante que entraras? —digo, siendo una de las pocas ocasiones en las que puedo odiar a mi propia hermana gemela.

—Ahora ya no tiene importancia, será mejor que me vaya —responde y cierra la puerta con un azote, pero algo me dice que estaba esbozando esa sonrisa malvada que tanto le gusta, aunque no tan malvada como la de su mejor amiga.

—Supongo que debo marcharme también, se está haciendo tarde después de todo —dice, soltando un pesado suspiro y poniendo una mano en mi hombro. La miro y la aparta de inmediato, cosa que no quería que hiciera—. ¿Volverás mañana a McKinley?

—Tal vez, no lo sé —me empuja con el hombro y le devuelvo el gesto, los dos reímos un poco—. ¿Alguna novedad por lo que resta de la semana?

—La asignación de Kurt y Rachel, establecida por ellos por supuesto.

—¿Eso significa? —pregunto, arqueando la ceja derecha.

—Lo llamaron 'Intentar algo nuevo'.

—Suena bastante bien, tengo un par de ideas en mente.

—Técnicamente la semana termina mañana, pero como no me he presentado me gustaría que estuvieras ahí para…

—Escuchar —«porque sé que ibas a decir 'ver' o algo similar»—, claro que estaré ahí entonces.

Me agita el cabello y le sonrío, pasa por mi lado derecho y su mano roza ligeramente la mía, enviando un salvaje impulso eléctrico por todo mi brazo derecho. Medito un poco de lo último que hemos dicho y lo detengo antes de que se vaya con una idea errónea, aunque no me parece del todo algo erróneo.

—Espera —detiene su andar y simplemente suelto las cosas como se formulan en mi cabeza—. No estoy admitiendo que siento algo por ti.

—Oh, ¿en serio? —la decepción en su voz es evidente, así que niego con la cabeza y me encojo de hombros ya que no sé qué más hacer con cosas que ni siquiera yo estoy seguro de que existan.

—No, no, no me malentiendas, es solo que estoy un tanto confundido al respecto, y que todo McKinley lo supiera sería extraño si considero que todos hablan de mí porque creen que algo sucede entre Madison y yo.

—Creo que te entiendo —ruedo los ojos ligeramente ya que sé que no lo hace.

—Como sea, volveremos a ser amigos y sólo eso, el tiempo dirá si cambia algo entre nosotros —asiente con la garganta.

—Creo que puedo hacer ese sacrificio —responde con toda la soltura y falta de meditación de la que es capaz.

Esa palabra, sacrificio, me hace pensar como si le molestara todo esto después de lo que acaba de decirme, me hace pensar que quizá me verá como una carga si decido estar con él, y eso trae de vuelta al nuevo Mason cuya tareas es ser el mayor cabrón que pueda existir en todo el siglo.

—Bien, entonces si es un sacrificio no puedes estar cerca de mí en público, no me mires de un modo especial ni demasiado, no suspires si piensas en mí, no me trates diferente; simplemente no dejes ver que… hay algo —digo, frustrándome con cada palabra y con cada asentimiento que hace con la garganta.

—Asombroso, no haré nada de eso ni por un segundo —responde con ánimos en la voz, y eso me pone en el límite.

—¡Dios, Spencer! —levanto la mano derecha y sostengo la toalla con la izquierda. No le daré semejante espectáculo aunque no hay tal—. Si te estoy prohibiendo todo eso, ¿por qué demonios quieres seguir intentado que esto suceda? —hago un movimiento alterno entre nosotros con mi mano libre mientras él hace un sonido con la garganta, supongo que buscando la mejor respuesta del mundo.

—Porque con todo eso te sientes cómodo, y si es lo que quieres entonces no voy a interponerme en lo que sea que te haga sentir cómodo y normal, y cabe mencionar que detesto usar esa palabra.

Normal. Sí, es una palabra demasiado ambivalente, y la normalidad no es algo con lo que muchos quieran ir, porque es aburrido seguir estándares y todo eso.

No obstante se forma un nudo en mi garganta cuando me agita el cabello todavía húmedo una vez más y sale por la puerta, en el pasillo escucho un animado silbido y pongo la oreja en la madera simplemente para escuchar que se despide de mamá, papá y Madison.

Dejo salir un suspiro, Kitty seguro lo definiría como uno de una colegiala enamorada, y una sonrisa se queda en mi rostro durante lo que queda de la noche, durante la cena e incluso entorpece mi intento de cepillarme los dientes. Sigue presente cuando me voy a la cama y cuando pierdo la consciencia para despertar mañana y volver.

Una razón para pensar en McKinley como algo de mi día a día ha vuelto.


	15. Todo fue un maldito sueño

Por fin escribí un capítulo con canción (por si alguien pensaba que no habría uno) y decidí esta canción simplemente porque es adecuada para la situación, por lo que también modifiqué mínimamente la letra para que cuadre con la historia. Éste será un capítulo con el POV de ambos, así que disfrútenlo. Fav, follow o review, cinco capítulos más y contando :)

Canción: I'm Not That Girl (I'm Not a Girl) - Wicked (/watch?v=NaT7DaqPbxs)

* * *

 **Todo fue un maldito sueño**

 **POV de Spencer**

'Intentar algo nuevo' uno de los peores títulos que cualquier cosa pueda tener. Es casi tan patético y apesta de la misma manera que el show de Rachel en televisión, y me sorprende que fuera capaz de tener su momento de estrellato en Broadway, cosa que tuvo que arruinar por ambiciosa. Lo mismo sucede con Kurt y sus no bien establecidos sueños.

Incluso con no-conozco-el-estado de su educación en NYADA ambos necesitan entrenamiento en creatividad, MUCHO entrenamiento en creatividad.

Miro el reloj que yace sobre el muro, voy diez minutos tarde de lo prometido a la reunión de New Directions en el auditorio. No quiero ir, en verdad no quiero, porque caminar por los pasillos y ver ésa guía en el suelo junto con las pequeñas placas con indicaciones cerca de las puertas de los salones y todo eso hace que mi estado de ánimo se quede muy por debajo del subsuelo.

No he podido estar en el campo de juego por más de media hora sin tener recuerdos de esa noche y combinarlo con deseos de salir corriendo, pero ahora no contra una pirámide humana que está dedicada a animar el último partido de la temporada.

Simplemente no tiene sentido, ¿cómo es posible que haya lastimado a un chico como Mason sin siquiera haberlo conocido?

Aunque no es un completo extraño, solía verlo de vez en cuando en la práctica con las Cheerios, hablé con él en una que otra ocasión, pero sin ser charlas importantes, incluso una vez choqué contra un poste de la zona de anotación por verlo dar un salto mortal invertido. Por eso me reí cuando chocó contra el poste de luz en su momento de enojo, me recordó un poco a mi absurda torpeza.

Me quedo de pie frente al auditorio, estiro la mano derecha y aunque puedo leer sin ningún problema la utilizo sobre la placa que adorna la entrada. Aunque odio el título que decidieron ponerle a la semana es algo que he hecho desde hace un tiempo, si no nunca antes habría aprendido Braille ni nada parecido.

Nunca esperé que mis primeros intentos por acercarme a él fueran en esta situación, de cierta manera surgieron a base de una gran dosis de culpabilidad. Estoy seguro que si me hubiese acercado antes habría sido rechazado en el acto, e incluso en el extraño universo en el que él se hubiese mostrado receptivo, extraño conjunto de palabras, muy probablemente yo habría tartamudeado o buscado maneras tontas para impresionarlo, como suele pasar cuando alguien me resulta violentamente atractivo.

Aparto la mano cuando releo el nombre del auditorio cerca de veinte veces, resoplo y empujo una de las pesadas puertas, la luz que ilumina el escenario con mi entrada hace que todo el mundo gire la cabeza y vean cada uno de mis pasos mientras me acerco al escenario.

—Bien, me alegra que hayas decidido unirte —dice Rachel cuando ni siquiera he terminado de subir al escenario.

—Cuando quieras —le respondo con la misma sonrisa fingida que me dedica. Giro sobre los talones y ruedo los ojos con libertad, Kitty frunce los labios pero es lo que menos importancia tiene ahora.

Mason en verdad está aquí, sentado a su izquierda, entre ella y Madison. Me obligo a no colocarme frente a él y envolverlo en otro abrazo, algo que me sigue pareciendo de lo más idiota porque se lo pedí, y ocupo un sitio junto a Roderick, en el lado opuesto a éste tal Warbler que tuvo la osadía de tocar mis brazos en los pasillos.

Ya debería tener bastante en claro que no me interesa en lo más mínimo, ni él ni nadie más además de Mason. E incluso ahí es un terreno demasiado difícil de ser explorado.

Mientras Rachel habla sobre quién sabe qué me dedico a sumirme en mis pensamientos y echar un vistazo rápido en su dirección en más de una ocasión, pensando en todo lo que surge cuando puedo estar cerca de él.

No me parece justo que Kitty lo llame Cieguito o Pequeño Ciego, es un nombre demasiado cruel, además de que es obvio que a él no le gusta en lo más mínimo. No entiendo muy bien cómo funciona eso del ala protectora que Kitty quiere colocar sobre él y sobre Madison, aunque supongo que no quiere que se repita la misma historia que con su antigua amiga Marley. De vez en cuando puedo ver a Kitty lamentándose detrás de las gradas sobre el trato que le dio, la he escuchado muchas veces decir que le gustaría volver a verla para disculparse y enmendar todo. Y ni siquiera así logro entenderla del todo.

Cambiando de tema, no entiendo si lo que siento por él es cariño y am… eso, o si simplemente se trata de un impulso enfermizo por protegerlo a toda costa y de todo mal, eso si me incluyo como uno de los males que asedia su vida. En uno de mis momentos de contemplación él gira la cabeza en mi dirección, sus ojos se mueven en todas direcciones y no sé por qué creí que en verdad estaba mirándome.

Me encojo de hombros y siento como si un aura oscura me rodeara, haciendo de mi día uno incluso mucho peor.

—Kurt y yo hicimos un recuento de las presentaciones hasta ahora —dice ella en el momento que termina con su discurso sobre ella misma—, notamos que hay algunos de nuestros nuevos compañeros que no se han presentado todavía, además de que Mason por fin ha vuelto a unirse a nosotros es que decidimos alargar la tarea a la siguiente semana, así todos podremos volver a unirnos como el gran equipo de vencedores que ahora somos.

Rachel aplaude y lo señala, Madison le da un codazo en las costillas y él se limita a mover la cabeza un poco mientras los demás aplauden, como si ella hubiese dado un discurso político o algo. Sigo sin tragarme sus intentos como actriz de televisión, y quizá tampoco me habría creído sus actuaciones en Nueva York.

—Entonces sugiero que comencemos con las presentaciones pendientes —Kurt pone una mano en el hombro de Rachel para callarla, pero es entonces cuando mis manos comienzan a sudar—. ¿Alguien quiere…?

Mi mano derecha sale disparada hacia arriba antes de que siquiera pueda pensar en mis acciones. La mayoría mueve la mirada hacia mí, Kurt sonríe con orgullo y Rachel mueve la cabeza hacia la derecha, confundida.

—Vaya, llegas tarde y eres el primero en presentarte, deberías hacerlo más seguido —dice Rachel mientras me pongo de pie. Incluso aunque no son de mi total agrado me siento más en confianza con ellos que con su antiguo director.

—Y ustedes deberían escucharnos más seguido, pero veamos cuál sucede primero.

Kurt se dispone a argumentar pero Rachel le pone una mano en el hombro, suspira en derrota y simplemente sonríe de ese modo sarcástico y tan poco creíble que todo el mundo conoce.

Me quedo firmemente de pie frente a todos los espectadores, Madison le susurra algo a Mason y él mueve la cabeza hacia adelante, pero es solamente hasta que Kitty lo ayuda que puede orientarse hacia donde estoy parado. Su expresión de enojo y pocos amigos se queda presente por un rato, como la mayor parte del tiempo.

«Recuerda que todo el mundo dice que antes sonreía todo el tiempo, es tu culpa que ahora se comporte así», me muerdo la punta de la lengua para no gruñir y abandonar el auditorio.

—En vista de que se trata de la semana por intentar algo nuevo, además de que es el nombre más original que puede existir en el universo —ladeo una sonrisa hacia Kurt, Rachel solo levanta los hombros y trata de no mostrar su completo odio con la mirada—, he decidido adentrarme un poco en esos sitios misteriosos y raros que representan los escenarios de los teatros musicales.

El rostro de nuestro par de directores parece iluminarse un poco, incluso una sonrisa tímida aparece en el rostro de Mason, además de que se encoge de hombros un poco más y le susurra algo tanto a Kitty como a Madison, las dos intercambian un par de cejas levantadas y vuelven a girar su atención hacia mí. No sé cómo sentirme al respecto.

—Detesto Broadway y todo lo que tenga que ver con ello, pero creo que ésta canción describe un poco acerca de cómo me he sentido en el último par de semanas.

Giro la mirada un poco hacia atrás y asiento levemente con la cabeza, los miembros de la banda me dedican una sonrisa alentadora a simplemente dejar ir las cosas y no sentirme completamente observado. Los ritmos y acordes de sus instrumentos resuenan de un modo glorioso, si en verdad me agradara el teatro musical y todo eso me gustaría ser parte de ello, pero por ahora me limito a pensar en la parte donde comienzo a cantar.

 _Hands touch, eyes meet_

 _Sudden silence, sudden heat_

 _Hearts leap in a giddy whirl_

 _He could be that boy_

 _But I'm not a girl_

No había hablado sobre lo que iba a presentar en la semana con nadie, porque de haberlo hecho con Kitty seguro habría valido para un montón de comentarios estúpidos, Roderick, Alistair, Madison y todos los demás probablemente habrían dicho que sería algo dulce y una gran idea, algo que no me alentaría demasiado, y no confío en absolutamente ninguno de los Warblers. Creo que Myron habría sido el único de mi lado, y no creo que eso sea algo de mi total agrado.

 _Don't dream too far_

 _Don't lose sight of who you are_

 _Don't remember that rush of joy_

 _He could be that boy_

 _I'm not a girl_

Las miradas de asombro de todos me hacen querer hundir la cabeza en el suelo, como los avestruces, pero simplemente necesito sacar un poco de mi tormento interior aquí y ahora, incluso cuando Mason está encogiéndose de hombros. No me imagino su reacción al saber que estoy cantando en su dirección, si supiera todas las cosas idiotas y cursis que se me ocurren que podría susurra en su oído al tenerlo en mis brazos una vez más. Pero no me elige a mí.

 _Ev'ry so often we long to steal_

 _To the land of what-might-have-been_

 _But that doesn't soften the ache we feel_

 _When reality sets back in_

Desvío la mirada hacia la izquierda un poco, aparentemente mirando un punto en la nada pero dedicándole un gran sentimiento de celos a Jane, quien solamente se balancea al ritmo de los instrumentos y de mi voz a un lado de Roderick. Es injusto que ella no tenga que hacer el mismo esfuerzo que yo para conseguir la atención de Mason, pero las diferencias entre nosotros son _bastante_ obvias.

 _Blithe smile, lithe limb_

 _She who's winsome, she wins him_

 _Brown hair with some crazy curls_

 _That's the girl he chose_

 _And Heaven knows_

 _I'm not a girl_

Vuelvo a mirar a Mason en el momento justo en el que Madison le dice algo, a lo que él responde, pero de inmediato Kitty le dice algo totalmente diferente, lo sé porque se encoge de hombros y golpea sus talones con nerviosismo. No sé por qué creo que mi nombre estuvo en esos últimos susurros, y eso sólo provoca que mi voz tiemble un poco, pero estoy por terminar con todo este numerito de la semana.

 _Don't wish, don't start_

 _Wishing only wounds the heart_

 _I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl_

 _There's a girl I know_

 _He loves her so_

 _I'm not a girl_

Los acordes del arpa terminan y con eso mi presentación también llega a su fin, tomo una profunda respiración ya que sostuve esa última nota durante más tiempo del requerido, como si en verdad fuera alguien recién salido del horno de los escenarios y los reflectores.

No sé por qué estoy esperando una adulación de pie en lugar del silencio que se acaba de generar, las miradas de asombro de todos y cada uno de los presentes no hacen más que demostrarme que mostrar algo nuevo de los demás no siempre será algo bien recibido, pero las sonrisas de aceptación de Kitty, Madison y Myron opinan todo lo contrario.

—Spencer… —dice Rachel, sin aliento y juntando ambas manos contra su pecho—, eso fue totalmente hermoso —Kurt aparta una lágrima que resbala por su mejilla derecha y ambos se ponen de pie, son los primeros en aplaudir y los demás los siguen de un modo más que obligado.

—Me parece que con ésta presentación queda más que claro lo que Rachel y yo quisimos obtener de ustedes esta semana —me muevo dos pasos pero Kurt levanta la mano para que me detenga—. Es ahora cuando podemos tener perspectivas diferentes de lo que acostumbran mostrar todo el tiempo, ser intérpretes significa más que…

«Cierra la boca, ahora. Lo que menos quería era mostrarme sentimental, pero es todo y más de lo que Mason evoca en mí», quiero gritarle al mundo todo eso directo en la cara.

—Bien, creo que entonces…

—¿Puedo decir algo más? —pregunto, haciendo que los dos giren sobre sus talones y que las miradas de todos se orienten hacia mí, incluso Mason mueve a cabeza en mi dirección. Eso hace que me encoja de hombros un poco.

—Oh, p-por supuesto, adelante.

Kurt hace un movimiento con el brazo para decir que dispongo del escenario, pero en su lugar me muevo con paso decidido y me coloco frente a Mason, me arrodillo y quedo demasiado cerca de sus pies, cuando nota mis rodillas estando tan cerca eso hace que contraiga las piernas lo más que puede contra su pecho.

—Estás aquí —digo, Madison y Kitty se alejan un poco, pero de todos modos no es como si pudiera llamar a esto como un momento de nosotros, no con todos los presentes, poniéndome ansioso y un tanto angustiado.

—Te d-dije que volvería —se sonroja un poco y sus brillantes ojos se mueven de un lado al otro mientras también le tiembla un poco la mandíbula.

—Lo sé, es solo que por un momento no lo creí —mis manos se vuelven puños, no puedo tocarlo sin que se sobresalte—. ¿Puedo pedirte algo?

Su boca se abre para dar una respuesta directa, seguramente se trata de otro de esos comentarios con los que me echa en cara el hecho de que es ciego por mi culpa, y siempre que lo dice logra hacerme sentir la peor escoria que pueda existir en la raza humana. Cuando no escucho más que tartamudeos e intentos de respuestas coherentes me siento un poco más tranquilo.

—S-sí, supongo que sí —sus manos se aferran a sus rodillas.

—Dame tu mano.

Sus ojos se enfocan directo en los míos, el acto es tan sorpresivo que retrocedo un poco y una risa nerviosa se escapa de mí mientras estira nerviosamente el brazo derecho. Su expresión de seriedad se mantiene presente durante todo el tiempo, recordándome sus palabras sobre que debía alejarme pero no debía alejarme; la sonrisa con la que las dijo le quitó toda la seriedad a ése momento.

—¿Sientes esto? —coloco su palma sobre mi pecho, a la altura de mi corazón, sobre el acelerado latido de mi corazón. Sus dedos se contraen un poco y un suspiro mezclado con risa nerviosa escapa de él.

—¿Eso es…? —le tiemblan las comisuras de los labios un poco.

—Esto es un reflejo de la clase de cosas que puedo sentir cuando te tengo cerca —el auditorio cae en un silencio absoluto, casi podría escuchar la caída de un alfiler en la parte trasera—. Mientras te tenga cerca seré capaz de hacer muchas cosas, incluso podría cantar todo el repertorio de Los Miserables si me lo pidieras, solo te pido que…

—No, no puedes pedirme nada, nada en absoluto, no después de lo que has hecho y lo que haces ahora —su mano se aleja de un modo totalmente brusco, casi estoy seguro que me habría soltado un puñetazo si pudiera.

—Madison, creo que el Pequeño Ciego va a explotar —me trago el insulto que iba directo hacia Kitty y veo que Madison se pone a la defensiva.

—Mason, no hagas esto —Madison lo regaña, pero eso no hace más que hacer que el sonrojo que yace en su rostro ahora sea un sinónimo de ira—. Estoy segura de que Spencer quería…

—¡Ése es exactamente el problema! ¡Sea lo que sea que quería obtener de esto es el problema! —se pone de pie con un brinco, trastabilla un poco y me lanzo hacia adelante para atajarlo si cae, pero logra mantener el equilibrio—. ¡Te dije que nada de esto podía pasar!

—Mason, lo que quería decir es que… —frunce tanto el ceño que podría jurar que esa mueca se quedará en su rostro para siempre.

—Solo… no digas nada.

—Yo solo…

—¡No digas nada!

Sin más palabras simplemente gira sobre sus talones, el bastón antecede su primer paso y en cuestión de segundos trata de salir corriendo. Todo el mundo podría interponerse en su camino y detenerlo, incluso Madison, que solamente niega con la cabeza y trata de ocultarse detrás de Kitty, no se esfuerza por hace el menor esfuerzo por levantarse y detenerlo ahora que está enojado y ciego.

—De acuerdo… ¿alguien más quiere pasar al frente?

Fulmino a Kurt con la mirada y pateo mi mochila, viaja una distancia de nueve hileras de asientos más allá del escenario y simplemente me dejo caer en el suelo, sintiéndome totalmente impotente y ahora deseando ser el que puede tomarse la libertad de no asistir a McKinley por un montón de días.

Mi abuso de confianza lo ha apartado totalmente, por obedecer a mis impulsos de idiotez y dejarle en claro a todo el mundo lo que siento por él es que ya no puedo disfrutar de eso en absoluto, ni ahora ni nunca. Es simple, Mason no me quiere del mismo modo que yo.

Justo ahora quiero otro abrazo… de él…

* * *

 **POV de Mason**

Lo odio, es lo único que puede describir exactamente lo que me invade ahora. Odio a Spencer Porter como nunca antes, es ahora un sentimiento totalmente real, mayor a mi momento de no-sé-cómo-sentirme-al-respecto cuando confesó todo lo que hizo.

No estoy muy seguro sobre lo que quise demostrar con mi pequeño momento de ser un idiota en el auditorio, supongo que es otra de esas situaciones en las que no tengo la más mínima idea de cómo reaccionar y lo que mejor se me ocurre es salir corriendo. Usualmente soy yo el que trata de demostrar lo que siente, o lo que lo atormenta, y ahora que él decidió tomar ese papel me encuentro en una problemática muy extraña.

Hasta ahora lo único que sé es que estoy sorprendido y aterrado; me sorprende que hiciera eso, no todos los días un chico, que según Madison es muy guapo, canta sobre sus sentimientos frente a un auditorio considerablemente lleno, no siempre se da que alguien con esa clase de objetivos muestre su lado sensible.

Y eso es lo que me aterra un poco más, me aterroriza pensar que en cualquier momento podría tomarse la libertad de hacer algo como eso, o algo mucho mayor, y me aterra saber que en el mismo milisegundo me sentiré completamente feliz y alagado al mismo tiempo que desearé que me trague la Tierra y no me regrese en los próximos veinte años.

Pero… supongo que todo se resume en un rotundo no: no lo odio, no odio que haya hecho eso, no puedo seguir ocultando y tratando de enterrar lo que siento por él. Todo lo que se dedicó a hacer fue abrir su corazón y darme una enorme demostración de afecto… no, de dulzura.

Una vez más queda evidenciado que lo he lastimado, fue lo suficientemente astuto para demostrarme que todo esto es respecto a nosotros, acerca de dejar en claro que Jane ya no es más de mi interés. Él la percibió como una amenaza a lo que se desarrollaba en él hacia mí, algo que a partir de ahora puedo llamar como nuestro, pero supongo que si hubiese llegado con semejante canción tan emotiva en algún momento del pasado entonces habría tenido un ataque de pánico.

Dejo de golpear el lado derecho de mi cabeza contra la pared cuando alguien llama a la puerta, me levanto rápidamente y me arrastro sobre la cama para que parezca que estaba dormido, lo que le dije a mamá y papá que estaría haciendo después de haberlos sacado del trabajo para traerme a casa.

—Hola cariño —dice mamá al entrar a mi habitación, muevo la cabeza de la almohada y le dedico una sonrisa apenada—, ¿está todo en orden?

—Supongo que sí, ya no estoy vociferando ni golpeando los casilleros ni nada parecido —se sienta en el colchón y me incorporo para no sentir que en verdad me podría quedar dormido.

—Te traje esto para tranquilizarte un poco —toma mis dos manos y me entrega una taza caliente, la acerco a mi nariz y de inmediato percibo el suave aroma del té de manzanilla con miel—. ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

Entre sus murmullos en el auto, y la fuerte música en la radio para intentar cubrirlos, pude escuchar algo sobre una situación reactiva al estrés, idea en la que supongo que tuvo que participar la doctora Watson, aunque también supongo que tuvo que ver con el hecho de que iba golpeando el bastón contra cada fila de casilleros, expresado la mayor cantidad de insultos que conozco y arrancando los afiches de las paredes que podía encontrar a mi tacto.

—Hay demasiadas cosas dentro de mi cabeza, llega un punto en el que tengo que sacarlas de alguna manera o sentiré que voy a explotar —le doy un sorbo al té y lo trago sin importarme que casi esté hirviendo—, y no, no significa que tengas que llamar a la doctora Watson.

Nos quedamos en silencio, me concentro más en sorber el té, ahora teniendo más cuidado ya que no quiero volver a sentir que una llamarada se desliza por mi garganta y termina de arder en mi estómago.

Creo que me habría gustado que papá me diera la taza de té, ya que solamente habría entrado y salido en el mismo instante, no es mucho de interesarse en cosas sentimentales y eso. No entiendo cómo es que mamá puede estar casado con él, aunque supongo que eso es el encanto de su relación: dos personas totalmente diferentes que son unidas por un profundo sentimiento de amor.

¿Es eso lo que evita que pueda odiar a Spencer? ¿Siento amor por él? ¿Estoy enamorado de Spencer tal y como él lo está de mí? Si mis pensamientos no estuvieran revueltos entre un sí y un no entonces simplemente me entregaría a todo eso.

—Me gustaría que hablaras sobre lo que te molesta ahora.

—Mamá, hablo con ustedes TODO el tiempo, no es como si tuviera muchas cosas que pueda llamar como propias —levanto un poco las cejas y por alguna extraña razón parece que eso hace que mis párpados se vuelvan más pesados.

—Aunque sea invasión de privacidad me gustaría saber lo que provoca que te sientas así, soy tu madre de todas maneras y me preocupo por tu bienestar.

Termino con el té con dos grandes sorbos, lo saboreo un poco y solamente hasta el final me puedo percatar de un ligero sabor amargo en el fondo, supongo que si pudiera ver lo que hay hasta abajo vería trozos de pastillas azules.

—¿Había píldoras para dormir en esto? —levanto la taza y mamá la quita de mi mano antes de que caiga sobre mi costado derecho y una manta se coloque sobre mí. Creo que me dio lo suficiente para dopar a un elefante.

—Necesitas descansar, dulzura —me besa en la frente y por el abatimiento de las píldoras mis párpados se cierran dos segundos después.

* * *

Ruedo sobre la espalda a causa de un profundo gruñido de mi estómago, el efecto de las pastillas con las que mamá bien pudo haberme matado sigue estando presente, mi cabeza parece más ligera que una pluma y casi puedo sentir como si estuviera flotando en el aire mientras recupero la conciencia por completo.

Me siento entumecido ya que no sé cuánto tiempo he estado durmiendo en mi ovillo, estiro los brazos y las piernas para despejarme un poco de la somnolencia pero accidentalmente golpeo a mamá, el aroma de su dulce perfume parece acentuarse más después de su pequeño sabotaje.

—¿Estás aquí para cerciorarte… que no esté en un coma inducido por… pastillas para dormir? —pregunto entre bostezos y gruñidos, una de sus manos se coloca sobre mi pantorrilla derecha, abrazo una almohada y hundo la nariz en ella. Quiero dormir otra innumerable cantidad de horas, o el tiempo que sea que estuve dormido.

—En realidad vine a ver que no fuiste arrollado por un autobús.

Podría haberme levantado de un salto o arrojado almohadas hasta que se marchara, el efecto somnífero que sigue sobre mí es angustiante, no tengo la fuerza suficiente para levantar la cabeza o alguna otra extremidad, ni siquiera mi violento apetito me produce deseos de levantarme.

—Solo bromeo —no le encuentro la gracia a su comentario.

—¿Quién te dejó entrar? —pregunto sin dejar de abrazar la almohada.

—Madison, tu madre le contó lo que hizo para que te durmieras y la envió a vigilarte, pero como estaba ocupada entonces ella me envió a mí.

—Y soy yo el que evita hacer las cosas —respondo en un intento de que eso suene más para mí.

—No entiendo eso qué…

—No estaba hablando contigo.

Me muerdo la punta de la lengua por tal brusquedad en mi voz, pero eso también envía una sensación rara por todo mi cuerpo. Lo escucho resoplar y su mano se aparta de mí, me dispongo a contraer las piernas una vez más pero mi estómago me recuerda que no ha sido alimentado en horas.

—Tienes hambre —espeta más que preguntar—, puedo traerte algo de la cocina o…

—O puedo hacerlo yo, que es lo que sucederá.

Me quito la manta de encima y me pongo de pie, sintiendo que mi cabeza da vueltas y que no fue una buena idea levantarme tan de repente. Escucho que algunas de sus articulaciones chasquean antes de que una de sus brazos se coloque en mis hombros y me ayude a mantenerme de pie.

—¿Te sientes bien? —lo empujo y suelta un bufido.

—Nunca me he sentido mejor.

Es una mentira, todo es una mentira, y lo que se lleva el título a la peor mentira es mi acto por querer que esté lo más lejos que sea posible de mí.

—¿No fue suficiente con contarle a todo el auditorio que estás enamorado de mí? —avanzo un poco y él sigue mis pasos, me toma de la mano y me hace girar tanto para detenerme como para que lo mire, supuestamente.

—Necesitaba que tú lo escucharas directamente, me importa más el hecho de que tú lo sepas, no ellos.

—Lo discutimos la última vez que estuviste aquí, y no tuve ningún problema con ello.

—Sí, pero entonces no parecía tan cierto, ahora que finalmente pude cantar sobre ello me doy cuenta de que lo que siento por ti es amor verdadero.

Me quedo sin palabras, mi mente se queda en blanco y ni siquiera puedo reproducir la borrosa y nada nítida imagen que tengo de él en las puntas de mis dedos. No entiendo su insistencia, aunque acaba de decir todo tal y como es, debería saber que hacerlo de esa manera no lo llevará a ninguna parte.

Debería decirle que se rinda, aquí y ahora, para que podamos continuar al menos como un par de buenos amigos.

—Al diablo, estoy harto de todo esto —suelta un suspiro veloz.

—¿De qué…?

Me besa. Sus manos en mis mejillas fueron el acto que precedió todo, y sin embargo no hice un esfuerzo por apartarlas.

Mis ojos se agrandan cuando sus labios, tersos, cálidos y completamente suaves, entran en contacto con los míos, los dos suspiramos profundamente ya que él no se mueve y yo no sé qué haría si dejo de pensar que esto está sucediendo.

Sus manos se colocan en mi cintura con un agarre firme y delicado al mismo tiempo, una combinación que por sobre todas las cosas es perfecta. Mis manos se colocan sobre las suyas, simplemente asegurándome de que en verdad estoy viviendo esto, y mientras las deslizo por toda la extensión de los músculos de sus brazos mis ojos se van cerrando lentamente, una estúpida sonrisa se va formando en mi rostro por cada segundo que sus labios permanecen inmóviles.

En el instante en que mis manos llegan hasta su cuello y se entrelazan ahí es cuando muevo la cabeza un poco a la derecha, impulsándome ligeramente hacia adelante para demostrarle que no está solo en esto, estoy con él.

Lo elijo a él sobre cualquier idea, comentario, pensamiento, ocurrencia, insulto, resentimiento; sobre todo eso y mucho más. Me fascinan las sensaciones que se desatan dentro de mí, adoro éste momento, mi vida simplemente no parecía estar completa hasta ahora.

Es estúpido al ser algo tan súbito y repentino, pero es tan formidablemente agradable que es lo que menos importa. Es el primer beso que ocurre entre nosotros, el primer momento en que dejamos que el afecto que hay entre nosotros actúe sobre nosotros, y sin embargo es como si volviera a estar en casa, es como si finalmente encontrara un sitio al que pertenezco. Le pertenezco.

—Mason… —dice en el pequeño lapso donde sus labios se separan, y no lo dejo decir más.

Me impulso ligeramente hacia adelante, dejando los ojos cerrados y acunando sus mejillas con ambas manos. Hago ligeras presiones que él devuelve, suspira de vez en cuando y sus manos ahora se entrelazan en mi espalda baja, sus pulgares se mueven tan ligeramente y tan despacio que hago un esfuerzo total para no dejar que mis rodillas se debiliten y sea atrapado por sus protectores brazos.

—Spencer… —murmuro sobre sus labios, ganándome un ligero gruñido de su parte, de mí sale un suspiro entrecortado.

Empieza a moverse hacia atrás, en el momento en que comienza a alejarse para caer sobre mi cama me inunda una sensación de no querer estar solo, así que acompaño sus movimientos y me coloco a horcajadas sobre él, sujetando sus mejillas con más fuerza y suspirando con libertad sobre su rostro.

Muevo la cabeza un poco a la derecha, al igual que él, y ahora el acto se vuelve ligeramente más salvaje, nuestros labios se mueven con completa necesidad uno del otro, desesperados por dejar que todo lo que hay entre nosotros finalmente pueda ser expresado.

Una de sus manos se adentra temblorosamente debajo de mi camiseta, es grande, un tanto áspera y se dedica a explorar la vulnerable piel que hay debajo. Mi cuerpo reacciona con un sobresalto, mi espalda se estira por completo y justo ahora puedo sentir lo apresurado de su respiración combinado con la mía.

Antes de que pueda suplicar por más de lo que pueda salir de todo esto aparta la cabeza y me besa sin algún tipo de aviso en el cuello, una vez y luego trazando un camino hasta mi clavícula.

Succiono aire ya que el sobresalto subsecuente me hace abrir los ojos, encontrándome con mi nueva amiga la oscuridad, cubierto con una ligera capa de sudor, aunque afuera escucho una ventisca que también golpea los vidrios de la ventana, así como también enredado y perdido entre mis mantas.

Me muerdo le índice derecho solo para estar seguro, la sensación extraña ya no recorre mi cuerpo. Suelto un gruñido y dejo que mi cabeza golpee sin remedio las suaves almohadas.

Es lo que me 'temía', todo fue un maldito sueño.


	16. ¿Te necesito?

Nada importante que aclarar o decir, cuatro capítulos por venir. Fav, follow o review, disfruten :)

* * *

 **¿Te necesito?**

Balanceo las piernas fuera del colchón y me pongo de pie, sin el menor esfuerzo de buscar el bastón plegable simplemente salgo a tientas de mi habitación y directo a la cocina, empujando y chocando con un par de muebles a mi paso. Habrá moretones por la mañana, pero ahora no le tomo tanta importancia.

Tomo el primer vaso que encuentro y lo lleno con agua del grifo dos veces, bebiéndolo sin importarme que pueda ahogarme o el hecho de que la luz de la cocina se enciende, lo sé porque el apagador hizo un sonido, además del largo suspiro que acompaña algo que se queda en el suelo.

—¿Qué haces despierto tan tarde? —pregunta Madison, arrastrando cada palabra y bostezando al final. Supongo que iba a golpearme con lo que sea que tuviera en las manos.

—Tenía sed, subiré en un momento.

—¿Por qué…? —se detiene a media oración y bufa—. ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo, estoy muy cansada y demasiado molesta por tu comportamiento.

—No eres mamá para hablarme así —me encojo un poco de hombros, pensando en que de todos modos no iba a decirle lo que acaba de pasarme. Aunque no es la clase de cosas que se le ande diciendo a todo el mundo.

—Como sea, no pienso discutir contigo. Buenas noches.

—Hasta mañana —me despido con la mano y una sonrisa torcida.

La escucho arrastrar los pies, subir por las escaleras y cerrar la puerta de su habitación con un azote, algo que probablemente tendrá alerta a mamá y papá por lo que sea que reste de la noche. Si no soy yo entonces Madison es la que los priva de sueño, sea como sea no pueden conciliarlo como debería ser. Igual que yo.

Sirvo un tercer vaso de agua, un poco más fría, y lo bebo con dos grandes sorbos, la temperatura me hace apretar la mandíbula y frotarme las sienes con los dedos, esperando a que el dolor se vaya mientras regreso a mi habitación, pero eso no evita que sienta que me interior se enfría un poco, literalmente.

Subo con cuidado hasta mi habitación y me lanzo sobre la cama, de inmediato pateo las mantas un par de veces, principalmente por frustración, hasta que finalmente me decido por arrojarlas y mantenerlas lo más lejos posible de mí, también me dedico a resoplar fuerte y alto mientras me pongo a pensar en todo lo que acaba de suceder mientras, supuestamente, me quedo mirando el techo.

¿Fue un sueño húmedo que pudo haber tenido un final demasiado feliz? Malditas hormonas. ¿Fue todo producido por las pastillas que mamá puso en mi té? Malditas drogas. ¿O será acaso que una parte de mí acaba de aceptar que quiero a Spencer a mi lado sin importar qué o quién? Estúpido inconsciente, o lo que sea que produjo todo esto.

Me muerdo la uña del índice derecho mientras un montón de ideas explotan dentro de mi cabeza, todas parecen ser buenas al mismo tiempo, pero desaparecen casi de inmediato al saber que nunca podría actuar sobre ellas o decirlas, al menos no enfrente de toda una multitud ni de un modo tan directo. No todavía. O quizá… no, no todavía.

Cierro los párpados con demasiada fuerza ya que esa clase de pensamientos contradictorios me producen un fuerte dolor detrás de la frente, cosa que se acentuó desde mi caída, pero el fuerte dolor lo puedo acreditar a muchas otras cosas.

Por ahora únicamente actuaré por simples impulsos de idiotez, 'los buenos impulsos de idiotez'.

Giro sobre mi estómago y estiro el brazo derecho, encontrando al primer intento el pequeño directorio telefónico que me dediqué a escribir en la sonora máquina Perkins, ya que papá pudo encontrar una no tan del siglo pasado, en uno de esos momentos de encierro y deseos de buscar mejores cosas que hacer que ecuaciones con puntitos o leer por milésima vez mi corta colección de libros.

Me toma un par de segundos e intentos para poder marcar la combinación de números apropiada sin que el sistema telefónico decida interrumpirme o comience una llamada internacional.

La llamada lleva apenas un timbrazo cuando decido terminarla, sintiendo como si estuviera haciendo una llama de broma al servicio de emergencias o algo así. Restriego las palmas de mis manos una contra la otra, mi mente se queda en blanco y totalmente carente de ideas mientras una enorme sensación de horrible nerviosismo se apodera de mí.

«¿Qué diantres se supone que voy a decirle en el remoto caso de que decida levantar el teléfono? ¿Tuve un sueño demasiado intenso contigo? ¿Espero que busques una buena manera de solucionar lo que hiciste en el auditorio? ¿Vete al diablo? ¿Te necesito?».

Tomo un poco de racionalidad de cada una de esas opciones y las mezclo para que al final el resultado sea una actitud del tipo 'no tengo la más mínima idea de lo que estoy haciendo así que voy a improvisar a ver qué sucede' y vuelvo a levantar el teléfono, presiono el botón de marcado rápido y al cuarto timbrazo estoy a punto de colgar cuando del otro lado hay respuesta.

—¿Sí…? ¿Quién es…? —pregunta entre balbuceos, lo escucho bostezar y hacer esos sonidos que todo el mundo hace cuando se estira al despertar—. ¿Hay… alguien ahí?

Me quedo en silencio pero me aseguro de que mi respiración se escuche del otro lado de la línea, como si fuera uno de esos pervertidos que de vez en cuando salían en los programas policiales de la televisión. De vez en cuando me gusta escucharlos mientras Madison los ve, así puedo ejercitar un poco mi memoria y recordar lo que sucedía en cada escena, pero ahora no es momento de pensar en eso.

—¿Hola? —su voz ahora suena cansada, o más bien como si estuviera harto. No lo culpo ya que él sí puede dormir en paz—. Escucha, no sé si seas un chico o una chica que está ebrio, pero seas quien seas es demasiado…

—Hola.

Es la única palabra que se me puede ocurrir, una palabra tan simple y pequeña con un gran poder que incluso podría ocasionar un profundo colapso en la mente de cualquier persona. No quiero imaginarme la clase de pensamientos enredados que hay en la cabeza de Spencer después de mi horrible forma de tratarlo después de la canción que me dedicó en el auditorio.

Todavía me parece que escucho los susurros de Kitty y Madison durante su presentación, describiéndome la intensidad de su mirada al cantar, lo vulnerable y tímido que se mostraba con tantas personas presentes, lo sorprendidas que estaban al poder contemplar un acto que casi podría denominarse como algo exótico, porque seguramente no volverá a suceder en este milenio. Me habría fascinado poder verlo…

—¿M-Mason? —dice después de unos segundos que parecieron años, y justo ahora parece como si mi voz hiciera que el sueño se volviera algo mínimo. Creo que acabo de encontrar una buena manera de asustar a alguien.

—Ah… sí, hola.

La uña de mi dedo índice golpea la parte trasera del teléfono mientras lo único que intercambiamos son respiraciones, la mía está considerablemente tranquila mientras que la suya se acelera y disminuye un poco. No debí llamar tan tarde, pero quién sabe qué habría pasado si esperaba hasta mañana por la mañana.

Quizá no habría un cambio considerable, pero si no lo hacía justo ahora entonces muy probablemente habría decidido por hacer caso omiso de ello y seguir fingiendo que lo detesto cuando muy en el fondo lo qui… estimo.

Tacharé eso y diré que muy en el fondo quiero que esté a mi lado.

—Son las cuatro de la mañana, ¿sucede algo? —dice por fin después de un par de minutos que parecieron horas.

—No estoy seguro… —«tuve un sueño bastante alocado y candente contigo, ¿quieres que veamos lo que pueda suceder si actuamos sobre ello?», por suerte no está presenta para contemplar la bofetada que me doy por pensar semejantes cosas. Podría provocarle un infarto, o una erección, o algo por el estilo—. Creo que algo sucedió —digo después de otro minutos que parecen horas.

—¿Asesinaste a alguien? Porque no creo que pueda ayudarte a ocultar un cadáver.

—No se trata de eso —una sonrisa aparece en mi rostro al saber que podría ayudarme en el remoto caso de que decida asesinar a alguien.

—¿Encontraste el modo de dominar al mundo?

—No. Spencer, por favor, esto es algo un poco muy serio —me paso una mano por mi cabello, enredado por culpa de la almohada y mis movimientos salvajes al intentar dormir.

—¿Y cómo es que puedo ayudarte entonces?

Me preparo para decirle que la mejor manera en que puede ayudarme es manteniéndose, al menos, a dos kilómetros de distancia de mí, y que eso quizá me ayudaría a darme cuenta de la profunda necesidad que tengo por su compañía. Kitty me lo podría decir a base de insultos, pero no quiero eso ahora.

—¿Puedes venir a mi casa? Creo que eso ayudaría.

—¿Ya viste lo oscuro que está afuera? —jadea, como si se retractara de sus palabras.

—Sí, bueno, últimamente todo se ha vuelto un poquito más oscuro de lo normal —y me río por mi propio comentario, consiguiendo que una risa nerviosa escape de él—. Además… tengo que hablar contigo.

Siempre he notado, y me ha sucedido, que existe un profundo pavor a esas cuatro aparentemente insignificantes palabras, pero son la combinación exacta para lograr que una persona deje de comer, de dormir, de pensar de una manera coherente; simplemente son una combinación que puede significar una catástrofe de niveles bíblicos o una simple charla para solucionar algún problema.

Si es lo suficientemente astuto sabrá a lo que me refiero, aunque ni yo lo sé.

—Claro, por supuesto —puedo jurar que está insultándose a sí mismo, pero me sorprende que no reaccioné como un idiota—. Lo haría si no supiera que me detestar por lo que hice ayer.

—Es sobre eso de lo que quiero hablar —me muerdo el labio inferior un poco, lo suficiente para que mi sangre inunde mi boca—. ¿Por favor?

Resopla y de nuevo escucho únicamente su respiración, ahora un tanto más pesada y duradera. Supongo que acaba de quedarse dormido, quizá piense que solamente soy un mal sueño y que cuando despierte todo estará mejor. Ojalá fuera solamente un mal sueño.

—De acuerdo —dice tan de repente que casi suelto un chillido contra el teléfono—. Entonces, ¿llego a la puerta principal? ¿O acaso tengo que escalar hasta tu ventana?

—No lo sé, ¿cuál sería más divertida? —si estuviera aquí podría ver que arqueo la ceja derecha con un deje de malicia.

—Supongo que por la ventana… sería más sencillo, solo si respondes a mi llamado cuando pida que… dejes caer tu largo cabello —dice entre bostezos.

—… trataré de no sentirme ligeramente ofendido.

Dejo el teléfono sobre el lado derecho de mi rostro y me estiro como un gato, soltando sin algún tipo de impedimento un gemido. De nuevo me concentro en el hecho de que no escucho más que un ligero ronquido del otro lado de la línea durante casi dos minutos, lo sé porque escucho el movimiento de las manecillas del reloj junto al teléfono.

—¿Spencer? —pregunto con un tono de voz ligeramente elevado.

—¿Eh? Ah, sí, claro. Mason, visita a su casa, son las cuatro de la mañana —bosteza y no hago más que querer tragarme mis estúpidas peticiones—. Estaré ahí en un minuto —y la llamada se termina del otro lado de la línea.

Dejo el teléfono en su lugar y me quedo inmóvil un par de minutos, pensando en que si es cierto que vive cerca, sumando a eso que si se pone de pie se quedará dormido igual que un flamenco, tardará un poco en poder llegar hasta acá.

Por extraño que pueda parecer, el hecho de que pude escuchar su voz después de mi pequeño momento de estupidez me calma un poco. Tenía en mente la idea de que terminaría la llamada de inmediato que le confirmé que se trataba de mí con quien hablaba.

Me levanto después de jugar con mi cabello por un rato, salgo de la habitación y bajo las escaleras de un modo cauteloso, saltando los peldaños que crujen y rechinan cada vez que alguien los pisa. No me imagino la reacción de mamá si supiera que hay alguien en la casa a esta hora, aunque siempre recibe de buena manera a las visitas.

Llego a la puerta principal en el momento preciso cuando escucho que Spencer termina de subir al pórtico y golpea uno de los cristales que adornan la puerta. Mi sentido del oído se ha vuelto bastante bueno después de todo esto, casi tanto como mi tacto.

—¿Quién es? —pregunto en un susurro.

—Tienes que estar bromeado.

Abro la puerta lo suficiente como para escuchar el sonido de los grillos junto con la ligera y fresca brisa que sopla. El invierno cada vez está más cerca.

—Lo lamento, me pongo de mal humor si no duermo bien.

—Como sea, entra.

Me hago a un lado y abro la puerta completamente, sus pasos se arrastran para entrar y un largo bostezo lo acompaña. Cierro la puerta detrás de él, nos quedamos ahí parados como estatuas por un par de minutos, incluso lo escucho caer sobre la pared e incorporarse un par de veces.

—Entonces, ¿de qué…? —coloco mi índice contra mis labios para callarlo, me obedece y estiro la mano hasta que encuentro uno de sus brazos.

—No es el mejor sitio para conversar.

Tomo su mano y lo jalo con la poca fuerza que poseo en los brazos, los dos subimos con un paso un tanto acelerado, pero completamente sigiloso, hasta mi habitación y cuando cierro la puerta detrás de mí me siento un poco más tranquilo.

—¿Puedo encender la luz? —pregunta, no estando seguro de hacerlo, lo sé por el tono de voz.

—Si quieres, no hay mucha diferencia de todos modos—le sonrío.

Como no escucho el sonido del apagador simplemente avanzo sin decir una sola palabra y me siento sobre el colchón, doy unas palmadas en el espacio junto a mí y en cuestión de milisegundos se sienta a mi lado, su rodilla toca la mía y me acerco un poco más cerca.

—Así que… ¿querías hablar? —asiento con la cabeza, y sólo hago eso.

No se me ocurre una manera adecuada y correcta para plantear lo que acabo de soñar y lo que creo que representa. Voto por no describir el sueño y tomo lo que representa, me dedico a desmenuzar las partes que simbolizan el afecto creciente que tengo por él y trato de formar las oraciones adecuadas para expresarlo.

—Supongo que… —decimos al mismo tiempo, los dos dispuestos a romper el silencio, y nos reímos por lo simultaneo de nuestro acto.

—Lamento que… —volvemos a decir al unísono, nos reímos de nuevo pero ahora no parece tanto un chiste compartido. En verdad quiero disculparme por lo que hice.

—Creo que lo que quiero decir… —me asusta el hecho de que se nos ocurran las mismas cosas para tratar de solucionar el problema, y es molesto que ninguno de los dos pueda hacerlo sin que el otro interrumpa.

Antes de que siquiera pueda decir cualquier otra cosa una de sus manos se coloca sobre mi boca, el perfecto modo para que me quede callado. Haría hecho lo mismo, si tuviera la más mínima pista de en dónde está su rostro, ya que seguramente si lo intentaba le habría sacado un ojo y habría provocado un corte con mis uñas considerablemente largas.

—Lamento haber cantado algo para ti cuando en el fondo sé que no te sientes de la misma manera y me odias por dejarlo en evidencia.

Muevo los ojos hacia su mano, la aparta lentamente cuando entiende que quiere decir algo, y cuando está lo suficientemente lejos me aseguro de dejar una pequeña sonrisa en mis labios.

—Es solo que… no lo sé, creí que había algo entre nosotros y tomé la opción de irme de bruces al respecto.

Me muevo más cerca, lo suficiente como para que pueda colocar su brazo izquierdo sobre mis hombros y mi cabeza encuentre un sitio en su hombro. Mi mano izquierda encuentra la suya y la tomo para percatarme de que no soy el único que está temblando ante todo esto.

—Sí hay algo, yo también puedo sentirlo —muevo la cabeza hacia la derecha y mi nariz se encuentra con su cuello, el aroma de su piel a altas horas de la madrugada es sublime y embriagador.

Se pone tenso ante cada una de mis exhalaciones, susurra un par de cosas sin sentido e incluso puedo sentir que la temperatura de su cuerpo aumenta.

También surge en mí un aumento súbito de mi temperatura, pero es por el hecho de que estoy aceptando esto cuando afuera hay todo un mundo que podría volverse loco al enterarse. Incluidos mis padres.

—Aquí y ahora estoy admitiendo que siento algo por ti, Spencer —me acerca más a él, si es que es posible, pero me obligo a separar la cabeza de su hombro—. Pero…

Divago un poco en esa última parte, no estoy muy seguro de las palabras que quiero usar, pero sea como sea que salgan de mi cabeza quiero que signifiquen lo importante que es para mí, lo mucho que quiero esto, con la misma intensidad con la que él lo quiere, lo seguro que me siento con él y lo que pienso del exterior.

—¿Pero? —susurra en mi sien derecha.

—Tengo miedo —deja de existir una línea divisora entre nosotros, ahora simplemente parece que ocupamos el mismo lugar en mi cama, en el espacio; en el universo.

—¿De mí? —niego con la cabeza de inmediato, y eso hace que suspire de alivio.

—Por supuesto que no —trago con fuerza y las palabras medio se empiezan a formar en mi cabeza—. Tengo miedo de lo que hay afuera, de las personas a las que probablemente no les parecería algo normal que dos chicos, uno de ellos ciego, anden por ahí caminando con las manos entrelazadas y demostrándose cariño.

Esa palabra me produce un poco de conflicto, nunca antes la había empleado en un discurso dicho en voz alta, son la clase de palabras que prefiero mantener para mí. Sin embargo Spencer se limita a asentir con la garganta y a estrujar su abrazo sobre mis hombros.

—Creo que lo que quiero decir es que no estoy listo para gritar a los cuatro vientos que soy…

—Mason, espera —aparta su brazo de mis hombros, se levanta del colchón solamente para arrodillarse frente a mí, tomar mis manos y llevarse un poco más de mi cordura con ello—. No quiero que pienses por un segundo que debes hacer algo así.

—¿No es así?

—Por supuesto que no, si sientes que debes hacerlo entonces adelante, si no lo sientes entonces no lo hagas. No es algo enteramente necesario y nunca voy a presionarte a hacer eso o alguna otra cosa.

Vuelve a tomar su lugar junto a mí, su brazo me rodea una vez más y justo ahora todo parece un poco más cálido y claro. Mi brazo derecho lo rodea por la espalda y mi mano se coloca en mi cintura, jadea ligeramente y eso me señala que soy la primera persona en hacer eso. Es eso o es susceptible a las cosquillas.

—¿Entonces eso es lo que quieres? ¿Esto? —pregunto, haciendo un movimiento con el brazo derecho para señalarnos a ambos—. ¿A mí?

Levanta mi barbilla y le dedico una cálida sonrisa, su pulgar traza una línea debajo de mi labio inferior y me besa en el cabello antes de hacerlo contra mi frente, llevándose con eso un corto suspiro que le es suficiente para soltar una risilla. Supongo que pudo ver la sonrisa que le dediqué, aunque también está el hecho de que no sé si me gustaría que sea el primero en dar el beso real.

—¿Por qué no? —susurra en mi oreja.

Mi cabeza se coloca sobre su pecho, a la altura de su corazón, escucho el fuerte y ligeramente acelerado latido mientras su otro brazo termina de rodearme. Todo esto no puede sentirse mejor; es correcto, está bien, me siento completo y libre de actuar de cualquier manera que lo que sea que siento por él me lo dictamina.

Uno de sus dedos se desliza por mi brazo derecho, enviando un cosquilleo por cada segundo que le toma recorrerlo. Ahora no se parece tanto al sobresalto y la sensación rara del tacto de un extraño, más bien parece ser una forma de demostrarme lo idiota que estaba siendo al alejarlo.

Lo necesitaba, lo necesito y lo necesitaré, quizá por unos meses, unos días o por toda una vida; no lo sé, el punto es que no quiero estar lejos de él nunca más.

Cuando llega a la zona donde está la cicatriz del lapso de idiotez su mano se aparta y ahora el cosquilleo en verdad se siente molesto. Esa parte de mi piel se volvió y siempre seguirá siendo vulnerable así como más sensible, de acuerdo a los comentarios de los médicos en, espero, la última visita al hospital para retirar los puntos.

—¿Incluso con los tropiezos? —pregunto, aunque en verdad habría preferido mantenerlo en silencio.

—Con ellos y lo que sea que esté por venir —asegura con un tono de voz repleto de cansancio.

Como para continuar respuesta levanta mi brazo y lo guía a sus labios, lo besa y sigue un camino ascendente hasta que me envuelve en un abrazo, sin necesidad de pedirlo, y no puedo evitar sentirme como oso de felpa que es estrujado con todo el afecto que un niño pequeño es capaz de dar.

Mi corazón hace una caída libre dentro de mi pecho y lo primero que se me ocurre es aferrarme a él, devolviendo tanto el abrazo como entregándome a esto y más, todo lo que sea que esté por delante.

—Quiero abrazarte todas las veces que sea necesario hasta que sanes, quiero besar todas y cada una de las imperfecciones hasta que te olvides de ellas, quiero ser una mejor persona para ti, quiero entregarte todo de lo que soy capaz. Pero más que nada quiero que sepas que siempre estaré aquí, incluso si el universo explota —si pudiera contemplar mi reflejo entonces podría confirmar que estoy sonrojado en exceso.

Todas esas palabras, todos sus propósitos y los que seguramente no fue capaz de mencionar me molestan, lo hacen por el hecho de saber que él está tan dispuesto a entregarse en todos los ámbitos que una persona es capaz mientras que yo voy dando lentos y temblorosos pasos. Quiero entregarme tanto como él, el problema radica en que no sé cómo.

—Acepto —respondo sin pensarlo, considerando también la ambivalencia de esa palabra.

Me besa en la frente y la punta de uno de sus dedos se coloca en mi nariz. Se lanza hacia atrás y me lleva consigo, durante la caída la posición de nuestros brazos cambia y ahora los míos están atrapados entre nuestros cuerpos mientras los suyos están detrás de mi cuello y en mi espalda.

Cierro los ojos y dejo una sonrisa tonta cuando su respiración choca contra mi cabello mientras su mano derecha hace pequeñas y suaves caricias en mi cuello, trayendo una nueva somnolencia que no había experimentado en mucho tiempo. Casi me olvido que estamos haciendo todo esto a altas horas de la madrugada.

—Creo que deberíamos tratar de dormir un poco —sus manos dejan de moverse y la fuerza con la que me sostiene se pierde un poco, pero no escucho el ligero ronquido. Se quedó dormido de todas maneras—. ¿Spencer?

Me libero de sus brazos con facilidad y me incorporo sobre mi brazo izquierdo, estiro temblorosamente la mano y me encuentro con uno de los músculos de su pecho. No sé por qué creo que todo lo que dijo fue producto de un desvarío por estar despierto tan tarde, pero me quedaré con el hecho de que hablé con la verdad.

—Spencer, despierta —lo agito moviéndolo por el hombro, se despierta con un sobresalto.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede…? —bosteza como por millonésima vez en lo que ha estado aquí.

—Nada, te quedaste dormido y está helando. Será mejor que te cubras con las mantas, no quiero que te resfríes.

—Oh, ¿ya te preocupas tanto por mí? —toca la punta de mi nariz con uno de sus dedos.

—No tientes a tu suerte —sonrío con un poco de timidez.

—Claro, y quizá puedas decir que soy un abusivo, pero ¿puedo quitarme la camiseta? Detesto usarlas para dormir.

—Ah, sí, claro, lo que necesites para sentirte cómodo —me sonrojo un poco al saber que quizá lo mismo podría pasar si pudiera verlo, eso no haría más que hacer que el sueño que acabo de tener vuelva en su máxima expresión.

—Pero no quiero que pienses que estoy aprovechándome o algo, lo hago por comodidad.

—Lo entiendo, me sentiré cómodo mientras tú estés cómodo.

Antes de que podamos seguir con nuestro juego de alargar lo que el otro dijo se levanta del colchón, momento en el que aprovecho para también levantar las sábanas y acomodar un poco el desastre que tengo por cama.

Percibo su peso extra cuando vuelve a subir a mi cama, me dedico a alisar las sábanas y acomodar un par de almohadas, el colchón es lo suficientemente grande como para que podamos dormir sin alguna clase de problema, sin que tengamos que quitarnos las mantas el uno al otro ni nada.

—Tus sábanas van a matarme, son extremadamente suaves y me fascina su aroma —tomo eso como una especie de halago y le obsequio una pequeña sonrisa—, además creo que es la cama más cómoda en la que alguna vez he estado.

Me dejo de mover un segundo, el suficiente como para arquear un poco la ceja derecha, preguntándome si realmente acaba de hacer esa aclaración. Supongo que se da cuenta de mi gesto ya que comienza a tartamudear un poco y a moverse, despacio, como si estuviera buscando maneras de excusarse.

—N-no me mal entiendas, no es como si me metiera en la cama de cada chico que visito…

Ahora arqueo ambas cejas, por dentro estoy al borde de estallar en risa al escucharlo tartamudear y buscar maneras de contradecir lo que contradice, por fuera trato de demostrar que le estoy dando un cierto grado de seriedad a lo que dice y lo que no dice. Estoy tan entretenido que quiero continuar con ello por horas.

—¡N-no! No me mires así —cierro los párpados y respiro despacio, me tranquilizo un poco cada vez que inhalo y exhalo—. ¡Maldición, no quise decir eso! Me refería a que…

—Creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer es irte a dormir.

Giro sobre mi lado derecho, supuestamente mirando hacia la ventana, la ventisca todavía sigue azotando afuera y eso hace que el suelo se sienta más frío, y si a eso le sumo el hecho de que hay un visitante por demás sorpresivo y que no tiene un espacio para pasar la noche entonces supongo que…

—¿Estás enfadado? —murmura contra la parte trasera de mi cuello, haciendo que un escalofrío recorra hasta la última de mis terminaciones nerviosas. Me aferro al colchón, trago el nudo que se formaba en mi garganta y me limito a soltar un poco de aire por la nariz.

—Estoy conteniendo un suspiro, es lo único que estoy haciendo.

Estira la cabeza lo suficiente para que pueda besarme en la mejilla, y en lugar de apartarme o encogerme de hombros giro la cabeza un poquito, apenas lo necesario para que sus labios se coloquen en las comisuras de los míos.

Estoy muriendo por ese primer beso, pero también estoy demasiado exhausto como para disfrutarlo. Aunque… si éste es otro sueño inducido por píldoras para dormir entonces no quiero despertar de la misma manera abrupta, porque sería el mejor sueño que he tenido en semanas.

—Dulces sueños, Mason —me besa lo más rápido que puede una vez más y regresa a su antigua posición, mirando mi nuca y sujetándome lo más cerca posible.

No quiero esta distancia, nunca más.

Sin pensarlo siquiera una vez, y siendo algo tan raro que ni siquiera yo me atrevería a creer que lo estoy haciendo, arrojo lo más lejos posible la almohada que separa nuestros cuerpos en cuestión de milisegundos, obligo a uno de sus brazos para rodear mi cintura y me muevo un poco más hacia atrás, encontrando la calidez de su cuerpo, la fuerza de sus músculos y su respiración contra mi cabello.

—Sólo voy a decir que si mañana por la mañana no sigues abrazándome entonces habremos terminado, ¿entendido? —esa combinación de palabras es un tanto extraña ya que no dimos el discurso aburrido que suelen dar las personas cuando quieren formalizar una relación. Creo que no somos así.

Como respuesta su nariz se coloca de nuevo en mi cuello, inhala profundo y solamente mueve la cabeza para asentir. El roce de su nariz contra mi piel provoca que contraiga los dedos de los pies y que el suspiro que amenazaba con salir finalmente encuentre su salida, rompiendo el silencio que se produjo de repente entre nosotros.

—No te soltaré en un millón de años.

Me besa una vez más exactamente en el punto medio entre mis hombros, cierro los párpados con una tonta sonrisa en mis labios, deslizo la mano derecha a lo largo de su brazo, y cuando encuentro sus dedos, en mi cintura, no tengo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para que nuestros dedos se entrelacen.

—Dulces sueños, Spencer —no sé en qué clase de lío acabo de meterme, pero sean cuales sean las consecuencias estoy más que dispuesto a aceptarlas—. Te quiero.

Me quedo inmóvil en el acto, podría culpar de eso a un desvarío por somnolencia, pero sinceramente son palabras que se me habían ocurrido desde el primer momento en que me dio el libro de _Carrie_ , aunque quizá haya sido un poco antes, pero fue en ese momento ya que me demostró que estaría conmigo incluso si hacía algo estúpido.

—Yo también te quiero —vuelve a estirar la cabeza y me besa una vez más en las comisuras de los labios.

Cierro los ojos, empiezo a perder la conciencia por cada segundo que me quedo inmóvil y su pesada respiración me recuerda que este es uno de los momentos en los que agradezco que mis alocados sueños me mantengan despierto.

Porque él está en ellos y estará en ellos por un tiempo.


	17. Creo que estoy enamorado

Lamento MUCHO haber tardado en actualizar pero la escuela está matándome. No puedo creer que la historia esté a punto de terminar, hay tantas cosas en mi cabeza que creo que harán que los capítulos siguientes sean un poco más largos. Fav, follow o review, disfrútenlo :)

* * *

 **Creo que estoy enamorado**

Muevo la cabeza un poco, o más bien lo que yace debajo de mí se mueve un poco, lo hace a un ritmo tan lento y acompasado que simplemente quiero cerrar los párpados y dormir por otro par de milenios. Por un momento me cuestiono sobre si las almohadas pueden inflarse así como si nada, pero no es sino hasta que ese movimiento lo acompaña el agarre firme de una mano sobre mi hombro que todo vuelve a tomar sentido.

Nunca he sido un completo aficionado a dormir acompañado, siempre me ha gustado tener la posibilidad de moverme con completa libertad sobre el enorme colchón, pero ahora no puedo negar que me siento completamente protegido, sumamente relajado, como si aquí y ahora fuera capaz de superar todos los obstáculos que mi nueva discapacidad puede traer.

Pero sobre todas esas cosas me siento querido de un modo mayor al que una persona usualmente lo hace al estar con su familia. Spencer me da todo eso y más, aunque ahora esté inconsciente, además de que no creo que le guste demasiado escuchar esa clase de cosas cuando despierte debido a su personalidad.

Está conmigo, eso es lo más importante ahora. Y… bueno, maldición, creo que estoy enamorado.

—¿Mason? —me agita un poco, lo que menos quiero hacer ahora es pensar en que tengo que levantarme—. Mason, despierta.

Restriego la nariz contra su pecho, o su abdomen, o su pezón, no estoy seguro, pero donde sea que estoy restregándome provoca que se contenga de suspirar. Gruño contra la piel expuesta de los músculos torneados de su cuerpo y finjo como si realmente acabara de despertarme.

—Cinco minutos más —levanto la cabeza un poco, sin abrir los párpados, y frunzo los labios con cada palabra.

—Ya casi es mediodía, creo que deberíamos levantarnos.

—Cinco minutos más —digo con un tono ligeramente más severo, y para que eso funcione por completo guío la mano izquierda sobre su abdomen hasta el otro lado de su cintura, ahogando los extraños chillidos que me desgarran la garganta.

—D-de acuerdo, cinco minutos m-más —cede a mi petición, y como un extra me besa en el cabello—. Además voy a decir que con tu cabello alborotado y todo eres un desastre —arqueo la ceja y frunzo los labios hacia la derecha.

—Eres un…

—Pero eres el desastre más lindo del universo.

Sonrío como un tarado y me acomodo una vez más, llevando ambas manos contra mi pecho, siendo envuelto una vez más por sus brazos. Pero, al darme cuenta en que no estamos en la misma posición que anoche, los deseos por dormir son suplidos por el hecho de que en verdad deseo comenzar a molestarlo desde horas tan considerablemente tempranas.

—Espera, ahora que lo pienso… —dejo la frase sin terminar, ruedo sobre mi estómago y me levanto sobre los codos.

—¿Qué cosa? —pregunta, ligeramente confundido.

—Creo que deberías marcharte, terminamos.

—Me gustaría saber exactamente qué se terminó —duda un poco más, pero trato de no cambiar el tono de mi voz para sonar un poco más creíble.

—Oh, deja de fingir. Me refiero a esto, lo que sea que es esto —el movimiento que percibo que hace con la mano es uno que diría algo como 'de qué demonios está hablando este tipo'—. Te dije que si no seguías abrazándome en la mañana entonces todo se acabaría, y no lo estabas haciendo.

Supongo que se recuesta sobre su costado izquierdo ya que una de sus manos me alborota el cabello y se desliza por mi rostro hasta acunar una de mis mejillas, suspira ligeramente y se aclara la garganta.

—En mi defensa diré que técnicamente seguía abrazándote, o al menos mis brazos te rodeaban —avanzo con los codos para acercarme más a él. Un punto a su favor—. Además fuiste tú el que comenzó a moverse, y puedo jurar que suspiraste cuando acabaste justo como estabas hace un minuto, así que no acepto que hayamos terminado.

Bien, Spencer gana este pequeño juego.

—Sólo te daré la razón porque eres demasiado cómodo.

Estiro el brazo izquierdo y encuentro su hombro, lo empujo para que vuelva a recostarse sobre la espalda y pueda volver a colocar la cabeza sobre su corazón. Una de sus manos comienza a hacer caricias en mi cabello, lo abrazo completamente mientras suelto un suspiro, cierro los párpados una vez más y me dispongo a tomar esos cinco minutos extra de sueño.

Me parece raro sentir como si cada parte de mi cuerpo comenzara a apagarse por cada segundo que me quedo inmóvil y espero a que el sueño se apodere completamente de mí, además de que escucharlo tararear una canción de cuna hace de éste un día simplemente increíble.

—Bien, se acabaron los cinco minutos —y tenía que arruinar la mañana.

Gruño con ganas y pongo ambas manos en su abdomen, apoyando la barbilla sobre ellas. Ladeo un poco la cabeza hacia la izquierda, le sonrío y cierro los párpados, levanto ambas cejas y le lanzo un beso; su cuerpo se tensa de inmediato y una respiración entrecortada sale de su pecho, como si hubiese conseguido sacarlo directo de su alma.

—Eres tan lindo —digo con un suspiro al final.

—Tú eres más… agh, ¡eres cruel! Eso es lo que eres.

Le lanzo otro beso, siendo respondido de la misma manera, pero ahora se mueve hacia adelante para besarme en la frente. Un movimiento bastante hábil ya que no pude prevenirlo.

—¿Es así como quieres jugar? Porque se me ocurren un par de cosas para nivelar todo tu pequeño intento de deshacerte de mí.

—Si te soy completamente sincero no creo que me guste escucharlas —me hace cosquillas debajo de la barbilla y no puedo evitar la risa—. Bien, veamos lo que tienes.

Infla el pecho, como si supiera que acaba de ganar otro pequeño duelo al igual que como si supiera que encontró uno de mis puntos más vulnerables. Se aclara la garganta y escucho que suelta una pequeña risilla, y en verdad no quiero saber la clase de cosas en las que podría estar…

—¿Puedo quitarme los pantalones?

Blanco. Todo dentro de mí está en blanco. Es como si lo que sea que se produce por mis hormonas ante tales pensamientos ahora se dedicara a volver todo una nube blanca, con borrosos detalles y algunas cosas que no tendrían mucho sentido en esta dimensión, ni en ninguna otra.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! —deja salir una risa malvada con toda la libertad del mundo, le doy un ligero puñetazo en las costillas.

—¿Entonces al menos puedo quitarme la ropa interior? Es algo oprimente.

Entrecierro los ojos un poco y arqueo una ceja, estoy a punto de negar su estúpida petición cuando un tanto de curiosidad se apodera de mí. No dejo de sentir que estoy sonrojado ante todas las borrosas y totalmente excitantes imágenes que surgen dentro de mi cabeza, pero entre menos sepa del poder que tiene sobre mí es mejor.

—¿Es posible quitarte la ropa interior pero tener los pantalones puestos?

—¿Quieres averiguarlo? —arqueo un poco más la ceja derecha, resoplo y me pongo en la postura defensiva. Como siempre.

—Me parece recordar que te dije que no tentaras a tu suerte —resopla más fuerte que yo, y esta vez no me dispongo a continuarlo ya que pareceríamos búfalos compitiendo o algo así.

—Eres un aguafiestas —responde sin más, pero eso no significa que el tono de diversión que tiene en la voz se pierda por el más mínimo instante—. Entonces preguntaré: ¿puedo quitarte la camiseta?

—No, Spencer, no puedes —respondo, un poco harto de esto.

—¿Y tus pantalones? —me sonrojo y hundo la cabeza un poco más al mismo tiempo. En verdad necesita saber lo que está preguntando, no puede jugar así conmigo, no si supiera la clase de reacciones que surgen por sus ideas tan raras.

—No, tampoco puedes hacer eso.

—¿Y tu ropa interior? —levanto la cabeza finalmente, todavía con un calor bochornoso encima y con mis manos temblando todavía más.

—¿Acaso estás insinuándome algo? —fingir demencia, mi especialidad.

—Quizás, no lo sé. Acabo de despertar con el chico más lindo del mundo entre mis brazos, creo que esa clase de cosas se le podrían ocurrir a cualquiera en esa situación.

Por un momento vuelvo a pensar en toda la clase de cosas absurdamente cursis que se me ocurrieron al despertar, pero prefiero ver hasta qué punto podemos llevar toda esta situación. Además de que me gusta más escuchar esos cumplidos.

—De todas maneras no, no puedes.

—Aburrido.

Me besa en la frente de nuevo, el opuesto total a lo que acaba de decirme. Se queda quieto por un par de segundos, sonriendo por cada uno, mi mano se coloca en su cintura y sube por los músculos expuestos de su espalda hasta la parte trasera de su cuello.

—¿M-me odias? —susurra nerviosamente contra mi cabeza, y esa pregunta me toma por sorpresa.

El simple hecho de que haya aceptado hablar conmigo anoche, junto con su compañía incondicional durante todas mis altas y bajas, además de que justo ahora puedo sentir que el latido de mi corazón se acelera cada vez más por tenerlo tan cerca me dice todo lo contrario a lo que sea que pueda sentirse cuando se odia a alguien.

—No, Spencer, no te odio —me muevo para sentarme sobre con las piernas cerca de mi pecho. A tientas estiro la mano derecha y encuentro una de las suyas, entrelazo nuestros dedos y le doy una pequeña pero cálida sonrisa.

—¿Entonces… me quieres?

Dejo de entrelazar nuestros dedos y mi mano vuelve a deslizarse por su brazo hasta llegar a su hombro, la guía perfecta para seguir con mis acciones. Me armo con un poco más de valentía ante lo insensato y probablemente incoherente de lo que voy a hacer pero me levanto apenas lo suficiente para que una de mis piernas lo rodee, desciendo lentamente sobre su regazo y trato de no pensar en… otras cosas.

Se dispone a decir algo pero logro poner uno de mis dedos sobre sus labios para acallarlo, sus manos se colocan en mi cintura pero se deslizan hasta entrelazarse en mi espalda baja. Muevo las manos para colocarlas detrás de su cuello, mis pulgares se mueven lentamente en el punto donde su cabello comienza a crecer. Los dos soltamos un suspiro profundo y duradero.

—Estás… Mason, e-estás mirándome a los ojos… —susurra, completamente sorprendido, algo que yo también estoy sintiendo.

—Perfecto, porque así puedo decirte que en verdad te quiero, esta vez no es un delirio por falta de sueño.

—¿Lo dices enserio? —mis manos ahora avanzan a sus mejillas.

—Sí, lo digo en serio —restriego la punta de su nariz contra la mía mientras le sonrío, le hablo con un tono de voz bajo y dulce, el mismo tono de voz que solo le he dedicado a las personas con quienes me siento en completa confianza—. Te quiero Spencer, en verdad puedo decirlo y sentirlo.

Se mueve hacia adelante pero logro girar la cabeza unos cuantos grados hacia la derecha, momento en el que sus labios vuelven a colocarse en las comisuras de los míos. Me muerdo ligeramente la mejilla por dentro para no suspirar contra su cara, pero algo en mí me ordenó hacer eso.

—Y… bueno, creo que puedes hacerte cargo de mi camiseta —sus manos se ponen tensas de inmediato, supongo que no esperaba que cambiara de parecer en un futuro tan cercano—. Pero solo un minuto, ¿de acuerdo?.

—Todo lo que ordenes, Mace.

Incluso en las noches más calurosas me gusta dormir con ropa encima, al menos con una camiseta, pero cuando sus ligeramente fríos dedos tocan un poco de la piel de mi cintura al tomar los dobladillos me siento totalmente aterrado al mismo tiempo que quiero dar saltos de alegría, pero recuerdo que estoy sobre su regazo.

Le toma un par de segundos quitar la camiseta de mi cuerpo, la coloca a un lado y deja salir un jadeo entrecortado. Las puntas de sus dedos comienzan a moverse a lo largo de cada milímetro de piel, sobre cada pequeño músculo, incluso parece encontrar el acelerado latido de mi corazón como el sitio más entretenido que puede existir. En lugar de hacer lo mismo que él mis manos se aferran a su cuello, dejo salir nerviosos chillidos y me muerdo el labio inferior un poco.

—Eres tan…

—¿Delgado? ¿Débil? ¿Con cicatrices? —me encojo de hombros al decir cada una de esas cosas, y afortunadamente no dejo salir el otro conjunto que sigue dentro de mi cabeza. No me esperaba lo siguiente.

—Eres tan perfecto —encoge la cabeza para besarme en el pecho y susurra esas palabras contra mi piel

Avanza con una combinación de movimientos lentos pero decididos desde mi estómago, besando y susurrando lo perfecto que soy (para él) hasta que llega a mi clavícula, y antes de que pueda comenzar con su ataque contra mi cuello pongo la mano derecha sobre su frente.

Es embarazoso saber que hay una tienda de campaña en mis pantalones justo ahora.

—Lo siento —susurra sin apartarse un solo momento de mi cuerpo.

—N-no hay razón, es sólo que… —aparto la mano de su frente pero la ocupo para acunar una de sus mejillas, acariciando su pómulo y sonriendo por su sonrisa—, no lo sé, todo esto es tan nuevo que no sé cómo reaccionar.

—Lo descubriremos, ¿no? —me besa en la punta de la nariz y sin misericordia comienza a besar mi cuello. Ahora mis uñas son las que se aferran a su piel, su pecho desnudo se restriega contra el mío y simplemente estoy perdiendo la razón.

—C-claro, l-lo que digas, p-pero de t-todos modos s-se acabó el tiempo.

La camiseta se coloca en mi cuello y me ayuda a ponérmela encima, le permito hacer su buena acción de la mañana y lo recompenso con un abrazo, su cara se coloca en mi pecho y mi nariz termina sobre su corto y puntiagudo cabello.

—Nunca pensé que esto podría sentirse tan… bien —dice, apartando la cabeza y colocando su frente sobre la mía.

—Nunca creí que estaría haciendo esta clase de cosas con un amigo.

El ambiente se pone tenso de inmediato, pero no es como si en verdad quisiera decir esa palabra con el significado de ofenderlo, pero simplemente (contario a todo lo que tenía pensado) quiero que me lo pida.

—¿Amigo? —pregunta, completamente indignado, además puedo jurar que está arqueando una ceja.

—Sí, ya sabes, no hubo algo así como una petición formal así que…

—Bien, bien, si es así como lo quieres —se acomoda en su sitio, sosteniéndome por la espalda baja con el brazo izquierdo. Su mano derecha sube, trazando una línea curva por mi costado, y se coloca en mi mejilla, acariciando mi pómulo y consiguiendo que me sonroje—. Mason McCarthy, ¿te gustaría ser mío? ¿Te gustaría ser mi…? —deja la frase sin terminar.

—¿Tu… qué? —respiro con un poco de dificultad.

—No me vas a hacer decirlo, ¿verdad? Sería tan… raro —espeta, completando un poco la idea que estaba en mi cabeza.

—Pues supongo que entonces seremos algo así como amigos con beneficios.

—Agh, estás matándome, Mason —levanto ambas cejas para darle un ademán burlón a esto. Se aclara la garganta y la respiración que sale de él es lo que sigue de temblorosa—. ¿Te gustaría ser mi… novio?

La palabra con 'n', temía llegar a este momento. Tenía miedo ya que no me es posible encontrar una manera de comportarme de un modo decente ante tal petición, aunque sea la primera vez que recibo de un chico, pero el tono dulce de la voz con la que habla me impide rechazar cualquier cosa que vaya a pedir de ahora en adelante.

—Sí, quiero ser tuyo. Quiero ser tu novio.

Suelta una risa nerviosa y deja de acariciar mi pómulo, ladeo la cabeza un poco hacia la derecha, al igual que la suya. Nuestras respiraciones se cruzan y la sensación del calor de su cuerpo chocando con el calor que seguramente emana del mío es algo tan indescriptible como emocionante. Me había estado perdiendo de muchas cosas, pero ya no más.

—Ahora voy a besarte —susurra, enviando un cortocircuito directo a mi cerebro cuando uno de sus dedos se coloca debajo de mi barbilla.

—Por favor —susurro de vuelta cuando sus labios están a menos de un milímetro de los míos—, quiero que…

—Mason, el desayuno está listo desde hace… oh…

En el momento en que escuché mi nombre me convertí en piedra, pero una piedra con un sentido racional suficientemente grande como para rodar de su regazo, agradeciendo a todo lo que se le pueda agradecer que tenga la camiseta encima de nuevo.

Spencer deja salir el aire por la boca en una especie de siseo combinado con un silbido, y se deja caer de nuevo sobre el colchón. Su mano se coloca detrás de mí pero con un movimiento rápido lo aparto.

—¡Mamá! ¡¿Podrías llamar la próxima vez antes de entrar, por favor?! Podría haber estado desnudo o haciendo… algo, no lo sé —«quizá pudo suceder un momento con mucha menos ropa de la que hay sobre nosotros».

—L-lo siento, creí que seguías dormido así que…

—¡Eso es incluso peor! Sabes que no he dormido bien últimamente, sería casi un milagro que lo haya hecho tan tarde —el dedo índice de Spencer se entrelaza con el mío por debajo de la sábana, cierro los párpados y respiro profundo un par de veces—. Pero eso no importa, hay una explicación para todo esto.

—Estoy segura de que es cierto, pero por ahora lo importante es el desayuno —habla con dulzura extrema en la voz, como si no hubiese visto a su hijo a horcajadas sobre el regazo de otro chico—. Spencer, ¿te gustaría acompañarnos?

Como si en verdad fuera a lograr algo pongo la mano derecha sobre su estómago, pero cuando se incorpora sobre los brazos, y los fuertes músculos de sus abdominales se flexionan debajo de mi palma, parece como si se estuviera apartando totalmente la palabra 'cordura' de mi cabeza.

Al menos tiene la decencia de ponerse una sábana encima, momento en el que mi mano vuelve a estar lo más cerca posible de mi cuerpo. ¿Es mi imaginación o empezó a hacer calor?

—Yo… uh, bueno, no creo que sea una muy buena idea, señora McCarthy —se mueve un poco hacia la izquierda, su rodilla choca con la mía y simplemente me encojo de hombros. Esto es tan embarazoso—. Además ya iba de salida, así que…

—Oh, pero insisto en que deberías quedarte. Hace un par de días le comentaba a Mason que no te había visto tan a menudo aquí, pero ahora creo que…

—Mamá, el desayuno —digo, apretando la mandíbula y tratando de evitar que siga con su intento de quién sabe qué.

—Cierto, de eso se trataba esto. Quédate por favor, preparé roles de canela —«grandioso, mamá dio justo en el blanco para lograr que se quede por ahora. Incluso por el resto de la semana».

Escucho un leve jadeo, algo casi apenas imperceptible, pero mi nuevo y asombroso sentido del oído lo ataja. Casi me suelto a reír por su reacción, pero estoy tan sumido en mis pensamientos y tan nervioso de lo que pueda pasar justo ahora que no lo puedo permitir. Debí imponer la ley de tocar antes de entrar desde hace mucho tiempo, aunque solamente estábamos pasando un buen rato… yo encima de su regazo, tratándonos como si hiciéramos esto más que a menudo.

—¿Glaseados? —pregunta, igual que un niño pequeño pidiendo una ración extra de helado.

—Oh, ¡por supuesto! ¿Acaso existe algo mejor? —mamá suelta una risilla para acompañar su comentario, Spencer la acompaña mientras yo sigo pensando que es la mañana más extraña en la que alguna vez me he despertado.

—Entonces supongo que bajaremos en un minuto, ¿verdad? —pregunta y uno de sus dedos toca mi costado derecho. Casi doy un salto hasta el techo.

—Sí, claro, como sea. Bajamos enseguida.

Mamá libera otra pequeña risilla y escucho la puerta cerrándose lentamente, por cada segundo parece como si una parte de mi cordura se fuera desvaneciendo, no del mismo modo en el que lo hacía con el hecho de que estábamos pasando un momento genial, sino ahora más bien parece que una piedra acaba de hundirme en un estanque, y no tengo salida.

—¿Acaso tu madre sabía que iba a venir? —pregunta, como si en verdad supiera esa clase de cosas.

—Créeme, ni si quiera yo tenía contemplado que vinieras.

Me dejo caer sobre mi costado derecho, al igual que un tronco, junto las rodillas lo más que puedo contra mi pecho pero no las abrazo, le ordeno a mis brazos a buscar alguna manera para protegerme de lo que sea que las rarezas de esta mañana tienen listas para mí.

—De acuerdo, eso fue… —me pongo un brazo encima, como si fuera suficiente para frustrar su intento de quitármelo de encima—. Mason, ¿qué sucede?

—Ella… ella nos vio… —me quedo sin aliento, se me comprime el pecho y mi garganta parece cerrarse por cada segundo—. El tono de su voz, cómo reaccionó… seguramente todo se vendrá abajo en un segundo.

—Mason, no tienes de qué preocuparte…

—¡Por supuesto que sí! Pudo haber sonado dulce pero oh maldita sea, ya me imagino la clase de cosas que pasaban por su cabeza cuando te vio… cuando me vio…

Pongo la cabeza sobre su hombro y dejo que su brazo se coloque sobre mí, me tranquiliza un poco y es hasta que me besa en la sien izquierda que todo mi momento de pánico se esfuma.

—Sí, nos vio, pero estaba sonriendo, demasiado en realidad.

—¿Lo juras?

—Te lo aseguro, y si surgen problemas sabes que puedes contar conmigo. Lo sabes, ¿no? —separo la cabeza de su hombro apenas lo suficiente para que pueda darle un duradero beso en la mejilla. Sonríe por cada segundo que me toma demostrarle la confianza y lo bien que me siento a su lado.

—Por supuesto que lo sé, Spens —ahora es él quien me besa, y lo hace de nuevo en las comisuras de mis labios. Comienzo a cansarme de eso, pero estoy aportando mucho de mi parte para nuestro primer beso.

—Me gusta el sonido de eso, pero no tanto como el aroma que viene desde la cocina —ambos inhalamos profundo, llenando nuestros pulmones con el aroma del recién preparado desayuno—. ¿Podemos bajar ahora? Muero de hambre.

Mi estómago gruñe con fuerza, al igual que el suyo. Muevo la cabeza y lo beso en la mejilla, me pongo de pie y me estiro hasta que el último de mis huesos chasquea, llevándose con ello la somnolencia.

—Bien, bajemos entonces.

* * *

De mi parte el desayuno transcurre con mi tenedor chocando contra mi plato, hombros encogidos y de vez en cuando encaminando un trozo de los totalmente deliciosos roles de canela que preparó mamá. Para los demás es todo lo contrario.

Papá charla con Spencer del modo más animado acerca del último partido de los Pieles Rojas, el que lo tuvo odiando a todo el universo ya que fue un timo de los grandes para ambos. Los dos parecen tan buenos amigos hablando de tácticas, los planes de Spencer por una beca deportiva y todas esas cosas que esto no parece ser tan extraño. Supongo que papá está contento porque ya que no tiene que desquitar su frustración gritándole a la televisión.

Por otro lado mamá está siendo adulada casi por respirar, aunque supongo que eso tiene una razón extra de ser ya que seguramente él intenta mitigar o borrar de su cabeza la idea de que nuestro pequeño gran momento fue lo primero que vio al irrumpir en mi habitación sin alguna clase de aviso.

De todas maneras he conseguido un amigo para mis padres y un…novio para mí, debería ser un reconocimiento que debería enmarcarse y ponerse en un pedestal.

—Señora McCarthy, creo que es la milésima vez que lo digo, pero estos son los mejores roles que he probado en lo que llevo de existencia.

—Gracias, Spencer —dice, con felicidad en la voz. Ella no tiende a recibir halagos de nuestra parte en el desayuno ya que no son necesarios, nuestras expresiones de completa felicidad hablan cuando damos el primer bocado son más que suficientes.

—Tiene razón, en verdad hiciste algo grandioso con ese horno. Cada día te amo un poco más —y los escucho besarse, haciendo que desvíe la cabeza hacia la izquierda.

Hay dos mesas en la casa, una que está cerca de la sala de estar y solamente se usa en eventos muy importantes, la otra está en la cocina, la cual es redonda y de cierto modo es un tanto pequeña. Spencer está sentado a mi izquierda, con una de sus manos de vez en cuando trazando círculos en mi rodilla cuando no la usa para resaltar sus gestos al hablar con papá.

Madison está a mi derecha, como siempre, asesinándome y haciendo tantas preguntas con su voz psíquica interna que simplemente no puedo concentrarme en nada más.

—¿Podrías hablar y ya? Estoy comenzando a fastidiarme —tenso la mandíbula y susurro lo suficientemente bajo para que mamá y papá sigan hablando con Spencer el adulador.

—¿Qué está haciendo él aquí? —responde en el mismo tono de susurro, pero ahora parece haber superado el odio que tenía hacia mí. Ahora parece estar sorprendida, o contenta, o algo.

—Lo llamé anoche después de que decidiste dejarme en la cocina, necesitaba aclarar un par de cosa con él.

—¿Y se quedó porque…?

—Oh basta, además Kitty se ha quedado aquí también y no hago preguntas al respecto.

Titubea un poco, y sabe que tengo la razón, por lo que simplemente unta algo contra mi nariz. Supongo que trató de hacer una rabieta con una parte del glaseado ya que sabe que tengo razón, pero justo ahora le doy tan poca importancia que solo ruedo los ojos y me vuelvo a encoger de hombros, sintiendo unos deseos extraños de golpear mi cabeza contra la mesa y dormir.

—Bien, alguien hizo un pequeño desastre aquí. Déjame ayudarte.

«Por favor, no. Spencer, no, detente. No hagas lo que sea que…»

Pone una de sus manos debajo en mi barbilla, usa una servilleta para limpiar el intento de fastidiarme de Madison. Me quedo inmóvil de inmediato que termina y su mano se queda ahí, temblorosa pero firme por la decisión de hacer eso, le dedico una sonrisa y cierro los párpados, momento en el que me suelta para que finalmente pueda sentir que el sonrojo estalla contra mí.

El episodio pasa ligeramente desapercibido ya que todos volvemos a hacer que nuestros cubiertos choquen contra los platos, Spencer no se evita decir las frases aduladoras y tampoco evita trazar círculos sobre el dorso de mi mano. Me muerdo la lengua para no soltar un largo y colegial suspiro.

—No recuerdo haber escuchado la puerta principal en la mañana —dice papá. No es la clase de hombre que dice las cosas por simple asociación, lo hace siempre para conseguir una respuesta o una explicación—. ¿Acaso se te ocurrió trepar por una ventana?

Mamá y Madison se ríen por su comentario mientras mis manos se vuelven puños sobre mis rodillas. Terror absoluto se apodera de mí, recorre cada una de mis venas y por primera vez agradezco no ser capaz de ver todo lo que sucede a mí alrededor, pero su mano colocándose sobre la mía aleja lentamente cada uno de esos pensamientos, lo transforman en una sonrisa.

—En realidad vino aquí porque se lo pedí —respondo.

—¿En serio? —pregunta Madison, y me gustaba que sólo se mantuviera callada.

—Sí, es en serio —gruño en su dirección.

—Bueno, me parece bien, aunque creo que nunca antes habías invitado a un amigo a dormir, así que…

—No es un amigo —trago con fuerza el repentino nudo que se forma en mi garganta, me tiembla la mandíbula pero de todos modos sigo con lo que tengo que decir—, al menos ya no lo es. Se volvió algo más.

No sé por qué me imaginaba esta situación como esos dramas de televisión en los que el chico con dudas sobre sí mismo se para frente a sus padres para recibir toda la clase de comentarios e ideas de que simplemente es una etapa o algo, y que pasará. Luego recuerdo que mi vida es algo así como un drama de mala calidad, en lo que sólo algunas cosas pueden sobrevivir a esa clase de maltrato… y esta es una de esas cosas.

—Espera hijo, ¿de qué estamos hablando? —pregunta papá, pero no levanta la voz ni nada, más bien parece que en verdad está confundido.

—Me refiero a que Spencer se volvió en algo más que un amigo.

Mamá suelta una risilla, estoy seguro de que estaba esperando a que llegara el momento correcto para dejar ir las cosas y afrontar las consecuencias, cualesquiera que sean, y escuchar por fin la aprobación o la furia que pueda tener papá por el hecho de que su hijo ahora tiene una relación con un chico.

—¿Te refieres a que eres…?

—Creo que lo que quiero decir, mamá, papá y Madison —interrumpo el discurso de papá—, es que estoy enamorado —«o eso creo, no sé cómo se siente ya nunca antes me había pasado sentirme de esa manera»—. Estoy enamorado de Spencer.

Listo. Lo he dicho en voz alta, y la sensación gratificante de decir esas palabras en voz alta es tanta que simplemente no puedo contenerme de entrelazar nuestras manos y colocarlas sobre la mesa. Pongo la cabeza sobre su hombro y me besa en el cabello, susurra 'eres muy valiente' y su frente termina de hacerme sentir como si pudiera derribar una montaña con simplemente tocarla.

—Yo también estoy enamorado de ti, Mason.

Pero casi me olvido de que estamos en medio de la cocina, casi terminando el desayuno, y en un sitio en el que no estoy totalmente seguro de que me acepten. Aunque… de qué estoy hablando, me aceptarían incluso aunque me saliera in tercer brazo a la mitad del pecho. Pero el silencio que está colocado sobre nosotros justo ahora me hace querer arrepentirme de las manos entrelazadas, no de decir que estoy enamorado de él.

—¿Sabes hijo? Madison nos ha dicho que sientes que debes hacer cosas para mantenernos felices, y que eso ha provocado que tú no sientas feliz contigo mismo.

Trato de fulminarla con la mirada pero lo que hace es darme una palmada en la espalda, agitarme el cabello y finalmente besarme en la mejilla. Me encojo en mi lugar, odiando un poco a mi hermana por bocona, y agradeciéndole también por ser una bocona.

—Es eso y un tanto lo que sucedió —levanto las cejas un poco, Spencer se pone tenso pero ahora simplemente me inclino para besarlo suavemente en la mejilla.

—Si eres feliz con esto entonces sigue con ello, ya sabes que el corazón habla mucho más fuerte que la razón.

—No podría estar más de acuerdo con tu padre; cada día lo amo un poco más.

Cierro los ojos cuando los escucho darse un beso y volverse a susurrar lo mucho que se aman, y tampoco puedo dejar de pensar que los completos opuestos de mis padres ahora están siendo vistos de cierta manera con Spencer y conmigo.

—Entonces, ¿podemos levantarnos? —pregunto, un tanto temeroso de querer un poco de privacidad, pero no es eso lo que busca.

—Oh claro, adelante. Yo me haré cargo de los platos —dice papá, y después de que Spencer trata de insistir en que él puede hacerse cargo simplemente cede y pone una mano en mi hombro para que me levante.

Me deja ir al frente y doblo en el primer pasillo que encuentro, sus pasos me siguen de cerca y se queda inmóvil cuando me recargo sobre un muro. Hace un sonido con la garganta pero me limito a rodar los ojos.

—¿Ahora me crees? Te dije que…

Lo silencio al poner mi índice contra mis labios, pongo las manos contra la pared y estiro la cabeza un poco, supongo que estoy lo suficientemente oculto porque así puedo escuchar el largo suspiro que papá deja salir, acompañado con la risa con un deje de complicidad de Madison.

—De acuerdo, eso fue bastante… encantador —dice, como no creyéndose la última parte. Lo escucho sorber de su taza de café, siempre hace un sonoro sonido cuando lo hace—. Además, ¿viste su sonrisa? Era tan amplia que estoy seguro que deben dolerle las mejillas.

—¡Lo sé! —dice mamá, y puedo jurar que está dando pequeños saltos de alegría—. ¡Y su sonrojo! ¡El sonrojo de ambos! Simplemente son perfectos el uno para el otro.

Sus manos se deslizan por mi cintura y se entrelazan en mi estómago, su cabeza se coloca sobre mi hombro izquierdo pero ahogo el gemido que casi escapa de mi cuerpo cuando su cuerpo se acerca completamente al mío y su respiración choca contra mi piel

—Sea como sea, les doy un par de meses.

—¡Madison! —gritan los dos mientras Spencer y yo gruñimos. Sus manos tiemblan un poco así que coloco mi derecha encima para que no se le ocurra separarlas.

—¿Qué? Saben lo explosivo que se ha vuelto, no creo que Spencer pueda tolerarlo mucho.

—He pasado por cosas peores —susurra él en mi oreja, y lo único que hago es besarlo precisamente en las comisuras de los labios. Ahora sabe lo que se siente ser tentado de esa manera.

—No es bueno que hables así, además hablamos de tu hermano —espeta papá, un giro sorprendente a mi defensa—. Sabes que cuando tiene un profundo cariño hacia algo o alguien siempre busca maneras de demostrarlo, y si lo que acaba de hacer no fue una muestra de ello entonces que le caiga un rayo a la casa.

—¡No digas eso! Acabo de terminar de limpiar el sótano.

El chiste de mamá me dice que es tiempo de que avancemos, ya que seguramente van a seguir otra docena de los mismos mientras terminan. Incluso con o sin compañía siempre evito esa parte de la sobremesa porque es increíblemente aburrida.

—En verdad quiero ver las sorpresas que tengas para mí —frunzo los labios hacia la derecha y arqueo la ceja, mi gesto favorito.

—Seré como un gato y te daré mis presas, así serán mis muestras de afecto.

Me separo de la pared y en el primer intento de estirar el brazo me encuentro con su cintura, lo acerco a mí y sus brazos me rodean en el abrazo más cálido que alguna vez he recibido. Sigo pensando que me trata como a un oso de peluche, y esos tienden a ser las posesiones mejor protegidas de los niños pequeños.

Sin embargo nos vemos interrumpidos por la salvaje vibración de su celular, en su bolsillo frontal derecho, y los primeros acordes de una canción de Rammstein. No puedo decir precisamente cuál, creo que es _Du Hast,_ pero sé que es de ellos porque son el grupo favorito de papá, además de que en ocasiones canta sus canciones a todo pulmón y cuando cree que nadie lo escucha, pensando que su pronunciación de alemán es la mejor.

—Maldita sea —gruñe entre dientes, y de inmediato la preocupación le inunda la voz—. Tengo que irme, casi olvido que estoy aquí sin permiso. Te llamo en cuanto tenga la oportunidad.

—Sí, sí, huye mientras puedes.

—Oh por favor, ven aquí mi lindo desastre.

Me lanzo a sus brazos, me acaricia la nuca y me besa en ambas mejillas, en la nariz y antes de que pueda acercarse para que la distancia entre nuestros labios desaparezca _Du Hast_ vuelve a hacer de las suyas.

—Corre mientras todavía tienes la oportunidad. Te quiero.

—También te quiero, Mace. Te llamaré en un minuto.

La puerta principal se abre y cierra en un movimiento de muy corta duración, suspiro ya que no era así la manera en la que esperaba terminar con mi rareza de despertar. Me quedo escuchando un par de minutos los malos chistes de papá y Madison hasta que finalmente me digno a subir las escaleras, el momento preciso cuando el timbre del teléfono comienza a retumbar por toda la casa.

—¡Yo atiendo! —me aclaro la garganta para deshacerme del ánimo repentino que me inunda y finjo como si estuviera en un estado de ánimo neutral—. ¿Diga? —pregunto al levantar el teléfono, me responde un largo suspiro.

—Al parecer… no puedes salir de tu casa a las cuatro de la mañana… sin que tus padres llamen a la Guardia Nacional… para rastrearte y llevarte de vuelta. Casi me siento como el hijo de un político… o algo.

Me siento en la orilla del colchón y me pregunto por qué su respiración está tan agitada, pero si hago los cálculos correctos entonces seguramente hizo una carrera demasiado apresurada para que su destino no fuera algo tan fatídico.

—¿Qué tan malo es tu castigo?

—Encerrado en mi habitación hasta… el lunes por la mañana. Y es una lástima, tenía pensado estar con mi lindo… novio, todo el día.

—Creo que lo escuché decir que tiene demasiadas cosas que hacer, además de muchos días de sueño que recuperar. Supongo que no te gustaría eso.

—¡¿Lo ves?! Mi chico es un aguafiestas, pero no quiero que deje de serlo —me siento sonrojar y dejo salir la pequeña risilla que a partir de ahora sea el sinónimo de todo lo que sea que puedo sentir con él.

—Entonces, hasta el lunes. Diría que te veo el lunes pero no puedo hacerlo.

«Deja de hacer eso» me dice el viejo Mason, el que finalmente ha logrado asesinar del modo más sanguinario posible a mi yo idiota.

—Hasta entonces —responde.

Nos quedamos en silencio, los dos respiramos contra el teléfono mientras no tenemos la más mínima idea de qué decir. Se me ocurren muchas cosas que podrían tenernos aquí por horas, pero ese silencio tiene un efecto sobre mí que no puedo describirlo, pero sólo diré que se siente bien que esté ahí.

—Te quiero, Mace.

—Si tardabas un par de segundo más habría sido yo el que dijera eso.

Suelta una ligera carcajada y suspira, me aferro al teléfono porque no creí que sería capaz de lograr que suspirara por mí, si es que lo hace. Pero tampoco esperaba a que pasara la noche conmigo, que me pidiera que fuera suyo, que casi me besara y que tuviera uno de los mejores días del mundo.

—Te quiero, Spens.

La llamada se termina de un modo totalmente obligado cuando su madre entra a su habitación y le dice que no tiene permitido hacer llamadas ya que no se dignó a avisar que saldría por la madrugada, o algo así, todo se volvió un montón de gritos de parte de ambos hasta que la línea terminó muerta.

Me dejo caer de espaldas y tomo la primera almohada que encuentro, al percibir el ligero aroma que su cabello dejó impregnado contra la funda algo dentro de mí se despierta y no puede evitar aferrarla con fuerzas contra mi pecho, cerrar los párpados con un peso tan sorpresivo como necesitado y dejar que la manta de la inconsciencia se coloque sobre mí.

Sonrío como un último acto por pensar que lo quiero, y Spencer me quiere.


	18. Soy yo Es él Somos nosotros Es perfecto

Hola a todos, lamento la tardanza de nuevo pero ésta vez no tenía nada para este capítulo, tuve un pequeño bloqueo que pudo solucionarse rápidamente. Dos capítulos más y contando. Fav, follow o review, disfrútenlo :)

Advertencias: un poco del lenguaje agresivo y acoso escolar.

* * *

 **Soy yo. Es él. Somos nosotros. Es perfecto**

El lunes por la mañana es la peor pesadilla para cualquier persona en todo el universo, involucra el hecho de que hay que levantarse de la comodidad de la cama y hacer todo lo que tenga que llevar una rutina de lo más aburrida, estar en un modo de actuar extraño ya que los lunes deberían ser algo como extensiones del fin de semana en lugar de los inicios. Todo eso cada lunes, durante todo el año escolar. Es agotador.

Curiosamente hoy no me siento de esa manera.

—¿Podemos irnos ya? —pregunto con el mismo tono infantil que emplearía un niño en su primer viaje a Disneyland.

—¡Bien! ¡Entra al auto y guarda silencio! —gruñe papá.

Me levanto casi dando un salto mortal del sofá, deslizo el meñique contra el muro para guiarme dentro de la casa y el bastón una vez que estoy afuera. El calor del sol es contrarrestado por el frío aire que sopla en una mañana como hoy, pero sinceramente podría haber amenaza de un tornado y seguiría siendo un día genial.

¿Por qué actúo de esta manera?

Antes de que pueda quejarme o golpear el auto escucho que los seguros eléctricos de las puertas se levantan, tomo mi sitio en el asiento trasero y muevo impacientemente mi pie derecho, mordiendo una de las correas de la mochila.

Es raro que ahora quiera estar metido en los atestados pasillos de McKinley, escuchando a profesores hablando hasta que me quede dormido o las geniales presentaciones de New Directions en el salón de coro. Echo de menos todo eso, y justo ahora estoy más que dispuesto a recuperar todo lo que me he perdido.

—¡Dense prisa, gente! ¡Se hace tarde! —grito mientras toco la bocina del auto.

La puerta principal se cierra de mala gana y todos terminan de subir al auto, incluso es la primera vez que escucho a mamá de mal humor en una mañana, siempre acostumbra levantarse con el pie derecho, incluso podría dedicarse a charlar con los molestos pájaros afuera de mi ventana por su buen espíritu.

—Tu almuerzo… —comienza a decir, pero la interrumpo de inmediato.

—Está dentro de mi mochila, mis notas sobre Álgebra también, el avance de mi proyecto de Literatura está también guardado. ¿Ya podemos irnos?

—Hay ocasiones en las que no entiendo a nuestro propio hijo —gruñe papá antes de que el auto empiece a moverse.

Todavía no puedo creer que fui el primero en levantarme, incluso abrí mis inservibles ojos antes que mi despertador, además de que también fui el primero en comenzar con la aburrida rutina matutina. Deberían agradecer que pudiera hacer mi mejor esfuerzo por preparar el desayuno, y supongo que no sospechaban que el costo de eso sería salir lo más pronto posible hacia McKinley.

—Mason, cariño, olvidé decírtelo —mamá me saca un segundo de mis alegres pensamientos—. La doctora Watson llamó ayer por la noche, dijo que tiene espacio libre en su agenda ésta tarde y que te estará esperando.

—Ah, ¡¿por qué?! ¡Se supone que estaría con ella mañana!

—Eso traté de explicarle pero dijo que entre más pronto pueda verte sería mejor, no me dio los detalles por obvias razones pero parece importante.

—Pff, como sea.

Si hay maneras en las que una cosa puede arruinar el buen estado de ánimo de las personas entonces seguramente ése debería estar en el primer lugar de la lista. No odio tener que ir con la doctora Watson, me agrada la doctora Watson, pero simplemente quería preguntarle a Spencer si quería pasar el resto del día conmigo, eso si la práctica no se interpone, e incluso así seguramente no asistiría para estar conmigo. Y quizá pienso que puedo provocar grandes cambios en las personas cuando no es así.

—Mira nada más, el pequeño Mason se puso de mal humor.

—Estoy tratando de ignorarte justo ahora, además de que no me gustaría mencionar el hecho de que planeas saltar por la ventana para ir a una fiesta el fin de semana.

El auto frena de golpe, por suerte decidí ponerme el cinturón de seguridad o habría chocado contra el asiento de papá. Sonrío con toda la maldad del universo mientras el silencio que había entre todos nosotros se convierte en una larga conversación sobre las grandes consecuencias que involucran las fugas, incluso plantean en escenario de que podrían poner algo en su bebida y podría despertar en una mesa de quirófano mientras le extraen los riñones para venderlos en el mercado negro.

Cuando los escucho hablar de esa manera dejo de preguntarme de dónde provienen algunas de mis raras, apresuradas e increíbles ideas, aunque no creo que la imaginación excesiva sea heredable.

De todos modos cierro los ojos cuando se filtra un poco de racionalidad en mi abultada cabeza, y me doy cuenta que probablemente eso de salir por la noche, quizá ir al cine, caminatas largas por la noche, pasar el día en la sala de estar viendo películas, el teatro, etcétera., todo eso sean cosas que no podría disfrutar al máximo, pero él sí, así que de todos modos tengo que adaptarme a las situaciones de la relación de pareja. Debo dejar de divagar en esa clase de conceptos.

—Muy bien, aquí estamos —los frenos rechinan mientras papá estaciona y apaga el auto. Mi bueno humor regresa como si fuera el aire que respiro.

—Bien, nos vemos más tarde. Los…

—Espera, tenemos algo que decirte —dice papá, con un tono serio mientras me obliga a cerrar la puerta del auto con un azote más fuerte del necesario.

Ruedo los ojos y me vuelvo a acomodar en el asiento de muy mala gana, junto mi mochila contra mi cuerpo y me aferro a ella con las uñas, evitando así mi deseo de salir corriendo y chocar contra una persona que vaya pasando por ahí. O con un poste, de nuevo…

—Estamos orgullosos de ti —dicen mamá y papá al mismo tiempo, Madison toma mi mano y entrelaza nuestros dedos. Mi corazón se detiene.

No entiendo la razón por la que deberían estar orgullosos, no es como si me vieran caminando y ondeando una bandera del orgullo, vociferando en todas direcciones mis preferencias, si es que lo son, pero creo que es simplemente por el hecho de que he decidido actuar sobre las sensaciones agradables que recorren mi cuerpo cada vez que he estado cerca de Spencer desde el principio de los tiempos.

Madison no puede saber que todavía guardo la imagen que me dio de Spencer y yo en mi mesa de noche.

—G-gracias, supongo —suelto la firme mano de Madison y me inclino hacia adelante para encontrar sus hombros, me responden cada uno tomando una de mis manos—. Son los mejores del mundo.

—Y tú eres el mejor hijo que una familia podría desear —dice mamá.

—Y el mejor hermano del mundo —Madison me abraza, y eso no hace más que recordarme los momentos en los que me odiaba.

Cuando salgo del auto y empiezo a caminar en dirección al edificio, sujetando el brazo de Madison mientras subo escalones y avanzo por los pasillos, me siento como si simplemente un horrendo peso hubiese desaparecido de mis hombros. Me siento el rey del mundo, siento que puedo hacer cualquier cosa, me siento guapo, me siento fuerte, maldición que soy sexy; soy todo lo que creí que había perdido en algún momento.

El mundo se está volviendo loco.

Hasta ahora mi familia sabe al respecto, ahora sigue la parte en la que mi círculo cercano de amigos, los mejores amigos que una persona podría desear, debería saberlo. Y, bueno, creo que será un gran cambio en la forma como me ven para algunos (como… Jane, no sé cómo lo vaya a tomar), también podría ser algo que muchos se veían venir (Kitty sería el único ejemplo que se me ocurre) y espero que haya a quienes les dé lo mismo.

Madison me deja frente a mi casillero y me da una pequeña palmada en la espalda, estiro las manos para poner la combinación en el candado cuando alguien trata de llamar mi atención tocando mi hombro izquierdo, muevo la cabeza en esa dirección y sonrío un poco.

—Error —dice Spencer en un tono cantarín.

—Bromeas, ¿no? Eso no es educado —pregunto, rodando los ojos y sonriendo.

—No, no bromeo. Además estoy a tu derecha —giro la cabeza en esa dirección.

—Esta es una manera muy extraña para comenzar un día, ¿no lo crees? —digo sobre mi hombro derecho. Afortunadamente no parece que estoy loco y recibo una pequeña risa como respuesta.

—Quizá, pero tienes que admitir que es divertido. Y estoy en tu otra derecha.

Ruedo los ojos y vuelvo la cabeza hacia adelante, sonrío un poco mientras lo escucho silbar y termino de prolongar mi tarea de encontrar los libros que necesito por ahora, cierro la puerta de mi casillero y recargo la espalda contra ella, levantado un poco ambas cejas y sonriendo de lado.

—Mason McCarthy, te ves impresionante un lunes por la mañana.

—Por alguna extraña razón hoy me siento sexy —arqueo la ceja derecha.

—Eres sexy, Mace —pone una mano sobre mi hombro derecho y su pulgar se mueve un poco, provocando que un sonrojo se desate así como también que me encoja de hombros—. Lo lamento —y aparta la mano.

Sostengo los libros en la mano derecha mientras me rasco ése antebrazo con mi mano libre, cruzo los pies y no dejo de sentir que todo lo que nos rodea se pone un poco tenso al mismo tiempo que el sonido parece irse atenuando cada vez más, como si la multitud simplemente hubiese dejado de existir.

—Es… nuevo, creo que ya te lo había dicho.

—Sí, me lo dijiste, pero es algo así como que no puedo contenerme —suelto un pequeño suspiro y dejo de rascarme el brazo.

—Sólo… hay que tomarlo un poco despacio, ¿de acuerdo? —le dedico una pequeña sonrisa y levanto la cabeza, lo escucho suspirar.

—Quiero saber cómo logras atinar siempre a mis ojos —desvío la mirada, ligeramente avergonzado y halagado—, está bien, despacio, pero en verdad me gustaría abrazarte justo ahora.

—Entonces hazlo.

Muevo mi mochila al frente simplemente para poner los libros dentro, y la dejo caer como un montón de plomo contra el suelo cuando sus manos se colocan en mis hombros y me acercan a su cuerpo. Me pongo tenso al principio, apenas por unos dos segundos, antes de deslizar mis brazos por su chaqueta y entrelazar mis manos detrás de su cuello. Mi mejilla izquierda se apoya en su hombro, hace un movimiento veloz para besarme en la punta de la nariz y finalmente su cabeza queda acomodada de tal manera que nuestras respiraciones se cruzan.

No hay nada afuera de este momento, fuera de esta multitud de dos personas, no hay nada que pueda distraerme del hecho de que soy la persona más feliz y tranquila del universo por cada décima de segundo que estoy disfrutando de su cercanía y de todos los pensamientos cursis que explotan dentro de mi cabeza.

—¿Puedo besar tu mejilla? —susurra contra mi cuello y me aferro por un poco de cordura al cuello de su chaqueta.

—Sí, puedes hacerlo.

Levanta la cabeza un poco, el dorso de sus dedos acaricia mi pómulo derecho, su dedo índice traza una línea por mi mandíbula justo antes de que sus suaves labios se presionen peligrosamente cerca de los míos.

Sonrío del modo más amplio del que puedo recordar, incluso puedo decir que la felicidad que estoy experimentando ahora es mayor que la primera vez que me puse el uniforme escarlata de las Cheerios y había encontrado el lugar al que pertenecía. Es súbito pero al mismo tiempo el nuevo lugar al que pertenezco es a sus brazos.

Soy yo. Es él. Somos nosotros. Es perfecto.

—Te quiero… —susurro al mismo tiempo que los dos suspiramos, y susurra como respuesta que también me quiere.

—Vaya, vaya, mira esto —dice la burlona voz de Kitty cuando deja de caminar.

Spencer gruñe contra mi mejilla, haciéndome cosquillas y ensanchando un poco más mi sonrisa. Nos vemos obligados a deshacer nuestro pequeño nudo de extremidades y entonces parece como si el modo silencioso en el que el mundo se había sumido ahora simplemente desapareciera. Bienvenida realidad.

—Genial, y justo ahora que estoy en necesidad de un poco de plata puedo cobrar algunas apuestas —me pone un poco de muy mal humor saber que hizo apuestas al respecto de nosotros, pero me gustaría saber quién estaban en una lista de apostadores—. De cualquier modo, ¡nos vemos después!

Me pellizca una mejilla y la agita, supongo que hace lo mismo con Spencer ya que también gruñe, la escucho caminar con saltos que podrían describirse como alegres mientras los murmullos y las ruidosas conversaciones toman el volumen habitual que cualquier escuela puede tener por la mañana.

—Almorzamos juntos, ¿te parece bien? —su dedo vuelve a trazar la línea de mi mandíbula. ¿Qué tiene de impresionante?

—¿Tenemos el almuerzo juntos? —cedo un poco a su tacto.

—Sí, o bueno, te he visto entrar ahí un par de veces, pero sueles estar con las Cheerios y yo con los Titanes. Ya sabes que solamente estamos juntos en los partidos, después somos mundos aparte.

—Entonces suena genial, hasta entonces —me besa de nuevo en la mejilla, se aparta justo antes de que mis dedos se puedan deslizar entre los suyos, comienza a silbar y caminar, dejándome a medio pasillo pero con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

Al diablo el mundo, simplemente quiero actuar por lo que se produce dentro de mí al tenerlo tan cerca. Suena como una tarea tan sencilla que podría realizarse en un parpadeo, eso si no escuchara ya unos cuantos murmullos mientras avanzo con la ayuda de la guía en el suelo directo al salón de Geografía.

—Señor McCarthy, llega tarde —dice la señorita Doosenbury cuando abro la puerta. Supongo que en mi momento de no escuchar lo que sucedía a mí alrededor la campana de inicio de clases se hizo presente—. Le doy la opción de elegir: puede ir directo a detención, mi opción favorita, o podemos hacer en examen sorpresa sobre los ecosistemas y sus características.

No lo pienso más de una vez.

—Puede comenzar a preguntar —le aseguro con completa confianza en mí mismo mientras guardo el bastón. Podría preguntarme sobre física cuántica y podría encontrar una manera de solucionar sus preguntas, mi estado de ánimo simplemente no puede empeorar.

* * *

La mayor parte del primer periodo de clases se basó en susurros para contestar preguntas sobre lo que las personas vieron en los pasillos entre Spencer y yo, incluso tuve el momento que más temía con Jane, y parecía estar de lo más contenta con ello, segura que no se siente extraña por mi cambio de… ideas, por así decirlo, y que incluso ve que me muestro un poco más feliz a su lado, lo cual no hace más que recordarme el poder que tiene sobre mí.

Doy vuelta en una esquina para llegar a la cafetería, ahora el almuerzo parece ser mucho más interesante que cualquier otra clase, pero no puedo seguir ya que el bastón choca contra algo, o supongo que alguien ya que se aparta la primera vez, pero después de que vuelve a suceder la persona no se mueve, incluso parece pisar la punta del bastón.

—Permiso, por favor —digo en un tono amable mientras trato de moverme a un lado. Como respuesta recibo un empujón en el hombro derecho, con la fuerza suficiente para hacerme retroceder dos pasos.

—Marica —escucho un choque de palmas y un par de risas graves.

Finjo como si no hubiese escuchado esa palabra, aunque en verdad me dolió hacerlo, y vuelvo a encontrar la guía en el suelo y de nuevo me dispongo a avanzar cuando otra vez soy interrumpido por un pie, una risa malvada sale de una garganta grave y un terror repentino se apodera de mí al mismo tiempo que el Mason idiota lucha por salir a la superficie y dar la cara a cualquier problema.

Entre el Mason idiota y el Mason que simplemente se daría la vuelta para encontrar otro camino no sé cuál me matará primero.

—Disculpa, ¿acabas de empujarme? —pregunto, empleando un tono firme pero al mismo tiempo con un poco de timidez.

—No lo sé, ¿se sintió como esto?

La voz me parece familiar simplemente porque se trata del chico con el que sea que choqué la primera vez que puse un pie de vuelta en McKinley, y acto seguido a su pregunta vuelve a empujarme, esta vez con un poco más de fuerza, la suficiente para hacerme tropezar más y chocar contra los casilleros. «¿Qué está sucediendo?».

—¿Entonces? ¿Se sintió como eso? —choca las palmas contra alguien más, y de nuevo vuelven a reír.

—Como sea —me encojo de hombros.

Camino apenas unos cuatro pasos cuando escucho los zapatos de alguien derrapar en el pasillo, una mano se estira contra los casilleros y mi cuerpo choca sin remedio contra el brazo. Trago con fuerza el nudo de mi garganta a la vez que giro la cabeza a la izquierda, supuestamente encontrándome con una de las personas más… ni siquiera tengo las palabras ofensivas necesarias para describir lo que sea que está haciendo contra mí.

—¿Cuál es la prisa? Estamos teniendo una charla amistosa —el sarcasmo con la pizca de desprecio no deja su voz, eso no hace más que angustiarme un poco más.

—En realidad yo…

—Verás… cierto, no puedes —dice, como si no le importara que esté lidiando con otro ser vivo—. No tengo nada en contra de los maricas, la mayor parte del tiempo me caen bien, salvo que quieran intentar algo conmigo, pero es simplemente el hecho de que no soporto a Porter lo que provoca que tampoco pueda soportarte a ti, y eso no está bien.

Todo se siente frío, es como si acabara de recibir una especie de amenaza de muerte. La sensación es tal como cuando recibía los mensajes de Spencer de vez en cuando en mi casillero, y justo ahora esa misma sensación parece multiplicarse en cada una de las células de mi cuerpo.

—¿P-por qué y-yo? —pregunto mientras escucho el crujido de sus nudillos—. N-no tengo nada q-que ver en él.

—Oh por favor, pude ver tu erección cuando estaba succionando tu cuello en el pasillo —sus amigos, compañeros de equipo, esbirros en la maldad, lo que sean, se ríen como si fuera el mejor chiste del mundo—. Además es como si vertieras sangre en el océano, lo haces esperando a que el gran tiburón blanco decida aparecer y atacar. Eso es justamente lo que estoy haciendo.

Podría jurar que escuchaba susurros y alegres conversaciones antes de que no sé quién pusiera un brazo sobre mis hombros, el silencio que se produce entonces es como la marcha que anuncia mi pronta muerte. Metió la palabra sangre en su discurso, ¿cómo diablos se supone que debo reaccionar ante eso? ¿Casual y sin preocupación? ¿Clamando por ayuda? ¿No darle importancia?

—¡¿Alguien podría hacer algo?! —su mano viaja hacia mi boca para callarme.

—Eres más inteligente cuando te mantienes callado —logro morder la palma de su mano y gruñe de dolor—, te haré pagar por eso después, Porter está aquí.

Gira sobre los talones, la fuerza que emplea sobre mis hombros me hace girar por obligación. Escucho que todos los presentes toman una profunda respiración mientras creo que asocian las ideas necesarias para saber que están metidos en una zona de batalla sin cuartel, y nadie planea salir corriendo hasta que la artillería pesada decida aparecer.

—¿Qué están…? ¡JEFFERSON! —grita Spencer, su voz suena tan distante y al mismo tiempo tan sonora que siento al tal Jefferson ponerse tenso en el acto; no se esperaba esa reacción—. ¡¿Qué carajos crees que estás haciendo?!

La multitud se queda en silencio mientras los sonoros pisotones de Spencer se aproximan, cada uno parece volverse más ensordecedor y hacer que los casilleros tiemblen.

—Muchachos, un poco de ayuda —chasquea los dedos de la mano que tiene sobre mis hombros.

Movimientos apresurados, gruñidos de pelea y algunos sonidos de las cámaras de teléfonos celulares al encenderse atacan mi sentido del oído, mis dientes castañean y mis manos se aferran a mi ropa.

—Muy hábil, tener a los idiotas de tu equipo tan cerca. Aplaudiría tu osadía pero si tuviera las manos libres te arrancaría la cabeza.

—Yo debería ser el que aplauda, me refiero a que ¿quién podría ser tú para conseguirse un encanto de muchacho como éste? —con sus manos me hace fruncir los labios, el movimiento de su mano se vuelve demasiado violento, haciéndome soltar un siseo de dolor. Eso es lo que quiere conseguir, provocarlo.

Lo peor viene cuando se atreve a besarme en la mejilla, me siento como la peor persona del universo y logro colocar las manos en su rostro para empujarlo, me libero de él pero al mismo tiempo es lo bastante hábil para volver a sujetarme de tal manera que ahora apresa mis manos con una de las suyas y vuelve a poner su brazo sobre mis hombros.

—Si no fueras un tipo te tendría ahora mismo contra una pared —su voz acechará mis pesadillas por un buen tiempo.

—¡Quítale tus asquerosas manos de encima! —Spencer gruñe como un animal salvaje y desesperado, deja salir un amplio conjunto de groserías mientras que las personas que están presentes no hacen nada más que observar.

No dejo de moverme para tratar de liberarme de su firme y agresivo agarre, puedo escuchar que la multitud crece más y más, los susurros y las apuestas sobre quién vencería a quién si llegan a los golpes son lo primero que puedo escuchar. Eso y una pequeña sonrisa proveniente de Spencer, lo que hace que Jefferson y yo movamos la cabeza hacia adelante.

—¿Sabes qué? Lo entiendo a la perfección —Jefferson chasquea los dedos y escucho que sus compañeros de equipo se acercan, arrastrando al risueño Spencer.

—Puedo asegurarte que no lo haces. Muchachos, déjenlo ir —responde con una voz temblorosa. Spencer está acertando en las pocas palabras que expresa, aunque supongo que debe de estar tratando de intimidarlo con la mirada.

—Sí, sí, claro que sí. Es como en el partido de verano, como no pudiste taclear al número 23 entonces decidiste lastimar a uno de los corredores para desquitarte.

—¿El punto es? —Spencer suelta una risa burlona, y ahora temo un poco más por mi vida.

—Que entiendo completamente el hecho de que necesites acosar a alguien que sea mucho más débil, indefenso y frágil que tú para demostrar lo fuerte que eres.

Todo se vuelve tenso, desde mi mandíbula hasta el ambiente que rodea toda la escena, ni hablar del firme agarre sobre mis hombros. Mi respiración se acelera un poco más, tanto por el hecho de que estoy metido en una zona de batalla en la que ninguna de las partes tiene una mísera oportunidad de ganar como por el hecho de que acaba de decir todo eso.

—Así que bien, aplaudo tus muestras de valentía —y lo hace, despacio y con todo el deseo de provocarlo, causando que Jefferson haga un chasquido con la lengua. «¿Por qué no le ha sacado los ojos a Jefferson? ¿Qué está esperando?».

Su pesado brazo deja de estar sobre mí, apoya la mano sobre mi hombro izquierdo y con apenas un pequeño movimiento con una décima de la fuerza que debe poseer me empuja, choco sin remedio contra la fila de casilleros y lo primero que golpea es mi hombro además de mi cabeza, momento en el que un pequeño siseo de dolor escapa de mi garganta.

—¿Qué diablos pasa contigo? Estamos en equipos diferentes, literalmente —la multitud se ríe un poco mientras yo sigo temiendo por mi vida—, además de que es ciego, sabes que no puede defenderse por su cuenta —la voz de Spencer trata de mantenerse firme, pero incluso yo pude escuchar un pequeño momento de dubitación.

—Entonces hazlo por él —Spencer vuelve a reírse pero se queda en silencio cuando Jefferson se abalanza para poner su brazo sobre mis hombros. ¿No será acaso que me quedé dormido en Geografía? El dolor en mi cabeza me responde.

—Estoy a punto de darte una paliza y patearte el trasero tan fuerte que desearás no volver a sentarte en toda tu triste y patética vida —habla con la mandíbula tensa, puedo sentir su aliento a centímetros de nosotros.

—Muéstrame lo que tienes.

Jefferson levanta el brazo apenas unos milímetros, momento en el que Spencer se lanza a la acción, me toma por el brazo y me empuja sin cuidado para apartarme de la pelea. Me arrastro contra los casilleros justo en el momento en el que los cánticos comienzan, congelando todas y cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas.

Pelea, pelea, pelea, pelea, pelea; cada palabra retumba por los pasillos y en las gargantas de los presentes, puedo imaginarme los puños levantándose mientras también escucho que hay articulaciones chasqueando, Spencer y Jefferson rodando en el suelo, chocando contra los casilleros y gruñendo como si fueran leones luchando por la última presa del abrevadero.

Dos manos se colocan sobre mis hombros y me arrastran a través de la multitud hasta un punto en donde el calor humano es menos denso y las personas toman un sinfín de fotografías.

—Deja de luchar, somos nosotros —dice Alistair, Roderick asiente con la garganta para confirmar ese 'nosotros'. Eso significa que todos están aquí.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —pregunta Madison, hasta ahora me doy cuenta de que sigo temblando y que tengo la mandíbula tensa al mismo tiempo que un sudor frío corre por la parte trasera de mi cuello—. Intentamos acercarnos desde el principio pero la multitud nos lo impedía

—Ahora yo no soy importante, tenemos que ayudarlo.

—Cieguito, está en medio de una pelea, no podemos hacer nada al respecto —dice Kitty con evidente nerviosismo en la voz.

—Obsérvenme.

Giro sobre los talones y me lanzo hacia adelante cuando la sombra de una mano se dispone a sujetar mi brazo derecho, avanzo empujando a quien encuentro en mi camino y con un único objetivo en mente: ayudar a Spencer.

¿Cómo demonios se supone que un discapacitado visual va a ayudar a eso? Sólo tengo un par de ideas en mente, y todas ellas son estúpidas.

—¡¿Eso es lo que querías, eh?! ¡Ahora di que lo lamentas! —Spencer asesta cada golpe y cada patada, no puedo dejar de sentirme mal por escuchar a Jefferson suplicar ayuda y recibir cada impacto.

Me sorprende que los otros chicos del equipo de hockey no hayan destrozado a Spencer para protegerlo, quien por lo que he podido escuchar es el capitán del equipo, y ahora una decepción. ¿Será eso alguna especie de regla? ¿No intervenir cuando a uno de tus compañeros de equipo le están dando una paliza? Si es así entonces el mundo en verdad se está volviendo loco.

Madison logra colocarse junto a mí al frente de todo el círculo que debió formarse a su alrededor, hace una expresión de horror y me dice que Spencer está alternando entre sentarse sobre su estómago para golpearle el rostro y levantarse para patearle las costillas, también dice que él tiene un par de moretones y heridas sangrantes. Para concluir me dice que lo tengo enfrente, y entonces mi cerebro deja de funcionar del modo correcto.

—¡Spencer, detente ahora! —me lanzo hacia adelante, me encuentro con sus hombros y justo cuando levantaba el codo para darle otro golpe.

Ahora quien resulta golpeado soy yo, con un dolor punzante en la mejilla izquierda y retrocediendo hasta que Madison y Roderick me atrapan.

—¡Retrocede Mace! ¡No puedo dejarlo así nada más! —dice entre gruñidos—. Se atrevió a tocarte, ¡quién sabe qué más podría hacer después!

—¡Me tiene sin importancia un imbécil como él, quien me preocupa eres tú!

Kitty y Myron se arrodillan frente a mí, inspeccionando mi herida ya que Spencer decide optar por ignorarme y seguir asesinando a Jefferson a golpes, cosa que estoy seguro que podría hacer. Haber recibido ese golpe no hace que me sienta molesto por lo que provocó Jefferson, me molesta el hecho de que Spencer no está pensando con la claridad necesaria justo ahora. Tiene que saberlo.

Aparto a Myron y me pongo de pie, Roderick trata de detenerme y lo logra, aunque de todos modos simplemente voy a utilizar el poder de las palabras que expresan obviedad para hacerlo entrar un poco en razón.

—Sí, le das una paliza hoy, ¿y luego qué? Tú podrías ser suspendido, expulsado, enviado al reformatorio, ¡qué sé yo! —tomo una profunda respiración porque sé que las siguientes palabras podrían ser decisivas a ponerle un fin a esto—. Sé que no te importa ahora pero te necesito aquí conmigo para evitar que algo así suceda otra vez.

Los ruidos de la pelea se silencian en el acto, lo único que continua son las profundas bocanadas por las patadas que seguramente Spencer estuvo dando contra su estómago. Antes de que cualquier otra cosa pueda suceder escucho una patada más, quizá la más sonora de todas, y también escucho que Jefferson comienza a sollozar por el dolor.

—No he terminado contigo —gruñe con un tono completamente amenazante.

El silencio de la multitud se rompe con el sonido de la campana, las aclamaciones por la pelea ahora se convierten en susurros de preocupación y en sugerencias de arrastrar a Jefferson a la enfermería. Otro par de personas aseguran que el tipo está muerto ya que apenas se mueve, pero lo único que me mantiene en lo que sucede es el dolor que tengo en la mejilla.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —el cambio de su voz es sorprendente, ahora me habla con extrema dulzura mientras pone su mano en el lado de mi rostro, agudizando el dolor.

—Estoy genial —digo, apartando su mano y 'mirando' al suelo. Se arrodilla frente a mí y pone un dedo debajo de mi barbilla, me niego a girar la cabeza.

—Sabes que mi intención no era golpearte, fue un accidente. Lo lamento.

Tenso la mandíbula y tomo una profunda respiración antes de levantar la cabeza, sé que encuentro sus ojos con ese acto (y porque jadea un poco) pero justo ahora tengo una amenaza de llanto desconsolado cosquilleándome los párpados que simplemente me impulso hacia adelante para abrazarlo.

—Está bien, está bien, tranquilo. Te tengo… —sus brazos me sostienen con firmeza, su mano se adentra en mi cabello y la otra traza círculos en mi espalda, alejando al llanto y sustituyéndolo con un suspiro al mismo tiempo que me aferro a su chaqueta.

—Eres… un idiota en proporciones descomunales —digo al borde del llanto. La calidez de su abrazo me lo impide.

—Pero soy tu idiota de proporciones descomunales.

Me atrevería a besarlo si no supiera que estamos rodeados por todo New Directions y los Warblers, además de que no puedo evitar escuchar sus pequeños gruñidos de dolor por cada vez que me aferro a él.

—Entonces, ¿vamos a almorzar? —pregunta, exhausto y separando nuestro abrazo. Coloco ambas manos en sus mejillas, sonríe por ello y lo hace más cuando lo beso en la nariz, una zona probablemente intacta.

—Tienes que ir a la enfermería, el almuerzo puede esperar.

Lo ayudo a levantarse, caminamos con un paso lento, ya que cojea un poco no sé por qué, mientras la escolta de todo el salón de coro viene detrás de nosotros, adulando el hecho de que seguramente acaba de enviar a alguien al hospital.

En la enfermería se dedican a limpiar una herida que tiene en el labio superior, un par de moretones en sus mejillas y un pequeño corte en la mejilla izquierda mientras que a mí me dan una compresa de hielo improvisada con un par de vendas, afortunadamente no usaron verduras congeladas de la cafetería.

El nuevo director Schuester finalmente hace acto de presencia y le da un enorme sermón sobre que no es correcto resolver los problemas con violencia. Spencer no hace más que responderle con simples monosílabos hasta que comienza a quedarse dormido, y eso no evita que le impongan detención por el resto de la semana.

—¿Cuándo podremos estar juntos? —pregunta, arrastrando cada palabra y haciendo presión en mi mano para llamar mi atención. No he dejado de 'mirarlo' desde que llegamos aquí.

—Pronto, cuando el universo quiera dejar de comportarse como un idiota —se ríe por lo bajo.

La enfermera me obliga a marcharme porque dice que él tiene que descansar, me despido con un peligroso beso en las comisuras de los labios y con la promesa de que pronto estaremos juntos como supuestamente un par de muchachos enamorados debería hacerlo. No sé si me haya escuchado ya que su respiración ya era lo bastante pesada para decir que estaba dormido.

Suspiro y pienso en el siguiente paso en un día que oscila en ir de bien a mal y luego a peor, la visita con la doctora Watson.

* * *

Casi me había olvidado que la doctora Watson trabaja en un consultorio donde hay otros cuantos terapeutas, lo recuerdo ahora que escucho a un número considerable de personas hablando sobre lo que tienen, desde adultos que tienen cuadros patológicos depresión, pasando por pensamientos suicidas y paranoias, hasta niños con hiperactividad y déficit de atención.

—Mason McCarthy —dice una recepcionista, levanto la mano y supongo que nota mi 'característica especial' ya que se acerca—, la doctora Watson te está esperando.

Me levanto y ella me encamina hacia la oficina correspondiente, la doctora me recibe en la puerta y me guía para sentarme frente a ella, se mueve tarareando un poco y no haciendo de esto algo monótono y aburrido.

—¿Qué te pasó? ¿Es eso un moretón? —pregunta un tanto impactada.

—Lo es, fue un golpe no intencional —toco la zona que todavía está un tanto adolorida mientras hace un sonido con la garganta que refleja su confusión—. Me metí en una pelea cuando no debí de hacerlo.

—¿Y te encuentras bien? —asiento como respuesta.

La escucho hacer un par de anotaciones, no me había dado cuenta que todo el asunto de ella tomando notas para saber a dónde encaminar las soluciones a un problema que sigo insistiendo que no tengo acaba de comenzar.

—Sé que hiciste una cantidad muy pequeña de visitas aquí, pero quiero preguntar: ¿cómo sientes que ha sido tu tratamiento? —pregunta, saliéndose un poco de la rutina de las preguntas que conllevan algo de intimidad.

Me quedo en silencio, tratando de dejar a un lado el hábito de responder con lo primero que viene a mi cabeza, y con el hecho de que no sé qué decirle al respecto. Me siento bien sí, mejor que bien ahora que lo pienso, ya no están las mismas trabas que solía poner para evadir las cosas, creo que ahora prefiero mil veces dar la cara a la situación que responder con cosas ofensivas.

—Siento que ha transcurrido… bien —digo, porque es la única palabra que se me ocurre.

—¿Consideras que el problema que te trajo aquí en primer lugar ahora está solucionado?

—Sí —respondo tajantemente, eso es cierto.

—¿Cómo lo solucionaste? —pregunta, no muy maravillada con mi respuesta.

Me pongo a pensar un poco en lo que llegó a decirme sobre la solución de mi problema, y recuerdo algo así como que me dijo 'es algo bastante obvio así que preferiría que no me hagas gastar mi tiempo contigo'. Mi respuesta siempre estuvo ahí en forma de un chico rubio y de ojos azules, atlético y que me dio un codazo en el ojo por tratar de defenderme.

—Creo que finalmente he descubierto quien soy, con la ayuda de alguien —digo, sintiendo que me sonrojo.

—¿Se trata de…? —trata de formular la pregunta, pero de inmediato vuelvo a responder.

—Sí, él me ha ayudado. Spencer me ayudó.

La escucho que encierra algo en donde sea que haga sus notas y que se levanta, rodea el escritorio y coloca una mano sobre mi hombro, le dedico una pequeña sonrisa y eso la hace soltar un suspiro que puedo llamar como uno de alivio.

—¿Consideras que haya otra problemática que necesitemos resolver?

Las vagas palabras del diagnóstico que realizó en primer lugar parecen juntarse en mi memoria, y cada una es eliminada junto con las ideas de cualquier manifestación que pudieran tener ya que todo fue debido al nudo que representaban mis sentimientos reprimidos por Spencer.

Entonces llega la respuesta concreta.

—No, doctora Watson, no considero que haya más problemáticas.

—Entonces debo decirte que mi trabajo como tu terapeuta se ha terminado.

Me quedo sin aliento ante eso, aunque debí suponerlo por el hecho de que decidió apresurar la consulta. No puedo recordar el número de veces que estuve aquí, creo que fueron cerca de tres, pero siempre he escuchado que hay modelos de intervención en las que incluso con una consulta el problema puede quedar solucionado.

—¿Lo dice en serio, doctora?

—Sí, quizá pueda parecerte como una sorpresa pero así es el modelo que empleo para intervenir en la mayoría de mis pacientes.

Antes de que pueda decir otra cosa la recepcionista llama a la puerta de su oficina, ella le permite el acceso y le dice que otro paciente ha llegado. No entiendo cómo puede brindarle apoyo y orientación a tantas personas sin sentir que explotaría o algo por el estilo.

—¿Hay algo que quieras agregar, Mason? —pregunta al poner una mano en mi hombro, señal de que es el momento de irme.

Me levanto, encuentro con mi mano libre su bata y no puedo evitar darle un abrazo como una manera de agradecerle la pequeña intervención que hizo conmigo, pero una que sin duda me permite por fin dejar todo atrás y simplemente enfrentar al futuro con la cabeza en alto.

—Gracias.


	19. Mi mundo ha cambiado

Y aquí estoy con otra actualización tardía, esta vez diré que estaba escribiendo y llegaban más ideas, y por todo eso llegó un punto en el que lo que tenía pensado primero se volvió algo muy grande, pienso que vale la demora. Un capítulo más para el final, y advertiré que quizá me demore un poco en ése último capítulo ya que quiero que sea algo si no perfecto sí algo que sea el completo opuesto a los planteamientos principales de la historia.

Fav, follow o review, disfrútenlo :)

* * *

 **Mi mundo ha cambiado**

Hay personas que pueden llamar 'semana del infierno' a muchas cosas que les pasan bastante muy a menudo.

Existen quienes pueden decir que es una semana del infierno cuando traen un nuevo y mal corte de cabello, hay otros más quienes creen que es una semana del infierno cuando usan el mismo atuendo dos veces en días casi contiguos, otros tantos consideran que es una semana del infierno cuando tienen que pasear por ahí con una imperfección del tamaño de otra cabeza en la frente. Hay muchas razones para darle el calificativo 'del infierno' a una semana.

Ahora viene mi semana del infierno, la cual es simplemente soledad de pareja, una semana ENTERA en la cual no pude estar con Spencer por más de diez o quince segundos entre cambios de clase, saludos fugaces, besos en las mejillas y en las comisuras de los labios que no tienen el mismo efecto de hacer que mis rodillas tiemblen y que me tenga que aferrar a él para saber que todo está sucediendo.

Entiendo que haya sometido a golpes a Jefferson, en verdad que lo entiendo, y todavía me pregunto qué lo pudo haber llevado a desquitarse conmigo si tenía un problema con Spencer. Supongo que tuvo razón con todo lo que le dijo sobre desquitarse con el más débil y todo eso. Trato de no pensar en que me llamó débil.

Pero luego viene Spencer con su semana de detención, días en los que no pude disfrutar al máximo de los escasos momentos que pude pasar con él. Sumado a eso están sus días prácticas con los Titanes, y como no tengo nada más que hacer después de clases lo primero que hago es ir a casa, escoltado por mamá y papá. Sé que es exhaustivo para él, así que trato de no sentirme un poco abandonado en ese aspecto.

Y hablamos, sí que hablamos, pasamos una gran cantidad de tiempo en el teléfono, todos los días puedo escuchar claramente lo cansado que está después de un día de detención y práctica mientras que yo me dedico a hacer nada, como casi siempre. Pero nunca deja de reír y de hacerme reír, ni de hacerme sonrojar, ni de sentir que la distancia entre nosotros es tan inexistente que con sólo pedírselo estaríamos durmiendo una siesta en mi habitación, yo en sus brazos y sin necesidad de más.

Resoplo y pateo el casillero debajo del mío, toda esta situación bloquea las canciones en mi memoria y altera mis sentimientos, por eso no pude presentar nada en la semana 'Intentar algo nuevo' porque mi n... Spencer, no estaba ahí para escucharme.

Mientras acomodo mis libros tengo en mente que las vacaciones de invierno están a un par de días de distancia, y si entonces no podemos estar juntos de cualquier manera entonces entenderé que el universo trata de ser un idiota conmigo, de nuevo. Y… bueno, quizá sea algún tipo de señal.

Me congelo en el acto y un chillido se escapa sin mi permiso de mi garganta en el momento en el que un par de manos se colocan en mi espalda baja, rodean mi cintura y se entrelazan en mi estómago. Antes de que pueda protestar un beso aparece en la parte trasera de mi cuello, haciendo que lo que sea que iba a decir desaparezca.

—Lamento no haberte dado una advertencia pero casi parece que fue hace mil años desde la última vez que hice esto.

Suelto un suspiro cuando él suspira contra mi cuello, dejo los libros dentro del casillero y tomo sus manos con un agarre firme, esbozando una amplia sonrisa y sintiendo que en verdad fue hace mil años desde la última vez que hizo esto.

Giro sobre los talones, deslizo mis manos hasta sus hombros y las entrelazo detrás de su cuello, su frente se coloca primero contra la mía, después la punta de su nariz se encuentra con la mía, y antes de que pueda terminar de impulsarse hacia adelante giro la cabeza y la coloco sobre su hombro.

—Al diablo las advertencias, no me sueltes nunca.

Su mano izquierda sube a mi cabello y comienza a jugar con el, haciendo que cada una de mis largas exhalaciones lo valga. Casi me olvido que hay un bulto anormal en esa zona, y parece que él también lo olvidó.

Cierro los párpados por un momento, exhalo una última vez y todo a nuestro alrededor desaparece, lo único que me mantiene al tanto de que todo esto no es un sueño es sentir el fuerte latido de su corazón golpeteando contra mi pecho, su mano en mi cabello y la canción de cuna que tararea.

Mi mundo ha cambiado, todo debido a él. Estoy en el mejor sitio del universo, con la mejor persona del universo; no puedo pedir nada más para que éste momento sea perfecto.

—Mar…

Antes de que no-sé-quién pudiera terminar de decir esa palabra, la cual sigo pensando que debería venir acompañada de un yunque cada vez que alguien la dice, escucho la fuerte caída de un cuerpo directo contra el piso mientras escucho que montones de papeles también salen en todas direcciones.

Sólo para asegurarme muevo el pie derecho ligeramente hacia adelante, momento justo en el que vuelve a poner el suyo en su sitio. Él fue el culpable de la caída, y de mi súbito regreso a la realidad.

—Perdona, ¿dijiste algo? —pregunta Spencer, girando la cabeza de tal manera que su mejilla queda presionada contra la mía. No puedo evitar la pequeña risa.

No-tengo-idea-de-quién-es se levanta, musitando alguna que otra palabrota, unas que en verdad no conozco, y otro par de personas que solamente se limitaban a observar lo ayudan a recuperar lo que sea que se perdió en la caída.

—Son una pareja increíble… —gruñe entre dientes mientras lo escucho que también tiene la voz temblorosa. Spencer debe ser aterrador cuando se trata de situaciones como éstas.

Lo que daría por saber cómo es.

—Gracias. Ahora esfúmate.

Los pasos apresurados no tardan en hacerse presentes, yo también habría salido corriendo si escuchara una voz tan grave amenazándome de tal manera. El resto de la escuela vuelve a hacer el escandaloso sonido habitual después de un largo y tedioso lunes, lo único que quiero hacer ahora es ir a casa, y si no es mucho pedir también pasar un par de horas con él.

—Entonces, tengo una noticia buena y una mala —frunzo los labios y arqueo un poco la ceja derecha mientras finalmente nos separamos. No me gusta ser limitado a esas opciones—. ¿Cuál quieres escuchar primero?

—Primero que nada me gustaría discutir cómo es que logras cambiar el tono de tu voz de esa manera —la dulzura en ella es… agh, ¡demasiada!

Me encanta.

—Soy una persona completamente diferente cuando estoy a tu lado, es por eso.

—¿Y es un buen cambio? —levanta mi barbilla con sus dedos, humedezco mis labios un poco con la punta de mi lengua como un tipo de reflejo.

—¿Tú qué crees? —su nariz roza apenas un segundo la mía antes de que gire la cabeza. El pasillo está demasiado lleno para que algo como esto suceda—. Pero, ¿qué opción quieres escuchar? —gruñe contra mi mejilla y me besa cada vez que las letras se lo permiten.

Se aparta y eso me permite terminar de acomodar todo dentro de mi casillero, lo que significa que simplemente dejo todo hecho un lío y mañana tendré que encontrar lo que necesito. De todos modos necesito maneras de entretenerme mientras decide aparecer con alguna clase de sorpresa.

Cierro la puerta, me cuelgo la mochila casi vacía sobre los hombros y levanto las cejas, Spencer deja salir el aire como un suspiro.

—Supongo que la mala noticia —gruñe y resopla como un caballo.

—Quería darte un par de libros como continuación de tu regalo de cumpleaños, pero como se demorarán un poco más en ser transcritos entonces tendrás que esperar un par de días.

—Puedo esperar —digo, completamente emocionado al saber que hay una sorpresa esperándome. Luego viene el momento de pensar que esa no es del todo una mala noticia, ya que pude haber pensado como un regalo de Navidad adelantado o algo por el estilo—. ¿Entonces cuál es la buena noticia?

—Ah, mis padres quieren conocerte.

¿Existen palabras que puedan hacer que el tiempo se detenga, que la coherencia de las cosas se pierda y que todo lo que sucede dentro de tu cabeza explote en ese mismo instante? Creo que al igual que una chica al decir 'estoy embarazada' sus palabras acaban de lograrlo.

Las correas de mi mochila parecen ser las actividades más entretenidas que hay, la fricción que se provoca en mis dedos contra el material mientras muevo las manos ansiosamente de arriba hacia abajo a una velocidad considerablemente alta hacen que me dé cuenta de lo nervioso que me hace sentir escuchar eso, y el saber que conoceré pero al mismo tiempo no conoceré a sus padres.

—¿P-por qué…? —pregunto finalmente, después de alucinar que el calor en mi mano empezará a cocinar mi piel.

—No lo sé, les hablé un poco sobre ti y de inmediato salieron con eso de que querían conocerlo.

Muevo la punta de mi pie derecho en el suelo, luego me pongo a jugar con una piedrecilla imaginaría que si fuera real de todos modos no podría ver. Todo se vuelve un tanto extraño ahora, me sigo sintiendo de muy buen humor pero con un horrible nudo en la garganta.

—¿Ellos…? —divago en esa última parte, rompiendo con mi juramento de no volver a traer el tema a flote.

—¿Qué? —pregunta, acercándose lo suficiente para que las puntas de sus zapatos choquen con los míos. Mi sonrojo va a matarme.

—¿Ellos saben que… ya sabes, soy ciego?

El nudo se vuelve una soga que comprime mi garganta, empiezo a sentir un cosquilleo de nerviosismo en los antebrazos y me dedico a mitigarlo, Spencer debe notar que me rasco más de lo necesario ya que toma mi mano y en lugar de dejar que la mueva a un lado entrelaza ligeramente nuestros dedos, enviando ahora una choque eléctrico por mi brazo y directo a eliminar mi cordura.

—Bueno… s-sí, lo saben, fue algo de lo primero que dije sobre ti.

—Y… ¿saben del accidente…? —digo, evitando por completo decir '¿saben que fue por tu culpa?' porque sería la peor cosa que puedo decir en este momento, aunque ya estoy jugando con fuego y en cualquier momento voy a quemarme.

—Sí —asegura, luego toma una profunda respiración—. Saben que eres ciego por mi culpa.

Esa declaración vuelve al nudo como un saco de arena que se vierte de a poco en mis pulmones y ahora me comprime todo el pecho, siento que estoy a punto de desmayarme por traer de nuevo el tema, además de que sus padres quieren conocerme sabiendo un poco de la historia que antecedió al hecho de que ahora sigamos con los dedos entrelazados.

En un momento de prestar atención al exterior me doy cuenta de que el pasillo se convirtió en un sitio sepulcralmente silencioso, solamente algunas personas que charlan a la distancia mientras también noto que estamos hablando en susurros.

No soy muy bueno para conocer extraños, mucho menos si se trata de charlar con adultos, pero es algo así como un momento que tendría que suceder tarde o temprano, de una manera u otra, pero sinceramente si ese momento se mantenía lo más distante posible habría sigo grandioso.

—Escucha, entiendo que pueda ser algo difícil, y no es algo que tengas que hacer si no quieres, sólo pensaba que…

—Vamos, quiero conocerlos.

Titubea a medio discurso y deja salir una risa nerviosa, una que no puedo describir con exactitud, suena como una mezcla entre incredulidad con un tanto de alegría desbordante.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —la mano que se entrelaza con la mía comienza a temblar, guío lentamente mi mano libre a su mejilla para darme cuenta de que tiene, quizá, la sonrisa más ancha que he sido capaz de sentir en su rostro.

—Sí, lo digo en serio. Suena emocionante.

Sus manos se juntan en mis mejillas y se impulsa hacia adelante, deteniéndose en el momento previo antes de que su respiración (que por un momento se entrecortaba con la mía) deje de estarlo y que la pequeña distancia que había entre nosotros desapareciera.

Juro no haber hecho alguna mueca extraña, tampoco me moví en absoluto, simplemente me quedé ahí, esperando. Aunque supongo que también esperaba que reaccionara de alguna manera, del mismo modo impetuoso que él al menos, y no que simplemente me quedara ahí con la misma energía vital que un tronco.

Para eliminar mis sospechas de que muy probablemente hice algo mal me besa en ambas comisuras de los labios, en la nariz y en la frente, me acaricia los pómulos y eso parece volver a encender mi sonrojo, el calor que siento en las mejillas es muy intenso.

—Entonces vamos.

Le envía un mensaje de texto a Madison para que no se asuste o se preocupe si no me encuentra en casa, y también le pide que le avise a mamá y papá, cuando termina asumo que mete la mano derecha en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta, el movimiento que hace siempre antes de que empecemos a caminar, porque sabe que prefiero caminar tomado de su brazo en lugar de usar el bastón, aunque también sucede que hay ocasiones en las que no me avisa de los baches y esas cosas importantes.

Empezamos a caminar y antes de que salgamos del edificio me quedo de pie, sintiendo la cálida y extrañamente templada brisa que ha soplado en este último par de días. Detrás de nosotros escucho charlas animadas, casilleros cerrándose y el inconfundible sonido que hacen las personas al besar a alguien.

«Detente mundo, ya sucederá».

—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunta, y casi me olvido de que fui yo el que se quedó inmóvil.

Aparto la mano de su brazo y hago que saque la suya del pequeño bolsillo, deslizo mi palma por toda la extensión de su manga hasta que finalmente puedo encontrar la suya, áspera y tersa en partes desiguales, nuestros dedos se entrelazan completamente y llevan un poco de nerviosismo de mi parte, pero cuando su agarre se vuelve más firme y la sombra de un beso se pasea por mi sien es entonces cuando otro suspiro logra salir directamente de mi alma.

Su mano es un tanto más grande que la mía, por lo que parecen encajar a la perfección, y me viene a la cabeza la extraña pero trillada idea en la que un miembro de los Titanes está saliendo con un porrista, o en este caso un ex-porrista.

Spencer me está dando la oportunidad de darle el tiempo a las cosas ya que sabe que necesito adecuarme a todo lo que sucede, y saber que hace todo eso sin tener la recompensa de un beso en los labios hace que me sienta como la peor persona del universo.

—Me acabo de dar cuenta que eres la mejor persona del mundo.

—Y yo no dejo de sorprenderme de lo valiente que eres.

Con las manos entrelazadas y con una estúpida sonrisa en mi rostro, que estoy seguro que él también tiene, salimos del edificio, escuchando algunos barullos a nuestro paso que en esta ocasión no me resultan importantes en lo más mínimo. Para él soy alguien valiente, y supongo que para alguna cantidad de personas también lo soy.

¿Podría ser cierto que en verdad puedo resultar ser alguien sorprendente para los demás? No estoy muy seguro, y si la valentía se define en simplemente dejar que las cosas sean y actuar sobre ellas (a mi manera) entonces creo que tomaré por completo su cumplido, y se lo dejo saber al besar su mejilla, escucharlo reír un poco y mover su brazo para que se coloque sobre mis hombros. Su mano no se aparta de la mía por un simple momento.

Mi semana del infierno ahora se está convirtiendo en algo maravilloso.

* * *

—Yo, uh… bueno, Spens, no estoy muy seguro de esto —digo, moviéndome un tanto incómodo en mi lugar. ¿Qué estoy haciendo ahora?

—Vamos, es demasiado sencillo —susurra con un gruñido en mi oreja, produciendo un escalofrío en todo mi cuerpo.

Se coloca detrás de mí, sus manos en mis hombros y con los brazos estirados. Tomo una profunda respiración y levanto la cabeza, 'mirando' al frente y al resto de casas que nos quedan por llegar.

—Estamos a unas tres calles de llegar, no será un gran problema.

—¿Vas a guiarme? —me da una palmadas y me sacude un poco, las formas de alentar que recuerdo que se suelden dar entre amigos, AMIGOS, no entre lo que se supone que existe entre nosotros. Prefiero mil veces tener sus dedos entrelazados con los míos a tener que ser yo el que nos guíe por el resto de vecindario hasta llegar a su casa.

—Por supuesto que sí.

Resoplo mientras sus manos se vuelven a poner sobre mis hombros, me aferro a las correas de la mochila para no estirar las brazos y que parezca que estoy tratando de encontrar algo en una penumbra total cuando son las tres de la tarde más o menos, el día está nublado, según él, así que el sol no puede tocar mi piel para decírmelo.

Levanto temblorosamente el pie derecho y doy un gran paso hacia adelante, sintiéndome como si me hubiese roto un hueso y diera mi primer paso después de meses en tratamiento con la extremidad rota. Cuando no tropiezo ahora avanzo con el pie izquierdo, las manos de Spencer se mueven en mis hombros para alentarme a seguir. Cada uno de mis pasos es seguido por uno de los suyos, pero se acerca más para que sus brazos se crucen sobre mi pequeño pecho.

—¿Cómo fue que dejaste de ser un Cheerio? —pregunta a una distancia demasiado cercana de mi oreja izquierda—. Hay un hidrante a tu derecha.

Estiro el pie un poco para poder sentirlo, lo encuentro a los dos segundos así que me muevo al centro de la acera mientras me pongo a pensar en el día cuando todo comenzó a venirse abajo, el día en que lo conocí de cierta manera, y la primera vez en la que desee que me dejara sólo.

Ahora lo necesito demasiado.

—Básicamente la entrenadora Washington me dijo que no podría tenerme en la escuadra porque no tenía sentido que animara desde el suelo, y debo admitir que es un descanso impresionante.

—No sé lo que haría si el entrenador Beiste me sacara del equipo —trata de decir más para sí pero falla de manera olímpica.

—Me tendrías a mí para solucionarlo, ¿no? —se mueve rápidamente para besarme en la mejilla.

—Por supuesto que sí, serías mi primera opción si necesitara un hombro en el cual soltarme en llanto —dice, dramatizando cada palabra—. Cruce de calles.

Me quedo quieto hasta que me da la señal para cruzar, mis movimientos son un tanto mecánicos ya que no acostumbro a caminar con alguien sosteniendo mis hombros ni con el bastón en mi mano, pero tengo que admitir que es agradable sentir que casi no necesito de grandes evidencias para seguir con mi vida.

Me imagino el cuadro que debe de verse desde las ventanas de sus vecinos y pienso en dos chicos caminando en una nublada tarde, dirigiéndose quién sabe a dónde a quién sabe qué hacer. No me parecerían enamorados si no fuera porque la mirada enamorada de uno está taladrándole la nuca al otro.

Charlamos un poco de lo que hicimos a lo largo del día, y sigo preguntándome por qué demonios no pudimos tener la suerte de alguna clase en la que pudiéramos estar juntos, pero luego recuerdo que mis notas no están siendo las mejores, y tenerlo ahí conmigo habría sido una agradable distracción.

También me pongo a pensar que eso habría acelerado un poco el proceso sobre lo que sentimos el uno por el otro. Probablemente a estas alturas estaríamos yendo al mismo lugar, su brazo sobre mis hombros y girando la cabeza de vez en cuando para saber que siempre estaremos en la compañía del otro cuando nuestros labios se encuentren. Siempre suena a un exceso, mejor diré que mientras dure.

—Bien, estamos a punto de llegar —dice y suelto un suspiro de alivio—, pero ésta última parte de la calle tiene demasiadas escaleras, así que puedes sacar el bastón e irlo golpeando contra todo a tu paso, o puedes subir a mi espalda y facilitar las cosas.

Suelta mis hombros para avanzar y ponerse de pie frente a mí, toma mis manos y las sigo con mi mirada vacía, le dedico una pequeña sonrisa mientras me pregunto si es verdad la propuesta que acaba de hacerme. El silencio serio que acaba de postrarse sobre nosotros me dice que sí, y el hecho de que acaricia el dorso de mis manos con sus pulgares no hace más que decirme cuál es la respuesta que quiere.

—Da la vuelta —sonrío cuando empieza a dar saltos de alegría, se aclara la garganta como si eso fuera a mitigar el hecho de que pude verlo hacer eso.

Me entrega su mochila, bastante pesada ahora que lo pienso (tengo en mente que es porque él tiene que leer libros mientras yo sólo pierdo el tiempo) y la pongo sobre mis hombros, pongo las manos sobre sus hombros y con un pequeño salto estoy sobre él, sus brazos abrazan mis piernas y me sujetan firmemente.

Me siento totalmente seguro aquí arriba.

—No eres nada pesado.

—Voy a tomar eso como un cumplido —lo beso en la parte superior de la cabeza para después colocar mi barbilla sobre su corto y puntiagudo cabello—. Andando, mi fiel corcel.

—Ahora yo tomaré eso como un cumplido.

Se ríe mientras empieza a caminar, me pregunta cómo está el clima desde aquí arriba y va haciendo pequeñas bromas mientras apresura el paso, retrocede, salta algunos escalones y logra que mi corazón esté en mi garganta. No me había divertido así en semanas.

Da media vuelta a la izquierda y ahora sus pasos se adentran en un camino con baldosas que rechinan debajo de sus tenis, sube un par de escalones y da unas palmadas en mis muslos, señal de que mi pequeño paseo terminó. Gruño mientras mi pequeño paseo en el carrusel humano se termina, le entrego su pesada mochila y me besa en la nariz.

La puerta principal se abre con el primer movimiento de su mano, una vez que entramos escucho el sonido de un aburrido juego de golf en la televisión mientras que también mi olfato es invadido por algo que se está friendo en la cocina. Mi estómago gruñe y lo cubro con mis brazos para evitar que sea tan sonoro.

—Ya llegué —dice Spencer mientras cierra la puerta con un poco de fuerza.

—Ya era hora —gruñe su padre, el tono grave de su voz es aterrador, tanto que siento que el vello de mi nuca se eriza.

—Mamá, papá, ¿pueden venir un minuto…? —siento su mirada colocada sobre mí, también siento que su mano tiembla un poco. Le dedico una sonrisa que espero que sea lo bastante tranquilizadora para que no se sienta nervioso—. Hay alguien a quien quiero que conozcan…

La televisión se apaga y un par de trastes se mueven a la distancia, escucho los pasos de sus padres acercándose al marco de la puerta y me pongo tenso de hombros por un instante, una reacción que me sucedería incluso si pudiera ver al señor y la señora Porter.

¿Si pudiera ver estaría en esta misma situación? Sólo la suerte lo sabrá.

Los pasos se detienen cuando puedo jurar que estaban a punto de aplastarme, no sé por qué siento que su padre debe ser una persona que impone su presencia mientras que su madre debe ser una mujer delicada pero al mismo tiempo segura de sí misma y dispuesta a volverse una lideresa si la situación lo amerita.

—Mamá, papá, él es Mace… lo siento, él es Mason —se le ocurre la idea de poner un dedo debajo de mi barbilla para hacerme 'mirarlos'—. Mi novio.

La palabra cala hasta lo más profundo de mi médula espinal y manda una orden a mi cerebro para hacer que me ponga incluso más tenso, como un arco a punto de disparar una flecha. Parpadeo un par de veces y esbozo la mejor sonrisa de la que soy consciente que puedo mostrar.

—Es un placer conocerlos —digo, con un poco de dubitación en la voz pero al mismo tiempo tratando de mantenerme firme.

—El placer es todo nuestro, Mason —dice su madre, empleando una voz dulce y tranquilizadora, la misma que usa él cuando está conmigo.

—En verdad que es un gusto —dice la aterradora voz de su padre, estiro la mano y él la recibe de inmediato, la agita más veces de las necesarias y empleando un poco de brusquedad. Supongo que está nervioso, además de que sus manos son mucho más grandes que las de Spencer—. Cuando Spencer nos habló sobre ti no creímos que fuera cierto.

—Uh, ¿puedo preguntar qué? —digo, moviendo la mano a la derecha para estrechar la de su madre, que erróneamente estaba a la izquierda.

—No creímos que fuera cierto que salías con nuestro hijo después de lo que hizo.

«Muy bien, su talento para las palabras es salido directamente de su padre».

—Papá… —gruñe Spencer mientras su mamá resopla.

—Oh no, no, no me refería a eso, más bien creo que quería decir que no esperábamos que lo toleraras o algo así… —«esto está yendo a peor y en picada».

—Cariño, creo que es suficiente —dice su madre, ahora sonando como una mujer severa y estricta. No me imagino la suerte que debe correr Spencer en el momento de los castigos—. Lo que queremos decir es que estamos sorprendidos de que hayan podido ver el oasis de felicidad después de los duros momentos que pasaron.

No dejo de sonreír mientras pienso que me gusta un poco más la manera de pensar de su madre, aunque eso no evita que sienta que también dice cosas para tratar de disculparse por lo que Spencer hizo conmigo. Ahora eso me tiene sin importancia, y con el paso del tiempo lo olvidaré, simple y sencillamente porque así suceden las cosas.

No olvidaré el evento traumático por supuesto, eso sería un poco imposible, pero _sí_ me olvidaré de mi deseo por arrojar culpas y calificar entre personas buenas y personas malas.

—Mason, ¿nos acompañarías para el almuerzo? —estoy a punto de rechazar gentilmente su oferta cuando Spencer me da un ligero codazo en las costillas y mi estómago gruñe de nuevo.

—Sería todo un honor, señora Porter —respondo, como el caballero que mamá me ha dicho que debo ser al estar de visita con alguien.

—Cualquier amigo de Spencer es bienvenido siempre.

—Sí, no es un amigo mamá, pero gracias —interviene Spencer, evidentemente frustrado—. Estaremos en mi habitación si nos necesitan.

—Les diré cuando todo esté listo.

Spencer me toma con un poco de fuerza nerviosa y comenzamos a caminar, me indica la cantidad de escalones y subimos lentamente mientras escucho a sus padres musitando que metieron la pata y que seguramente ahora piensan que los odio. No los odio, de todos modos sus personalidades se combinaron en Spencer, y él sumó un poco más para convertirse en un chico asombroso.

Avanzamos por un amplio pasillo hasta la última puerta a la derecha, la de su habitación, la cual rechina un poco mientras se abre, no termina de hacerlo cuando avanza y me lleva consigo, pero no damos más de tres pasos cuando se detiene para cerrarla. Decide empezar a moverse a la izquierda y hace que me coloque a su lado, toma mi mano derecha y la estira para que pueda sentir lo que está frente a mí.

—Éste es mi escritorio, la silla giratoria, mi computadora y la lámpara de lava que me dio papá en mi último cumpleaños —va diciendo mientras avanzamos a la derecha, con paso lento mientras mi mano se desliza sobre todo lo que posee.

Pasamos por estantes de libros, mesas de noche a ambos lados de su cama, una cama matrimonial con sábanas de estampados que no quiso describir ya que dice que son 'ridículos', su guitarra, la pantalla plana con su consola de videojuegos en el suelo, el pequeño equipo de pesas que según él 'ocupa sólo en ocasiones y antes de los partidos', sus cajoneras y de regreso a la puerta de entrada.

Todo perece realmente interesante, pero sin duda lo que más me llama la atención es la mezcla de olores que hay entre sus paredes. Es como una mezcla de colonia, jabón de la ducha y suavizante de telas, todo mezclado con el aroma que expide su cuerpo, el aroma natural con el que quedé intoxicado en esa noche que pasamos juntos.

Todavía hay noches en las que me aferro a su almohada, aunque el aroma empieza a desaparecer…

—… y eso es todo lo que tengo —dice mientras hace que me siente en uno de los bordes de la cama. Muevo la mano izquierda hacia atrás para encontrar una posición más cómoda y me encuentro con algo pequeño y afelpado, lo tomo y de inmediato lo escucho soltar un fuerte gruñido—. Lamento lo que sucedió con mis padres, no suelen ser así cuando… oh…

Mis manos se mueven sobre la superficie afelpada, sobre la corbata de moño que adorna el cuello del juguete mientras también siento sus esponjosas orejas, la pequeña cola que tiene y los enormes ojos que pienso deben ser negros o marrones.

—Uh… yo… —dice entre audibles jadeos de terror.

—¿Un… oso de felpa? —pregunto, más que nada buscando una confirmación.

—Booky.

—Salud —respondo, y se ríe con ganas. Y no es una risa fingida, en verdad se toma un minuto o dos en dejar de reír y nivelar su respiración.

—No, Mace. Él es Booky —espeta, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—¿Qué es un Booky?

—Es mi oso de felpa —dice, como la confesión mejor guardada que puede tener en el universo, una de las tantas confesiones que puede tener una persona guardada en un cofre bajo llave y a la mitad del océano—. Lo tengo desde los tres años, sería algo imposible que me separe de él.

—¿Cómo es? —pregunto, con genuina curiosidad.

—Su pelaje es marrón, sus orejas son de un tono más oscuro, como lo son los chocolates amargos o algo así. Sus ojos son marrones y muy grandes, y en todas las patas tiene círculos blancos donde deberían estar sus pequeños dedos, su moño es negro con pequeños puntos blancos.

Le doy un apretón para cerciorarme de que no se trata de uno de esos pequeños osos de felpa que dicen 'te quiero' un sinfín de veces hasta que deseas arrancarles las baterías y hundirlas en lo más profundo de la Tierra para que esa chirriante voz no se vuelva a repetir.

—No creí que fueras la clase de chicos que tienen muñecos de felpa.

—No lo soy… no del todo, él es el único que sobrevivió a una purga de juguetes cuando tenía diez años, porque todos empezaban a perder sentido.

—Mi último juguete fue un auto de carreras a control remoto cuando cumplí diez años —digo, con un tono un tanto melancólico, recordando ése grandioso auto siendo aplastado por un auto de verdad mientras se movía en reversa.

No dejo de sostener a Booky mientras charlamos sobre juguetes, todos los juguetes que podemos recordar desde que tenemos uso de razón.

El suyo es obviamente el oso de felpa que sostengo entre mis manos, mientras que el mío fue un pequeño sapo que tenía montones de canciones pregrabadas, de las cuales puedo recordar apenas unas cuantas frente a él ya que no quiero que me escuche cuando recuerde todas y cada una de ellas con todas las variedades de tonos y acentos.

Le cuento que tuve muñecos de felpa, como cualquier niño de cualquier edad, pero que Madison tenía un hábito enfermizo por apoderarse de todos los míos ya que consideraba que eran juguetes exclusivos para niñas. Todavía la puedo recordar quitando de mis pequeñas manos un dragón negro cuyos ojos azules brillaban en la oscuridad, y cómo fue que lo dio a la caridad.

—¿Y duermes con él? —pregunto después de un tiempo, al borde de la risa sin ánimos de ofender después de pensar en todo eso.

—No exactamente, lo pongo en la cabecera de la cama ya que temo aplastarlo —arqueo un poco la ceja derecha—, digo, puedes sentirlo, es demasiado suave como para encontrar un destino aplastado por mi cuerpo, y… ah, es tan lindo que…

—¡No puede ser! —digo, exagerando totalmente las cosas simplemente porque me gusta escucharlo titubear y descubrir nuevas facetas de su personalidad—. ¡Quieres a Booky más que a mí! ¡Estás más enamorado de un oso de felpa que de mí!

—Eso… no es del todo cierto.

Cruzo los brazos y me pongo de pie, sosteniendo al pequeño oso por una de las patas inferiores, escuchando cómo es que suplica casi mil veces que lo trate con sumo cuidado. No sé lo que piense que podría hacer pero una cosa es segura, nunca sería capaz de dañar algo que lo hace tan feliz.

—Dilo, di que me quieres más que a Booky.

Lo escucho ponerse de pie y se acerca dando apresurados pasos, trata de quitármelo de las manos pero de alguna manera logro esquivar su movimiento, vuelve a tratar de quitármelo y de nuevo me muevo en otra dirección, chocando contra su cajonera pero todavía con el oso en mi poder.

Logra sostener una de mis manos, con total delicadeza, antes de que pueda cambiar al peluche de posición, y antes de que me lo pueda arrebatar lo pongo dentro de mi camiseta, cruzando los brazos para que no pueda recuperarlo tan fácilmente. Spens un sonido similar al que haría un niño pequeño cuando no consigue lo que quiere, pero sus manos no se aventuran a tratar de quitármelo.

—No te he escuchado decirlo —digo, retándolo. Esta vez trata de meter las manos debajo de mi camiseta, pero logro impedírselo al interponer la espalda.

Hace un chasquido con la lengua y aprovecha ese momento de debilidad para abrazarme, retrocede lo suficiente para que ambos caigamos sobre su cama. Forcejeamos un poco, sin dejar de reír como lunáticos, hasta que logro ponerme bocabajo, otro momento de debilidad (consciente porque sé lo que estoy haciendo) para que se acerque peligrosamente a mí.

—Mace, te quiero más que a Booky.

Nuestro pequeño nudo y el pequeño juego se terminan cuando me recuesto sobre la espalda para entregarle su más preciada posesión. Si pudiera ver estoy seguro que contemplaría la reunión de dos mejores amigos separados por apenas un par de minutos.

Me quedo inmóvil un momento y cierro los párpados, deslizando mis dedos sobre los cobertores mientras siento que hay algo atrapante en ellas, algo que me dice que debo quedarme aquí por unos minutos, por unas horas, por semanas, por siempre. ¿Cuándo será el día que mis exageraciones dejen de ser tan extremas?

Recuerdo que no son exageraciones, son las formas en las que me comporto cuando estoy cerca de él, y justo después de una semana de no poder disfrutar de momentos como éste esas ideas son algo bastante recurrente.

—¿Dos personas pueden estar ocupando el mismo espacio al mismo tiempo? —pregunta en mi oreja, antes de dar un atrevido beso en mi cuello. No sé en dónde estoy justo ahora, ni siquiera sé quién soy.

Antes de que pueda levantarme, o siquiera pueda abrir los ojos, se mueve hasta la parte inferior de la cama, levanta mi camiseta en un movimiento sin algún tipo de aviso y mete la cabeza debajo, exhala sobre mi ombligo y comienza a moverse hacia arriba, besando sombras sobre mi estómago, subiendo por mi pecho cada vez más despacio.

Mis manos se mueven hacia su cabeza pero no logro apartarlo, mi corazón se acelera por cada milésima de segundo que se queda ahí, exhalando y tentándome, mientras de alguna forma su cuerpo se desliza completamente debajo de mi camiseta, haciendo que algunos de los hilos se fuercen demasiado y empiecen a romperse.

—Spencer, espera… —continúa levantándose mientras me sigo moviendo debajo de él, se ríe con la nariz mientras escucho que más costuras de mi camiseta se rompen.

—¿Pueden estarlo? —inquiere mientras llega y besa varias veces la parte inferior de mi mandíbula, es entonces cuando escucho el primer rasgamiento de mi ropa.

—¡Spencer! —grito, el peor error que puedo cometer ya que se levanta de súbito, arrancando la parte frontal de mi camiseta. Mi pecho sin musculatura está frente a sus ojos que sí pueden ver mientras también estoy sonrojado, con el corazón en la garganta y… muy emocionado…

Se sienta sin algún tipo de vergüenza sobre mi regazo, me incorporo como un resorte pero su mano se coloca sobre mi pecho, sus dedos parecen despedir el calor que también debe estar experimentando su cuerpo, lo apresurado de su respiración me lo dice todo.

—Perfección, eso es lo que eres —ahora su otra mano se coloca sobre mí, haciendo que toda la sangre de mi cuerpo se centre meramente en el sur, y estoy en un punto donde me gusta lo que está pasando y al mismo tiempo quiero que se detenga.

—T-tus padres están a-abajo —digo, tragando el nudo que se forma en mi garganta y tratando de mantener un poco de mi mal humor—. ¡Además rompiste mi camiseta! ¡No puedo llegar así a casa!

—¡Mason, por favor! —dice con una risa maliciosa. Sus manos se apartan por apenas unos segundos antes de que las extienda con algo entre ellas—. Ahora ya tienes una camiseta, cabe mencionar que es nueva ya que la compré el sábado.

La tomo y la tibieza que emana de ella me dice que es la que traía puesta, y que ahora está igual de expuesto que yo, sólo que él si tiene atributos que mostrar mientras que yo simplemente estoy aquí, con Spencer sobre mi regazo.

—P-pero…

—Además de que también tienes esto.

Me abraza en el acto, pero esta vez no lo hace por el simple hecho de querer demostrarme su afecto, lo hace porque seguramente sabía que de inmediato que la cálida y tersa piel de su pecho, con todo y los músculos fuertes y deliciosos, comenzara a frotarse contra mi cuerpo sería un momento al que simplemente no podría negarme y buscaría maneras para poder seguir con ello.

Pongo las manos en su cintura y trato de imitar los movimientos que hace con el torso, de arriba hacia abajo, a los lados y de adentro hacia afuera. Me es imposible no jadear mientras su frente se coloca contra la mía, nuestra respiración choca y simplemente estamos metidos en otro momento que es meramente para nosotros.

Me toma con firmeza por las mejillas, hace que ladee un poco la cabeza hacia la derecha y que su respiración esté literalmente haciéndome cosquillas en el labio superior. Entrecierro los ojos cuando siento su suave labio superior temblando sobre el mío, su pecho completamente presionado contra el mío y lo acelerado de su corazón siendo igualado con el mío.

—Ésta vez no podrás escapar —el gruñido que acompaña su voz hace que me aferre a sus cintura. El jadeo que sale de su garganta me vuelve completamente loco.

Antes de que cualquier otra cosa pueda suceder alguien llama a la puerta de su habitación, su madre le dice que el almuerzo está listo y que nos espera en dos minutos abajo.

No es el hecho de que su madre nos interrumpiera lo que hace que todo vuelva a tener un sentido más racional, lo hace el hecho de que estuve a punto de ceder a una de las experiencias más excitantes de mi vida, sin saber en qué punto podría haber una manera en la cual pudiese parar para detenerme a pensar lo mucho que mi vida está cambiando. Y está cambiando de la mejor manera.

Se mueve de cierta manera en la que puedo notar que soy el único que resulto completamente emocionado por la situación. Me pongo su camiseta, que por obvias razones me queda una talla más grande, mientras lo escucho abrir y cerrar sus cajones de mala gana.

—¿Por qué la vida es tan cruel? —dice mientras hace movimientos, supongo que también acaba de ponerse decente para poder bajar.

—Me he preguntado lo mismo desde hace varias semanas, y sigo sin encontrar la respuesta.

Entrelaza su mano con la mía y antes de que salgamos de su habitación me abraza, no sé por qué siento que de esta manera solía abrazar a Booky cuando estaba asustado en las noches, o durante una tormenta eléctrica, o simplemente por el impulso de hacerlo.

—Te quiero, Mace, y lamento mucho haberme aprovechado de la situación, yo… —pongo las manos en su cintura para apartarlo un poco.

—También te quiero, Spens, y no tienes que sentirte como un abusivo porque no lo fuiste, también deseaba que sucediera.

Pongo las manos en sus mejillas, sonríe y lo beso en las comisuras de los labios, se impulsa ligeramente hacia adelante para que eso cuente como un 'beso correspondido'.

No sé cuánto tiempo más tenga que esperar para que la situación permita en verdad que todo se resuma en un beso afectivo, pero si hay situaciones como estas involucradas antes de que eso suceda entonces no me puedo imaginar las cosas que puedan venir después.


	20. Estoy aquí

Y sí, aquí está el capítulo final de esta historia con una canción perfecta para concluir. Aunque esta vez hubo un poco menos de recepción de todos creo que al menos hubo quienes se mantuvieron constantes en seguir esta historia, se los agradezco mucho :)

Tengo otro montón de ideas para esta pareja en one-shots o alguna otra historia, e incluso podría cambiarla las parejas, tengo que considerarlo un poco.

En fin, disfruten este último capítulo tanto como yo al escribirlo, y es LARGO así que tómenlo con calma :)

Canción: Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now – Starship (/watch?v=3wxyN3z9PL4)

Letra (con pequeños cambios): Mason– _cursivas,_ Spencer– _subrayado_ _,_ Ambos- _ **negritas**_

* * *

 **Estoy aquí**

Los días previos a Navidad son un par fechas en donde las familias están reunidas, donde hay montículos de nieve en las entradas de los autos y en muchas ocasiones también hay unos cuantos a la mitad de la calle, los interiores de los hogares destellan con montones de luces de diferentes colores o luces blancas, chimeneas encendidas y familias pasando un momento agradable.

Mientras me quedo sobre el colchón me pongo a pensar en que quizá no debí rechazar la invitación de Spencer para asistir al baile de invierno de esta noche, o estar encerrado en casa mientras mamá y papá están terminando de hacer compras navideñas de último minuto.

Pero no puedo evitarlo, envidio y deseo poder vivir al máximo todo lo que sea que tenga que ver con estas fechas. Justo ahora me siento como el Grinch, pero todavía no estoy en la disposición de robarme la Navidad de todas las personas del vecindario, y aunque quisiera necesitaría de mucha ayuda.

El viento invernal sopla con fuerza y en ocasiones afuera de la ventana, algunos fragmentos de hielo chocan contra el vidrio de vez en cuando, me envuelvo más en la suave manta que cubre mi cama y tomo el libro que Spencer me dio, uno de los siete títulos que aparecieron un día dentro de mi casillero.

 _Les Misérables_ , _La Naranja Mecánica_ , _Alicia en el País de las Maravillas_ , _Carmilla_ , y la trilogía de _Los Juegos del Hambre_ , todos con una portada hecha en braille, cosa que no creí que pudiera ser posible. Justo ahora estoy en esa parte de _Sinsajo_ donde todo el mundo está muriendo y ya no quiero seguir cambiando las páginas porque no sé qué pueda estar del otro lado, justo lo que escucho cuando las personas hablan sobre los libros de _Juego de Tronos_. Trataré de conseguir alguno de esos para mi cumpleaños, es demasiado para Spencer.

Suficiente tiene con convivir conmigo para que me dé sorpresas como esas.

Respiro profundo y me armo del valor suficiente para seguir con la masacre que tengo en el papel, deslizo mi índice derecho hasta que finalmente encuentro el párrafo donde me quedé, y desde el principio nada suena prometedor.

" _ **Primero**_ obtengo un vistazo de la trenza rubia bajando por su espalda. Luego, mientras ella se quita el abrigo para cubrir a un niño gimiendo, noto la cola de pato formada por su camisa que está fuera de sus pantalones. Tengo la misma reacción que tuve el día que Effie Trinket dijo su nombre en la cosecha. Al menos, se me debieron debilitar los músculos, porque me encuentro a mí misma en la base del asta de la bandera, incapaz de explicármelo por los últimos segundos. Luego, estoy empujando a través de la multitud, justo como lo hice antes. Tratando de gritar su nombre sobre el rugido. Casi estoy allí, casi en la barricada, cuando creo que ella me escucha. Porque por un momento, ella me ve, sus labios forman mi nombre.

Y ahí es cuando el resto de los paracaídas estallan".

—No, no, no, no, no, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! —grito con todas mis fuerzas mientras me resisto a lanzar el libro por la ventana y golpear los muros que tengo cerca—. ¡Eso simplemente NO acaba de pasar!

Tomo una de las almohadas y me la pongo en la cara, ahogo gritos contra ella y también mis impulsos súbitos por soltarme a llorar. Era tan joven, iba a ser una enfermera maravillosa, era necesaria… todos la necesitaban, su hermana… Katniss… esto es demasiado.

El timbre de la casa me saca de mi pequeño momento de exceso de emociones, y casi podría sentirme en el momento en el que los paracaídas explotan. ¿Quién resultaría más devastado si eso pasara? ¿Mamá? ¿Papá? ¿Madison? ¿… Spens?

Me levanto cuando el timbre vuelve a insistir, me pongo la manta sobre los hombros y camino arrastrando los pies, creo que yo también acabo de tener el mismo colapso mental que mi protagonista favorita. Adoro su historia, eso si quito todas las muertes que ha habido y las que sea que estén por venir en el tramo que me falta por terminar.

Cuando estoy a la mitad del pasillo que llega a la puerta escucho un alegre silbido del otro lado, como si no estuviera helando, y ahora el timbre deja de hacer ruido y los llamados son en la puerta. Casi me olvido que hay un cristal que la adorna y que casi todo puede verse del otro lado.

—¿Quién es? —pregunto mientras pongo la mano en la puerta, todavía me tiemblan las manos por ese momento de lectura para el que definitivamente no estaba preparado.

—Uh, soy yo, Spens —«ahora agregaré que tampoco estaba preparado para que viniera a visitarme, se supone que estaría en camino a otro lugar».

Levanto la cabeza y frunzo el ceño un poco, al mismo tiempo también me muerdo el labio inferior un poco porque el hecho de que esté del otro lado de la puerta sólo significa que Madison falló en el único pedido que le he hecho en toda una semana.

Se supone que debería estar en McKinley, en el gimnasio, bailando y cantando a coro con el número que todo New Directions tenía preparado, uno que por muy raro que parezca fue planeado por nosotros. Desde el principio le dije a Rachel que no quería participar, y aunque accedió de mala gana supuse que no habría grandes consecuencias.

Tomo el pomo de la puerta y la abro lentamente, si pudiera ver seguramente estaría viendo una expresión de decepción por no estar presente con los demás en el gimnasio, pero otra vez no tengo ánimos para hacer algo en la fecha más importante y la que más ansío de todo el año.

—¿En verdad eres tú? —para responder sus manos se colocan en mi cintura, se deslizan lentamente y me acerca a su cuerpo en un abrazo cálido debido a que lleva un abrigo puesto al mismo tiempo que es frío por la ligera capa de nieve que lo cubre.

—En verdad soy yo —susurra sobre la parte expuesta de mi cuello, la que tampoco alcanza a ser cubierta por la manta.

Nos quedamos de pie ahí un momento, envueltos en los brazos del otro, mientras la brisa silba detrás de él y puedo escuchar algunos villancicos a la distancia. ¿Cómo puede haber personas afuera con este endemoniado clima?

—No lo entiendo, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? —pregunto con evidente sorpresa en mi voz mientras me separo un poco y apoyo mi nariz sobre la suya, sonriendo mientras me acaricia los pómulos—. Creí que estarías en el baile.

—Estaba a punto de salir de mi casa hasta que se me ocurrió llamar a Madison, le pregunté si ustedes ya estaban ahí y me dijo que _ella_ estaba en McKinley.

Me río por lo bajo ya que cuenta el antecedente como si fuera una historia de tipo detectivesco, y sinceramente el modo en el que lo cuenta me hace querer escucharlo hablar por horas, pero Madison me echó de cabeza.

—Entonces, como hizo énfasis en esa palabra me puse a pensar: 'bien, ¿dónde podría estar mi lindo novio justo ahora?' y la primera idea que cruzó por mi cabeza fue que estarías aquí —mueve la cabeza, ahora ya no envidio a los esquimales y su forma de demostrar afecto—. Además de que eres la única persona con quien quería bailar esta noche, así que no le vi el punto a ir si no estabas ahí.

Mi frente choca contra su pecho, el apenas perceptible latido de su corazón es la melodía más perfecta que puedo tener ahora, incluso mejor que los villancicos que siguen siendo entonados en algún lugar cercano del vecindario. Un soplido fuerte de la ventisca nos hace estremecer, levanto la cabeza y beso su nariz.

—Entra o vas a resfriarte.

Lo tomo por los hombros, le sonrío mientras muerdo ligeramente mi labio inferior y lo obligo a entrar, no sin antes escuchar que arrastra un par de cosas consigo, no sé qué sea pero no sonaban tan pesadas.

—Me gusta la decoración que decidieron poner aquí adentro, como la que está afuera —juro solemnemente que el azote para cerrar la puerta fue un accidente, pero como no puedo deshacerlo trato de hacer como que no sucedió—, sí, eh… bueno, debo preguntar: ¿dónde está todo el mundo?

—Pues obviamente Madison está en el baile, mamá y papá están en algún lugar haciendo compras de último minuto.

—¿Qué puede ser tan importante como para que salgan a esta hora, y en éstas fechas precisamente? —según recuerdo eran casi las nueve de la noche la última vez que escuché el reloj, así que no es _tan_ tarde.

—Cosas para la cena navideña —suspiro, apartando el cabello que me cubre la frente—, papá prepara un postre de manzana con canela tan delicioso que sería un crimen si no está presente este año.

—Me gustaría poder estar presente para eso.

Le doy un ligero codazo en las costillas mientras caminamos lado a lado hacia la sala de estar, Spens se dedica a deshacerse del chirriante sonido de la serie de luces navideñas que adornan el enorme árbol que debe estar a unos cuantos metros de distancia de la chimenea. Me gusta mucho la melodía, eso sin duda, pero la he estado escuchando cerca de tres horas continuas, es un alivio.

—Así que… —toma mi mano derecha y hace que me siente en el sillón junto a él, el espacio entre nosotros es inexistente en el momento que su brazo se coloca sobre mis hombros—, ¿quieres hacer algo?

Me quito la manta de encima apenas un poco para después colocarla sobre sus hombros, el frío que emana de su cuerpo al no tener el abrigo encima no es lo que esperaba, pero eso no evita que comience a tiritar y se acerque más a mí, poniendo su cabeza en mi hombro y suspirando.

—No lo sé, puedes ver una película mientras pongo mi cabeza en tu regazo y nos quedamos aquí.

—Eso suena genial —me besa en la mejilla, ahora ya casi no me sorprendo tanto cuando lo hace debido a que desde hace un tiempo ha decidido aclararse la garganta antes de besarme, su advertencia.

Mientras medita las ideas me pongo a pensar en otro de los encargos que le hice a Madison, el que todavía está en mi habitación, lo sé porque me cercioré de que estuviera ahí con el tacto. Un poco de nerviosismo se apodera de mí al pensar en esa opción, pero es simplemente debido a todo lo él que hace, piensa y dice conmigo, sobre mí y sobre nosotros que no puedo evitar pensar que soy el peor novio del mundo.

«Novio… novio… novio… por fin lo dije, de cierta manera».

—O podemos —interrumpo su pensamiento—, no lo sé, si quieres podemos subir a mi habitación, puedo darte el obsequio que tengo preparado para ti y ver la película ahí, con algunas galletas que deben estar en la cocina.

—Eso suena incluso mejor.

Una de sus manos viaja a un costado de mi rostro, su dedo índice traza la línea de mi mandíbula antes de acunarla, inclinarse hacia adelante y besar mi nariz. Dejo salir un suspiro mientras me doy cuenta de que se mueve hacia abajo muy rápido, cayendo sobre mi mejilla; mi pie sale disparado y me hace derribar algo, el sonido del golpe produce un eco en la casa ligeramente vacía.

El sonido es igual a la explosión que acabo de leer, y eso me quita de la cabeza cualquier idea que tenga que ver con agradables sensaciones.

—Espera, ¡no! —cruzo los brazos y no puedo dejar de pensar que mi expresión debe ser similar a la de una rabieta de un niño pequeño—. Justo ahora estoy muy molesto contigo —para culminar con eso frunzo los labios un poco.

—¿Qué hice esta vez? —pregunta con una pequeña risa, pero eso me toma un tanto por sorpresa. «¿Esta vez?».

—Me diste un libro donde todo el mundo muere, un trío de libros ahora que lo pienso —arqueo la ceja derecha, se aclara la garganta.

—Ah, llegaste a esa parte.

—Sí, y en serio estoy molesto contigo. Todavía no termino con el último y ya no quiero continuar.

—También estaba muy sorprendido con todas esas muertes, aquí entre nos te diré que lloré en algunas ocasiones —mueve la cabeza y su respiración choca contra mi cuello, un pequeño jadeo escapa sin mi permiso—. Pero no puedes estar molesto, si lo estás entonces habré traído mi guitarra en vano.

Siento que un sonrojo recorre mis mejillas, sonrío y levanto el hombro para apresar sus mejillas contra mí, muevo la cabeza para que ahora mi respiración también choque contra su cuello, luego todo se convierte en una pequeña guerra de cosquillas sin cuartel, en la cual estoy perdiendo de un modo completamente patético simplemente porque adoro sus manos en mi cintura y su risa chocando contra mi cuello.

Me encojo en el sillón un poco cada vez hasta que llega un punto en el que mi cabeza está sobre uno de los descansabrazos, su cabeza sigue restregándose contra mi cuello y mis manos se colocan en su cintura, algo que siempre hace que se ponga tenso. Supongo que no le gusta que lo haga, pero tampoco me ha dicho que deje de hacerlo, y sinceramente no sé si acataría esa orden.

—Vamos a mi habitación —digo cuando su nariz se coloca sobre la mía. El pequeño gruñido es algo que ni yo habría podido evitar.

Se pone de pie y me ayuda a ponerme de pie, entrelazo su mano con la mía y empezamos a caminar mientras se pone la guitarra sobre la espalda y levanta un par de cosas que sigo sin saber lo que son con su mano libre. ¿Más obsequios?

Antes de subir le digo que buscaré algo en la cocina, insiste en ayudarme pero simplemente le doy un beso en la mejilla y con eso es suficiente para que se marche. Quiero hacer las cosas solo.

Mientras trato de encontrar el tarro con las galletas que mamá estuvo horneando con Madison ayer otra vez viene a mí la idea de que justo ahora Spencer y yo podríamos estar en medio de la pista de baile, uno al lado del otro, moviéndonos lentamente mientras alguna canción cursi suena en el fondo, recordándome que nunca antes me había sentido de esta manera con una persona.

Es como si el modo lento en que suelo llevar las cosas en una relación ahora ya no tuvieran una razón de ser y simplemente actuara sobre lo que mis impulsos estúpidos me ordenan, aunque no sé si eso sea una muy buena idea…

Aparto las opciones sobre las que ya no puedo elegir y tomo la bandeja sobre la cual mamá suele poner frutas para ahora colocar un par de galletas y dos tazas tibias de una bebida hecha de canela y agua azucarada, algo que a ella le encanta beber siempre. No es de mi total agrado, pero como es menos probable que sufra una quemadura seria si tropiezo con esto es lo que más puedo pedir, además de que no hay chocolate.

Balanceo la bandeja con la mano izquierda y con la derecha me guío sobre las paredes para saber hacia dónde voy, empiezo a subir las escaleras y la guitarra de Spens sirve un poco para orientarme.

Cuando empujo la puerta de mi habitación para entrar lo escucho más nítidamente mientras afina su guitarra al mismo tiempo que también suspira, el sonido que sale de su cuerpo es sinónimo de cosas que no ha dicho así como también de cosas que lo tienen un tanto angustiado, y por lo visto son cosas que no planea decirme.

¿Seré yo el causante de alguna de esas cosas? Muy probablemente sí.

—Oye, ¿qué sucede? —pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa mientras lo escucho levantarse, toma la bandeja de mis manos y también lo escucho alejarse, luego regresa para tomar mi mano y entrelazar nuestros dedos con firmeza.

—¿De qué hablas?

—El modo en que suspiraste fue… no lo sé, diferente.

—Ah, no es nada, todo en orden —suelta mi mano.

—Spens, dime —insisto con amabilidad mientras avanzo, a tientas y con la puerta cerrándose detrás de mí, para poder encontrar una de las patas de la cama con mis pies descalzos. Me muerdo la mejilla para no gritar de dolor cuando mi dedo pequeño la encuentra—. ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

—Mace, lo juro, no hay nada que me preocupe —percibo que pasa a mi lado, estiro la mano y milagrosamente alcanzo a sujetar uno de sus muslos.

—He aprendido a escuchar esa clase de cosas durante un tiempo, así que lo puedo asegurar —apoyo mi palma completamente contra su muslo y me contengo por suspirar, o hacer otra cosa. Este es un momento serio—. Habla conmigo.

Se sienta a mi lado, su cintura casi se encima sobre la mía, pero parece no notarlo ya que simplemente suspira pesadamente, como si haciéndolo se librara un poco de lo que tiene dentro de la cabeza. Las palabras son una mejor solución, aunque tampoco me han sido de total utilidad en algunas ocasiones.

Una de esas pocas veces fue cuando finalmente le di sentido a lo que sucedía conmigo y con Spens hace tiempo.

—Sinceramente no es la gran cosa, es sólo que mis padres están en el hospital cuidando de mi abuela —puedo escuchar que en verdad está triste, y apenas puedo imaginarme su expresión.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —por un momento recapacito sobre la obviedad de la pregunta, pero entre más pueda escuchar de lo que lo molesta es mejor.

—Tuvo un infarto hace un par de días, pero supongo que fue algo que debió ser previsto, después de todo tiene noventa y tres años.

Pongo la cabeza sobre su hombro y una de sus manos se coloca sobre mi rodilla, traza pequeños círculos con sus dedos para finalmente dejarla inmóvil sobre mi muslo y volver a suspirar.

—Los médicos dicen que estará como nueva en un par de semanas, pero cuando fui a visitarla pude notar claramente que está deseosa de pasar a la otra vida y reunirse con el abuelo.

Se me ocurre la idea de sugerirle recurrir a la eutanasia, pero eso sería sinónimo de un crimen en todos los aspectos debido a que una persona no puede provocar la muerte de otra, incluso si es la voluntad de esa otra persona.

Pongo una mano sobre su hombro, la deslizo hasta que encuentro su rostro y acuno una de sus mejillas, me acerco mientras lo hago girar hasta que su frente se coloca delicadamente contra la mía. Toma mi mano y cierro los párpados al mismo tiempo que él.

—Cuentas conmigo en todo momento, lo sabes.

—Lo sé.

Me abraza, se aferra a mí con un poco de desesperación mientras su cabeza se hunde en mi cuello. Mis manos recorren su espalda para tratar de brindarle alivio, tarareo una pequeña canción de cuna mientras me muevo de adelante hacia atrás, cosa que lo hace aferrarse más a mí. Entre sus murmullos lo puedo escuchar decir que me quiere (lo que obviamente le digo de vuelta) y que tratará de mantener cosas, las sentimentales, para sí mismo.

La humedad de un par de lágrimas tocan mi cuello, el suspiro de completo alivio que sale de su pecho me quita el aliento. Es la primera vez que puedo estar con él durante un momento de vulnerabilidad.

—Basta de sentimentalismos, dime qué quieres escuchar —se sorbe la nariz y vuelve a tomar su guitarra para terminar de afinar los últimos acordes, por el cambio tan repentino de su estado de ánimo casi podría apostar porque es bipolar, pero dejo de pensar en eso y le dedico la más cálida de mis sonrisas.

—Sorpréndeme.

Me muevo sobre la cama mientras él se queda sentado y comienza a mover sus dedos sobre las cuerdas. Me atrevo a comparar y decir que no tiene la misma destreza que Roderick con el instrumento, pero tener a Spens aquí, tocando y cantando para mí es lo que más importa ahora. La única cosa que importa ahora. La única persona que me importa ahora es él.

¿Podré parar con esta clase de ideas en algún momento? Espero que no.

Mientras me muevo por toda la habitación, de repente tengo una enferma necesidad por poner en su sitio las cosas que estuve ocupando todo el día, lo escucho entonar diversas canciones, todas ellas me hacen sentir sonrojado y con la sonrisa más amplia de todas implantada en mi rostro.

 _True Colors_ de Cyndi Lauper _, Arms_ de Christina Perri, _By Your Side_ de Tokio Hotel, _I Want to Know What Love Is_ de Foreigner, _More Than Words_ de Sting, todas ellas cantadas para mí. No creí que conociera todas esas canciones, porque me rehúso a creer que las aprendió simplemente para esto.

A la mitad de _More Than Words_ vuelvo a subir a la cama, dejando a un lado de nosotros la caja con el obsequio que quería esperar a darle hasta el día de Navidad, deslizo mis brazos sobre sus hombros y hasta su pecho, lo rodeo y dejo que un suspiro choque contra la parte trasera de su cuello, ocasionando que su voz tiemble un poco al mismo tiempo que yo sonrío por ello.

Se detiene y coloca mi mano izquierda sobre la suya mientras vuelve a ponerla en el diapasón, mi derecha encuentra la suya por su cuenta y así puedo notar lo difícil que es mover los dedos tanto en los trastes como en las cuerdas para mantener una tonada tan perfecta como la que estoy escuchando ahora.

Pongo mi barbilla en su hombro y canto con él, motivo por el cual su voz se llena un poco con alegría al mismo tiempo que se vuelve más sonora. Si no fuera por la ventisca de afuera entonces los vecinos probablemente estarían escuchando el espectáculo que puede traer nuestras voces al estar juntas.

No puedo dejar de pensar en lo bien que me siento al estar a su lado, al escucharlo cantar, cuando habla conmigo sobre cosas irrelevantes en los pasillos, en los momentos cuando me toma de la mano y me besa en las mejillas, cuando me deja saltar a su espalda y caminamos por horas en las calles, cuando puedo dormir entre sus brazos o él en los míos, todo eso y más.

Estoy completamente enamorado de Spencer, aunque se lo demuestro de una manera extraña.

—Esa fue una verdadera sorpresa —digo en un tono dulce contra su cuello, muevo mis manos a su estómago y se pone tenso.

—Te mereces todo lo que pueda ofrecerte —deja la guitarra en el suelo y gira de súbito, me toma por los hombros y me empuja lentamente para que quede con mi espalda completamente sobre el colchón.

Vuelve a subir a mi regazo, no lo había hecho desde ese día en que fui a conocer a sus padres, sus manos acunan mis mejillas y hace que me levante, las lentas caricias en mis pómulos despiertan una sonrisa, pero antes de que cualquier cosa pueda suceder pongo mi obsequio frente a mi nariz.

—Feliz casi-Navidad, Spens —suelta un largo suspiro y lo toma, entrelaza sus dedos ligeramente con los míos antes de apartar el paquete.

—No sé si nuestras mentes están coordinadas o qué pero yo también tengo algo muy especial para ti.

Se levanta y regresa a su sitio casi en el mismo instante, me besa en la mejilla antes de entregarme una pequeña caja. Antes de hacer cualquier cosa espero a que él abra su obsequio, ya que finalmente estoy dando algo por todas las cosas que él me ha dado; estoy seguro que no es la clase de respuesta que busca.

Mientras se dedica a deshacerse del empaque me pongo a pensar en por qué reacciono de esa manera cuando está cerca, me pregunto por qué tengo que encontrar una manera para importunar sus intentos.

Una parte de mí podría decir que es el hecho de que no estoy acostumbrado a tener esta clase de actitudes con un chico y que todo me resulta totalmente nuevo, pero la verdad es que simplemente estoy asustado.

Estoy asustado porque sería el primer beso que le doy a un chico, el cual me ha hecho sentir como la persona más importante que puede existir en todo el universo al mismo tiempo que me hace sentir de la misma manera en todos los aspectos como la primera vez que estuve a punto de besar a una chica, igual de nervioso y asustado por creer que mi nariz podría chocar contra alguno de sus ojos o que simplemente no podría ser algo importante o relevante.

Salgo de mi ensimismamiento cuando escucho su expresión de completa sorpresa, incluso comienza a dar pequeños saltos sobre mi regazo, algo que no hace más que producirme escalofríos y que me muerda el labio inferior con un poco de agresividad por las ideas que estallan en mi cabeza.

—¿La chaqueta de aniversario de los Cuervos? —su voz sube de tono con cada palabra mientras sólo me puedo imaginar la ceja arqueada que debe tener justo ahora, pero eso se borra de inmediato que vuelve a dar pequeños saltos—. ¡He tratado de conseguirla en casi todo el universo! ¡No puedo creerlo!

—Tenía la pequeña idea de que te gustaría.

—¡Me encanta! —dejo la pequeña caja que me dio a un lado y me levanto apenas lo necesario para escucharlo usar el obsequio que acabo de darle; la fricción de su cuerpo con el mío casi me hace soltar un pequeño gemido—. Y me queda de maravilla. Eres el mejor, Mace.

«No, no lo soy. Soy una de las peores personas que hay en el mundo».

Se inclina para besarme en la frente, sus brazos rodean mi cabeza y me atrapa contra su pecho, algo que para nada es mal recibido. Lo abrazo con fuerza cuando lo escucho suspirar de nuevo, sus manos se adentran en mi cabello y justo ahora sé que en verdad estoy comportándome como un idiota, de nuevo, al tener miedo de hacer algo que los dos anhelamos realizar.

—Ahora es tu turno —susurra a la vez que me besa en la cabeza y al mismo tiempo me entrega la caja—. Feliz casi-Navidad, Mace.

Le sonrío mientras se aparta de mi regazo, se sienta a mi lado mientras abro la caja de un modo ligeramente muy desesperado, el papel que la envuelve desaparece en cuestión de segundos, y el listón que también la adorna ahora lo coloco sobre mi cabello mientras termino de descubrir lo que hay dentro.

Al quitar la tapa y meter la mano en su interior puedo sentir que un frío repentino se apodera de mí, algo que no podría tener comparación si la ventana estuviera abierta. Creo que es un pequeño estado de pánico al darme cuenta de que estoy tocando a la única cosa que 'pelea en mi contra' por el cariño de Spencer.

—¿B-Booky…? —pregunto, quedándome sin aliento.

Para cerciorarme de que en verdad tengo a su oso de felpa entre mis manos las puntas de mis dedos se mueven sobre cada de sus características, desde las suaves mejillas, pasando por su cuerpo afelpado, el moño que se siente un tanto diferente a como lo recuerdo y hasta sus pequeñas patas.

—Sí, Booky —deja salir un pequeño suspiro y una de sus manos se encuentra con la mía para entrelazar nuestros dedos—. Ahora es tuyo.

Acaricio una de las mejillas del pequeño oso con el dorso de mis dedos una vez más, lo agito un poco y hasta ahora me doy cuenta de que el gorro que adorna su cabeza tiene un pequeño cascabel. Lo guío hasta mi rostro y su nariz plástica se apoya contra la mía, por alguna extraña razón le doy un pequeño beso y una última sonrisa, también percibo el ligero aroma de la colonia que Spens usa de vez en cuando, pero todo se detiene antes de que el momento de realidad llegue a mí, tan repentinamente me siento un poco mareado.

—No —digo sin más, extiendo la mano que sostiene a Booky y frunzo un poco las cejas, preocupado al mismo tiempo que me siento completamente halagado—. No puedo conservarlo.

—Mace, no puedes devolver un obsequio, es descortés —empuja mi mano, cierra sus dedos sobre los míos para que me aferre a Booky.

—No, Spens, no puedo.

—Oh vamos, sé que es un oso de felpa y todo eso, pero es algo que viene de mí para ti, no puedes rechazarlo —trato de estirar el brazo pero la fuerza que supera por montones a la mía que él posee me lo impide.

—Spens…

—Mace, quédatelo.

—Spencer, para, no puedo… —tenso la mandíbula y fuerzo a mi voz para no sonar molesta—. Esto es demasiado, no me parece que…

—Ahora es tuyo, y no quiero que…

—¡Dije que no, Spencer! —levanto la voz y por un instante me puedo imaginar su expresión de sorpresa. Es la primera vez en todo el tiempo que tenemos de estar juntos que levanto la voz, pero no lo hago por algún tipo de enojo, es otra de mis maneras extrañas de escape.

Nos quedamos en silencio, el peor silencio que puede haber en un momento como estos. Se supone que todo es felicidad ya que estamos haciendo nuestro intercambio de obsequios, pero como siempre tengo que encontrar una manera de meter la pata, y justo ahora siento que estoy ganando un campeonato.

—¿P-por qué no lo quieres…? —su mano toma la mía sobre la pata de Booky, listo para quitármelo, pero eso es lo que menos puede ser relevante justo ahora. Su voz se quebró en la pregunta.

—Oh, Spencer, no, no, no es lo que crees —muevo las manos sobre el colchón de modo desesperado hasta que puedo encontrar una de las suyas, trato de entrelazar nuestros dedos pero es la primera vez en la que no quiere hacerlo, incluso parece que no quiere que lo toque—. No puedo aceptarlo porque él te hace feliz.

—Al igual que tú, y tú lo haces más… —su voz tiembla.

—Pero él te ha hecho feliz durante años, yo lo he hecho desde hace apenas un par de semanas.

—Y esas han sido las mejores semanas de mi vida, porque he podido estar contigo durante todo ese tiempo.

Me quedo sin una respuesta concreta, o algo que me haga querer entregarle de vuelta su objeto más preciado. Ahora me ha convertido en su objeto más preciado, en su persona más importante, y no tengo una manera simbólica de ser recíproco con él.

Sólo una viene a mi cabeza, y es de la que más he estado huyendo, así que le doy un pequeño abrazo al oso de felpa y lo coloco entre nosotros antes de tomarlo por los hombros y colocarme 'cara a cara' con él, sus manos pasean por mi espalda baja y eso casi podría hacerme ronronear porque adoro que tenga esa clase de contactos conmigo.

Mis deseos por conocer su rostro y todas las expresiones que hace al lidiar conmigo ahora aumentan de intensidad.

—No me importa Booky, todo lo que me importa ahora eres tú.

Acaricio sus mejillas cuando un sonrojo llega a mi rostro con otra sonrisa tonta, pero ahora no es algo que se sienta completamente placentero, ni siquiera estando sobre su regazo me siento a gusto.

Aleja mis manos, toma mis mejillas y se inclina hacia mí lentamente, y justo cuando puedo sentir su respiración cosquilleándome los labios muevo la cabeza un poco a la derecha, recibiendo ese beso en la mejilla. Evidentemente noto que se pone tenso, y casi puedo sentirme golpeado en el estómago. Y puedo sentir otro golpe que acaba de recibir en el orgullo.

—Y también está esto —gruñe con frustración, me dispongo a moverme de su regazo cuando sus manos se colocan en mi cintura—. Hay muchas preguntas en mi cabeza así que simplemente voy a hacerlas: ¿hice algo malo? ¿Mi aliento huele mal? ¿Me odias por lo que te hice? ¿No estás cómodo con esto…? —toma una profunda respiración que sale en un suspiro entrecortado. Mi alma muere por escucharlo así, por mi culpa; otra vez —, ¿no me quieres…?

—No, no, Spens, no vuelvas a decir eso —digo a la defensiva mientras pongo su frente contra la mía—, por supuesto que te quiero, nunca he querido a alguien de esta manera —me quedo sin palabras, como suele ocurrir cuando me veo atrapado en situaciones como estas—. Es sólo que… —divago una vez más, pensando en maneras de no sonar tan estúpido. No se me ocurre ninguna—. Vas a reírte si te lo digo, estoy seguro de que lo harás.

—He querido besarte desde el primer momento en que todo comenzó, pero si no lo dices entonces no sabré cómo responder —espeta, su voz suena apenas un poco más calmada, todavía percibo que está herido por mis tonterías.

Respiro con cansancio ya que ésta se me ha figurado como la noche más larga que puede existir en el universo, pero precisamente es el universo el que ha hecho que Madison siga quién sabe qué haciendo en el baile y que mamá y papá sigan haciendo quién sabe qué antes de volver a casa.

Es una señal, y actuaré sobre ella.

—Tuve un sueño ese día cuando cantaste para mí en el auditorio —suspira mientras sus manos vuelven a colocarse en mi espalda baja, moviéndose en pequeños y lentos círculos—, en ese sueño hubo una especie de charla, donde por alguna razón habían píldoras para dormir involucradas, en la que finalmente discutimos lo que había entre nosotros.

Esto se está saliendo completamente de mi control y de todos los estándares de coherencia en los que un sueño puede dejar de perder su significado, y estoy hablando de un sueño, maldición. ¿Qué ocurre conmigo?

—De súbito tomaste mis mejillas y me besaste, y fue el mejor beso que pude haber recibido de cualquier persona —sus manos se quedan quietas un momento pero después sigue con sus círculos, vuelvo a contener el ronroneo—. Luego tus manos se adentraron en mi camiseta y tus labios se aventuraban en mi clavícula, y un sobresalto me hizo despertar del mejor sueño del mundo.

Sus manos se detienen precisamente al escuchar 'se adentraron en mi camiseta' como si hubiese previsto el movimiento que iba a hacer, después se queda en silencio y, si no tuviera su cuerpo debajo del mío, pensaría que se marchó y me dejó aquí hablando con mi amiga la oscuridad, con la ventisca de afuera y con el objeto más preciado que podía poseer yaciendo junto a mí, inmóvil por ser un oso de felpa. Hasta qué punto habré llegado para pensar que puedo estar rodeado por esa clase de cosas.

—A lo que me refiero es que…

—Piensas que si ocurre entonces despertarás de un sueño.

«No podría haberlo dicho mejor, y maldición que sigue sonando como lo más estúpido del mundo».

Nos quedamos inmóviles un momento, apenas puedo escuchar su respiración. Levanto la cabeza un poco, supongo que tiene que estar ahí, colgando, esperando a que tome la decisión correcta sobre algo que debió pasar desde el principio, justo como él lo dijo. Él quería que lo sorprendiera, como lo dijo mamá, y creo que lo que tengo en mente le da un sentido parcialmente especial a toda la situación que me tiene tan asustado.

Ya no más.

—No voy a negar que me suena a un completo disparate, pero mientras te sientas cómodo con lo que haces entonces creo que puedo vivir un poco más de tiempo con esta situación.

Su altruismo es completamente estúpido, no puede seguir con esto porque yo tampoco puedo seguir soportando el hecho de que no hemos podido tener nuestro primer beso real, las presiones de sus labios en las comisuras de los míos o en mi mejillas, al igual que las mías con los suyos, son muestras, pero simples muestras, y no podemos funcionar de esa manera.

—Enciende la televisión, quiero acurrucarme contigo.

—Encantado.

Lo hace y cambia los canales un par de veces hasta que puedo escuchar el final de _El Expreso Polar_ , justo antes de que los créditos comiencen vuelve a cambiar de canal y _El Extraño Mundo de Jack_ está comenzando, no puedo evitar sonreír al escuchar algo sobre mi película favorita.

Spens se deja caer de espaldas, sin apartarse de mí ni siquiera un segundo, mi cabeza queda exactamente sobre la línea que divide sus pectorales, paseo las puntas de mis dedos sobre su pecho mientras las suyas apenas se mueven en mi espalda, entonamos unas cuantas estrofas de la canción principal mientras cierro los ojos con un poco de somnolencia. En mi imaginación se producen algunas imágenes, pero todo lo que se produce ahora en mi cabeza se ha vuelto un poco borroso y carente del color que debería, como el azul del cielo en un día despejado o el color del uniforme de la escuadra de animadores.

No me gusta nada de eso en absoluto.

Mientras él mira la televisión sus manos se mueven a mi cabello, sus índices se mueven en la parte abultada de mi cráneo, lo cual provoca que tense la mandíbula y que mis manos descansen sobre sus músculos.

—Desearía que hubiese una manera de poder darte algo más para que puedas recuperar la vista.

Me encojo de hombros ya que ahora me siento como si me hubieran golpeado en el orgullo, o más bien como si al Mason idiota lo hubiesen golpeado en el orgullo. Mi yo real ahora está en un debate entre tomar una manera de evitación o simplemente dejarme actuar por lo que el acelerado latido de mi corazón y el calor en mis mejillas me están diciendo.

Dejo que el Mason antiguo y real tome control sobre mis acciones, encuentro el control remoto de la televisión y le quito el sonido, me muevo para colocarme sobre su regazo mientras él se acomoda para sentarse. Junto su nariz a la mía y me aseguro de sonreír de la manera más amplia del mundo mientras mis dedos se mueven en sus mejillas, y la sonrisa es correspondida con el mismo nivel de amplitud.

—Me has dado muchas cosas…

—Eso no tiene importancia, Mace, quiero que… —pongo un dedo sobre sus labios, asiente ligeramente y vuelvo a acariciar sus mejillas.

—Me has dado muchas cosas, y siento que no he dado todo de mi parte hasta ahora, así que además de la chaqueta el otro obsequio que tengo para ti cuelga sobre nosotros.

Hace un sonido de confusión con la garganta, siento que arquea una ceja y frunce los labios antes de levantar la cabeza lentamente, momento en el que un pequeño jadeo sale de mi garganta. Es hora, no puedo seguir prolongando esto, se merece todo lo que sea que puedo ofrecerle de ahora en adelante.

—Espera, ¿eso es un muérdago?

—Sí, lo es —la ventaja de tener a mis dedos trazando círculos en sus mejillas es que puedo simplemente sujetarlas, hacer que baje la cabeza y no hacer más que inclinarme hacia adelante.

El primer instante en el que sus labios entran en contacto directo con los míos nos quita el aliento a ambos, la sensación es tan tersa y tan cálidamente sorprendente que suelto un suspiro al mismo tiempo que él, supongo que es la respuesta a mi acto tan repentino. Los dos tomamos una muy profunda respiración para después ladear la cabeza apenas un poco a la derecha, cierro los párpados muy lentamente cuando una de sus manos viaja a mi mejilla derecha y su pulgar acaricia mi pómulo.

Mi pulso se acelera como nunca antes, mis pensamientos se revuelven al igual que las palabras, una sensación agradable se apodera de mi estómago y de todo mi cuerpo, me recorre la espalda y se distribuye por cada rincón de mí ser. De nuevo es como si todo hubiese desaparecido y sólo quedáramos él y yo.

Tristemente éste no es mi primer beso, pero el modo en que su mano ahora se aleja de mi mejilla y luego ambas se mueven para trazar lentos círculos en mi espalda, la manera desesperada con la que me aferro a sus mejillas, el modo en que me devuelve el beso con suaves y, hasta cierto punto, temblorosas presiones me hacen sentir que éste es el primer beso que realmente le doy a alguien a quien realmente le intereso, la persona por quien me siento completamente querido y con quien quiero pasar los mejores momentos de mi vida.

Sus labios tienen un ligero sabor a canela, por la bebida de mamá que ahora está pasando a convertirse en mi favorita, son tan endemoniadamente suaves que parecen un par de trozos de seda danzando sobre los míos. Su lengua decide tomar participación en todo esto y surca temblorosamente mi labio inferior, llevándose consigo un pequeño gruñido, lo hace de un modo tan tímido y tan ligero que podría jurar que también soy su primer beso.

Abro la boca un poco y mi lengua también sale apenas un poco, pero no caemos en esa salvaje y excitante lucha por el dominio. No, simplemente la punta de la suya toca y juega la mía antes de que nuestros labios se encuentren de nuevo, volvemos a hacerlo una vez más. Luego otra. Luego otra. Una más. Dos. Cinco. Diez veces. Dejo de contar y me dedico a sentir.

Me empuja y caigo lentamente sobre mi espalda, sin apartarnos por un milímetro, respiramos el aire que el otro exhala, por mi columna vertebral corre la sensación más placentera de todas, la que surge por poder estar haciendo esta clase de cosas con quien ahora posee mis pensamientos y mis afectos. Sus manos se deslizan por mi pecho y se adentran en mi camiseta, se colocan en mi cintura y comienza a acariciar los huesos iliacos con sus pulgares, si no hiciera eso seguiría sintiendo que son demasiado prominentes y que no son atractivos. Spens me hace sentir atractivo de nuevo, si es que lo fui alguna vez.

Tenía en mente que sería brusco y un poco agresivo con todo esto de no haberme besado antes, pero va lento y es gentil, suspira al mismo tiempo que yo y toma respiraciones tan profundas como las mías porque simplemente no quiero que este momento se termine en algún punto, todo lo que estalla en mí ahora no puede ser descrito con palabras, sólo mis actos están hablando.

Toma mi labio inferior entre sus dientes, le da un pequeña mordida antes de jalarlo y soltarlo. Dejo salir un gemido desde lo más profundo de la garganta mientras muevo las manos detrás de su cuello y acaricio su nuca con mis pulgares, tomo mi turno para morder su labio inferior y gime de un modo más sonoro que yo. Alternamos mordidas y roces de lengua mientras respiramos pesadamente, mi cuerpo se expresa con completa libertad y sin mi permiso, pero la fricción de su ser contra mi cadera no me hace sentir tan avergonzado.

Cuando finalmente comienza a apartarse me siento separado de todo lo que me hace feliz, pero al mismo tiempo puedo sentir que una sensación exhaustiva se apodera de mí, las horas que creí que nos llevó hacer eso seguramente fueron un par de minutos, mis minutos en el paraíso.

—El mejor… obsequio de casi-Navidad… de toda la vida… —abro los párpados, no sé por qué tenía la estúpida idea de que ese beso podría hacerme ver borrosas siluetas.

—Y tienes… al peor novio… de toda la vida… —me besa en los labios, apenas una pequeña presión, lo suficiente para quitarme el aliento. Tengo la ligera idea de que esa clase de acciones serán más recurrentes de lo podría esperar.

—Haremos un pequeño ejercicio para sacarte eso de la cabeza. Repite después de mí —toma mi barbilla y me hace ladear la cabeza un poco a la derecha, sus labios se colocan sobre los míos, sin besarme, y no creo que pueda volver a sentirme así de desesperado por un beso. Ahora no puedo parar—. Soy…

—Soy… —susurro con una risilla al sentir sus labios apenas acariciando los míos.

—… tu…

—… tu…

—… novio —gruñe contra mis labios, el pequeño jadeo es inevitable ya que su voz grave es aterradora al mismo tiempo que es sexy.

—… novio —susurro, sintiendo un calor bochornoso en todo el cuerpo al poder decir eso en voz alta—. Soy tu novio —digo, para corroborar.

—Y yo soy el tuyo, Mace. Hay que centrarnos en lo que pueda pasar de ahora en adelante, ¿de acuerdo?

—Trato hecho.

Sonríe, y antes de que me pueda impulsar hacia adelante para terminar con este pequeño juego de los susurros y el espacio entre nosotros el reloj sobre mi mesa de noche avisa el cambio de hora con dos pequeños pitidos; medianoche. Estoy un noventa por ciento seguro de que mamá, papá y Madison ya están en casa, pero son tan silenciosos como un aumento a los impuestos que justo ahora casi podría pensar que vivo simplemente en la compañía de Spens.

—Mace, oficialmente es Nochebuena, ¿sabes qué quieres como obsequio?

Me levanto sobre los codos y hago que la punta de su nariz se encuentre con la mía, le doy un beso esquimal antes besarlo de verdad en los labios, ganándome un suspiro y una sonrisa mientras me aparto.

Otro momento de realidad viene a mí, otra de esas horribles bofetadas que la vida disfruta al darme.

—Sólo hay una cosa que deseo tener, más que nada en todo el universo.

—Es tuya con simplemente decirlo —su nariz toca la mía y lo beso en los labios mientras una sonrisa forzada aparece en mi rostro. Estoy más que feliz por este momento que acaba de ocurrir, pero simplemente mi mayor deseo es algo que lo impide.

—Quiero saber cómo eres, realmente.

—¿A qué te refieres? —pregunta sin pensarlo y con genuina confusión. Desliza sus manos debajo de mi cuerpo y nos hace rodar sobre el colchón, pongo las manos en sus hombros y me acerco para susurrar sobre sus labios.

—Eso, Spens, no tengo idea de cómo eres físicamente hablando, no tengo la más mínima idea de cómo es tu rostro y nunca antes pude verlo, ni siquiera una sola vez en los pasillos… —suelto un suspiro de añoranza y cierro los párpados con fuerza para no soltar las lágrimas que amenazan por salir—, eso es todo lo que quiero.

—Pero me has visto…

—¿Una vez en un sueño? —digo, y aunque no es el mejor chiste se ríe.

—No tonto, y justo ahora me recuerdas el odio que tengo contra Aurora, pero no la versión de Disney, odio a la versión de _Once Upon a Time_ , y no daré explicaciones sobre por qué veo eso, pero la odio porque…

—Nunca he visto ese programa.

—Eso se puede solucionar, pero estábamos en que sí me has visto, dos veces en realidad.

Me describe las dos únicas ocasiones en las que lo he visto, y no creí que tuviera esa clase de memoria con eventos tan completamente insignificantes. La primera ocasión fue en nuestro primer día de clases, el primero de todos, estaba tan sumido en una ardua conversación con Madison sobre nuestro deseo de volvernos animadores que al doblar en un pasillo choqué directamente contra él, logró sujetarme del brazo para que no cayera al suelo. Madi le dijo un par de insultos sobre su torpeza, pero recuerdo que Spencer me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y se marchó sin otra palabra. Si es cierto entonces puedo recordar la claridad de sus ojos, su sonrisa de confianza, a un chico guapo y no tan atlético, y también hay un vago deseo de volver a encontrarlo en otro momento.

En la segunda ocasión mi deseo por volver a encontrarlo se cumplió cuando me entregó un pequeño cuadernillo de notas que olvidé en un salón, me acompañó a mi casillero y estuvimos intercambiando algunos comentarios sobre nuestros nuevos equipos (los Titanes y la escuadra de Cheerios) antes de que la campana nos interrumpiera, y no estoy muy seguro si es producto de mi imaginación la petición de que dedicara especialmente mi animación para él durante el primer partido de todos. Y no recuerdo si lo hice.

Sea mi imaginación o no me inclino para besarlo, sus manos se colocan en mi cintura y las mías en sus mejillas, lo beso con completa necesidad de sentir sus labios sobre los míos y de tenerlo completamente cerca de mí, le entrego un poco de todo lo que he estado apartando de él, y no parece que quiera detenerse en el siguiente par de milenios.

—Estoy enamorado de ti, Spens.

—Bien —acuna mi mejilla y me besa, muerde ligeramente mi labio inferior y me encojo de hombros cuando los dos soltamos una pequeña risa—. Porque yo también estoy enamorado de ti.

—Entonces ya tengo mi obsequio —su nariz se mueve sobre la mía antes de que me dé un beso.

—Y ahora tendremos nuestro primer maratón en Netflix hasta que aprendas a odiar a Aurora casi tanto como yo, describiré cada parte de las escenas de ser necesario hasta que lo entiendas.

—Bien, pero antes de que cualquier cosa pueda suceder…

No termino la oración ya que vuelvo a encontrarme con sus labios, vuelve a suspirar contra mi rostro y ahora nos volvemos un lío de extremidades, presiones de labios, ligeras mordidas, risas estúpidas y amplias sonrisas, pero en un pequeño giro a todo esto logro atrapar su lengua entre mis labios, hago una pequeña succión que lo toma por completa sorpresa ya que se mueve de un modo extraño, entre sorprendido al mismo tiempo que está asustado, y decide jugar del mismo modo conmigo y me muevo exactamente de la misma manera, le añado un sobresalto.

—Ese fue un truco sucio… —jadea y la sombra de un beso aparece en mis labios—, así que ahora tendrás que compensarlo con más episodios.

Asiento con energía, gira sobre el colchón de tal manera que su cabeza queda sobre mis almohadas y la mía de nuevo en su pecho, me abrazo a su torso y sus manos juegan con mi cabello mientras escucho que el programa comienza, cierro los párpados mientras comienza a describirme detalladamente desde el inicio y todo lo que pasa en esa boda, lo que sucede mientras todo comienza a salirse de su control y llegan al tiempo actual.

Su voz comienza volverse más pesada, bosteza de vez en cuando y lo va haciendo cada vez más hasta que llega un punto en el que su respiración se acompasa demasiado, la señal para saber que se ha quedado completamente dormido. Apago la televisión mientras me levanto un poco más y lo beso en los labios, le susurro que lo quiero y dejo mi cabeza en su cuello, embriagándome por completo con el aroma de su piel a medianoche.

Encuentro a Booky y lo acerco a nosotros, lo beso entre las orejas y cierro los ojos, los brazos de Spens se mueven mientras balbucea, gruñe que también me quiere y es entonces cuando puedo unirme a él en sus sueños y en una de las mejores vísperas de Navidad que he podido vivir en mi corta edad.

* * *

El frío aire me golpea las mejillas incluso con un pasamontañas encima, mi nariz seguramente está en un punto cercano a la congelación absoluta mientras que mis manos siguen temblando dentro de mis bolsillos.

El primer día de clases siempre es una hazaña mayor para mí, y más después de unos muy merecidos días de descanso.

Al llegar a la puerta principal me piden que me quite el pasamontañas y que no lo vuelva a usar en todo el día, como si fuese alguna clase de terrorista o algo por el estilo, saco el bastón de mi mochila y comienzo a caminar mientras me doy cuenta de que hay calefacción dentro del edificio, así que quizás no sea del todo necesario.

Mientras avanzo por los pasillos me pongo a pensar en el nivel de seriedad que mamá y papá le están dando a lo que hay entre Spens y yo. Es decir, ¿cuántas veces en un chico puede pasar las fiestas con la familia de su novio, siendo invitados por mis padres obviamente sin darme una pista al respecto? En verdad son malvados, pero supongo que habría entrado en un estado de pánico de haberme enterado por mi cuenta.

Lo único que fue algo malo de todo esto fue la muerte de su abuela, hace unas dos semanas. Llegó a casa, saludó a mis padres del modo más cordial del mundo y de inmediato me llevó a mi habitación, cerró la puerta detrás de mí, me rodeó con sus protectores brazos y dejó salir todo el llanto que puede producir la pérdida de una persona tan cercana. Pasamos casi todo el día encerrados mientras me sostenía contra su cuerpo y me contaba historias sobre la clase de mujer que era, cómo fue ella una de las primeras personas en aceptarlo y cómo es que estaba más que contenta al saber que había encontrado a alguien que estaría para él cuando ella ya no estuviera a su lado.

Estiro la mano mientras dejo salir un suspiro, me equivoco de casillero pero es una suerte que puse una pequeña señal en la parte inferior de la puerta del mío, así puedo encontrarlo a dos casilleros más a la derecha. No entiendo por qué Madison decidió dejarme ir solo esta mañana, pero supongo que tener un número que planear con Jane y Kitty tiene que jugar un papel demasiado importante.

Entre mi desastre de libros y notas sueltas encuentro la pequeña lámina de papel que he tenido planeado darle desde antes de salir de vacaciones, pero como no estaba seguro de poder repetirla preferí mantenerla aquí, protegida. Saco la fotografía que Madison me dio, una de tantas que se dedicó a tomar en la fiesta navideña que organizó para todo el coro, y me imagino la enorme sonrisa que debo tener mientras beso a Spens en la mejilla, y según ella la expresión que tiene él es tan linda que es imposible que haya provenido directamente de él.

Y hablando del demonio, sus manos se colocan sobre las correas de mi mochila y la apartan lentamente de mi espalda, luego las coloca en mi cintura y junta su cuerpo completamente al mío, llevándonos de nuevo a ese punto en el que no puede haber una línea divisora entre nosotros, casi podemos ser uno mismo aquí.

—Buen día, Mace —susurra en la parte trasera de mi cuello, hago la cabeza hacia la derecha para que su mejilla se encuentre con la mía y la giro un poco para poder besar su mejilla.

—Buen día, Spens.

Se aparta de mí y se coloca en los casilleros a mi lado, puedo sentir su mirada en cada uno de mis movimientos, como si fueran completamente cautivadores, en su lugar me pongo a pensar en las largas noches que pasamos juntos viendo su programa secreto, y es algo difícil que pueda describirme todo lo que sucede sin pausarlo. Pero son las mejores noches que puedo tener.

—Y… ¿c-cómo están tus padres? —si la muerte de su abuela tuvo un gran impacto en él en sus padres fue todavía peor. Mamá y papá les recomendaron el servicio de intervención en crisis de la doctora Watson. Su pesado suspiro no me dice mucho al respecto.

—Están… bien, supongo. Acuden con la doctora Watson según la sugerencia de tus padres, y veo que están mucho mejor ya que mamá no está hasta altas horas de la noche llorando y papá ya está volviendo al trabajo.

—¿Y cómo estás tú? —tomo un par de libros y cierro la puerta de mi casillero, de inmediato él los toma al igual que toma mi mano y ahora avanzamos hacia su casillero. Su brazo se desliza sobre mis hombros y pongo mi cabeza sobre este.

—Bien, también me siento un poco mejor —supuestamente él también debería estar tomando el servicio, pero por razones que no quiere decirme, y que sinceramente no quiero saber, no hablamos al respecto. Al llegar a su casillero pone la combinación necesaria para abrirlo—. Quiero decir que me estoy haciendo a la idea de que las visitas de los fines de semana a su casa se han terminado y que no volveré a verla nunca más. Creo que lo estoy superando.

Estiro la mano y encuentro una de las mangas de su chaqueta, deslizo mi mano hasta su hombro y me acerco hasta que puedo escuchar que respira de un modo ligeramente agitado. No está superándolo en lo más mínimo, y no debí traer esa herida a su vida de nuevo.

—Estoy aquí, ¿de acuerdo? —me agita el cabello y su mano se coloca debajo de mi barbilla para hacerme mirar sus ojos, supuestamente.

—Cuento con ello, siempre lo haré —cierro los ojos, el beso que tenía en mente que sucedería no llega, de hecho deja de tomar mi barbilla y vuelve a su labor en su casillero. Frustración es poco para describir lo que acaba de surgir en mí.

—Bien, no me esperaba algo como esto —digo, cruzando los brazos mientras todos los transeúntes comienzan a volver a ser parte del mundo. No recuerdo haberlos excluido en algún momento.

—¿De qué estamos hablando exactamente?

—¿No vas a besarme hoy? —pregunto, como si fuera lo más evidente del universo, pero escucharlo dubitativo me hace evidente que tal vez no planeaba hacerlo, o al menos no aquí.

—No creí que lo quisieras, creí que no estarías del todo conforme con que hiciera algo así con todo esto siendo algo nuevo para ti.

Otra vez tengo que borrar cosas que dije que ya no quiero mantener en pie, y esa sin duda es una de ellas. No tengo miedo a esta clase de muestras de afecto, incluso si eso involucra que recibamos alguno que otro insulto, pero sea como sea estoy seguro que se las ingeniaría para evitar que esas palabras me hagan sentir mal o poco tranquilo.

Descruzo los brazos y me deslizo frente a la puerta de su casillero cuando la cierra, le dedico una amplia sonrisa junto con un movimiento de mis cejas antes de estirar la espalda y sentir sus manos en mi cuello.

—¿Entonces puedo besarte siempre que quiera? —su pulgar traza una línea sobre mi labio inferior, me estremezco un poco y suelto una pequeña risilla cuando ya no puedo estar más atrás sin que el casillero me coma.

—Sí, Spens, puedes hacerlo.

—¿Cuando yo quiera? —su mano ahora acuna mi mejilla, siento que me sonrojo cada vez más mientras también siento que el calor de su cuerpo aumenta más el mío. Estoy seguro de que mis rodillas estarían temblando si pudiera ver el azul de sus ojos tan cerca de los míos.

—Sí, cuando quieras.

Su nariz juega sobre la mía, dejo salir una estúpida risa mientras escucho un par de susurros cuando pasan junto a nosotros que van confirmando que en verdad somos algo, que en verdad estamos saliendo, y, al igual que Kitty, cobran algunas apuestas.

—¿Puedo besarte aquí? ¿Ahora? —sus dos manos acunan mis mejillas, muevo mis manos por toda la extensión de sus brazos hasta que las entrelazo detrás de su cuello.

—Sí, hazlo.

El tiempo se detiene cuando sus labios se encuentran con los míos, no hace más que ladear la cabeza un poco hacia la derecha y moverse un poco hacia adelante. Muevo mis manos para acunar sus mejillas y mis libros, que sostenía con las rodillas, caen sin remedio al suelo cuando comienzan a temblar. Cada porción de mi piel tiene escalofríos cuando su lengua se desliza un poco en mi labio inferior, todo a mi alrededor se vuelve efímero cuando pequeñas mordidas y gruñidos se vuelven parte de todo esto.

No sé cómo me sentiría si justo ahora fuera levantado y colocado contra el casillero que me mantiene conectado con este mundo.

—¿Ya te dije que te quiero? —aferra su agarre a mi cintura, su frente se coloca sobre la mía. Detiene nuestro pequeño momento y su cabeza se hunde en mi hombro. Lo abrazo con más fuerza.

—Creo que unas cuatrocientas mil veces, pero una más no haría ningún daño.

Lo hace con un suspiro antes de volver a besarme, sus manos dejan de hacer contacto conmigo y antes de que pueda hacer algo para preguntar por dónde están ambas se deslizan por mi cuello, algo se asegura en la parte trasera, sus palmas se deslizan sobre mi pecho y maldición que eso se sintió demasiado bien, pero no puedo soltar pequeños gemidos a la mitad del pasillo.

Cuando se aparta instintivamente deslizo la mano derecha sobre mi cuello, me encuentro con una pequeña cuerda de cuero, al final puedo sentir una piedra impecable y lisa con una pequeña letra en braille, su letra, una _S_.

—Tengo una similar, con tu letra —toma mi mano izquierda y la adentra en su camiseta por la parte superior, de inmediato puedo leer la pequeña letra con la punta de mi dedo índice al mismo tiempo que dejo salir un largo suspiro—. Con esto quiero sellar una promesa contigo —titubea un poquito mientras acuna mis mejillas—, sin importar qué o quién tú vas a ser mío y yo voy a ser tuyo. Te juro y prometo que nunca voy a decepcionarte, si en algún momento lo hago entonces tendré que remediarlo de alguna manera y como nunca antes. Me escogiste por alguna razón y voy a hacer que esa razón siga siendo la razón por la que sonrías y estés sonrojado cada vez que estemos juntos, o que sea la misma por la que vuelves a ser cordial, amable y todo lo que siempre has sido con todos. Eres la persona más importante en mi vida ahora. Mace, te quiero, y quiero que tú también me prometas que seremos el uno para el otro a partir de ahora, ¿lo prometes?

Me río con un poco de nerviosismo mientras me inclino para que sus labios dejen de formar tantas palabras y se mueven al ritmo que nunca hemos practicado pero que sabemos que debemos tener. Cada vez que sus labios tocan los míos me hace pensar en muchas cosas… ¿estuve evitando esto porque no quería sentir eso de estar enamorado? ¿No quería aceptar esta parte de mí, la parte que gusta de Spens? ¿Cuántas veces una persona puede suspirar en una pequeña mañana antes del inicio de clases? ¿Somos el uno para el otro?

Habrá respuestas después, por ahora me concentro en sonreír mientras sigue sosteniéndome por la cintura y sus labios siguen moviéndose sobre los míos, las conversaciones alternan entre volverse un hecho y especular/criticar sobre lo que estamos haciendo a la mitad del pasillo, pero entre menos sienta Spens que trato de establecer alguna clase de límites entre nosotros es mucho mejor, porque no quiero perderme de esto por cosas que dije antes y que no quiero seguir teniendo en pie.

—Lo prometo.

Nos unimos en un abrazo, mi cabeza queda orientada hacia su cuello al igual que la de él, cierro los párpados cuando lo escucho musitar la canción de cuna que suelo tararear para él cuando se siente triste. Espero que todo esto no se entienda en maneras de debilidad frente a todos los demás, y que ahora los chicos del equipo piensen que es débil y todo eso, pero supongo que en verdad estoy logrando que deje de sentir que tiene que ser un chico fuerte y que no está mal mostrar este lado afectivo de vez en cuando.

Su cabeza se mueve de tal forma que así, con nuestro abrazo, me besa, pero en este mismo momento alguien decide llamar mi atención tocando mi costado. No le doy importancia y me concentro en Spens.

—Vaya, miren esto —Spens gruñe y por poco muerdo su labio inferior, sin embargo me aparto y pongo la cabeza sobre su hombro para tratar de fulminar a Kitty con mi mirada hueca—. Finalmente los veo mascando la cara del otro.

—Ah… ¿sí? —pregunto, seguro al mismo tiempo de que debe estar hablando con Madison o con alguien más de la escuadra, la mano de Spens se pone firme en mi espalda baja.

—Sí, lo estamos, o más bien lo estábamos. ¿Terminaste?

—Tranquilo, Chico Gay, simplemente venía a expresar que en verdad estoy feliz por ustedes.

—Tú no puedes sentir felicidad por nada, eres Kitty Wilde.

—Pero sí puede —dice la nueva voz con la que estaba charlando, la que resulta ser Madison—. Es feliz sobre muchas cosas.

—Dime diez —dice Spens, retándola. Lo golpeo en el pecho para que deje de comportarse así al menos con mi hermana, con Kitty puede decir lo que quiera.

—Nah, no estamos hablando de mí aquí —Kitty gruñe, estoy seguro de que está a punto de insultar a Spencer—, y de ser así no creo que alguien como tú pueda opinar algo porque…

—Bien, voy a detener esto justo aquí porque les recuerdo que somos buenos amigos, además de que quiero que todos estemos presentes en el auditorio al final del día porque daré una presentación que podría hacernos ganar las Seccionales otra vez.

—¿Vas a presentarte? —preguntan los tres al mismo tiempo, e igual de sorprendidos.

—Sí, recuerden que no hice nada en la última tarea semanal así que quiero compensarlo.

Ellos comienzan a hablar sobre las canciones que planean hacer, y entre eso Spencer se queja ya que no le dije nada al respecto y quería hacer un número conmigo. No quise hacer un número con él porque toda la idea llegó a mí en uno de esos intentos por dormir, en otro de esos momentos en los que era un dilema emocional cada cosa que sucedía con él, así que preferí no verter el estrés de toda una presentación sobre él. Gracias a él hay canciones en mi corazón de nuevo, y tiene que saberlo.

La conversación luego pasa a lo que hicimos en vacaciones, cosa que estoy seguro que se ha discutido montones de veces en llamadas telefónicas o mensajes de texto; para mí pasar tiempo con Spens fue todo lo que hice en vacaciones, estar ahí en las buenas y las malas y todo eso.

—¿Y ustedes cuándo van a admitirlo? —digo de la nada cuando Spencer y yo simplemente nos dedicamos a escuchar.

—¿Admitir qué? —pregunta Kitty, usando un tono de parcial indignación.

—Ya saben, que hay algo entre ustedes.

Todo se queda en silencio, incluso las personas junto a nosotros se detienen y comienzan a murmurar. Control de impulsos de idiotez, tengo que anotar eso en alguna lista de prioridades que no voy a volver a leer en toda una vida, pero es simplemente el hecho de saber que hay algo ahí pero que no van a admitir lo que me resulta molesto, eso debido a que Madison no me ha dicho nada al respecto siendo que yo fui un libro abierto cuando eso mismo sucedía conmigo.

—El hecho de que seamos mejores amigas no significa que tenga que existir algo que signifique que queremos deshacernos de las bragas de la otra con los dientes, ¿verdad Madison?

—Sí, es cierto. Nada de eso, lo juro.

La voz psíquica interna de mi hermana dice todo lo contrario, está pidiendo ayuda de cierta manera a cosas que está siendo obligada a decir, como yo cuando estuve en la misma encrucijada sobre Spens.

Antes de que pueda hablar la campana de inicio de clases termina con este momento más que tenso. Kitty y Madison son las primeras en alejarse mientras Spens separa nuestro abrazo, levanta mis libros y comienza a caminar mientras me quedo firmemente de pie frente a su casillero, jugando con las correas de mi mochila y 'viendo' el piso debajo de mí.

—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunta con una voz lenta y suave, casi me hace querer arrepentirme de lo que quiero preguntar pero es algo que quiero hacer ya que no lo hacemos desde hace mucho tiempo, o al menos no aquí dentro.

—¿Me darías la mano? —levanto la cabeza en el momento justo cuando su frente se coloca sobre la mía, entrelaza los dedos de su mano izquierda con mi derecha y suspira—. Me gustaría que caminemos así de ahora en adelante, así ya no necesitaría el bastón.

—¿Así que estás usándome? —lo beso en la mejilla y luego en los labios.

—No, simplemente quiero caminar así con mi novio de ahora en adelante.

Mueve la cabeza para darme un pequeño beso en los labios y me jale para avanzar cuando escucho a un profesor diciéndonos que lleguemos a clase lo más pronto que podamos para no tener detención.

Cuando Spens me deja dentro del salón de Geografía y me da un último beso en la sien derecha antes de marcharse surgen todos los preparativos que he hecho en mi cabeza para que el momento sea perfecto, para que sepa todo lo que está en mi cabeza gracias a él; para darle una gran sorpresa.

No puedo esperar al final del día.

* * *

La única ventaja que puedo encontrar de haber sido echado de la escuadra es que puedo hacer cosas como adelantarme al auditorio y ponerme mandón con los chicos de la banda y con la iluminación del escenario para la presentación que daré en unos cuantos minutos cuando New Directions se reúna frente a mí. La tarea de la semana otra vez tiene un nombre estúpido, "Año nuevo, nuevo yo", pero sin duda es algo en lo que sí puedo participar; mucho ha cambiado en estas cortas vacaciones.

Me quedo en la pequeña silla que pude conseguir y muevo mi pie con un poco de impaciencia mientras escucho los instrumentos siendo afinados y probados, escucho el sonido de los reflectores al encenderse y apagarse para probar que todo esté en orden. Quiero que todo sea azul, blanco y gris, aunque no seré capaz de volver a ver esos colores ni ningún otro en lo que me resta de vida.

Preferí no molestar a Spencer con el hecho de que ayer escuché a mamá y papá en una ocupada llamada en el teléfono con un médico (del cuál no sabía su existencia) que volvió a negar la posibilidad de algún tipo de recuperación de mi vista ya que fue daño orgánico, o eso es lo que entendí. De manera refleja llevo mi mano derecha a mi cabeza y suelto un suspiro.

No es su culpa, no volveré a culparlo.

—Estamos seguros de que todo se ve de maravilla, Mason —dice una chica cuyo nombre no recuerdo, salgo de mis pensamientos y levanto la cabeza, hacia donde creo que está su voz.

—Estoy seguro de que así es —digo con una sonrisa.

La campana del final del día interrumpe nuestra conversación, algo de tensión se coloca en mis hombros mientras me pongo de pie y escucho que se llevan mi asiento mientras una chica me lleva a la parte trasera del telón, comienzo a caminar en círculos mientras un montón de preguntas llegan a mí.

«¿Y si los reflectores no se mueven como quiero? ¿Y si pierdo el equilibrio y caigo? ¿Qué pasa si choco contra algo que esté en mi camino? ¿Y si olvido la letra de la canción? ¿Y si Spencer odia esto?», trato de olvidar esas preguntas y trago el nudo que se forma en mi garganta.

Pero eso no evita que me detenga a pensar un poco en cosas serias, como el hecho de que el tiempo para comenzar a meditar en opciones sobre universidades y todo eso está por llegar, y Spencer tiene la ambición de llegar a ser alguien grande en el deporte y en una carrera, algo de lo que me ha dado pistas pero de lo que no hablamos de manera concisa. Supongo que tiene en mente que me será difícil adaptarme a un ambiente que no está para nada susceptible a recibir a un estudiante como yo, aunque supongo que podría dedicarme a realizar cosas artísticas y que no involucren demasiado movimiento si es que mi talento es lo suficientemente grande para ello.

Me niego a pensar en el momento en el que tengamos que separarnos por ir a sitios diferentes del país, y no pienso hacer algo que lo haga quedarse en este pequeño y aburrido pueblo. Entre más pueda aprovechar todo lo que pueda vivir a su lado todo será mejor.

—¿Estás listo, Mason? —pregunta Rachel, poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro. Sin su ayuda supongo que esto sería el fiasco que tengo pensado que será.

—Sí, supongo. Estoy un poco nervioso, es todo.

—Eres una estrella, Mason, no dejes que tu brillo se opaque con ideas tontas. Has hecho un gran esfuerzo en preparar esta tarea, por eso hago mi mejor esfuerzo en que todo resulte como quieres que sea.

Le dedico una sonrisa y ella me abraza, hasta ahora puedo notar lo baja de estatura que es. Le confié todo esto ya que, incluso cuando su carrera como actriz es un asco, su talento como intérprete en los escenarios de Broadway significa que tiene demasiada experiencia en el campo de las multitudes, uno que no había logrado ni siquiera en el campamento con Madison.

Me deja ir y camina silbando alegremente, me quedo detrás del telón y sigo pensando en que esto simplemente no puede ser un fiasco, pero los planes no siempre resultan como fueron contemplados en primer lugar, las guerras mundiales o los primeros intentos de Spencer por acercarse a mí lo dicen.

Escucho los barullos de New Directions al entrar mientras también escucho las risotadas de Kitty y Madison que resuenan por todo el lugar, Rachel comienza a darles indicaciones para que se queden en las primeras filas de asientos y coloca a Spencer en el sitio apartado en el que le pedí que lo colocara.

No almorcé con él y tampoco pasé tiempo con él en los pasillos durante los cambios de clase, tuve que pedirle a Roderick y Alistair que lo mantuvieran un tanto alejado de mí, porque quise que este preciso momento fuera la piedra angular para balancear mi ahora completa necesidad de él con las sorpresas que quiero darle desde ahora y hasta no sé cuándo.

—Muy bien, empecemos —agudizo mi oído para escuchar a Rachel hablar, aplaude y recibe un aplauso de mala gana de los demás mientras el telón cae para que alguien me guíe a mi posición exacta, detrás del micrófono y en medio del escenario.

—Mason no está aquí —dice Spencer, con algo así como tristeza en su voz, obvia tristeza por no haber estado con él. «Estoy justo aquí, Spens», digo para mis adentros.

—Llegará pronto, mientras tanto quiero desearles a todos un feliz inicio de año. Kurt y yo decidimos esta tarea al inicio del año escolar ya que pensamos que sería una gran idea que expresaran todo lo que pueden esperar en una caja de sorpresas de trescientos sesenta y cinco días, además…

Mientras escucho otro de los muy aburridos discursos de Rachel me puedo imaginar lo impaciente que debe sentirse Spencer al saber que no estoy a su lado, pero la gran sorpresa que se llevará cuando el telón se levante y me vea dedicarle una de mis canciones favoritas.

No estoy muy seguro si sea normal que mis sentimientos tengan esa clase de intensidad tan elevada, pero también pongo en la balanza la clase de cosas que ha hecho y las que yo he hecho, así como las que no he hecho, y todo resulta que siempre habrá algo que cargue más peso en su lado de acciones, mientras que en la mía siempre va a haber una especie de carencia.

—… sin más que decir por ahora, comencemos —dice Kurt, y no había notado el cambio de voz.

—Insisto, Mason no está aquí —gruñe Spencer, casi al borde de estrangular a quien se le ponga enfrente.

Chasqueo los dedos de la mano derecha, el telón comienza a levantarse y, como lo tengo planeado, primero no hay nada, después de tres segundos un reflector se enciende y me ilumina, puedo sentir un leve aumento de calor en la parte trasera de mi cuello.

—Estoy aquí —digo con voz grave, lo cual no sé qué clase de efecto tenga en él ya que nunca le he susurrado de esa manera en el oído.

Mientras un pequeño alboroto sobre la "originalidad" de mi forma de aparecer en el escenario se desata levanto la mirada y casi puedo estar seguro de que acabo de encontrarme con los brillantes ojos de Spencer.

—Puedes odiarme por no haber pasado tiempo contigo, pero no por lo que voy a hacer, o no lo sé —me río por lo bajo mientras ensancho una sonrisa e ignoro que los demás están hablando mientras le dedico mi pequeño discurso introductorio—. ¿Querías una sorpresa? Aquí la tienes.

Chasqueo los dedos una vez más, mi señal ya que no puedo ver a la banda detrás de mí, y de inmediato que pongo la mano derecha sobre el micrófono el sonido de la batería comienza a retumbar por todo el auditorio. Aferro mi agarre al micrófono para no dar un brinco.

Mientras llegan a la parte donde comienzo a cantar escucho los gritos de aliento de todos y cada uno de los miembros de New Directions. "¡Eres el mejor Mason!", "¡eso es Cieguito!", "¡sigue, sigue, sigue!", "¡te adoro Buttercup!". Todas y cada uno de esas palabras me alientan a simplemente sonreír y señalar frente a mí, el sitio exacto donde está Spencer, contemplando todo esto.

 _Lookin' in your eyes_

 _I should see a paradise_

 _But this world that I found_

 _Is too good to be true_

 _Standin' here beside you_

 _Want so much to give you_

 _This love in my heart_

 _That I'm feelin' for you_

Durante cada oración puedo sentir cómo algo estalla dentro de mi pecho, algo que me impulsa a seguir cantando sobre todas y cada una de las cosas que se producen en mí con simplemente tenerlo cerca, y después de haber disfrutado de tantos momentos tan cercanos y alocados no hay duda de que él es el indicado.

 _Let 'em say we're crazy_

 _I don't care 'bout that_

 _Put your hand in my hand_

 _Baby, don't ever look back_

 _Let the world around us_

 _Just fall apart_

 _Baby, we can make it_

 _If we're heart to heart_

Separo el micrófono de su base y me muevo temblorosamente adelante y atrás, sin dejar de sentir que soy el dueño del universo entero y que ni siquiera este estúpido y tonto accidente va a lograr que algo cambie entre nosotros.

 _And_ _ **we can build this**_ _dream_ _together_

 _ **Standing strong forever**_

 _ **Nothing's gonna stop us now**_

 _ **And if this world runs out of lovers**_

 _ **We'll still have each other**_

 _ **Nothing's gonna stop us**_

 _ **Nothing's gonna stop us now**_ _(_ _Oh, whoa_ _)_

Me toma completamente por sorpresa el hecho de que su voz se suma a la mía en ese preciso momento, esa sorpresa se aumenta antes de que pueda tomar una profunda respiración para seguir con mi acto ya que aparece de la nada junto a mí, uno de sus dedos se coloca sobre mis labios, después acuna mi mejilla y acaricia mi pómulo derecho antes de que pueda entender lo que quiere decir.

 _I'm so glad I found you_

 _I'm not gonna lose you_

 _Whatever it takes_

 _I will stay here with you_

 _Take it to the good times_

 _See it through the bad times_

 _Whatever it takes_

 _Is what I'm gonna do_

Su brazo se coloca sobre mis hombros, me junta completamente a él y esta vez, aunque insisto que es un gesto más entre amigos, puedo sentirme como esa rara combinación entre un mejor amigo y amante que muchas personas desearían tener pero que pocos pueden llegar a tener. También me ha elegido.

 _Let 'em say we're crazy_

 _What do they know_

 _Put your arms around me_

 _Baby, don't ever let go_

 _Let the world around us_

 _Just fall apart_

 _Baby, we can make it_

 _If we're heart to heart_

Todo New Directions canta con nosotros, las notas sostenidas son prologadas con la ayuda de todos, el cosquilleo que recorre mi espalda aumenta al escuchar que todos desean formar parte de lo que estoy dándole a Spencer. Todas esas emociones se aumentan con Spens siendo parte de mi vida y de todo lo que hago de ahora en adelante. No más barreras, no más malos entendidos, no más sucesos raros, sólo nosotros.

 _ **And we can build this dream together**_

 _ **Standing strong forever**_

 _ **Nothing's gonna stop us now**_

 _ **And if this world runs out of lovers**_

 _ **We'll still have each other**_

 _ **Nothing's gonna stop us**_

 _ **Nothing's gonna stop us now**_

Toma mi mano y la junta con la suya que sostiene el micrófono, en ese preciso momento me olvido de todo y me pongo a pensar en el aquí y ahora, en imaginar el brillo en sus ojos azules y la sonrisa que seguramente está dedicándome mientras seguimos con nuestro gran número con un mismo micrófono. Todo esto es simple y sencillamente perfecto.

 _Ooh, all that I need is you_

 _All that I ever need_

 _And all that I want to do_

 _ **Is hold you forever, forever and ever,**_ _hey!_

Durante el solo de guitarra se mueve para abrazarme, la protección y el amor que me proveen sus brazos es tan indescriptible e incondicional que no quiero alejarme de él nunca, por ningún motivo, ni siquiera sabiendo que la universidad estará de por medio y todo eso. Quiero quedarme con él, para para siempre.

—Te quiero, Spens —digo, y no puedo evitar que una simple lágrima resbale por mi mejilla por todo esto.

—Te quiero, Mace.

Nos apartamos justo en el momento preciso antes de volver a tomar el micrófono y regresar a lo que estábamos haciendo, pero antes de todo eso limpia la lágrima que resbalaba y me besa en la frente, sonrío del modo más amplio posible y dejo que todo continúe.

 _ **And we can build this dream together**_

 _ **Standing strong forever**_

 _ **Nothing's gonna stop us now**_

 _ **And if this world runs out of lovers**_

 _ **We'll still have each other**_

 _ **Nothing's gonna stop us**_

 _ **Nothing's gonna stop us now**_

La banda termina con los instrumentos, dejo de sujetar el micrófono y lo tomo por la chaqueta para besarlo en los labios, me sorprende el hecho de que haya ladeado la cabeza apenas lo necesario para no chocar contra su nariz. El telón cae mientras sus manos se colocan en mi espalda, las mías llegan ahora a su cintura y es un cambio de postura extrañamente placentero e interesante, el reflector sobre nosotros se apaga y Spencer gruñe como nunca antes, despertando mis impulsos salvajes por no dejarlo ir y simplemente aferrarme a su cintura, por fortuna los chicos de la banda no ven nada de lo que ocurre.

Escucho los aplausos de todos en el auditorio mientras siento que algo húmedo cae por mis mejillas, pero ahora no proviene de mí. Si pudiera ver lo que está enfrente de mí estoy seguro que vería los párpados cerrados de Spens pero también vería las lágrimas que resbalan por los lados, cómo arruga la nariz cuando lo hace y otro momento de vulnerabilidad.

—Nadie había hecho algo así por mí antes —susurra cuando se aparta apenas lo necesario para hablar sobre mis labios—. Nunca antes me había sentido alguien tan especial para otra persona.

—Spens, eres la persona más especial de mi vida ahora, y haré algo como esto siempre que quiera demostrarte lo mucho que te quiero.

Detrás de nosotros escucho a Rachel hablar sobre lo maravilloso que fue presenciar este momento mientras los demás están de acuerdo, Kurt alienta a los demás a que presenten canciones igual de impresionantes y con la misma carga emotiva que yo, pero ahora me concentro en que Spencer está siendo emotivo y cercano conmigo, de nuevo.

—Bueno, eso es un poco triste —antes de que pueda objetar cualquier cosa su dedo se coloca en mis labios para que después lo hagan los suyos, se aparta y acuna mi mejilla derecha—. Porque dejé de quererte hace mucho tiempo y ahora he pasado a amarte. Te amo, Mace, y siempre estaré aquí para ti.

Me quedo sin aliento al escuchar finalmente esas palabras, esas dos pequeñas palabras son también lo que describe exactamente lo intenso de mis sentimientos a él, y cuánto me he negado a decirlas porque esa es una etapa en toda relación afectiva que llega después de un largo tiempo y de muchas otras cosas de por medio.

Subo las manos a su espalda, dejo que la punta de su nariz descanse sobre la mía y me muevo en círculos, el baile lento que no le permití poseer esa noche cuando pudimos tener nuestro primer beso, y ahora estoy compensándolo al tararear algunos fragmentos de la canción que acabamos de presentar como el mejor dueto del mundo mientras su cabeza se mueve hacia la derecha y al frente para unirnos en otro beso, esta vez también soy yo el que se vuelve un pequeño mar de lágrimas y emociones desbordantes.

Estoy a unos cuantos segundos de admitir que he encontrado al amor de mi vida, el que me ha ayudado a superar mis nuevos obstáculos y quien sé que estará ahí para ser mi apoyo en los que sea que estén por venir. Tal vez despertar sí sea mejor después de esto, de no haberlo hecho seguramente ahora estaría seis metros bajo tierra y sin haber experimentado alguna vez lo que era sentirse amado por otra persona que no fuera mi familia.

No me interesa si al mundo no le parece que sean confesiones casi públicas, o que son relativamente apresuradas con el poco tiempo que hemos tenido juntos, pero es la intensidad de lo que quiero hacer, en la manera con la que pienso y en la manera como actúo lo que simplemente no puede meditarse de la manera correcta y que tampoco puede encasillarse en lo que está bien y lo que está mal.

—Eres el amor de mi vida, Spens. Te amo —me besa de nuevo, admitiendo que también soy el amor de su vida, sanando por completo mi alma con su cariño, obligando a mi yo anterior a volver para ser bienvenido con una de las personas más afectivas que he conocido, planteándome cosas nuevas con sus actos y sobre todo haciéndome sentir como la persona más especial que puede haber en el mundo con su amor.

Le entrego la pequeña nota junto con la foto que estuvo en mi bolsillo trasero todo el día, a los dos nos importa muy poco que todos comiencen a moverse para preparar el siguiente número cuando decide empezar a leerla. Me quedo inmóvil hasta que me abraza por la espalda, toma mi mano derecha y hace que mi índice se deslice sobre lo que pude escribir, y casi me siento avergonzado por volver a leerlo: **seguramente has escuchado la frase de 'vive cada día como si fuera el último, incluso cuando alguien a quien solías odiar es ahora alguien a quien amas' (o algo así), es por eso que me he mostrado un tanto frígido pero también algo acelerado en cuanto a mis sentimientos por ti, siento que dimos grandes pasos cuando los debíamos dar un poco más pequeños, cuando entraba en razón me daba cuenta de que quizá no estaba dando todo de mí (como te lo dije en un par de ocasiones), pero no creo que puedas culparme por eso, después de… bueno, tú sabes… (y no, Spens, no estoy culpándote por ello. Nunca más)**.

La suave y delicada manera en la que me hace girar para besarme después de terminar de leer, cómo sus manos se entrelazan en mi espalda baja y cómo es que deja que coloque mis manos en su cintura al mismo tiempo que suspiramos y juro que cerramos los párpados al mismo tiempo son completamente diferentes a como se sentían antes de usar esas fuertes palabras para describir lo que sentimos el uno por el otro.

Mi futuro es incierto ahora, lleno de páginas en blanco y de sucesos que nadie puede prever, justo como el de todas las personas, pero mientras lo tenga a mi lado no hay nada más que pueda pedir.

* * *

 _ **FIN**_


End file.
